


El legado de Jade: Orden de Jade

by LittleOwl, mekare_nuance



Series: El legado de Jade [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 109,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOwl/pseuds/LittleOwl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una guerra de centurias se desarrolla entre los magos sin que el mundo sepa que la destrucción o continuidad de todo lo que conocen está en juego.<br/>En la inocencia de la infancia dos implicados en la guerra se conocen, uno por continuidad de un largo legado, otro por una herencia más directa, y sus decisiones determinarán el final de esa lucha.<br/>¿Qué bando escogerán? Eso es decisión del lector: Orden de Nuwa u Orden de Jade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Little Owl:** ¡Regresamos al fin queridos lectores! ¿Creíais que habíamos muerto, desaparecido, abandonado este barco? Pues no, aquí estamos a finales de septiembre para ofreceros una nueva aventura.  
>  **Mekare:** Como ya dijimos en su día, una aventura llena de magia, acción y como siempre nuestro toque de romance… y frustración, impaciencia… ¡pero siempre sexoso!  
>  **Little Owl:** Es imposible olvidarnos de la parte sexosa, si alguna vez no hay una de esas… llamar a la ambulancia, o al psiquiátrico, porque estaremos locas.
> 
>  **Mekare:** Volviendo al tema de esta historia, la idea surgió de un sueño de una noche de verano, aunque sólo la parte de niños adorables y el tío buenorro que conoceréis, luego evolucionó. Pero nos emocionó tanto que mandó al banquillo a otra historia que estábamos acabando de escribir y ahí sigue la pobre… ¬¬  
>  **Little Owl:** Pero es que a veces da taaanta pereza retomar esas cosas, ya sabéis que nos costó mucho seguir y terminar nuestro primer proyecto, el que aún no hemos publicado y del que hablamos en nuestra presentación, así que nos viene de serie. En cualquier caso, esta historia tiene un dato curioso, mucho, y es que, cuando la estábamos acabando, nos hicimos esa pregunta que todo el mundo se debe hacer cuando lee, ve una serie, una película… cualquier cosa: _¿y si…?_  
>  **Mekare:** Y así es como esta historia trae dos caminos, por así decirlo el del bien y el mal, luz y oscuridad, Orden de Nuwa y Orden de Jade. Con estos nombrecitos me gustaría poder explicar por qué decidimos darles esos nombres que están basados en varias leyendas de el Emperador de Jade, pero ahora revisando no conseguí coger el tren de pensamiento en Jade, Nuwa es una salvadora, creadora… en fin, si tienen curiosidad buscan en Wikipedia como todo el mundo, que para eso está.
> 
>  **Little Owl:** Y… básicamente eso es todo lo que teníamos que decirles, pequeños lectores. Solo desearos que disfruteis con la historia y nos dejeis muchos comentarios ;)  
>  **Mekare:** ¡A leer y disfruten!

Se balanceó en la rama de un roble y logró pasar al arce siguiente con el mínimo ruido, rodeó el tronco y bajó hasta la rama más baja con agilidad avanzando todo lo que pudo hacia la punta sabiendo por instinto cuánto podía apurar sin que se rompiera. Se quedó mirando el extraño ser que llevaba unos días observando, era parecido a él: con sólo pelo en la cabeza aunque le cubría algo extraño que no era como los pájaros ni los lagartos. Lo más extraño para él era que había ido cambiando de color y forma cada día. Se colgó de la rama por las piernas, desde ahí podía oler ese extraño olor que acompañaba a ese ser, parecía que provenía de los palos de colores con los que pintaba en una especie de hojas blancas y cuadradas. Todo era muy extraño en ese bicho. Ese día había algo diferente, había un olor nuevo, pero que lo llamaba, quería olerlo más de cerca y saborearlo. Decidió que definitivamente lo comería cuando vio al animal nuevo sacar una cosa redonda de la bolsa y masticar, y vio que no chillaba. Se estiró tanto como pudo quedando colgado de los tobillos y balanceándose un poco logró coger la bolsa con la comida. Pasó a sujetarla con la boca y regresó a la seguridad de la frondosa rama, moviéndose hasta apoyar la espalda en el tronco antes de empezar a probar esa cosa decidiendo que le gustaba, es más, le resultaban extrañamente familiares.

Sin dejar de pintar fue a coger un ganchito de la bolsa, su padre se los había comprado esa tarde por las buenas notas en el examen de matemáticas, pero le había dicho que Jannet no podía enterarse, que sería su secreto. Cuando se percató de que la bolsa había desaparecido dejó lo que estaba haciendo a un lado y miró a su alrededor desconcertada. El inconfundible sonido de alguien masticando lo que ella había estado comiendo consiguió que elevara la mirada al árbol de donde provenía el sonido. Se sobresaltó al ver a un niño, no se había percatado de su presencia, aunque eso le pasaba muy a menudo.

–¿Hola? Perdona, esas chuches son mías, me las regaló mi papá –se atrevió a decir acercándose un poco.

El niño se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa voz y miró en la dirección de la niña, asustado por haber sido descubierto comenzó a ascender por el árbol para ponerse a salvo, no sabía nada de ese animal y aunque parecía como él, había muchos animales en el bosque que trataban de comerle, prefería no arriesgarse.

–No quiero hacerte daño, sólo quiero mis chuches, podemos compartirlas. Mamá decía que siempre había que compartir –la niña se acercó un poco más mirando hacia arriba y sonrió ampliamente–. Me llamo, Kya Astrof, ¿y tú?

El niño se detuvo en su ascenso con la primera frase, le resultaba conocida y podía comprender su significado, que no lo atacaría ni comería, cuando escuchó la palabra “mamá” miró hacia abajo, algo se había estremecido dentro de él, como cuando llegaba el invierno y echaba de menos las bellotas y moras, aunque algo más intenso. Tras unos segundos de duda, volvió a descender hasta la primera rama, se descolgó por las rodillas quedando boca abajo y se quedó mirando a la niña fijamente: los ojos castaños casi verdes, parecidos a los de un lince y el pelo castaño claro y muy largo, todo igual de largo, no era como el suyo que en algunos sitios llegaba hasta sus hombros y otros apenas tenía unos centímetros debido a que lo había perdido por tirones con las ramas o alguna herida del frío del reciente invierno.

Kya también pareció estudiarlo unos segundos: parecía más pequeño que ella, como los niños de la clase de la señorita Charlotte, la clase de los koalas. Estaba muy, pero muy delgado, pero parecía fuerte, porque ella no conocía a ningún niño que pudiera colgarse así de los árboles, ni John Black podía y era el más fuerte de la clase de los caimanes. Ese niño era como Mogli. Tenía los ojos verdes, muy bonitos, le gustaban los ojos verdes, no como los suyos que no llegaban a serlo del todo. Otra cosa que le resultó extraña fue que fuera desnudo, hacía frío, siempre hacía frío allí, a pesar de que ya era primavera.

–¿No tienes frío? –preguntó curiosa ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Él inclinó un poco la cabeza también, pero en su caso con curiosidad, ¿por qué podía entenderla a ella? No podía entender a los otros animales del bosque, quizás al fin había encontrado a alguien como él, eso lo hizo sonreír, una sonrisa llena de dientes caídos o rotos en su mayor parte. Se había comido algunas ramas y caído cuando era más pequeño hasta que había pillado el truco a eso de saltar de árbol en árbol como las ardillas, también se había dejado alguno tratando de abrir una nuez, pero había aprendido de las nutrias a usar las piedras para el trabajo. Abrió la boca como ella hacía, pero no sabía qué debería responder, lo que le hizo sentirse frustrado, los animales que eran iguales se comunicaban entre ellos, ¿por qué él no sabía? Se le humedecieron los ojos y se dobló para volver a sentarse en la rama.

Kya lo miró preguntándose porqué no contestaba hasta que la posibilidad de que no supiera hablar pasó por su cabeza. Mogli sabía hablar porque tenía a los lobos y Baguira, pero los animales no hablaban de verdad, igual él no tenía con quién hablar.

–¿No sabes hablar? –preguntó y luego se dio un golpe en la cabeza pensando que si no sabía hablar no le podía contestar, el sollozo que escuchó también parecía confirmarlo. Meditó un segundo y comenzó a quitarse la bufanda que llevaba al cuello, su padre no le dejaba salir sin bufanda ni botas de agua. Cuando la tuvo en las manos, se acercó y estiró los brazos para dársela–. Para que no tengas tanto frío, toma –dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos como si se frotara para entrar en calor.

El niño se limpió la cara con el antebrazo arrastrando lágrimas y mocos por igual y volvió a estirarse, olisqueó lo que le daba, lo tocó con la punta de los dedos y apartó la mano, viendo que lo que fuera no se movía ni trataba de atacarle lo cogió por una punta. Era como una serpiente plana, pero no tenía cabeza ni dientes y era peluda. Se la puso al cuello como había visto que ella la llevaba y sonriendo se arrebujó en poco escondiendo parte de la cara en ella, era más calentita que el musgo del hueco del viejo arce en el que dormía, esa cosa parecía incluso desprender calor.

–Es una bufanda, bufanda –vocalizó despacio para que repitiera–. Te puedo enseñar a hablar.

Cuando asimiló esas últimas palabras, se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió ampliamente. Se atrevió a bajar del árbol tras escuchar unos segundo a su alrededor aguantando la respiración y extendió la bolsa que le había cogido dispuesto a compartir el botín con ella como hacían los animales con sus crías o una manada de ciervos compartía el pasto pata con pata, aunque él mantuvo la distancia de dos brazos.

Kya cogió un par de bolas despacio y se las comió sonriendo. –Gracias –dijo y se fue a sentar de nuevo junto a su cuaderno de dibujo–. Mira, es el bosque –indicó señalando el dibujo.

El niño se acercó despacio, cuidando cada paso. El suelo era peligroso, había osos, leones de montaña, linces... los linces y pumas sabían escalar, pero hasta cierto punto, los árboles eran más seguros, prácticamente sólo tenía que preocuparse de las serpientes. Miró a la niña desconcertado por su relajación, aunque él no solía ir por esa zona del bosque y en los días que se había estado acercando curioso de si volvería a verla –los días que caía agua del cielo no aparecía– no había visto ningún depredador, no quería decir que no podría llegar uno en cualquier momento. Echó una rápida mirada a lo que ella le había indicado, sorprendiéndose por los colores, tenía razón, se parecía al bosque, después volvió a dirigir su mirada a los alrededores tenso, atento a cualquier sonido que le advirtiera de que podía haber algún animal al acecho y debía correr a la seguridad de los árboles.

–¿Estás nervioso? –preguntó mirándolo atentamente–. ¿Te doy miedo? –realizó otra pregunta–. Si me tienes miedo tienes que decir, sí –le explicó asintiendo con la cabeza–. Si no tienes, debes decir no –añadió negando. 

El niño trató de poner los labios como ella en la última palabra, incluso se llevó una mano a ellos para asegurarse mientras dejaba salir voz y negaba con la cabeza, prácticamente sólo logró la o. Ella no le parecía amenazante, no tenía garras ni colmillos y no parecía fuerte, además era como él y se había dado esa bufanda calentita y comida.

Kya sonrió y volvió a dejar su cuaderno en el suelo. –Prueba otra vez, así: no –la última palabra la dijo despacio mostrando bien como tenía que hacerlo. 

Él probó un par de veces más a la vez que negaba con la cabeza y sonrió botando un poco en el sitio cuando creyó que ya le salía. 

La pequeña aplaudió riendo suavemente. –Muy bien. ¿No tienes nombre? –si no sabía hablar igual tampoco tenía nombre. 

El niño se quedó pensativo mientras volvía a mirar a su alrededor atento, abrió la boca para contestar, pero no supo qué decir, ni sí ni no. Algo le decía que tenía un nombre, pero no recordaba uno, nadie lo llamaba de ningún modo. 

–No –pronunció finalmente negando con la cabeza, se le veía desilusionado, ella sí había dicho tener uno, aunque tampoco había prestado mucha atención en ese momento.

–Oh… –dijo un poco triste por el niño y se quedó pensativa unos segundos–. Podemos buscarte uno que te guste –sugirió–. Yo no pude elegir el mío, pero me gusta Kya, me lo eligió mamá. 

–Kaa –trató de repetir el nombre que había dicho, negó con la cabeza e hizo un nuevo intento–. Kia – no terminó de sonarle igual y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Ka-i-a –vocalizó para que lo repitiera. El niño lo hizo, esa vez con éxito, sonrió y lo repitió dos veces más.

–¡Kya! –una voz más grave sonó a lo lejos haciendo que ella se irguiera y comenzara a recoger las cosas. 

Cuando fue a girarse para despedirse del niño él ya estaba en un árbol. –Es mi padre, me tengo que ir. Intentaré volver mañana –se despidió con un gesto y salió medio corriendo hacia donde provenía la voz. 

El niño la vio alejarse mientras recuperaba el aliento tras el susto y se observaba el pie un poco rasguñado con las prisas de subirse al árbol más cercano. Una vez a salvo le había preocupado que Kya se quedara allí tan tranquila, su explicación le hizo comprender que ella iba a estar más a salvo que él en un momento. Sin detenerse mucho más allí, volvió a adentrarse en el bosque, recogiendo algunos frutos y hojas que su instinto o alguna extraña voz –aunque no la escuchaba realmente– que siempre le decía “no” cuando trataba de coger una flor vistosa para llevársela a la boca, le indicaba que podía comerla, hasta que llegó al hueco en el viejo arce en que vivía.

***

Llevaba varios días viendo a Kya, no sabía cuántos, había días que no la encontraba cuando llegaba al lugar, unas veces había restos que indicaban que había estado allí, otros días no parecía haber estado, pero le gustaba estar con Kya y estaba aprendiendo mucho o eso le parecía, también le gustaban las cosas que llevaba para comer. Se desplazó por la rama más baja del arce de costumbre hasta poder ver lo que estaba dibujando la niña, muy concentrada. Se balanceó hasta poder decir junto a la cabeza de la niña lo que opinaba de él.

–Bonito.

Kya se sobresaltó pegando un pequeño bote en el sitio. No se acostumbraba a que el niño del bosque, como le estaba llamando hasta encontrar un nombre que le gustara, la saludara de esa forma. Se giró y le sonrió dulcemente, sabía que él no quería asustarla, y por eso no se enfadaba con él, no era como sus compañeros de clase que sólo lo hacían para fastidiarla y por eso no solía hablar con ellos.

–Gracias –contestó y rebuscó en su mochila para sacar una bolsa de M&M y ofrecerle algunos–. ¿Cómo estás? 

–Bien, gracias –contestó como le había enseñado, se echó unas cuantas de esas bolas de colores en una mano, le devolvió la bolsa y los examinó, por experiencia sabía que había colores que no eran buenos, sobre todo el amarillo y a veces el rojo, aunque las fresas y las frambuesas estaban muy ricas. Se sentó en la rama y se decidió a echárselo en la boca–. Mmm… rico.

–Sí, son de chocolate. Cho-co-la-te –repitió despacio como cada vez que decía algo nuevo para que él lo repitiera, aprendía bastante rápido, su prima Sarah había tardado mucho más en hablar–. ¿Por qué no bajas al suelo? –se había fijado que no solía hacerlo y cuando bajaba estaba muy nervioso. 

El niño después de pronunciar la nueva palabra hasta que se hizo con la _ch_ inicial, se quedó pensativo buscando la palabra para contestar a la pregunta y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que la había aprendido a pronunciar unos días atrás.

–Pelig-rosso –dijo atascándose un poco, después se tumbó en la rama y estiró un brazo hacia ella añadiendo–: Arriba –llevaba días pensando en eso cuando la veía, ¿qué tenía Kya con el suelo todo el tiempo? Los árboles eran mucho mejores.

Kya miró alternativamente la mano extendida y a él sin decidirse, estaba alto. –Vale… –musitó finalmente cogiendo la mano del niño, era áspera, como la del señor de las maderas, pero estaba extrañamente caliente, le gustaba–. No sé muy bien subir –confesó sin saber cómo hacerlo, en gimnasia usaban una cuerda, y en los entrenamientos con su padre también. 

El niño tiró de ella, pero era demasiado pesada para él. La soltó, bajó, subió por el tronco más despacio de lo que solía hacerlo y le tendió desde allí las manos esperando que subiera, para ayudarla un poco. 

Kya subió con cuidado imitando sus movimientos y dejándose ayudar por él hasta que estuvieron en la rama. Miró hacia los lados sin saber bien cómo sentarse, el árbol pinchaba y ella se sentía inestable allí arriba con ese musgo resbaladizo, no dejaba de balancearse para estar en equilibrio. Como acto reflejo se abrazó al brazo del niño, no solía tener mucho contacto físico con la gente, no terminaba de sentirse cómoda con eso, pero en ese momento era cuestión de vida o muerte y tampoco se sintió mal al tocar al chico. El niño por su parte perdió un latido cuando ella lo sujetó, sintiéndose un poco inseguro sin su acostumbrada libertad, pero después del primer sobresalto se dio cuenta de que Kya parecía una castaña corriendo por el río, balanceándose de un lado a otro, él también se había agarrado a lo primero que había pillado cuando alguna vez se había caído al río. Por otra parte, su calor era incluso más agradable que el de la bufanda que no se había quitado del cuello desde que ella se la había dado, y si era el precio para que dejara de estar en el peligroso suelo, pues lo aceptaría.

Cuando ella logró tranquilizarse y ver que no iba a caer al suelo aflojó un poco al agarre, pero sin atreverse a soltarlo del todo. No quería ni pensar cómo tendría que bajar de allí. 

–¿Por qué es peligroso? –ella no había visto nada en esa zona y su padre le dejaba ir allí. 

–Te comen –aseguró.

–Yo nunca vi animales. Antes venía con mi papá, ahora tengo que venir sola porque a Jannett no le gusta el bosque, dice que hay bichos asquerosos –le contó con una mueca al final. 

–¿Qué es Jannett? No gusta –dijo lo último casi imitando la mueca de la niña, ¿cómo a esa cosa “Jannett” no le gustaba el bosque? Aunque sí había muchos bichos, no eran asquerosos, algunos estaban ricos, picantes, aunque él no solía comer animales, sólo cuando mataba alguno para defenderse porque no paraban de picarle.

–Jannett es la nueva esposa de mi papá. Ella dice que es mi mamá, pero yo sólo tengo una mamá aunque ya no esté –le explicó–. Jannett se casó con papá y ahora quieren tener otro bebé. 

El niño se quedó unos segundos asimilando todo. –¿Qué es ‘possa y cassó?

Kya se detuvo unos segundos a pensar cómo explicárselo. –Primero un chico como tú y una chica como yo tienen que hacerse novios durante… no sé cuánto tiempo. Se dan besos y tienen citas para dar paseos cogidos de la mano. Cuando son mayores ese chico y esa chica si se quieren muuucho se casan, se ponen unos anillos y prometen que siempre van a estar juntos. La chica es la esposa del chico y el chico el esposo de la chica. Y luego pueden tener bebés. Pero a veces los papás o las mamás consiguen otras esposas y esposos cuando los que tenían ya no están. 

Al chico le pareció todo un poco complicado eso de los esposos, pero se encogió de hombros, había dicho que eran cosas de mayores y él sabía que aún era pequeño, por eso había tantos bichos que trataban de comerle. Ese concepto de “besos” y “quieren” le sonaba, casi podía verlo, pero aparte de esa especie de añoranza que sentía dentro de él no lograba saber qué era.

–¿Qué es bessos y quirren?

Kya se rascó la nuca tratando de recordar algún cuento o algo donde explicaran qué era querer. –Querer a alguien es cuando… te gusta mucho, mucho una persona. Cuando quieres a alguien si te da un beso o te abraza o te sonríe sientes calorcito aquí –dijo señalando con un dedo el pecho del chico. 

–No sé besso, abrraza, ssonríe –dijo negando con la cabeza, si era calentito le gustaría saber cómo se sentía, no recordaba haberlo sentido, pero tampoco recordaba haber estado con ninguna persona aparte de Kya. Había visto algunas veces personas como él, pero en grande y eran peligrosos, llevaban cosas que hacía mucho ruido y mataban animales.

–Tú sonríes, cuando consigues decir las palabras haces así –esbozó una sonrisa–. Eso es sonreír –para las siguientes palabras estuvo pensando cómo explicárselo, pero era más difícil hacerlo con palabras. Lo soltó y estiró los brazos en cruz–. Ven –lo invitó sonriendo para darle confianza, aunque sus mejillas ya se estaban poniendo rojas sólo con la idea. 

Él la miró extrañado sin saber qué quería que hiciera, ya estaba muy cerca, ¿a dónde quería que fuera? ¿Y por qué extendía los brazos si hasta hace un momento había estado a punto de caerse si no se agarraba a su brazo?

–Acércate más, no te haré daño, sólo te enseñaré qué es abrazar –le explicó al verlo reticente. 

El niño se removió inseguro mirando una mano y otra de la niña, pero al final cedió a la curiosidad, quería saber qué era esa cosa, si de verdad se sentía calentito. Se acercó tanto como era posible y se tensó cuando se vio retenido por los brazos de ella, así no podía mover los suyos, ¿y si caía alguna serpiente o una de esas arañas tan grandes? Estaría prácticamente indefenso. Aguantando el aprisionamiento y esperando que llegara el calor miró a su alrededor atento.

Kya lo miró y frunció el ceño, no se sentía como cuando lo hacía su padre, pero en esos casos ella también respondía. Lo soltó y ladeó la cabeza. Se mordió el labio inferior y despacio cogió ambas manos del chico y las llevó a su espalda, pasó sus propios brazos por debajo y volvió a abrazarlo sin demasiada, fuerza apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. 

–Hazlo también y relájate –pidió en voz suave acariciando un poco su espalda tranquilizadoramente, como cuando ella tenía una pesadilla y la nana iba a ayudarla a dormir de nuevo. 

El niño obedeció, pero siguió mirando a su alrededor, las caricias, sin embargo, fueron calando en él, con una reminiscencia de que ya había vivido eso aunque no podía recordar quién le había dado esa muestra de cariño. Sin querer fue relajándose y apoyándose en Kya, sólo sus ojos siguieron mirando a las ramas superiores. Sí, se sentía calentito, no estaba seguro si específicamente en el pecho, más bien lo sentía en todas partes que estaba en contacto con ella, aunque al principio esa ropa que llevaba se había sentido fría.

Al poco rato ella se separó para mirarlo, pero sin soltarlo. –Eso es un abrazo y… –no pudo seguir diciendo nada, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, así que decidió hacerlo rápido, se estiró un poco y presionó suavemente sus labios en la mejilla del niño dejándolo unos segundos–. Eso es un beso –dijo de carrerilla nerviosa. 

–Abrrazo más calentito –decidió tras unos segundos.

–Los novios se dan besos en los labios –explicó–. Son más calientes, o eso dice mi prima Chloe, es mayor y tiene muchos novios. 

El niño sólo asintió dando a entender que la había escuchado, era de mayores y los mayores que había visto hasta el momento no le habían gustado por lo que no le interesaba mucho, y volvió a apoyarse en ella, estaba cómodo así, había decidido que le gustaban los abrazos, esperaba que a Kya le gustara mucho más veces para que lo quisiera y le diera más de esos.

–¿Sabes? Tienes las manos muy calentitas para no tener ropa, me gustan. Normalmente no me gusta que la gente se acerque demasiado –le contó, antes sí que era muy mimosa, pero desde hacía unos años trataba de evitarlo con la mayoría–. ¿No pasas frío? ¿Quieres que te consiga ropa? Tengo de sobra, Jannett me compra demasiada. 

–Cuando hay mucho frrío, hago así –explicó cerrando fuerte los ojos y encogiéndose– y no hay frrío.

–Creo que te conseguiré ropa, así te harás menos heridas –dijo más para sí misma que para él–. ¿Me ayudas a bajar? Es tarde. 

–Ssí –aceptó separándose de ella con cierta reticencia. Se colgó de la rama por los brazos y se soltó. Al caer sonrió a Kya, volvió a subir, lo repitió y se quedó mirando expectante a la niña, mirando de vez en cuando a su alrededor.

Kya tomó aire y cerró los ojos antes de caer estirando los brazos para abrazarse al niño al caer. No lo debió hacer muy bien porque ambos cayeron al suelo ella sobre él. Lo miró incorporándose un poco y no pudo más que empezar a reír. El niño se sintió contagiado por su risa y comenzó a reír al principio suave, pero pronto se convirtieron en carcajadas y se dobló comenzando a rodar por el suelo de un lado para otro sin poder detenerse, a veces casi dando una voltereta. Ella lo miró divertida y una imagen del videojuego que le habían regalado para navidades llegó a su mente haciéndola sonreír más. 

–¿Te gusta Sonic? –le preguntó cuando él se hubo calmado un poco–. Puede ser tu nombre. So-nic. 

–SSo-ni, Sonic –repitió aún medio riendo–. Sonic es diverrtido –concluyó con una sonrisa asintiendo.

–¡Guay! Eres Sonic –sentenció mirando el reloj y comenzó a recoger rápido–. Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos, Sonic –lo despidió sonriendo y le dio un corto abrazo y un beso antes de irse, parecía que le había gustado. 

Sonic la vio alejarse y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba aún en el suelo se apresuró a subir a un árbol y alejarse, esa vez iría hasta el río antes de buscar algo más de comer, tenía sed, quizás fuera por el calor, Kya se sentía muy calentita. Esperaba no caerse esa vez, costaba más calentarse y se escurría con el musgo al saltar de una rama a otra, o que trataran de comerlo, el río era un poco peligroso.

***

–¡Sonic! –volvió a llamarlo por tercera vez. Hacía dos días que no iba a verlo por culpa de la lluvia, hasta hacía una hora pensó que ese tampoco podría, pero al parecer el clima estaba de su parte y dejó de llover a tiempo. Esa tarde había cogido ropa que no solía usar y la había metido en la mochila del colegio junto con un par de bocadillos de crema de cacao y dos zumos de melocotón–. ¡Son..! Sonic –repitió con alegría al verlo acercarse de rama en rama.

–Kya –dijo a modo de saludo, sonriendo y colgándose boca abajo de la rama, pero al ver que se iba escurriendo con el musgo decidió permanecer sentado y se sacudió por enésima vez en esos días, aunque había parado de caer agua del cielo se había seguido mojando con la que caía de las ramas que movía.

–Te traje muchas cosas –informó sonriendo y sacando la ropa de la mochila: unos pantalones vaqueros, unas deportivas, calcetines y una sudadera marrón con la nariz y la boca de un gato en el frente y orejas en el gorro, de las últimas convivencias del colegio.

Sonic decidió bajar cuando la curiosidad por las cosas que traía le pudo, además decía que eran para él y era ropa, a lo mejor tan calentita como la bufanda verde que llevaba. Contempló cada cosa que ella sacaba, sin atreverse a cogerlo todavía, también miraba a la mochila esperando a que terminara de sacar cosas, sorprendiéndose de todo lo que podía llevar ahí, parecía una madriguera de conejos.

Kya sonrió y se acercó con los pantalones en la mano. –Vamos póntelos primero –lo instó agachándose para que metiera los pies. 

Él lo hizo con movimientos lentos, prefería oler y comprobar que las cosas no fueran a atraparle antes de meter los pies en ningún sitio, había sido pequeño, pero aún recordaba cuando una vez iba corriendo por el bosque y pisó una cosa extraña que le cogió la pierna como si fuera la boca de un puma, también lo habían probado esas alguna vez. No recordaba cómo salió de allí, había despertado en su hueco en el arce, pero aún se veían unas pequeñas marcas en su tobillo izquierdo. Una razón más para preferir los árboles. Finalmente metió un pie, soltando un suspiro cuando no pasó nada, después hizo lo mismo con el otro. Ella subió los pantalones hasta su cintura, se lo abrochó y se separó para poder mirarlo. 

–Sí, te quedan bien –sentenció, aunque le quedaban más holgados y largos–. Y ahora los calcetines y las deportivas–. Siéntate, te enseñaré. 

Sonic atendió unos segundos a su alrededor y se sentó con reticencia, aquello era un suicidio, sólo esperaba que siguieran sin aparecer depredadores por allí como los otros días. Kya se los puso y le enseñó despacio a atarse los cordones de las deportivas. Sin esperar a que se levantara, cogió la sudadera y se la metió por la cabeza, lo que hizo que el niño se asustara en el momento que perdió su visión y tratara de alejarse aún con la sudadera al cuello. 

–No, espera que te la pongo bien –se acercó de nuevo y terminó de ponérsela–. Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

–Es pe-li-grro-so –vocalizó la palabra, ya que se lo había dicho la otra vez y parecía no haberle entendido, le repitió la palabra como ella hacía cuando quería que aprendiera una–. Mucho sin… –abrió la boca y la cerró sin encontrar la palabra y acabó por señalarse los ojos y las orejas.

–Ver –dijo señalando los ojos–. Oír –añadió haciendo lo mismo con las orejas–. Lo siento –repitió apenada bajando la vista. 

–Verr… ver, oír –repitió asintiendo satisfecho con su pronunciación y se levantó, pasando a apoyarse en un pie y otro, moviendo el pie dentro de la zapatilla, era calentita, pero no terminaba de estar cómodo con ella al no poder sentir el suelo bajo sus pies.

–Si no te gustan… puedes quitártelas –sugirió al ver que no dejaba de mover los pies, ella también prefería muchas veces ir descalza, aunque por la calle no se lo planteaba.

Sonic decidió darles una oportunidad, después de que ella se los había dado… y corrió con algo de torpeza hacia el árbol para darse impulso para subir, cuando sus pies resbalaron en el tronco del arce al no poder meter los dedos de los pies entre la corteza para escalar, se dejó caer al suelo y se las sacó de un tirón con las manos arrastrando el calcetín. 

–No me gustan –declaró negando con la cabeza al pronunciar la primera palabra.

–Vale, no pasa nada –le restó importancia volviendo a guardarlas y sacó la comida de la mochila–. Los preparó nana. 

El niño se acercó olfateando el aire hasta estar junto a ella. –¿Qué es nana? –preguntó aunque estaba más interesado en la comida que en lo que fuese esa palabra.

–Nana es la que me cuida siempre –explicó dando cuenta de su bocadillo. 

Él asintió aceptando su explicación y mordió con confianza el bocadillo, era de chocolate, le hizo relamerse tras cada bocado, le gustaba casi tanto como las fresas y las moras.

–Gracias. Rico –dijo una vez terminó relamiéndose de nuevo.

–De nada. Y esto es zumo de melocotón –le pasó el zumo bebiendo del suyo al mismo tiempo. 

–Sumo de meloncontón –negó con la cabeza–. Tsumo de melo… cotón –sus palabras acabaron en tono de pregunta e inclinó la cabeza indeciso mirándola mientras ponía los labios en torno a la pajita como ella, pero no pasó nada y su mirada se tornó contrariada cuando movió el paquete y sonó como que había algo dentro, incluso unas gotas salieron por la punta.

–Zu-mo, zumo. Me-lo-co-tón –repitió despacio. Él lo repitió esa vez con éxito–. Tienes que soplar hacia dentro –le indicó haciendo más exagerados sus gestos a la hora de beber. 

El niño sopló y vio como el paquete se hinchaba, después vio el líquido rebosar por el exterior del agujero de la pajita, aunque también un poco del zumo llegó por ella a su boca. Sonic lo saboreó aprobando el sabor, relamiéndose y lamió por el paquete lo que se había salido hasta que no quedó nada, después volvió a soplar hasta que no subió más aunque sonaba como si quedara un poco. Le dio la vuelta a ver si caía y unas gotas resbalaron en torno a la pajita, se decidió a tirar de la pajita y lo que quedaba cayó sobre su boca y también resbalando por su barbilla. Se relamió varias veces, luego pasó a limpiar el envase y su mano que también había quedado algo pegajosa.

–La próxima vez traeré botellines –rió Kya terminando de merendar.

–¿Qué es boteli… botellines? ¿Está rico?

–No… –negó riendo más fuerte–. No se come, es para meter el zumo, diferente de esto –le explicó sonriendo divertida–. Eres divertido. Los niños de mi cole no son muy divertidos. 

–¿Qué es cole? ¿Hay más como tú? –preguntó con un matiz de emoción en su voz.

–El cole es donde enseñan cosas como a leer, contar, sumar… ¿sabes? Te puedo enseñar las cosas que aprendo del cole –ofreció ilusionada, pero al tener que contestar a la siguiente pregunta bajó la mirada un tanto triste–. Hay muchos niños –siempre que algún amigo suyo, que había conocido antes de ir al cole o en vacaciones, conocía a sus compañeros acababa yéndose con los demás y no con ella. 

Sonic se sentía ilusionado por todas las cosas que ella le estaba diciendo, pero no le gustaba la expresión de su rostro. Se removió un poco, pero al final tocó las mejillas de Kya con los índices y los movió estirando sus labios en una sonrisa. Él sonrió también al ver que lo lograba.

–Bonito sonreír –dijo antes de apartar sus dedos–. ¿Me enseñas essas cossas y ninios? ¿Dónde está el cole?

–Está cerca. Al pasar el río, cuando acaba el bosque –le explicó señalando la dirección con el dedo, al fin y al cabo se había acostumbrado a estar casi siempre sola, no importaba que Sonic hiciera más amigos–. Te traeré un libro para leer, así aprenderás más palabras –agregó volviendo a sonreír un poco. 

Sonic asintió ante lo último, pero estaba mirando en la dirección que ella le había indicado, pensando en si ir o no. El río era peligroso y ahora iba muy rápido, con mucha agua, cuando hacía más calor no era tan fuerte, y lo peor era que estaba fuera del bosque, una vez había llegado a donde acababan los árboles y algo muy grande, brillante, excesivamente rápido y un tanto ruidoso había pasado bajo la rama en que estaba sentado decidiendo si dar el último paso. Cuando se había recuperado del susto otra de esas bestias había pasado, con eso había decidido que el bosque era más seguro, esos animales eran demasiado rápidos para huir de ellos, no tendría ninguna oportunidad, lo aplastarían y devorarían, los osos eran más lentos.

–El río es peligroso ahora y… –negó con la cabeza– no quero no bosque –acompañó sus palabras de un par de pasos atrás.

–Oh… bueno, no necesitas venir para aprender y… no todos los niños son buenos –dijo lo último más bajito, pero a los pocos segundo recuperó su sonrisa–. Yo te enseñaré todo. 

Él asintió sonriendo. –¿Los ninios no buenos pican y muerden? –cuestionó curioso.

Kya rió un poco al imaginarse a Anne picando como una avispa. –No, no pican ni muerden. Pero dicen cosas feas a los demás niños para que se pongan tristes. 

–¿Hacen así? –trató de comprender qué eran esas cosas feas que decían, gruñendo y enseñando los dientes como hacían los pumas tras su pregunta.

–Cosas más feas, pero no me gusta decir esas cosas feas, no es necesario saberlas porque hacen daño –contestó y haciendo caso a un impulso se acercó a abrazarlo–. Sólo quiero enseñarte cosas buenas.

Él asintió, no le gustaba darse golpes o hacerse heridas, y si las cosas buenas eran los abrazos quería aprender más de eso. Movió los brazos para abrazarla como la otra vez mientras no quitaba ojo de su alrededor. –Me gustan cossas buenas.

Kya sonrió y asintió sin soltarlo. –Sonic… ¿Crees que yo soy una cosa buena? –se atrevió a preguntar al rato. 

–Sí –contestó asintiendo–. No pinchas y no muerdes.

Ella no pudo evitar comenzar a reír aún abrazada a él. Sonic se separó para mirarla, le gustó que riera y él lo hizo también.

–Bonita así.

Kya detuvo su risa por sus palabras y lo miró sorprendida. –G-gracias –susurró con la cara ya roja y una risa más suave escapando de sus labios–. También me gusta cuando tú ríes.

El niño sonrió ampliamente, quería gustarle porque quería más abrazos, así, de vez en cuando. 

–Se hace tarde –musitó la niña mirando al cielo que empezaba a perder luz–. Te traeré un libro bonito para que aprendas –prometió cogiendo su mochila. 

Sonic asintió y se subió al árbol donde esperó a que ella se marchara.

–Adiós –se volvió a despedir con la mano y salió corriendo dirección a su casa. 

**Continuará...**


	2. Capítulo 2

Probó a estirarse un poco y descubrió que las heridas tiraban, pero ya no dolían o no mucho y tenía un poco de hambre. Hacía unos días, no sabía cuántos, había estado cogiendo raíces cuando se había sentido acechado, prestó atención, pero no escuchó ni vio nada sospechoso, parecía estar todo tranquilo aunque algo dentro de él le decía que debería empezar a correr. Ignoró ese impulso y cuando iba a seguir a lo suyo escuchó un chasquido, tras él vio saltar a un león de montaña. Rodó a un lado logrando evitar que cayera sobre él y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas entre los árboles tratando de poner distancia. Desesperado porque cada vez parecía estar más cerca, saltó intentando subir a un árbol, pero los colmillos del puma rozaron su pie que logró apartar a tiempo y en el salto cambió de dirección hacia un lado. Con esa pérdida de tiempo extra pasó lo inevitable, el felino lo alcanzó saltando sobre su espalda y derribándolo, sintió sus garras desgarrar su espalda y gritó, sintió el aliento cerca de su yugular y lo siguiente que recordaba era despertar en su hueco en el viejo arce, frente a él había una hoja curvada con agua de lluvia y junto a ella raíces y algunos frutos. El intento de incorporarse le hizo soltar un grito que se apresuró a cortar para no llamar la atención, sólo moviendo los brazos había comido y bebido. También había dormido mucho, a veces se dormía por la noche y cuando despertaba estaba anocheciendo de nuevo y había más comida frente a él, no sabía cómo aparecía ahí, pero tampoco se lo cuestionaba mucho, ya había pasado otras veces cuando estaba herido, eso le estaba salvando la vida mientras la herida le impedía moverse hasta que se curara.

Parecía ser como mucho mediodía y decidió que era hora de moverse, buscar comida y quizás tratar de llegar al lugar del bosque en el que veía a Kya. Tuvo que ir bastante más despacio de lo que era normal para él, pero logró llegar y la niña estaba allí.

–Kya –saludó en un tono alegre, aunque esa vez se abstuvo de colgarse del árbol, mucho menos de bajar de él, no estaba lo suficiente rápido como para arriesgarse.

La niña giró la cabeza rápidamente sin creer del todo haber escuchado la voz de Sonic, había pensado que algo malo le había pasado, llevaba una semana sin aparecer por ahí. 

–Sonic… menos mal –susurró las últimas palabras. Lo miró y se extrañó de que no bajara con ella, pero no dijo nada y por esa vez decidió ser ella la que subiera al árbol, ya le iba pillando el tranquillo a eso de escalar por el musgo. Cuando llegó arriba se pegó a él agarrando la tela de la sudadera por el pecho y escondiendo allí el rostro–. ¿Estás bi...en? ¿Qué pasó? Est… aba preocupada... y asustada–le dijo entre sollozos ahogados. 

El niño se sorprendió ante la nueva acción, esa de sujetarle tan fuerte de la ropa, pero frunció el ceño ante el estado de ella. –No me gustas tir… triste –declaró en primer lugar, luego pensó en contestar a sus preguntas–. Bien... tengo una pupa. Un gato quería comer. 

Kya lo miró con los ojos como platos. –¿Gato? ¿Dónde tienes pupa? –preguntó sin molestarse en quitar las lágrimas de sus ojos un poco extrañada de que hubiera estado sin ir esos días sólo por un gato. 

–Abajo es peligroso, te dije. Detrás, saltó así –explicó levantando los brazos, aunque sin estirarlos mucho, poniendo las manos en garras y enseñando los dientes con la boca abierta antes de volver a una expresión relajada un segundo después.

La pequeña se estremeció al escucharlo. –Eso no es un gato… ¿Pue… puedo verlo? –quería asegurarse de que estaba bien, su padre ya le estaba enseñando a curar heridas. 

–Un gato rande –explicó Sonic, se dio la vuelta despacio, intercambiando las piernas de lado de la rama y miró sobre su hombro.

Kya se sorprendió más al ver la sudadera desgarrada y se anotó mentalmente conseguir una nueva. Con cuidado descubrió las heridas volviendo a estremecerse. Eran grandes y profundas. Pero al parecer estaban curando bien, aunque seguían un poco rojas por los bordes. Acarició la espalda con las yemas de los dedos sin presionar apenas y se inclinó para dejar un dulce beso donde no había nada que pudiera hacerle daño a Sonic. El niño se estremeció al sentirse cálido por dentro y sin comprenderlo se vio obligado a apartar la vista y frotarse los ojos con el antebrazo cuando no pudo ver bien. Se estremeció de nuevo y lo achacó al frío, su espalda estaba descubierta y se notaba algo más frío que el resto del cuerpo que estaba cubierto, ahora agradecía haber aprendido cómo se usaban unos pantalones. Aunque era una rollo estar todo el rato bajando y subiendo le gustaba llevarlos, sobre todo por la noche.

–El gato grande se llama puma. Está bien… se curará pronto –le informó Kya volviendo a cubrirlo–. Tengo bocatas de queso. Y un libro nuevo –llevaban tiempo practicando la lectura y la escritura, algo que también ayudaba a la hora de que se soltara con el lenguaje. 

Sonic se dio la vuelta, se frotó una vez más los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa estirando una mano. Kya le pasó el bocadillo y le devolvió la sonrisa. Comió rápidamente, más rápido que otros días, aunque había comido algunos frutos por el camino no había comido mucho los días que había durado su recuperación y estaba hambriento.

–Ques-fo, frico –dijo mientras masticaba, feliz por llenar el estómago.

–Mucho –concordó Kya y miró lo que quedaba de su bocadillo, más de la mitad. Con una sonrisa dulce se lo tendió a Sonic. 

Él estiró la mano, pero se detuvo ladeando la cabeza extrañado con la acción. –Es tuyo –había aprendido de uno de los libros que leía con Kya que no estaba bien coger cosas de los demás.

–No tengo más hambre. 

–No sabes cuándo hay más.

Kya rió un poco y se lo acercó más. –En mi casa siempre hay comida –contestó sin darle más importancia. 

Sonic la miró maravillado por la noticia y tuvo que limpiarse la boca con la manga cuando de sólo imaginar una de esas casas tan gigantes de los cuentos llena de frutos, chocolate, queso y pan se le hizo la boca agua. Seguidamente cogió el medio bocadillo sin más objeciones.

La niña lo observó comer con una expresión dulce. –¿Te puedo contar un secreto? –preguntó un tanto indecisa, no había querido decírselo a nadie, incluso cuando nana le preguntó qué había pasado se inventó una excusa. El niño asintió mirándola curioso.

–En el cole hay unos niños malos y… siempre dicen cosas malas. Hoy también me han roto mi cuaderno de pintar –confesó apenada. Además su padre la había castigado porque le había dicho que lo perdió. 

–¿Por qué lo han roto? Es bonito –preguntó extrañado de esa acción y viéndola triste, se metió lo que le quedaba de bocadillo a presión en la boca y le dio un breve abrazo para después separarse y mirarla expectante.

Kya sonrió por la acción. –Esos niños son tontos –contestó simplemente sin darle más importancia al asunto. 

Sonic no pareció conforme. –Me fustan tus ‘ibugos –dijo aún tratando de tragar, y aun así logró dar un tono de disgusto a sus palabras.

–Haré más. Y tú eres más listo que esos niños, por eso te gustan –añadió medio riendo. 

El niño sonrió feliz porque ya se le hubiese pasado la tristeza, esa cosa de los abrazos era genial. –¿Me ensenias a pintar… también? 

Ella asintió emocionada. –El siguiente día traigo pinturas. Será divertido –contestó pensando ya en qué cosas podrían pintar, tenía que empezar con cosas fáciles–. ¿Quieres leer el libro?

Sonic asintió fervientemente y se acercó todo lo posible esperando que lo abriera y le dijera por dónde empezar, había visto que había como un bosque en la portada y también un niño, un oso y algo parecido a un león de montaña. Estaba deseando saber qué cuento sería, los otros le habían gustado mucho, era divertido y estaba aprendiendo mucho para poder comunicarse mejor con los que eran como él, bueno, sólo con Kya, pero ¿quién sabía? 

Kya abrió el libro, él puso el dedo donde ella le indicó y el tiempo pasó volando hasta que la tarde comenzó a caer.

***

Saqueó un arbusto de zarzamoras hasta que tuvo el estómago lleno, muy lleno, incluso parecía estar un poco hinchado. Ya que había terminado con lo de comer, subió al árbol más cercano, descansó un poco en una de las ramas altas y se encontró mirando en la dirección en que sabía que debía ir para ver a Kya. Bueno, antes la veía. Hacía mucho tiempo le dijo que se iba de vacaciones con su padre y Jannett al mar, que volvería en treinta días y en su opinión ya había pasado un mes hacía mucho tiempo. Llevaba días acudiendo al lugar, pero no estaba, temía que se hubiese quedado solo de nuevo. Se le aguaron los ojos, se los frotó con el brazo y agitó la cabeza para despejarse. Seguro que vendría, seguro que estaba bien y volvería para enseñarle más cosas y estaría muy contenta con él cuando le dijera que había leído todos los libros que le dejó. Sintiendo que la comida ya había reposado un poco y no se le saldría con el movimiento, se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente al punto de encuentro. 

Llegó al árbol y se desilusionó al no encontrar allí a nadie, agitó la cabeza para sacarse esa idea, seguro que había llegado pronto, era un desastre con el tiempo, Kya se lo había dicho. Se pegó al tronco del árbol en un par de ramas más arriba que eran un poco más anchas y se tumbó dispuesto a esperar. En ese momento echó de menos su sudadera que desde que había llegado el verano por el día no usaba, pero había descubierto que era perfecta para ponérsela debajo de la cabeza. Poco después estaba dormido.

Kya se apresuró a llegar al lugar donde se veía con Sonic. El día anterior por la noche había llegado de sus vacaciones en la playa y se apenó mucho por no poder ir a verlo en ese momento, lo había echado mucho de menos, aunque la playa era bonita y divertida cuando su padre jugaba con ella, casi todo el tiempo estaba sola y no le gustaba demasiado, esperaba que Sonic no se hubiera sentido así mucho tiempo. Llegó casi sin aliento al punto de encuentro y se extrañó de que el chico no la saludara como de costumbre. Miró a su alrededor y por los árboles y sonrió ampliamente el verlo en unas ramas más altas, al parecer dormido. 

–¡Sonic!

El aludido se despertó de golpe y alerta, mirando rápidamente a su alrededor. Su corazón dejó de tratar de salir de su pecho cuando vio que estaba en un árbol, aunque no era en el que vivía, y no había depredadores cerca. Comprobó por último el suelo y sonrió al ver a Kya. En su prisa por bajar hasta ella se resbaló cuando iba a saltar a la última rama y acabó cayendo de culo, se lamentó un momento, pero luego se rió de su torpeza y la abrazó. Una vez la tuvo bien cogida se permitió volver a ser precavido y comprobar los alrededores.

–¡Volviste! Ya no estoy solito.

La niña lo abrazó también relajándose. –Sí, volví. Te eché de menos –confesó suspirando un poco–. ¿Se te hizo muy largo?

–Muyyy largo.

–Lo siento –se disculpó dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla–. Te traje algo –anunció, sin embargo, no lo soltó, se estaba muy bien así. 

Sonic se removió para soltarse emocionado y trató de ponerse detrás de ella para ver su mochila, esa de la que siempre salían miles de cosa. –¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Chocolate? ¿Cuento nuevo?

Kya rió por su reacción y movió el dedo negando. –Primero… ¿has leído todo? –preguntó imitando a su profesora. 

–Sí, todos, todos y hice todas las letras y pinté y no me salí… casi. Maniana te ensenio, ¿vale? ¿Qué es? ¿Me lo das ya? Por fa…

Ella volvió a reír y esa vez asintió. –Muy bien, muy bien –sacó dos paquetes de la mochila, uno desigual y blandito, otro rectangular y más duro.

Sonic los cogió y se quedó mirando el papel de regalo con ojos brillantes de ilusión, eran como los regalos de los cuentos, nunca había tenido un regalo. Estaba deseando ver qué había dentro y a la vez le daba pena romperlo, eran tan bonito… La curiosidad le pudo e hizo trizas los envoltorios quedándose en las manos con una sudadera y un libro. Sujetó el libro entre las piernas y estiró la sudadera verde bosque, maravillándose con el dibujo estampado en el frente de lo que no podía ser otra cosa que el mar.

–Bonito –murmuró sonriendo, al segundo siguiente se la puso comprobando lo calentita que era, no se la quitó, tampoco es que alguna vez en esa tierra hiciera mucho calor, sólo le gustaba estar un poco fresco. Después miró el libro, había un perro en la portada disfrazado de pirata–. Eeel pe-r-rro pi-rra-ta –negó con la cabeza–. El pe-rro pi-ra-ta –sonrió, mirando alternativamente el libro y a Kya, después la abrazó un segundo, pero se sentía demasiado feliz para estarse quieto, comenzó a saltar riendo con el libro en alto y acabó rondando por el suelo de la risa.

–Veo que te gusta –comentó ella sin dejar de sonreír–. ¿Vamos arriba y me cuentas qué has hecho? –preguntó curiosa por saber qué hacía cuando no iba. Ella sólo iba al colegio, pintaba y estudiaba magia con su padre. A veces ayudaba a Nana a hacer un pastel. 

Sonic subió rápidamente y le tendió una mano para ayudarla. Una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados se dio cuenta de que con la actividad estaba comenzado a sudar y dejó la sudadera y el libro entre ambos sobre la rama.

–¿Viste delfines, tiburones, ballena, tortugas? ¿Viste ooolas gigantes? ¿Y barrcos y piratas?

–Sí que vi tortugas y olas gigantes y barcos, pero lo demás hay que ir muyyy lejos de la playa para verlos –le explicó sonriendo–. Cuando seamos mayores podemos ir juntos –sugirió ilusionada por la idea de seguir con él cuando fueran mayores. 

–Oh… –se desilusionó un segundo cuando escuchó que no había visto tiburones ni piratas–. ¿Falta mucho?

–Pues… –Kya pareció contar en silencio–. Creo que diez años –musitó sabiendo que era mucho–. Pero la gente dice que los años pasan pronto cuando te diviertes. 

–Pues… ¡cosquillas! –dijo lanzándose hacia delante para atacar a los costados de Kya.

Ella se removió riendo a carcajadas. –No, no… pa...ra –dijo entre risas–. Nos… va...mos a caer –logró terminar de decir. 

Sonic no se detuvo hasta que vio que efectivamente Kya se precipitaba hacia un lado, rápidamente la cogió de la camiseta y se inclinó hacia el lado contrario para incorporarla, él acabó cayéndose, pero estaba fuertemente sujeto con las piernas y volvió a quedar sentado. 

–¿Cuántos pasaron?

Kya trató de normalizar su respiración agarrándose la tripa. –Ninguno. Un año son… trescientos sesenta y cinco días –explicó–. Aún quedan muchos días. Pero… podemos hacer una promesa que nunca se rompa, así sabremos que iremos juntos –sugirió. 

Sonic asintió. –¿Cómo se hace?

Kya alargó el brazo con el dedo meñique hacia arriba. –Tienes que coger el dedo con el tuyo de esa mano –dijo señalando la mano contraria a la propia y esperó a que él lo hiciera–. Prometo que cuando sea mayor, cuando pasen diez años, iré al mar con Sonic a ver tibus, ballenas y piratas. 

–¿Ya está? –preguntó mirando sus dedos unidos esperando que pasara algo aunque no sabía el qué.

–Tienes que repetirlo.

–Prometo que cuando sea mayor, ir… cuando pasen diez anios, iré al mar con S… Kya a ver tibus, ballenas y ¡piratas! –dijo mirando intensamente sus meñiques unidos y sonrió cuando un tallo fino como un zarcillo rodeó sus meñiques unidos. Levantó los brazos emocionado y rió cuando vio que aunque había apartado el meñique el tallo no se había roto, se había quedado entre ellos como un anillo–. ¡No se rompe!

Kya lo miró asombrada, observaba alternativamente el tallo y a Sonic. –Sabes hacer magia –murmuró, eso sí que no lo había esperado, no todos los niños de su cole podían hacerlo, casi ni la mitad. Ella había heredado de su padre la magia de sellos, ¿Sonic también lo había heredado de su padre? Cogió el anillo con dos dedos y lo contempló impresionada.

Soniz frunció el ceño, había leído de magia en cuentos, la usaban muchas brujas malas con varitas y también había hadas, como Campanilla que con sus polvos volabas, pero él no tenía nada de eso. –¿Magia? –preguntó finalmente ladeando la cabeza.

–Sí… no como la de los cuentos, claro. Magia de verdad. Yo también tengo, pero no sabía que tú podía hacer esas cosas –contestó poniéndose el anillo en un dedo. 

–¿Magia es cuando estoy calentito en la nieve y cuando las… –se detuvo a pensar la palabra un largo momento– ¡zarzas! no pinchan?

–No lo sé… –respondió frunciendo el ceño pensativa para recordar lo que le había explicado su padre sobre las diferentes magias–. Creo que lo tuyo es magia de creación, así que… sí, puede ser eso magia, pero puedes hacer más cosas si aprendes. 

Sonic sonrió pensando en que le enseñaría otra cosa más, pero frunció el ceño porque lo que le decía le resultaba extraño. ¿Cómo no podía saber cómo era la magia? –Tú tienes magia también, como yo –dijo un tanto dudoso–. Las personas hacen magia, como las abejas hacen miel, ¿verdad?

Kya negó con la cabeza sin saber bien cómo explicarle eso, su padre lo haría mejor. –No todas las personas tienen, sólo muy pocas. Y hay diferentes magias, como… las brujas de los cuentos que no tienen la misma magia. Yo no sé hacer tu magia, yo uso dibujos –le explicó y se estiró para coger una hoja de arce y un palito, con cuidado comenzó a hacer unos dibujos y símbolos y recitó unas palabras en latín que había aprendido. Cuando acabó una figura de un caballo salió de la hoja, dio una vuelta y desapareció–. Esta es magia de sellos, tú tienes magia de creación. Es diferente. 

Sonic consiguió desatontarse después de haber visto ese caballo en miniatura salir de la nada y se volvió a enfocar en su problema, comenzando a invadirle la angustia. –¿No somos iguales? ¿No eres como yo? Sigo solo.

–No, claro que somos iguales, Sonic –lo trató de calmar acariciando su cabeza–. Pero no muy iguales. No tenemos el pelo igual, ni los ojos… ¿verdad? Y no todos los osos son iguales, pero sí son todos osos –añadió sonriendo–. No estás solo. 

El niño pensó en sus palabras, aún le parecía un poco distinto, porque aunque hubiese osos más grandes o pequeños todos hacían las mismas cosas, pero quería creerla. –¿Lo prometes? 

–Claro, lo prometo. Si no estás tú yo también estoy más sola –se estiró un poco para llegar a abrazarlo.

Él asintió y devolvió el abrazo. –¿Me ensenias magia también? 

Kya hizo una leve mueca por su pregunta y se removió en el sitio. –Yo no sé esa magia, no puedo enseñarte… –contestó sintiéndose mal por ello–. Pero… mi papá tiene muchos libros para aprender, puedo cogerlos para que aprendas, yo puedo ayudarte un poco –le ofreció volviendo a sonreír por su idea. Su padre tenía libros de todo tipo a pesar de que sólo hacía magia como ella. 

Sonic la besó en la mejilla, se separó sonriendo y pocos segundos después se acordó de darle las gracias, se le solía olvidar eso con la emoción de cuando le daba alguna cosa.

–Tenemos que practicar muuuchas cosas ahora –comentó Kya sonriendo también y se tumbó apoyando la espalda en el tronco–. ¿Y qué hiciste tú? ¿Nadaste en el río? Hace calor ahora. 

El niño comenzó a negar, pero se detuvo pensativo. –Sí… un día quería coger una rana, son divertidas, y me caí. Y comí muuuchas moras, mira –dijo pinchándose con un dedo en su estómago hundido que si no lo conocieras no notarías la ligera curvación hacia fuera.

La niña rió suavemente y le pinchó en la tripa con un dedo. –¿No sabes nadar? Es divertido. ¿Quieres aprender también? –le gustaba enseñarle cosas, y nadar era una cosa que a ella le gustaba mucho. 

–Sí sé –rebatió–. Me caí, muchas veces, y no me morí.

–Entonces… ¿quieres venir a nadar conmigo? Hay que saber nadar para ir al mar –sugirió ilusionada con la idea. 

Él negó con la cabeza. –No me caigo a posta. Y tendré un barco. 

–Pero es divertido… –repitió haciendo un mohín. 

Sonic volvió a negar. –No, no me gusta, hace pupa aquí –dijo señalándose la garganta–. Y ya tengo la tripa llena, no cabe agua.

Kya frunció el ceño por sus últimas palabras. –Si bebes agua es que no sabes nadar bien, yo no bebo agua cuando nado y no hace daño. ¿Quieres verlo?

El niño no pareció muy convencido, pero metió el libro en la sudadera, hizo un nudo para que no se saliera de ella y se la ató a la cintura. –Vale, vamos –dijo pasando a Kya hacia el tronco para rodearlo y saltó al árbol siguiente en dirección al río.

–Esto… yo creo que iré por el suelo –dijo comenzando a bajar del árbol despacio. 

–Pero hay pumas y osos –dijo alarmado.

–Pero no sé saltar y me caeré –contestó. 

Sonic la miró indeciso, sin querer bajar al suelo innecesariamente, pero tampoco dejarla sola para que se la comieran, no quería estar solo otra vez. Finalmente regresó hasta estar sobre ella en el árbol. –Vigilo para que no te coman. Vamos.

Kya sonrió y asintió comenzando a caminar hacia el río, mirando de vez en cuando a Sonic sobre ella. El niño fue avanzando un poco más rápido según vio que ella podía seguirle el ritmo y puso rumbo hacia la zona del río que él solía ir a beber agua, adentrándose en el bosque. Pero ella se detuvo de golpe cuando vio hacia dónde se dirigía. 

–Sonic… yo no… no puedo entrar tanto en el bosque. Mi padre no me deja –explicó mirando a su alrededor nerviosa. 

–¿No me ensenias a nadar sin beber agua? –preguntó desilusionado al comprender que no iba a ir con él.

–Sí… podemos ir a otra parte del río –sugirió. 

Sonic la miró inseguro. –¿Hay bosque? –preguntó, no quería volver a acercarse fuera, donde estaban esos monstruos como osos muy rápidos y ruidosos.

–Sí, está cerca –aseguró señalando hacia el lado contrario. 

–Vaaale, vamos –aceptó poniendo rumbo a la dirección indicada. Pasado un tiempo en que se aceleraba saltando de árbol en árbol y se detenía a esperar se le ocurrió preguntarle–. ¿Quieres que te ensenie a ir como yo? Tú me ensenias muuuchas cossas y yo nada.

Kya lo miró, luego paseó su mirada de rama en rama, pensando en cómo sería saltar como él. –¿Es seguro? –preguntó–. ¿No me caeré? 

Sonic ladeó la cabeza pensativo, mientras con la lengua se tocaba dos de los dientes que se había partido por caerse o no calcular bien y comerse una rama. –Al pirincipio, pero yo te ayudo –dijo concluyendo con una sonrisa.

–Bueno… –ella dudó unos segundos, si se caía y llegaba a casa con la ropa rota o alguna herida su padre se enfadaría mucho, y Jannett volvería a decirle que era un desastre y que sólo molestaba a su padre–. Pero en la de abajo, ¿vale? 

–¡Vale! Luego cosas divertidas, así –aceptó Sonic continuando avanzando, pero girando en el aire, saltando de la rama que estaba, cogiéndose con las manos en la siguiente, en la siguiente quedando colgado con las piernas y entonces deteniéndose para mirarla riendo antes de seguir.

Kya rió al verlo. –Empezaremos con poquito –añadió subiendo a una rama cercana, y tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre ella, eso ya era complicado. 

Sonic se puso a su lado, saltó a la siguiente y regresó para volver a saltar tratando de hacer el movimiento de impulsarse más despacio para que los imitara. –Saltas, te coges fuerte y subes y otra vez –dijo como si fuera sencillo y saltó una vez más–. ¿Ves? Ahora tú.

–Y-ya… –no pensaba que desde el primer momento empezaría a saltar así, sin más explicaciones. Cerró los ojos un segundo tragando duro y tomó impulso. Extrañamente llegó a la rama que debía, pero no se sujetó con demasiada fuerza y resbaló. 

Sonic se movió rápido y logró cogerla con ambas manos de un brazo mientras él se sujetaba a la rama con las piernas, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para subirla. –Si te haces bola duele menos –aconsejó, se estiró todo lo que pudo para dejarla más cerca, apenas un par de centímetros más, y la soltó.

–¡Ay! –al final acabó cayendo de culo–. Esto duele –murmuró haciendo una mueca. 

–No está muy alto. No duele casi –se quedó mirándola un momento–. ¿Por qué te soltaste?

La niña lo miró como si la respuesta fuera obvia. –La rama resbala. 

–No, mira –dijo volviendo a la rama inicial y pasando a esa cogiéndose con las manos–. Hum… tampoco sabes bajar si está cerca –agregó bajando junto a ella cayendo como un gato.

–Siempre anduve en el suelo –se excusó frunciendo el ceño y escachándole con un dedo en la punta de la nariz. 

–Aprendí solito… –se quedó un momento pensativo– no me aquerdo de andar en el suelo, pero antes me caía a veces. Mira, este está roto con un árbol hace… muuucho tiempo –dijo señalando un incisivo.

Kya sonrió y negó con la cabeza. –No importa. Puedo seguir practicando poco a poco. ¿Vamos a nadar? –preguntó, recordando el primer propósito que tenían. 

Sonic se quedó mirándola, pero acabó asintiendo, no creía que quisiera aprender, él cuando quería aprender una cosa no quería hacerlo poco a poco, quería aprender pronto. Ella sabría, si quería que se la comieran los osos era cosa suya. Trepó al árbol y continuó avanzando.

–¿Te has enfadado? –no quería que se enfadara con ella, le gustaría aprender a saltar, pero era muy difícil y ella no era muy buena con las actividades físicas, a pesar de que su padre insistiera tanto. 

–No. No quiero que te coman los osos –contestó sin detenerse y subiendo un poco más alto en el siguiente salto.

La pequeña se detuvo mirándolo apenada, sí se había enfadado. Tomó aire y dos pasos rápidos se acercó a un árbol y subió a la primera rama. Tardó un par de segundos en equilibrarse, pero cuando lo logró no lo dudó más y saltó al otro árbol consiguiendo sujetarse con suficiente fuerza. Le costó demasiado subir a la rama, no tenía la agilidad de Sonic, pero al final estaba sobre ella respirando agitadamente. 

–Lo logré. 

–Sí... –concordó Sonic, mirándola desde unas ramas más arriba sin comprender su cambio de opinión sobre aprender a ir por los árboles–. Muy bien –logró decir. Bajó junto a ella y la siguió observando–. Estás dormida… –negó con la cabeza y se corrigió–: cansada. Y no te gusta, como a mí tus bocatas de animales.

Kya sonrió pesadamente. –Un poco cansada –confirmó–. Y… es difícil. Pero si aprendo igual me gusta, si no pruebas algo bien no sabes si te gusta. 

Sonic se encogió de hombros. –¿Vamos al río? Tengo sed y las hojas están secas.

–Vale, pero por aquí voy despacito. Voy andando como antes, ¿vale?

Él asintió. –Te vas siempre –razonó, fue a saltar a la siguiente rama, pero se detuvo–. ¿Sabes bajar?

Kya asintió y se movió con cuidado para bajar por el tronco del árbol hasta pocos centímetros del suelo donde se dejó caer. Poco después ya estaban junto al río, en una zona donde el agua estaba más calmada y había algunas pozas con cascadas pequeñas. Sonic inspeccionó los alrededores desde los árboles antes de decidirse a bajar y aún así se le veía tenso, se inclinó al río y bebió directamente, mordiendo y lamiendo el agua, mirando a su espalda cada pocos segundos antes de seguir hasta estar saciado, después se acercó a un árbol dispuesto a marcharse, pero recordó que Kya iba a enseñarle a nadar sin beber agua ni que le doliera la garganta, y se detuvo junto al tronco.

La niña comenzó a quitarse la ropa y deshizo el moño en el que anudaba su pelo. Lo dejó todo en una roca junto con la mochila, se acercó a la orilla y metió la punta del pie comprobando que el agua estaba buena, fresca, demasiado fresca, pero buena, al fin y al cabo no podía pedir mucho más allí donde estaban. Levantó la vista y se metió un poco al agua mirando a Sonic. 

–¿Vienes? 

Sonic se quitó la ropa dejándola en un montón en el suelo y se acercó hasta la orilla con pasos cuidadosos y el oído atento, mirando que había una cosa más en la que no eran iguales.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó siguiendo su mirada y sonrojándose inevitablemente. 

–Somos más distintos –contestó, pero esa vez no le dio más importancia, además de la parte de abajo había más cosas en que eran distintos como que su tripa no estaba para adentro como la suya y otras cosas que no eran nuevas. Pero ella tenía razón, no importaba, los dos eran personas.

–Oh… sí, claro –musitó y se metió más rápido hasta una zona donde le cubría hasta el pecho, se estremeció con el frío del agua–. Mira –dijo antes de sumergirse, salió y nadó unas brazadas–. Así no te hundes ni tragas.

Tras un momento de duda se decidió a meterse al agua, a los gatos no les gustaba el agua, así que si no venían osos era algo más seguro que estar en el suelo. Llegando al borde, saltó dentro del río, sorprendiéndose porque podía estar de pie, en su río no tocaba el suelo. Se estremeció por el agua fría y se encogió abrazándose, segundos después suspiró reconfortado por haber vuelto a entrar en calor. Se negó a meter la cabeza innecesariamente bajo el agua, pero trató de imitarla en su forma de nadar, sin embargo, se hundió y ascendió nadando a lo perro un poco y acordándose después que allí podía ponerse de pie, sacó la cabeza del agua tosiendo. 

Kya se acercó a donde estaba y le acarició en la espalda, estaba extrañamente calentito, como cuando iba desnudo y tenía las manos calientes. –Estás calentito –rió suavemente mientras esperaba a que se recuperara–. Tienes que aprender a meter la cabeza. Mira, yo te sujeto las manos y tú tienes que dar patadas para flotar. Y luego metes la cabeza sin respirar y la sacas para coger aire –le explicó tal y como lo había hecho su profesor de natación del cole. 

–¿Por qué tengo que meter la cabeza? Y si no respiro ¡me muero! –cuestionó Sonic dándole las manos.

–Coge aire, todo el que puedas y luego no lo sueltes hasta que necesites más. 

El niño asintió aunque seguía sin gustarle tener que meter la cabeza debajo del agua. Comenzó a dar patadas aunque era difícil, se hundía y acababa dando al fondo del río y dolía un poco, pero Kya tiraba de él subiéndolo antes de que acabara bebiendo agua. Aunque le estaba resultando muy difícil, siguió dando patadas como la niña le había dicho, mirando de vez en cuando hacia arriba por si le decía algo nuevo. Cada vez aguantaba un poquito más a flote, pero parecía no ser suficiente y acabó pataleando con todas sus fuerzas y teniendo que parar jadeando cansado.

–No... floto –tardó un poco en encontrar la palabra.

Ella lo miró pensativa unos segundos y luego recordó que su profesor tiraba un poco de ella moviéndola por la piscina. –Vuelve a probar –lo instó–. Tiraré despacito para que parezca que nadas. 

Sonic obedeció aunque todavía estaba cansado y esa vez pareció flotar más tiempo, ahora cuando se hundía era porque se descoordinaba al ir agotándose de dar patadas tan fuerte, salpicándolos a ambos.

Unos segundos después Kya se detuvo y le sonrió satisfecha. –Ya te sale casi. ¿Lo dejamos para que descanses? Podemos seguir mañana –sugirió al verlo cansado. 

–¿Te vas? 

–Puedo estar un poquito más –contestó saliendo y sentándose en un roca escurriéndose el pelo.

–¿Me enseñas más? 

–Pero ahora estás cansado, ¿no? Podemos seguir con las matemáticas, tenemos muchas cosas –sugirió sonriendo. 

Sonic arrugó un poco la nariz, no le gustaba mucho eso, prefería los cuentos porque así aprendía palabras nuevas y formas de comunicarse, no le veía ninguna utilidad a las matemáticas. Salió del agua, se sacudió y se sentó junto a ella, pero mirando hacia la espesura del bosque.

–Haces como el perro de mi vecina –rió al verlo sacudirse, apoyándose en él agradeciendo el calor que desprendía. 

–No soy un perro –replicó–. También lo hacen los osos, el agua se va antes, ¿tú no lo haces?

Ella negó con la cabeza, comparando entretenidamente su mano con la de Sonic y jugando con sus dedos. –En casa usamos toallas. Puedo traer una la próxima vez. O dos. También sirven para abrigarse si hace frío. 

–No tengo frío. Hago así –explicó encogiéndose y abrazándose– y estoy calentito.

–Que suerte. Eso será por la magia. Yo no puedo hacer eso –comentó. 

–Magia –dijo Sonic sonriendo al descubrir que sabía hacer algo más de magia–. ¿Qué aprendo hoy? –preguntó con algo más de ánimo.

–¿Qué tal las restas con llevadas? –preguntó dando por comenzada la lección que duró hasta que el Sol empezó a ocultarse. 

**Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo 3

La nieve acumulada en los árboles se fundía con el calor de sus pies mientras se acercaba al río, su corazón palpitaba más fuerte según se aproximaba. Según le había contado Kya a lo largo de los años, su colegio estaba a pocos metros del río, se podía ver desde la orilla. Por culpa del frío y las nieves en invierno no veía tanto a su amiga como el resto del año y para colmo el día anterior no había podido ver sus dibujos nuevos porque nuevamente alguien le había robado el cuaderno, últimamente se lo robaban en vez de romperlo como cuando era más pequeña. Sonic estaba harto de esos niños malos y ahora que sabía muchas cosas y era mayor, Kya decía que debía tener 10 años, iba a darles una lección. Además siempre había tenido curiosidad por ver a otros como él, pero el enfado por el daño causado a su amiga era lo que le había dado finalmente fuerzas para aventurarse a ir fuera del bosque. 

Apuró por los árboles todo lo que pudo, yendo por la orilla del río hasta que vio una casa grande con una valla roja que se parecía al dibujo que una vez había hecho Kya de su colegio. Miró a un lado y a otro, y cuando estuvo seguro de que no había nada viviente alrededor bajó al suelo. El río estaba muy crecido en invierno, tragó duro pensando que era una pena que no fuera más estrecho para poder saltar de un árbol a otro, si en la otra orilla hubiera árboles cerca, claro, o una escoba como los magos de muchos cuentos, como Harry Potter. Ojalá pudiera simplemente volar o saltar muy alto como Superman. Dio unos pasos atrás para coger carrerilla esperando así tener que nadar menos, aunque ya sabía hacerlo muy bien, y saltó al agua helada. Estaba tan fría que pensó que se quedaría congelado, hizo que su magia le otorgara más calor en un segundo sin necesidad de encogerse como antaño mientras la corriente comenzaba a llevarle. Comenzó a nadar con fuerza, deseando que la orilla estuviera más cerca. Gritó cuando sus piernas dieron con una roca saliente del río y se desesperó un poco, no había sido buena idea cruzar el río en esa época del año, era casi tan malo como a principios de primavera. Unas raíces de la orilla del río se soltaron, pareciendo tenderse hacia él como una cuerda y logró agarrarse. Llegó a la orilla y se quedó un momento tumbado tratando de recuperar la respiración. Cuando se incorporó forzó más calor por su cuerpo hasta que logró que la ropa se secara o casi, aún tenía que perfeccionar eso, pero ya no pesaba tanto ni se le pegaba al cuerpo. Se subió a un árbol cerca del colegio y esperó no haber llegado demasiado tarde y que salieran al recreo.

Sonic sonrió cuando vio a Kya sentarse con un nuevo cuaderno en las piernas, el lápiz en una mano y un bocadillo en la otra, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no llamarla. Los otros niños comenzaron lo que parecía una guerra de bolas de nieve, eso lo emocionó, quería unirse a ese juego, parecía muy divertido siendo tantos. Eso fue hasta que las bolas comenzaron a desviarse hacia Kya, los niños disimulaban y reían cuando ella dejaba de mirar. La rabia por lo que le estaban haciendo mojando su cuaderno y manchándola de barro –porque sospechosamente las bolas que le lanzaban a ella manchaban– le dijo que era momento de ponerse manos a la obra. Hacer que unas ramas se movieran dejando caer grandes montones de nieve sobre los niños que estaban debajo fue sencillo y cuando estos tuvieron casi que nadar para salir de la montaña, él tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para contener la risa. Cuando el peor grupito de niños fue a lanzarle una bola de nieve a Kya, la nieve en su mano se derritió antes de que pudiera lanzarla por lo que sólo quedó barro que lo pringó hasta el codo; a él el barro no le molestaba, pero sabía que a la gente de ciudad les gustaba estar limpios. Cuando otro niño se acercó para tener mejor puntería, logró que el cinturón de los pantalones se abriera, los pantalones se cayeran y tropezara acabando en el suelo, eso le hizo emocionarse y hacer un gesto de victoria porque hasta ese momento no había conseguido hacer ese hechizo de apertura de cosas, luego no pudo más y rompió a carcajadas. Mirando entre lágrimas de risa mientras se retorcía en la rama del árbol, logró frustrar un nuevo intento haciendo que otro niño cayera cuando una raíz de un árbol se movió.  

El timbre del colegio sonó asustándolo y cortando su risa de golpe, y ascendió por el árbol como si lo estuviera persiguiendo un puma. Desde las alturas vio a los niños regresar al edificio del colegio y decidió regresar a su bosque pensando en ir otros días, había sido demasiado divertido.

***

Caminó relajadamente por el bosque en dirección a la zona donde solía reunirse con Sonic. Hacía unos cuantos días que no había podido ir a verlo, aunque tenía la sospecha de que él sí la había visto a ella, al fin y al cabo no podía ser casualidad que los niños que se habían estado metiendo con ella resultaran accidentados. Al principio se había divertido con las cosas que les pasaban, y para ser sinceros lo seguía haciendo, pero no podía dejar que Sonic se arriesgara, podrían descubrirle y nadie sabía qué pasaría con él, no quería que se lo llevaran.

Cuando llegó dejó caer la mochila al lado de la roca donde solía sentarse a esperar a Sonic y miró los árboles esperando que el chico llegara. Le había llevado los tres últimos libros que habían leído en la clase de literatura inglesa. En las demás asignaturas no iba tan avanzado, tampoco mostraba tanto interés como en la lectura o la magia, en ese punto estaba progresando mucho, por eso no había dudado de que fuera él el culpable de los problemas en el colegio. 

Sonic se aproximó hacia el punto de encuentro sin mucha esperanza, ese día no había ido a divertirse al colegio, la noche anterior había habido ventisca y no había dormido nada bien, por ello había aprovechado la mañana. En su prisa por llegar cuando la vio, saltó demasiado rápido al arce más cercano a ella y patinó con el hielo de la rama, se cayó, pero logró sujetarse a la inferior. Rió después del pequeño susto y se sentó con los pies colgando, ya había llamado su atención y no parecía estar ensimismada como de costumbre.

–¡Hola, Kya! El hielo resbala –dijo divertido.

Ella asintió sonriendo y subió a la rama con él, también se había vuelto más hábil con eso, aunque seguía sin poder saltar de rama en rama como él, ya no se caía. 

–Últimamente la gente se cae mucho –dijo suspicaz dejando un beso en su mejilla, no podía obviar que la había ayudado. 

–Porque esa gente de ciudad no tiene equilibrio, yo no me caí... casi, sólo un poco.

Kya rió por lo bajo. –Claro, un poco. Las ramas que hacen zancadillas también ayudan –añadió sonriéndole para que viera que no estaba enfada. 

Sonic se removió un poco bajo su sudadera y chasqueó la lengua lamentando que lo hubiese pillado. –A los árboles no les gustan los niños malos, me lo dijeron el otro día, yo no tengo la culpa –trató de ponerse serio, pero una sonrisa traviesa se extendía por sus labios.

La niña sonrió y lo abrazó dejando otro beso en su mejilla. –Pero te pones en peligro, te pueden pillar ellos también, o los mayores –dijo expresando su verdadera preocupación. 

–¿Y me llevarán a un orfanato como a Voldemort? –dijo abriendo mucho los ojos un poco asustado por la idea, justo había leído eso el día anterior.

–No lo sé, puede ser… no quiero que se te lleven –musitó lo último apretando el abrazo. 

Sonic la abrazó también. –No me van a pillar y no saben subir a los árboles. Además yo no soy malo como Voldemort, ¿a que no? No hago daño a los muggles, sólo fue una broma.

Kya negó con la cabeza. –Tú eres el mejor, Sonic –contestó–. ¿Me prometes que no te pillarán?

–Te lo prometo. ¿Quieres una promesa de meñique? –propuso queriendo asegurarse de que le creía.

–Te creo, nunca me mientes –denegó sonriendo. 

–¿Has visto que ya me sale el hechizo de abrir cosas? No me salía hasta los pantalones –dijo emocionado casi botando en la rama y soltó una risita ante el recuerdo.

Kya rió asintiendo. –Sí, esa broma fue muy divertida –concordó. 

–¿Y sabes que me sale mejor también?

–Nop… ¿nadar? –preguntó pensando que habría tenido que hacerlo para llegar al colegio. 

Sonic negó con la cabeza. –No, el río es muy fuerte y casi no puedo nadar. ¡El hechizo de calor! Cada día la ropa está más seca –dijo orgulloso.

–Casi eres una pequeña estufa –bromeó levantando una mano para que chocara–. Aprendes pronto, eso es bueno. Yo tardé mucho en conseguir el último hechizo que me enseñó papá, era para invocar un espíritu que lucha con una espada.  

–¡Wow! ¿Como un samurai? ¿Puedes hacerlo ahora?

–Todavía no puedo –dijo negando con la cabeza–. No he aprendido a controlarlo bien y puede hacer daño. 

–¿Me lo presentarás cuando se porte bien? Sería genial ver a un fantasma, nunca he visto uno.

–Claro. Se llama Loras, es un poco cascarrabias y creído.

Sonic ladeó la cabeza pensativo, no le sonaba a samurai. –¿Es un caballero? ¿De esos que tienen espadas gigaaantes y armaduras como el rey Arturo?

–Sip, como esos, él dijo que era mejor que Arturo, pero no le creo porque Arturo era fantástico. 

–¿Has hecho dibujos nuevos? ¿Me los enseñas?

Kya se sonrojó, pero asintió y bajó a por su cuaderno, se lo dio y lo miró de reojo. Últimamente, en la mayoría de sus dibujos aparecía él, incluso había alguno en el río. Sonic observó detenidamente los dibujos, absteniéndose de tocar los trazos para no ensuciarlos y sonriendo con ilusión al ver que salía él.

–Qué bonito… ¡Soy yo!... ¡Hala, este da calor como el Sol! Este es el que más me gusta –dijo indicando precisamente uno del río en el que parecían ser ellos jugando con el agua, uno de esos días que hacía demasiado calor–. ¿Cuándo va a hacer Sol?

–Pues… queda un mes para primavera –dijo contando los días–. Y luego… cuatro de primavera hasta verano. Aún queda un poquito. 

–Eso es muchísimo –la corrigió lamentándose, ya se estaba cansando de la nieve y que sólo hubiese raíces para comer y el suelo estuviera tan duro, había tenido que empezar a comer corteza de árbol como los ciervos y no le gustaba cómo sabía, además pinchaba un poco; quería que llegara la primavera y comer fresas y otros frutos.

Kya sonrió cálidamente, tampoco le gustaba mucho el frío. –Oye… ¿quieres venir un día conmigo a mi casa? Tengo más comida y papá y Jannett se van de vacaciones solos. Nana no te verá.  

Sonic la miró dubitativo, eso no estaba justo al terminar el bosque como el colegio, tendría que ir más lejos y quizás se cruzaría con personas mayores, no le interesaba ver gente mayor y ya se había dado cuenta de que era peligroso para él. Por otro lado, la comida era un punto importante y tenía curiosidad por ver cómo era una casa, no sólo leerlo en los cuentos, más si era donde vivía Kya.

–¿No me verán otros mayores?

–Los de la calle igual… no hay muchos. En casa no –contestó mostrando su ilusión porque fuera, quería enseñarle muchas cosas de allí–. Tengo muchos dibujos para que veas.  

–¿No tratarán de llevarme a un orfanato si me ven? –preguntó con el “sí” picando en su lengua deseando ser dicho.

–Si te pones las zapatillas y la capucha no pasará nada –aseguró. 

–¡Vale! ¡Genial! ¿Cuándo me llevas? ¿Mañana? –preguntó ansioso.

Kya lo meditó unos segundos, sus padres se iban por la mañana así que no habría problemas. –Si mañana puedo venir te llevo, sólo me dejarán si no llueve y esas cosas. 

Si las miradas matasen, Sonic estaba claramente mandando una advertencia al cielo de que se enfadaría mucho como lloviera y no pudiese ir. –Más te vale no llover –dijo serio, después sonrió divertido consigo mismo–. ¿Qué cosas me enseñarás?

–Pues tengo que enseñarte mis cuadros. Y los libros y las películas… ¡Ah! Y a Sonic –rió divertida ante el pensamiento. 

–¡Voy a ver al erizo azul! –dijo levantando los brazos feliz y riendo–. ¿Y tus cuadros se mueven? ¿Tienes un cine en tu casa?

Kya rió divertida. –No… mis cuadros no se mueven, eso sólo pasa en Harry Potter. Y tengo una tele grande. 

–¿Así de grande? –preguntó estirando los brazos.

–¡Más grande!

–Wow. Será todo gigante –dijo impresionado. Su tripa sonó en ese momento, pero no le prestó atención, en invierno era como su banda sonora–. ¿Y qué más cosas?

–Si te lo digo todo no habrá sorpresas –dijo divertida y tiró de su mano para que bajara con ella–. Vamos, tengo unos bocatas. 

Kya no había terminado de decir la última palabra cuando Sonic ya estaba en el suelo e inconscientemente aspiraba más profundamente esperando captar el olor de los bocadillos, su estómago volvió a rugir impaciente y pronto estaba dándole algo con lo que entretenerse.

***

Cogió el dinero que le entregó el señor Ackerman a cambio de las maderas que había vendido. Llevaba en ese negocio un par de meses, cuando había comenzado a hacer frío de nuevo con la llegada del otoño y se había hecho evidente que él seguía creciendo y Kya se había quedado estancada. Las zapatillas ya no le valían desde la primavera y con el resto de ropa había ido aguantando, en verano había ido mucho tiempo desnudo, había sido un verano extrañamente caluroso, pero aún así había sido consciente de que cuando llegara el frío iba a echar de menos la ropa por la noche. Había estado informándose de cómo era el pueblo y el resto de la sociedad, y así era como había descubierto una empresa de venta de leña al otro lado del pueblo. Era un engorro rodear el pueblo por la periferia porque tardaba más, pero era mejor prevenir a que lo atraparan, ya era una suerte que al señor Ackerman no le importara de dónde viviera mientras le llevara madera de algunos árboles inusuales que crecían en lo profundo del bosque, siempre refunfuñaba que estaba harto de los pinos y los arces, que con eso no sacaba casi nada. Con este dinero había podido comprar ropa, bueno, no le había hecho falta ir a una tienda, Kya iba por él, Rose Lodge era un pueblo pequeño y su presencia llamaría la atención.

Rodeó el pueblo por el bosque y mirando el Sol tras las nubes supo que era por la tarde, Kya no tenía que ir al colegio por la tarde por lo que decidió ir a hacerle una visita, había tenido la previsión de llevarse las zapatillas. Al llegar a la linde del bosque más cercana a la casa de Kya, se calzó y se caló la capucha de la sudadera color ocre. Caminó por un par de calles secundarias con las manos llenas de pequeños cortes por las astillas de la madera en los bolsillos y con la cabeza baja por si acaso, y llegó sin problemas a casa de su amiga, después de tres años yendo se sabía el camino tan bien como conocía el bosque. Fue a la parte de atrás, saltó la valla y subió a uno de los árboles del jardín. Se quitó las zapatillas, se las volvió a colgar al cuello para no hacer ruido y avanzó hasta estar en la rama más próxima al balcón que daba a la habitación de Kya. Saltó a la barandilla y mirando el cerrojo con el ceño fruncido hizo que se abriera, sonrió y bajó al frío suelo de granito, empujó la puerta de cristal lo mínimo para pasar tras comprobar que su amiga estaba sola y la puerta de la habitación cerrada. Ignoró la gran cama a su izquierda en la que luego pensaba tumbarse, tenía que admitir que esa cosa era demasiado cómoda, y se llevó un dedo a los labios cuando Blaise movió la cola al verle para que no lo descubriera. Con su paso siempre sigiloso dejó atrás el caballete con un cuadro a medias para situarse detrás de Kya que estaba sentada frente al escritorio muy concentrada en pasar páginas en su Mac de lo que en un vistazo Sonic adivinó que era Historia. Se inclinó conteniendo la respiración hasta que tuvo su boca junto a su oído y dejó salir su nombre en una exhalación cantarina.

La chica pegó un salto en la silla ahogando un grito de sorpresa y haciendo que el ordenador pasara varias hojas rápidamente. Sonic, por su parte, tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano mientras se doblaba de risa, daba igual cuántas veces lo hiciera –es decir, siempre– ella siempre se asustaba y él acababa rodando por el suelo o casi ante su reacción.

–Eso… ríete de mí, muy gracioso –lo reprendió ella cruzándose de brazos, conteniendo apenas una sonrisa. La expresión relajada daba a entender que no había nadie en casa, por eso no impidió que Blaise se abalanzara sobre Sonic ladrando alegremente. Blaise era su perro, un labrador marrón chocolate que le había regalado su padre cuando nació Clarise, su hermana pequeña hacía casi tres años. En esos momentos su padre, ella y Jannett estaban comprando los regalos por su tercer cumpleaños y preparando su fiesta–. Y tú… traidor. ¿Por qué no me avisas? –le preguntó al perro.  

–Porque me quiere más a mí y así es más divertido, ¿a que sí, compañero? –dijo Sonic desde el suelo acariciando a Blaise mientras el perro le hacía un lavado de cara y soltaba un ladrido como si de verdad le contestara. 

–Menudo par… –Kya negó con la cabeza y se giró para volver a poner la hoja en la que estaba antes de que la interrumpiera–. ¿Qué tal todo?

–Bien, he ido a ver al señor Ackerman y no ha refunfuñado mucho… bueno, al menos no se me ha hecho de noche esperando –bromeó Sonic.

–Huhum… –asintió leyendo rápidamente la página, minimizó dejándolo para otro momento y se giró para mirar a Sonic–. ¿Necesitas ropa? Mañana me iba a llevar papá a Otis, hay más tiendas y eso. 

Sonic se echó un rápido vistazo. –No está rota ni corta. Fui porque estaba practicando el hechizo de agrandar y encoger cosas y… –suspiró y se rascó la nuca mientras seguía acariciando a Blaise con la otra mano– se rompieron algunas ramas… Me paso de fuerza y se hacen demasiado grandes.

Ella asintió comprendiendo a qué se refería, a ella también le costaba medir la fuerza para algunos hechizos, pero ya le había cogido el tranquillo. En esos momentos lo que menos le preocupaba eran las clases de magia. Se levantó, cogió de la mano a Sonic y tiró un poco para que se tumbara con ella en la cama, ella abrazándolo un poco. Normalmente no lo hacía, eran pocas las veces, lo más normal era que fuera él quien se tumbara y cuando ella acababa se sentaba junto a él, pero no estaba de buen ánimo ese día. 

Sonic la miró fijamente y después comenzó a pincharla en los costados para hacerle cosquillas. –¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te pasa? –repitió casi con cada vez que le daba con los dedos aunque cada vez la pregunta le salía con más risa.

–No… pa… va-le, Sonic –dijo entre risas moviéndose como un gusano–. Nada, no es… nada. Institu-to –contestó simplemente sabiendo que supondría a qué se refería, una cosa que no había cambiado mucho desde el colegio eran las burlas de sus compañeras, más ahora con las gafas, su casi permanente moño, su escasa estatura, apenas metro y medio, y sus sudaderas anchas. 

–¿Sabes que he inventado un hechizo especial de otoño? Puedo ponerles las faldas del revés y un peinado _divino_ –dijo la última palabra en tono de falsete y todo el tiempo con una sonrisa traviesa–. Tengo que ir a probar mi obra maestra.

Kya rió negando con la cabeza. –Sería una cosa digna de ver. Bonnie Clark con el pelo desordenado y la faldita fuera de su sitio –aseguró sin dejar de reír–. Pero no te preocupes, no me importa lo que esas barbies de plástico digan… normalmente –añadió susurrando lo último. 

Sonic se encogió de hombros. –Tengo que probarlo de todas formas –metió una mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera y sacó una nuez–. ¿La quieres? Es la mejor nuez de la comarca, dicen que a quien se la come se le estira la boca así –explicó poniendo voz de narrador de cuento y sonriendo al final.

Kya pareció meditarlo. –Creo que deberíamos probar si esas leyendas son ciertas –aceptó sonriente. 

El chico apretó la mano entorno a la nuez, concentrando su magia y pensando en cómo debería actuar tal y como había aprendido, la cáscara del fruto se partió, abrió la mano y se la ofreció.

–Gracias –dijo cogiendo un poco y llevándoselo a la boca–. Hum… sin duda es la mejor de la comarca –concordó volviendo a sonreír un poco. 

–Te lo dije. Prueba otra vez, no está funcionando del todo –dijo cogiendo un cuarto y dejando el resto comestible en la mano de ella. Seguidamente se encontró cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como si el colchón le estuviera absorbiendo.

Kya se comió la nuez mirándolo. –Sonic… ¿tú me darías un beso? –preguntó sin darse cuenta de las palabras que salían por sus labios y poniéndose roja al instante. 

–Siempre te doy besos –dijo abriendo apenas los ojos para ver dónde estaba su mejilla y dejando uno ahí. También estaba acostumbrado a sus inexplicables sonrojos.

La chica tragó y lo miró, de perdidos al río. –No de esos besos, como los de las películas o los libros –musitó. 

Eso consiguió que Sonic se espabilara e incorporara en un codo para mirarla. –¿Por qué quieres un beso de esos? No somos novios –cuestionó arrugando la nariz.

Ella se removió nerviosa. –Es que… Clark y sus amigas dijeron que… como nunca he dado un beso, eso es porque nadie nunca querría hacerlo –confesó bajando la mirada, lo que más le fastidiaba era que tuvieran razón en algo esas cabezas huecas. 

–Estúpidas –bufó Sonic. Al día siguiente no iba a probar sólo el hechizo nuevo en esas pánfilas, cuando acabara lucirían peor que él cuando se metía en un zarzal. Le parecía una tontería, pero era claro que eso molestaba a Kya, así que iba a ayudarla en lo que pudiera, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo lo que lo ayudaba ella en todo, además prefería que estuviera contenta, era más divertido. Por otra parte, aunque había comenzado a picarle algo de curiosidad con eso de los besos, que antes le parecían la cosa más asquerosa del mundo, no se le había pasado por la cabeza besar a Kya, ella era su amiga y los amigos no hacían esas cosas, pero tampoco era como si se planteara besar a alguna de esas tontas del pueblo, a esas no las tocaría ni con un palo, mucho menos con los labios, seguro que sabían peor que la corteza de los árboles. Se rascó la nuca y soltó un pesado suspiro–. Vale, te daré un beso de esos –aceptó finalmente, y algo en su interior pareció animarle y a la vez reprenderle por sus formas.

Kya lo miró de hito en hito sin creerlo del todo, no había pensado en besarlo hasta esa tarde y en ese momento se sintió repentinamente nerviosa, pero terminó asintiendo y llevó una mano temblorosa a la mejilla de Sonic. 

–¿Por qué tiemblas? Si tienes miedo no lo haré –dijo descartando el frío de las posibles razones, esa casa siempre era cálida.

–No, no tengo miedo. Sólo… estoy nerviosa –dijo apartando la mirada un momento. 

Sonic asintió, pensando que sus nervios serían como cuando él había ido por primera vez al pueblo, había estado nervioso por lo desconocido, aunque también había tenido algo de miedo. Pero bueno, ella era una chica, añadiría más nerviosa de lo normal al mismo saco que sus sonrojos. Centrándose en lo que tenía que hacer, miró los labios carnosos de Kya, no sabía cómo tenía que hacer eso, ver sin mucho interés algunos besos en unas pocas películas no creía que le instruyera en el asunto. Se encogió mentalmente de hombros e hizo lo que sabía sin darle más vueltas. Se inclinó y juntó sus labios con los de Kya, una emoción entre ajena y propia se extendió por su interior, soltó un beso como habría hecho en su mejilla, se separó y se pasó la lengua por los labios sintiendo que hormigueaban, también parecía que el calor que le estaba dando la sudadera se le había subido un poco a las mejillas.

–¿Así?

Kya lo miró mordiéndose el labio inferior. Había sido su primer beso, pero podía asegurar que las chicas de su instituto no se referían a eso, aunque sólo con rozar los labios de Sonic con los propios hubiera sentido un tirón en el estómago y ahora sintiera cosquillas en sus labios. También podría jurar que el rojo de sus mejillas había aumentado. Miró su mano que seguía descansando sobre la mejilla de Sonic y no fue consciente de cuándo había enviado la orden de que su pulgar se moviera en una suave caricia sobre la piel del chico. Soltando aire se acercó de nuevo a él uniendo sus labios, durante unos segundos más de lo que lo había hecho él y los movió en una inexperta caricia cerrando los ojos. Tras la primera sorpresa, Sonic imitó el movimiento y presionando un poco más sus labios continuó haciéndolo. Sin saber bien porqué, siguió una especie de instinto y atrapó el labio inferior de la chica entre los suyos tirando un poco, pasó al superior poco después y soltando una suave exhalación al atrapar de nuevo el inferior hizo que su lengua lo recorriera, con esa acción se detuvo abriendo los ojos que había acabado entrecerrando, pero sin saber si alejarse o no. Kya abrió los ojos un poco tras soltar un suave jadeo por la última acción. 

–No te gustó… ¿verdad? –preguntó sin separarse al ver que se había detenido, aunque no sabía dónde había aprendido a hacer eso, para ella se había sentido realmente bien. 

–No… yo no… eh… –se incorporó pasando a sentarse y metió las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera sintiendo que ahora a quien le temblaban un poco era a él–. Sólo… no sé cómo ni por qué hice… No lo sé.

Kya se sentó junto a él mirando las puntas de sus pies. –Lo que hiciste… se sintió muy bien, ¿sabes? –confesó. 

Sonic asintió sin pensar. –Pero… –respiró hondo para calmarse, tenía práctica en eso, era importante saber hacerlo, una respiración rápida era mucho más fácil de escuchar para un depredador–. Cuando te dije que te lo daría yo… no sabía qué tenía que hacer, ni lo sé. No sé de dónde salió la idea de hacer lo último –se pasó la lengua por los labios, tragó y añadió–: Aunque se sintiera… bien.

Ella asintió, en cierto modo lo comprendía. –Quizá… igual es algo que sale solo si… te dejas llevar –comentó y se resbaló hacia un lado para recostar su cabeza en el hombro del chico. 

–No, era otra cosa –dijo en tono pensativo, pero segundos después agitó la cabeza decidiendo apartar la idea–. Entonces, ¿ahora las barbies te dejarán en paz? 

Kya se encogió de hombros. –¿Tú crees que tienen razón, que nadie quiere besarme? –preguntó de vuelta. 

–Son estúpidas, Kya. No tienen razón en nada –dijo con cierta molestia.

–Entonces no tiene importancia, lo que realmente me molestaba era que tenían razón en algo, ahora no –explicó sonriendo, una de sus manos se introdujo en el bolsillo de la sudadera de él y le cogió la mano–. ¿Quieres ver… _Balto_?

Sonic negó con la cabeza. –Ya me la sé y ya voy a ver mucha nieve dentro de poco –contestó soltando un cansado suspiro y dejándose caer para estar otra vez tumbado.

–Voy a por té y galletas –dijo Kya mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a la mesa para poner música con su ordenador conectado a unos grandes bafles–. ¿Quieres algo más? 

El chico negó con la cabeza, pero de sus labios acabó escapando con una sonrisa. –Mermelada.

–Oído cocina –rió saliendo de la habitación. Para cuando volvió Sonic ya estaba dormido en posición fetal con la sudadera como almohada. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa y se acercó hasta la orilla. Con cuidado retiró un mechón más largo de pelo de la frente de Sonic y sonrió cálidamente, debería cortarle el pelo de nuevo dentro de poco, hacía un año más o menos había conseguido que le dejara cortárselo, aunque no le quedaba muy igualado. Se permitió unos segundos para observarlo tan relajado antes de volver a sus estudios dejándolo descansar junto con Blaise que se había tumbado a su lado. 

Al cabo de un par de horas el sonido de las escaleras de madera la alertó. Se levantó de golpe de la silla y fue hasta la cama comenzando a zarandear a Sonic. –Sonic, despierta. 

El chico se despertó levantándose de golpe con el primer toque y soltó el aire cuando vio que era Kya. –Jo, no me pegues es…

–Viene alguien –lo interrumpió empujándolo un poco. 

–Nos vemos –dijo cogiendo la sudadera y empezando a correr hacia la ventana.

Apenas le dio tiempo a acercarse cuando la manivela de la puerta empezó a moverse.

–Debajo de la cama, no te da tiempo. 

Sonic obedeció sin rechistar, tumbándose en el suelo en primer lugar y rodó hasta quedar debajo mientras la puerta se abría dejando paso al padre de Kya.

–Hola, papá. Habéis vuelto pronto –saludó desde la cama. 

–Tu hermana se cansó porque no encontraba un vestido de princesa con flores y perlas –contestó el hombre mirando el escritorio y luego a su hija–. ¿No estabas estudiando? Tienes los exámenes pronto –la reprendió. 

–Estaba en ello, no te preocupes, papá. Sólo estaba tomando un descanso –le restó importancia, le preocupaba más que Blaise intentara meterse bajo la cama con Sonic. 

Su padre miró al perro con el ceño fruncido. –¿Tienes algo ahí abajo?

–¿Qué? No, claro que no, ¿qué voy a tener? –preguntó haciéndose la loca, algo que su progenitor pareció intuir. 

–No mientas, Kya. 

–No miento. 

Sonic vio los zapatos del padre de Kya acercarse quedándole claro que esa vez el perro no iba a ser su compinche. No podía encontrarle, era un adulto, seguro que lo encerraban en un orfanato de esos, tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero el qué? El corazón parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho mientras seguía empujando a Blaise tratando de que se fuera. Vio la mano del hombre coger los bajos del nórdico y recurrió a la primera idea que se le pasó por la cabeza esperando que no tuviera vista de lince. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor, vocalizó el encantamiento sin hacer ruido y se encogió a sí mismo. Blaise sacó la lengua y él escapó de ella por poco, corriendo a esconderse detrás de una de las patas de la cama y viendo con horror que su ropa no se había encogido con él, no quería darle problemas a Kya. Apenas registró que era más pequeño de lo que había querido, a duras penas debía llegar al tamaño de un lápiz.

El señor Astrof se volvió a incorporar aún con el ceño fruncido por la ropa bajo la cama mirando a su hija. Se movió por la habitación buscando en el vestidor y en el baño sin dejarse ningún recoveco y entró de nuevo en el cuarto–. Ponte a estudiar, Kya. Por la noche tenemos práctica de magia. Y tu madre ha dicho que mañana tienes que ir con ella a buscar un vestido para la fiesta. 

–Claro –dijo aunque no le hacía gracia lo del vestido. 

–Bien, te llamaremos para la cena –añadió antes de salir de la habitación. 

Kya saltó de la cama y se agachó buscando a Sonic. El chico salió de detrás de la pata de la cama ahora que ya había pasado el peligro comenzando a asustarse por el tamaño que había adquirido.

–Creo que… se me fue… un poco… mucho –dijo mirándose asustado.

En un primer momento, a pesar del tamaño, se sonrojó por su completa desnudez, por Dios, acababa de besarlo y ahora estaba desnudo frente a ella. Sacudió la cabeza quitándose la idea y se centró en el problema. 

–¿Un poco? –preguntó ella nerviosa y lo cogió entre sus manos para ponerlo sobre la cama–. ¿Sabes deshacerlo?

–Sólo he estado practicando esta mañana y… hice ramas gigantes –la angustia comenzaba a filtrarse en su voz. No podía quedarse así, no podía hacer nada así y no podría volver al bosque, se lo zamparían hasta los halcones.

Kya tomó aire. –Tranquilízate, encontraremos la solución. Pero tendrás que quedarte conmigo. 

–No, al bosque no puedo ir –concordó comenzando a dar paseos de un lado para otro sobre la superficie mullida pasándose las manos desesperadamente por su pelo enredado–, pero ¿y si tu padre me pilla? ¡Oh, dioses! Tu hermana –dijo lo último con horror viéndosele a la mente en la película de _Toy Story_.

Kya rió un poco por la expresión y la voz empequeñecida. –Tranquilo, no dejaré que te cojan, mucho menos mi hermana –le aseguró–. De todas formas nadie suele venir por aquí, sólo nana para traerme leche con galletas, aún sigue haciéndolo. 

Sonic asintió y se dejó caer, el nórdico apenas acusó su peso.

–¿Sabes? Estás muy mono así –trató de bromear. 

El chico bufó. –Sí, genial, ahora me pueden zampar más bichos todavía.

–Está bien… eres mono siempre –rió suavemente–. No te preocupes, encontraremos el hechizo –dijo más seria. 

–Sé el hechizo, otra cosa es que lo controle y me suelo pasar de fuerza, nunca me falta. ¡Podría convertirme en un titán! –suspiró una vez más y se frotó la cara. Sí, no tenía caso darle vueltas ahora, tenía que estar tranquilo y probar en un sitio abierto, por si acaso–. ¿Me llevas mañana al bosque y… lo intento?

–Claro, no hay problema… después de lo del vestido –contestó haciendo una mueca–. Lo lograrás, siempre lo haces.

–Gracias por los ánimos –dijo con una sonrisa y se levantó con nuevo ánimo–. ¿Trajiste mermelada?

–¿Acaso lo dudas? –preguntó a su vez sonriendo y lo llevó a la mesa donde estaba la mermelada, abrió el bote, untó la cuchara y la dejó sobre la tapa para que pudiera llegar bien. 

Llegados a ese punto, Sonic tuvo que admitir que ser de ese tamaño tenía sus ventajas, ahora tenía muchísima más mermelada. La cogió con las manos a modo de cuenco, se la echó en la boca tragando y luego con una sonrisa golosa pasó a chuparse las manos antes de repetir la acción; amaba las mermeladas y esa de arándanos estaba tan buena…

–Igual si estás así unos días acabas engordando un poquito –comentó divertida cerrando el documento de historia y pasando al de latín, si su padre quería entrenar le vendría bien repasar lo que sabía. 

–Está rica –cogió otro poco, se sentó frente a la pantalla y continuó comiendo mientras leía–. No me gusta el latín, menos mal que no tengo que usarlo todo el tiem… po –comentó, interrumpiéndose para coger con la lengua un poco de mermelada que había caído en su rodilla y escurría hacia su pie.

–Lo sé, tampoco me hace gracia. Pero es necesario… en mi caso muy necesario –dijo las últimas palabras en un suspiro pensando en el inminente futuro, por eso su padre le hacía entrenar tanto. 

Cuando Kya tuvo que marcharse a cenar, Sonic se quedó con su mermelada y se durmió abrazado a la cuchara cuando tuvo el estómago tan lleno que parecía que iba a explotarle.

**Continuará...**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es el decisivo a partir del que los argumentos cambian entre la versión de la Orden de Nuwa y la de Jade. Siempre podéis leer ambas y decirnos cuál es vuestra favorita. ;)

Sonic bajó al jardín de la casa montado en Blaise, después de semana y media de lluvias al fin había parado de llover y estaba desesperado por salir al aire libre. En ese tiempo había huido de aspiradoras y Nana confundiéndolo con un ratón, una experiencia demasiado aterradora, había logrado hacer que Blaise le obedeciera estando en esa versión reducida de sí mismo y se había perdido unas cuantas veces por la casa decidiendo explorar estando demasiado aburrido recluido y solo en la habitación de Kya mientras ella estaba en el instituto, también una de esas veces en la cocina había logrado abrir el bote de la miel y por poco había muerto ahogado al caer dentro. En resumen, le había pasado de todo excepto que la hermanita de Kya lo usara como una de sus muñecas de cabezas intercambiables y ahora que al fin había parado de llover no quería perder el día y quedarse a dar oportunidades de que ocurriera. Hizo que Blaise saliera, abriendo él el cerrojo de la puerta de la calle con magia, y esperó a que Kya regresara mientras disfrutaba del aire libre.

Kya sonrió cuando lo vio ya en el exterior, había supuesto que ese día querría volver al bosque para intentar volver a su estatura original. Llegó a su lado e hizo como que saludaba al perro. 

–¿Nos vamos antes de que me cacen? –preguntó sonriendo. 

–Rápido, cógeme y larguémonos –contestó Sonic con premura.

Ella rió, lo cogió como había dicho y salió corriendo dejando a Blaise allí, le había costado, pero había conseguido que no la siguiera cuando iba al bosque. No tardaron demasiado en llegar, no aminoró el ritmo en ningún momento y por eso acabó dejándose caer en la fría hojarasca del suelo. 

–Sé cómo se sentía la chica de _King Kong_ –dijo Sonic poniéndose de pie un poco mareado–. ¿Si me paso y me hago gigante crees que se me verá desde el pueblo?

–No… no creo que nadie… miré hacia aquí –contestó tomando aire–. Saldrá bien –lo tranquilizó sonriendo. 

Sonic asintió dándose confianza. Respiró profundamente, esa vez se permitió hacer todo el proceso de concentración previo al hechizo como cuando estaba aprendiendo del primer libro de hechizos, necesitaba que saliera. Pudo sentir su magia en él y pensando en su altura usual mirando a Kya como referencia pronunció lentamente el hechizo alto y claro. Se sintió crecer y cuando abrió los ojos se asustó al ver que pese a su esfuerzo se había pasado, era tan alto como los árboles, debía de medir once metros. Maldijo por lo bajo y miró a Kya.

–Me pasé otra vez –dijo en un tono de voz tan bajo como pudo.

–No te preocupes, vuelve a probar. Sabes que nunca sale a la primera –lo alentó sentándose, se sentía diminuta. 

Se tomó largos minutos en prepararse para realizar el hechizo y cuando lo lanzó de nuevo y abrió los ojos descubrió que había vuelto a la altura de los diez años. 

–Esto es una mierda, no lo voy a conseguir –refunfuñó dando una patada a las hojas caídas, cuando iba a dar una segunda se detuvo a la mitad del movimiento, había escuchado unas ramas partirse y no había sido él–. A los árboles –dijo en tono de alarma corriendo hacia Kya, los pumas y los linces no partían ramas y las presas como él eran demasiado cuidadosas para romper ramas del tamaño que esas parecían ser. Un par de segundos después un gran oso gris salió de la espesura de unos arbustos corriendo hacia ellos.

Kya corrió tal y como él le había indicado, pero apenas consiguió llegar a la primera rama cuando el oso la alcanzó, y esa altura no era suficiente para semejante bicho. Buscó desesperadamente en sus bolsillos un papel y un boli, algo que le sirviera para dibujar un sello y poder defenderse de ese animal. Y no pudo más que maldecir al ver que no llevaba nada y que su mochila estaba en el suelo. El oso lanzó un zarpazo contra ella y se vio obligada a saltar al suelo para esquivarlo. Corrió hacia un lado tratando de que no la siguiera, y buscó con la mirada a Sonic, estaba muerta de miedo, por todos los santos, ese oso la iba a matar. Sonic había logrado subir más alto que ella y trataba de mover ramas con su magia para hacer retroceder al oso, pero nada era suficiente, no podía perderla, estaba saltando para llamar la atención del oso hacia él cuando todo se volvió oscuro y no llegó a notar el suelo bajo sus pies.

Las botas altas de piel se clavaron firmemente en el suelo bajo su peso de dos metros de altura y puro músculo, se irguió y moviendo sus manos por mera comodidad, no por necesidad, las ramas de los árboles a su alrededor, incluido el roble del que acababa de bajar, se alargaron hasta alcanzar al oso, rodeándolo e inmovilizándolo eficientemente. Unas flores de valeriana crecieron bajo la nariz del oso haciéndole respirar su relajante esencia y pareció hacerle efecto. El hombre pasó al lado del animal y dio unas palmaditas en el morro. 

–Tu cara me suena. Te dije que el mocoso no era comestible hace un par de años y tiras a por la señorita, no tienes remedio –dijo el hombre negando con la cabeza. Sus ojos almendrados y azules se movieron hacia la derecha y el oso fue llevado en esa dirección a las profundidades del bosque. Se volvió hacia Kya y le tendió una mano con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en sus labios gruesos y definidos, como los de Sonic, y esa misma emoción pareció expresarse por el resto de su rostro de mandíbula un tanto cuadrada y con una sombra de barba de un par de días–. ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Astrof?  

Kya se quedó observándolo fijamente aún en shock por el susto y en parte maravillada por el hombre que tenía delante y que… no tenía ni idea de dónde había salido. Su mano pareció decantarse más por la fascinación porque se movió hasta la que el desconocido le ofrecía, algo demasiado extraño en ella ya que siempre rehuía el contacto directo con los desconocidos, incluso con la mayoría de los que conocía lo hacía, no se sentía del todo cómoda, pero con él… era como si lo hubiera hecho desde siempre. 

–Sí… creo –logró musitar procesando la información que tenía: el oso maloso no estaba, un tío más bueno que el pan, vestido como en una feria la había salvado y no había rastro de Sonic–. Disculpe… –añadió pensando que si él la trataba de usted ella debería hacer lo mismo, era lo correcto aunque se sintiera extraña al hacerlo con alguien joven–. ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y por qué me conoce?

El hombre suspiró, había tratado de evitar aparecer todo lo posible, se había planteado dejar a esa chica a su suerte mientras el mocoso estuviera a salvo y para que lo siguiera estando, pero entonces al chaval le había dado la vena de héroe que nunca antes le había visto. Por una parte, mejor, porque la muerte de una mujer habría caído sobre su conciencia por todos los siglos que le quedaban de andar vagando de descendiente en descendiente, pero ahora iba a ser un problema. Supuso que no le quedaba otra y Kya había demostrado que sabía guardar un secreto y se podía confiar en ella, aunque le dolía tener que poner ese peso sobre ella. Se apartó unos mechones de pelo negro y espeso que caían sobre su frente pasando su mano libre por ellos hasta llegar a las puntas onduladas en su nuca.

–¿Puedo pedirla que se siente conmigo? –preguntó creando un banco con la vegetación–. Conmigo está a salvo y va a ser una explicación un tanto extensa, me temo.

Kya se dejó guiar hacia el banco, seguía sin creer del todo lo que estaba pasando, aunque el hombre a su lado parecía muy real, al menos su mano lo sentía real, bueno y todo su cuerpo que vibraba como si de una quinceañera enamorada se tratara, bueno, era una quinceañera al fin y al cabo. 

–Claro. No tengo mucha prisa –aceptó. 

–Se adentró más que de costumbre en el bosque. El moc… Sonic está acostumbrado a este ambiente –comenzó a decir acariciando su mano y luego tomando con delicadeza la otra eliminando las heridas que Kya se había hecho al subir al árbol–. Os conozco porque soy amigo de Sonic, aunque él no lo sepa. Puede llamarme Evan.

–Kya, prefiero Kya que señorita Astrof. Si no os molesta –dijo ella frunciendo un poco el ceño ante las primeras palabras de Evan–. ¿Cómo es posible que Sonic no lo sepa? Por cierto… desapareció –añadió preocupada por él, igual había vuelto a hacerse muy pequeño.  

–No te preocupes, Kya. Está aquí –dijo llevando la mano de la chica a su propio amplio pectoral izquierdo cubierto por una camisa de poeta blanca y sonrió cuando la adolescente se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello, pero no detuvo su explicación–, igual que antes estaba yo en él.

La chica lo miró a los ojos aún con el rubor y arrugó la nariz graciosamente. –¿Algo así como un… familiar? –recordaba haber leído algo en uno de los libros de su padre. 

–Sabía que eres brillante –la alagó con una sonrisa–. Soy un antepasado de Sonic. Sigo en este mundo para cuidar de mi familia –soltó un suspiro con la mirada perdida en la espesura, sus ojos pareciendo un momento tan antiguos como realmente era y dijo en un tono más bajo–, aunque no esté funcionando muy bien el plan.

–Entonces… ¿sabes todo sobre Sonic? Su nombre, sus padres… esas cosas –preguntó emocionada porque su amigo pudiera saber más cosas sobre sí mismo–. ¿Y por qué lo tienes que proteger? A parte de lo de los osos… digo. 

–Sí, lo sé, y es mejor que siga siendo sólo Sonic, Kya. Hay mayores peligros que los osos para él fuera del bosque. A veces lo mejor es no saberlo todo, el conocimiento también puede dañar –contestó volviendo a mirarla.

Ella no pudo evitar bufar. –El único problema mayor es que la Reina se enfade o que los de Nuwa te pillen –murmuró, sabiendo a Sonic al margen de todo eso. 

Evan se alteró con sus palabras, decidiendo en ese mismo instante que era hora de mudarse, lo sentía por Sonic, sabía cuánto cariño le había cogido a Kya, pero no era seguro si la joven estaba involucrada con alguna Orden, más con la Orden de Jade. Sin embargo, no mostró su preocupación, apenas se pudo ver un segundo en sus ojos. Creó unas tazas de madera e hizo una infusión a base de savia y una mezcla de hierbas específicas para Kya, para él simple té.

–Tu padre te entrena porque pertenece a la Orden de Jade –dedujo por sí mismo, ofreciéndole la taza con calma como si hablara del tiempo.

Kya lo miró con sorpresa y cierta suspicacia, no todos los magos conocían la existencia de las Órdenes. –Espera un segundo, guapito –dijo cogiendo la taza, sin alterarse demasiado. Evan sonrió divertido elevando una ceja ante el apelativo en diminutivo–. ¿Cómo sabes qué es Jade? –preguntó bebiendo un corto sorbo. 

–Llevo los suficientes años en este mundo como para conocer la existencia de esa inútil batalla entre Jade y Nuwa –contestó amablemente, dando un sorbo a su té instándola a hacer lo mismo, cuanto antes se acabara el contenido antes podría marcharse. Las hierbas causarían una corta amnesia, lo suficiente para que no recordara su aparición y, con suerte, asumiría la muerte de Sonic a causa del oso.

Ella alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada al respecto, sólo asintió y bebió. –Sonic tiene que alejarse de eso. 

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Kya –concordó bebiendo, mirando al bosque para ocultar el pesar de sus ojos.

Cuando ella terminó su bebida le entregó la taza con una sonrisa. –Gracias. Entonces… ¿Sonic no sabe nada de lo que hemos hablado? ¿Seguirá seguro? –preguntó con preocupación. 

–Me estoy ocupando de ello en este momento –contestó haciendo desaparecer las tazas y levantándose cuando Kya comenzó a parpadear demasiado, evidentemente luchando contra el sopor–. Realmente siento esto, pero no volverás a ver a Sonic, nunca.

La chica trató de enfocar su vista un tanto borrosa. –¿Qué…? No… por favor –suplicó en apenas un susurró intentando hacer algo sin conseguir apenas moverse, simplemente dos lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al tiempo que estos se cerraban. 

–No puedo arriesgarme a que lo delates y lo encierren para que traten de usarme –explicó aunque la joven ya no le oía.

Creó signos de lucha en el terreno, concentrándose agrandó una piedra que llegara casi hasta la altura de una rama y dejó a Kya sobre ella. Dudó sin querer que la muerte de la mujer cayera sobre su eterna conciencia y creó una urna de plantas que desaparecerían cuando ella despertara pocos minutos después. Sin esperar más se adentró en el bosque dejando que las ramas de los árboles lo transportaran, tenía un largo viaje por delante, iría a Canadá saliendo de ese modo rápidamente de los Estados Unidos, después por Alaska cruzaría el Estrecho de Bering y buscaría un lugar con la suficiente extensión de bosque para que resultara seguro, un bosque no muy diferente a ese ayudaría a Sonic a readaptarse y… lo mejor sería hacer saber de su existencia al chico, tenía tiempo de sobra para pensar cómo hacerlo.

***

Abrió lentamente los ojos sintiéndose muy descansado y seguidamente sorprendiéndose de que hubiera tanta luz, debía de ser media tarde. Se sentó en el borde del hueco del árbol y así pudo estirarse bostezando. Se estaba frotando los ojos cuando le llegó a la mente lo último que recordaba antes de despertar y se detuvo en seco con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Había dejado a Kya con ese oso, había querido salvarla, pero no sabía qué había ocurrido, ¿lo había conseguido? ¿Por qué nunca recordaba esas cosas peligrosas y despertaba siempre en su árbol? Se sintió angustiado por la incertidumbre, esa vez era diferente a las otras veces que al final lo importante era que seguía vivo, esa vez se trataba de Kya. Decidió que debía ir a buscar a Kya, asegurarse de que estaba bien y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su árbol, aquello era un roble, pero una especie diferente a la que conocía. La angustia y el miedo por el lugar desconocido al que no sabía cómo había llegado lo hizo temblar y encogerse en el hueco del árbol. Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, alertas y finalmente cayeron en un pergamino enrollado y atado con un lazo blanco. Acercó la mano a él, extendió su magia por el objeto temeroso de que pudiera dañarlo, pero no parecía tener nada malo hasta donde él sabía. Lo cogió con precaución, lo olfateó y tras unos segundos de duda lo desenrolló encontrándose con una cuidada caligrafía:

_Miércoles 19 de noviembre de 2008_

_Buenas tardes, Sonic._

_Tanto como te conozco debes estar preguntándote dónde estás, por el estado de Kya, quién soy y cómo has llegado a este lugar, por ese orden._

_Te encuentras en el sureste de Siberia, a once kilómetros al este se encuentra el río Zeya, a cincuenta al oeste el río Amur y hacia el norte puedes encontrar la ciudad Shimanovsk, te enseñaré ruso. En cuanto a cómo llegaste, yo te traje por tu seguridad, soy el causante de tus leves amnesias y la razón por la que has salido vivo de tantos ataques. Pero te explicaré eso más adelante, será más extenso._

_Kya Astrof se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, me deshice del oso y debido a que me reveló cierta asociación con una orden de magos que sería peligrosa para ti y para mí es la razón por la que no recordará haber hablado conmigo y pensará que tú has muerto. Siento mucho haber tenido que tomar esta solución tan drástica, soy consciente de cuán importante para ti ha sido ella, pero era lo mejor._

_En cuanto a mí, soy Evan Kolgers, soy el espíritu de un antepasado que vivió hace cuatro siglos, aunque aún me siento muy vivo. He existido dentro de ti desde tu nacimiento con el propósito de protegerte, salvándote de bestias, dándote curas con la comida cuando estabas herido o enfermo, advirtiéndote de los peligros. Compartimos un mismo cuerpo y en situaciones de peligro puedo recrear mi cuerpo a partir de la materia que forma el tuyo, aunque conforme vas creciendo y tu magia fortaleciéndose me resulta más difícil, hasta que llegue el día en que sólo pueda salir mientras duermes o estás inconsciente._

_Si he de serte sincero, no pensaba nunca comunicarte mi existencia, pero por tu seguridad he considerado conveniente que tengas una adecuada educación mágica en el caso de que en un futuro volvieras a entrar en contacto con algún miembro de la Orden de Nuwa o de Jade, como era el caso de Kya._

_La Orden de Jade fue fundada hace siglos, ignoro cuántos, con el fin de reunir a los Cinco Elementos –madera, fuego, tierra, metal y agua– para utilizarlos para destruir el mundo y crear uno nuevo a su antojo. La Orden de Nuwa se creó para detenerlos, pero de igual forma tratan de recolectar Elementos y almacenarlos, encerrarlos, como si fueran trofeos, según ellos por el bien del mundo. Yo soy el Elemento Madera, los Elementos escogen a sus recipientes de un modo aleatorio y con su muerte cambian a otro, sin embargo, debido a que estoy anclado a este mundo sigue conmigo._

_Creo que podrás comprender cuán contrariado me siento por esta situación. Hice una promesa, un juramento mágico inconsciente, de proteger a mi familia por siempre y por ello cuando fui asesinado en vez de dejar de existir me encontré en el cuerpo de mi hijo recién nacido y de ese modo he ido pasando de descendiente varón en descendiente varón con ese fin, proteger mi legado. Pero debido a mi condición como Elemento, de la que no fui consciente mientras viví, no he hecho más que atraer el peligro hacia vosotros._

_Con esto, considero que es suficiente información que asimilar, cuando te adaptes al nuevo bosque volveré a escribirte y comenzaremos el entrenamiento. Si quieres decirme cualquier cosa sólo habla, siempre estoy observándote._

_Evan_

Sonic se quedó mirando la carta largo rato, ciertamente era mucho que asimilar, y las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos al saber que nunca volvería a ver a Kya y el dolor que presionaba su corazón no estaba ayudando precisamente en la tarea. 

Sus tripas rugieron distrayéndole y agitó la cabeza, decidiendo centrarse en lo importante, encontrar comida en ese nuevo lugar, ya tendría tiempo de releer la carta y pensar en ello más tarde.

***

Kya miró a su alrededor y se aseguró de nuevo de que la bufanda gruesa de lana le tapaba el cuello, en Oregón hacía frío, pero Rusia se llevaba la palma. Suspiró maldiciendo a la Reina interiormente por enviarlos allí a entrenar, como si realmente lo necesitara. No era falta de modestia, pero sabía que su poder se podía comparar con el de cualquier _pica_.

–Gabi, vámonos. Mañana cuando abran las tiendas te compraré la muñeca que quieras –le dijo a la joven que estaba pegada al escaparate de una tienda de juguetes. Quería entrar a un bar y tomar algo para entrar en calor, además Cael no iba a esperar mucho más por ellos.  

–No quiero ir a casa aún –protestó Gabrielle en tono infantil pese a sus dieciséis años de edad, frunció los delgados labios y sus ojos grandes y castaños grisáceos continuaron mirando el escaparate de la juguetería, ignorando el frío viento que movía las puntas de su pelo negro que asomaban bajo su gorro y a la mujer tres años mayor y quince centímetros por debajo de su altura.

Kya suspiró ajustándose las orejeras negras dejando que su pelo castaño oscuro y ondulado quedara entre ellas y sus orejas, no estaba de más un poco más de aislante. 

–Venga, mocosa. O terminaré con tu colección de muñecas antes de que te des cuenta –gruñó Cael unos metros más adelante que Kya. Los miraba con su superioridad permanente en sus ojos verdes oscuro. En sus labios una mueca de fastidio mientras trataba de que su pelo negro azabache no se revolviera demasiado. Era dos años menor que Kya, tenía 17, y medía casi el metro ochenta, lo que afianzaba su actitud soberbia.  

Michael, el mellizo de Gabrielle, siete centímetros más alto que ésta y con el pelo corto bien metido bajo su gorro, se acercó a ella y la cogió con la mano. 

–Vamos, nos conseguiré unos muñecos para divertirnos antes de ir a casa –dijo con una sádica sonrisa.

–¿Puedo elegir uno yo?

–El que quieras.

–¡Vale! Vamos, panda de lentos –dijo Gabrielle tirando de su hermano hacia la zona de juerga de Shimanovsk.

–Aseguraros de que no recuerden nada –les advirtió Kya caminando tras ellos con una sonrisa divertida. 

–¿No nos los podemos quedar? Pensaba llevarle un regalito a la tía Vale, no está de muy buen humor últimamente, necesita algo con qué jugar –dijo Michael.

–No creo que a Nilsa le haga gracia que secuestremos a alguien –contestó ella–. Quizá la tía se conforme con una postal –bromeó sacándole la lengua. 

–Por tres de estas ratas no se va a notar, son muchas y de todas formas van a morir –replicó el chico.

–Son órdenes. Sabes que papá no será suave con el castigo –le recordó y pasó un brazo por su cintura–. En casa tienes a todos los criados a tu merced cuando te da la gana. 

–El tío Snyder no está casi nunca y queremos juguetes nuevos, ¿verdad? –dijo mirando a su melliza.

–Sí, muñecos nuevos. Además cuando se sale de viaje hay que llevar regalos –concordó Gabrielle.

–No tenéis remedio –dijo ella negando, era imposible, además no estaba dispuesta a vigilarlos toda la noche. 

–No pienso llevar ratas en mi avión –advirtió Cael–. Jugar todo lo que os dé la gana, ahora –aclaró abriendo la puerta de la discoteca y dejando el abrigo y demás prendas de abrigo en el ropero. 

–Lo dice como si a él no le gustara jugar también –comentó Michael ya paseando la vista por el lugar en busca de sus presas.

El moreno bufó y caminó a la barra. Pidió un whisky para él, el tequila para Kya, vodka para Michael y daiquiri de fresa para Gabrielle.

Kya se lo tomó de un trago disfrutando de la sensación de ardor en su garganta y sonrió ampliamente. –Yo voy a bailar –dijo al resto y sin esperar respuesta se hizo paso entre la gente hasta llegar a la zona de baile, donde empezó a moverse al ritmo desenfrenado de la música. 

–Creo que me quedo con el bailarín del harén, va a ser divertido ver sus caras de decepción –dijo Michael terminando rápidamente con su copa.

Avanzó entre la multitud hacia el joven de unos diecisiete años, metro setenta de altura, brazos fuertes y que se adivinaba bajo la estrecha camiseta de manga corta que todo estaba igual de bien repartido bajo su delgadez, uno de los agujeros de los pantalones vaqueros dejaba ver la tersa piel suavemente bronceada de uno de sus glúteos mientras se contoneaba con envidiable ritmo entre el grupo de cinco mujeres que trataban de atrapar sus gruesos y definidos labios, según se acercaba pudo notar la diversión y deseo en los ojos verde oliva y pese a las luces que su pelo era un caos de color castaño claro.

En su defensa se debería decir que lo intentó de un modo legal, se hizo hueco entre las mujeres y lo atrapó por las caderas, pero el joven se libró fácilmente de él con evidente rechazo, el hecho sólo consiguió que deseara más llevárselo y fue cuando extendió sus hilos mágicos convirtiendo al joven en una marioneta. Se sintió apenado porque no sería capaz de reproducir ese experto baile moviendo sus hilos, pero era un pequeño sacrificio por todo lo demás que podía hacer con él. Para empezar se lo llevó a la barra con una mano dentro de los pantalones, disfrutando de la ausencia de ropa interior, en el camino se detuvo un momento para comprobar la mercancía del frente sonriendo satisfecho y probó la piel de su cuello. Después continuó hasta donde estaba Cael para enseñarle su botín que no iba a compartir esa vez por ser tan aguafiestas.

Cael lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados bebiendo de su copa un poco, examinando la captura de Michael y lamentándose por no poder llevarlo con ellos, parecía tan divertido exigirle sumisión viendo esa mirada furiosa y a la vez temerosa. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo más cerca y pudo verlo mejor algo en su interior se exaltó y acortó la distancia entre él y Michael con pasos rápido. 

–Elemento –dijo simplemente tirando de él para sacarlo del local. 

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo que Element…? ¡wow! –preguntó Michael sin poder creer que hubiese tenido tanta potra e interrumpiéndose cuando sintió la magia en el chico tratando de destruir su hechizo a base de magia pura. Se suponía que sus hilos también cortaban el flujo mágico en caso de que lo hubiera, pero si había sentido esa poderosa magia moverse, Cael debía de tener razón. Mientras lo seguía al exterior se centró en mantener su hechizo por si acaso.

–Quédate con él y que no escape. Voy a buscar a Kya y a Gabrielle –le ordenó al mellizo entrando de nuevo en el local en busca de las dos mujeres. 

–Vaya, vaya, así que un Elemento… Después de todo si vamos a tener un juguete nuevo en casa –dijo Michael acariciando con un dedo el rostro y torso de Sonic–. Vamos, guapo, no te angusties, lo vas a disfrutar y te trataremos bien –agregó al ver la emoción en sus ojos.

–¿Me puedes decir ya por qué narices tenemos que irnos? –preguntó molesta Kya caminando fuera del bar mirando a Cael detrás suya arrastrando a Gabrielle–. Apenas acabamos de llegar –replicó, en ese instante se giró y se quedó mirando al joven que estaba junto a Michael, por un segundo sin entender qué hacía un civil con ellos, pero cuando una imagen de alguien muy parecido a ese chico, alrededor de cuatro años atrás le llegó a su mente abrió los ojos con sorpresa e incredulidad: Sonic estaba muerto, no podía estar allí. 

–Es un Elemento –contestó Cael. 

Sonic se alteró más al verla, Kya era fácilmente reconocible para él, tenía la misma altura y sus rasgos no había cambiado casi nada, pero era la evidencia de cuán en problemas estaba: lo había atrapado la Orden de Jade y no había modo de soltarse. Trató una vez más de arremeter con su magia y la de Evan que sentía cercana al expresar el mismo sentimiento que él, pudo ver al chico que lo había atrapado con ese hechizo que le quitaba toda voluntad física poner cara de concentración, evidentemente había logrado golpear el hechizo, pero no lo suficiente, su magia, al igual que su cuerpo, parecía confinada. El frío hacía mella en su piel al no poder disponer de su magia para protegerse de la baja temperatura con lo que temblaba suavemente, sus ojos lagrimeaban aunque no podía estar seguro si era debido al viento o a la angustia que estaba sintiendo por la impotencia. Había huido hacía cuatro años para evitar esto y en una noche cualquiera, al parecer incluso por casualidad para Jade, había sido atrapado, Sonic no pudo hacer otra cosa que maldecir su suerte.

–Atrápalo con tus sellos, es más seguro –volvió a ordenar Cael. 

–Él no es un Elemento –dijo Kya saliendo un poco de su estupor, tras lanzarle una mirada de incomprensión y un tanto dolida a Sonic miró a su compañero–. Tu radar de Elemento se ha oxidado, Cael. Él no puede ser, lo conozco, no tiene magia de Elemento. 

El Elemento Metal bufó. –Mis sentidos no fallan, él es un Elemento. Si no quieres cooperar haz lo que te dé la gana. No se puede confiar en quien no llega ni al triste nivel de _pica_ –murmuró lo último mirándola y pasando por su lado para dirigirse a Michael, él no podía hacerlo por sí mismo, no podía arriesgarse a que sus poderes acabaran con el otro si resultaba ser el de Madera–. Asegúrate de que no escape, nos vamos a casa, es hora de ver a Nilsa. 

Kya apretó los puños y tras musitar algo lanzó a Cael al otro lado de la calle. –Vete a la mierda, primito –dijo con ironía–. Y él no es. 

–Oye, Kya, séllalo de una vez, pega como si lo fuera y es cansado. Si lo conoces, está bien, te cederé el honor de tenerlo la primera por eso de haberlo visto primero –intervino Michael conciliador y queriendo dejar de hacer ese trabajo para controlar a Sonic.

La castaña bufó, sacó un sello de un diminuto bolsillo de su pantalón corto y se acercó a Sonic. –Siento esto –murmuró sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, apoyó su mano sobre el pecho de él con el sello entre medio y murmuró unas palabras. 

Cuando hubo terminado, el sello había desaparecido y ella sólo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la casa, tendrían que recoger sus cosas para volver a la base, de verdad esperaba tener razón respecto a Sonic aunque algo le decía que Cael llevaba razón, pero no podía hacer nada contra el Elemento Metal y sus primos, absolutamente nada. 

Sonic la miró con dolor y rencor, pese a sus palabras que le parecían desligadas de su significado. Todos esos años se había hecho a la idea de que se habían marchado por precaución, no había creído capaz a Kya de entregarle a gente que lo encerraría y trataría de utilizarlo, seguramente dañarlo, pero ahí estaba la evidencia y a pesar de los años dolía porque Kya seguía siendo la única amiga que había tenido, allí no se había permitido encariñarse con nadie, no lo había necesitado, sería complicado explicar a cualquier humano sin magia por qué vivía en un bosque, darse conocer a un mago, imprudente, por ello había preferido guardar las distancias. Su contacto con personas se limitaba a la empresa maderera a la que llevaba material para conseguir dinero y las mujeres con las que se acostaba y a veces pasaba unos días.

Con el sello de Kya, Sonic sintió su magia ser completamente sellada lo que le produjo cierto pánico, levemente aliviado cuando comprobó que podía seguir sintiendo los sentimientos de Evan, seguía sin tener control de sus extremidades, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse siguiendo a su vieja amiga, pero sus labios dejaron de estar sellados al igual que su rostro volvió a llenarse de expresión.

–Debimos haber dejado que se la comiera aquel oso –dijo entre dientes, más hablando con Evan como tenía costumbre que porque tuviera intención de que sus captores lo escucharan. 

Kya se giró para mirarlo con ojos vidriosos y los labios apretados, tratando de contener su rabia por el sentimiento de impotencia. –Sí, hubiera sido más sencillo que hacerme creer que estabas muerto –contestó antes de seguir con paso más rápido, no era nadie para cuestionar lo que hacía, no sabía nada. 

–Si piensas que los osos matan sin dejar un rastro de sangre no es mi culpa. Pero lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez –dijo Sonic.

Kya no se molestó en responder, simplemente siguió su camino hasta la casa donde estaban viviendo. Recogieron sus cosas y poco después estaban en el aeropuerto cogiendo un avión privado hacia Canadá.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre aquí están las fichas de los personajes que han aparecido.  
> Contenido extra revelado:  
> -[ Ficha de Kya](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/45167.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Sonic](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/45534.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Evan](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/44912.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Cael](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Legado%20de%20Jade/Cael_zpsb72a69be.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha de Michael](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Legado%20de%20Jade/Michael_zpseb407acf.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha de Gabrielle](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Legado%20de%20Jade/Gabrielle_zps1cd442dd.jpg)


	5. Capítulo 5

Sonic se despertó esperando que el aire frío con el olor del bosque inundara sus pulmones, pero sólo encontró aire cálido, sin movimiento y con olor a limpio. Abrió los ojos recordando lo ocurrido dos noches atrás aunque para él había sido la anterior, la angustia vivida en ese avión al verse confinado y la claustrofobia se filtró en él y no entró en un nuevo estado de ansiedad por el sentimiento tranquilizador que Evan le envió. Se incorporó en la cómoda cama rodeada por doseles de color verde oscuro y los abrió sin demora observando la amplia y lujosa habitación: un sofá, un diván a su izquierda junto a una elaborada estantería llena de libros incrustada en la pared y una gran pantalla de plasma con una torre de Mac, un reproductor de DvD y una videoconsola. Abriendo el dosel del lado contrario pudo ver un amplio armario y una puerta en la pared contraria que debía llevar al cuarto de baño. Se levantó despacio, alerta, y pudo ver en la pared a la que señalaban los pies de la cama otra puerta, caminó con sigilo hasta esta última ignorando la bandeja con frutas y un plato cubierto sobre la mesilla pese a que su estómago tuviera diferencia de opiniones. Se removió un poco a medio camino sin acostumbrarse a la suave caricia del pijama de satén sobre su piel, prefería no pensar quién lo había cambiado de ropa mientras estaba noqueado por un sello de sueño que le habían puesto en el avión.

Se sorprendió al ver que su magia estaba de vuelta con él cuando la extendió para comprobar que no hubiera maldiciones antes de probar a girar el picaporte, sin embargo, la puerta no se abrió. 

–¿Qué hago, Evan? No creo que sea buena idea simplemente reventarla, no tengo ni idea de cómo de grande es esto. Tú que lo has visto en una escala del uno al diez cómo de grande es: diez, nueve, ocho… –Sonic dejó de contar ante el sentimiento afirmativo–. ¿Tan grande? Qué mierda. ¿Alguna posibilidad de sólo correr y conseguir salir? Ya… lo que me temía. ¿Cómo que me relaje y aproveche? Tienes un grave problema, Evan, te pirra el lujo –rió negando con la cabeza–. ¿Quieres ocuparte? Sí, supongo que es mejor conservar el factor sorpresa sobre qué Elemento han pillado –concordó con la negativa de su ancestro.

Caminó hacia la otra puerta comprobando que se trataba de un baño con una gran tina en el centro y hasta ese sanitario francés… bidé. Todo lujo. Inspeccionó el armario comprobando que estaba repleto de ropa de su talla, tanto ropa normal como la que había llevado, como de deporte y trajes. 

Negando con la cabeza ante tanta ostentación, regresó junto a la cama, comió el plato de verduras tras comprobar que no tuviera veneno ni estuviera maldita y cogió una manzana de la que dio cuenta mientras inspeccionaba la biblioteca: libros de magia y un poco de literatura. Para continuar entreteniéndose y no acusar su confinamiento, se quitó la ropa y llenó la tina metiéndose en el agua con una mezcla agradable de sales que se asemejaba un poco al bosque en primavera y se propuso arrugarse mientras leía una novela en ruso.

Largo rato después escuchó la puerta abrirse y salió al instante de la bañera, se secó con su magia para no resbalar y se puso unos pantalones que había sacado del armario.

–Señor Astrof, cuánto tiempo –saludó Sonic al identificar al padre de Kya junto a otro de más de metro noventa y los ojos castaños al igual que el pelo que lo llevaba por debajo de los hombros, sujeto en una coleta.

–No recuerdo haber tenido el gusto, Sonic –dijo el aludido.

–Claro que no, no se supone que un padre deba pillar a su hija con un chico en su cama, ¿no crees? Por cierto, muy buena tu biblioteca –contestó imprudentemente, pero necesitaba tiempo para analizarlos y si le creían estúpido seguro que sería una ventaja.

El otro hombre rió a carcajadas. –Deberías vigilar más a la pequeña granujilla, Snyder –dijo divertido–. Bryon Bacci –se presentó haciendo una leve reverencia sin quitar la sonrisa divertida, casi burlona de su rostro–. Es un placer tener entre nosotros a la única persona que se la jugó al abuelo. 

–Estaré igualmente encantado cuando esté fuera de estas malditas piedras –replicó Sonic, eliminando el agua del suelo con calor y avanzando con paso firme hacia ellos con intención de que se apartaran de su camino.

Bryon alzó una ceja mirando un segundo a Snyder y negó con la cabeza. –La Reina Nilsa solicita encontrarse con usted. Tienen asuntos importantes que tratar –dijo haciendo un gesto para que le siguiera. La confianza hacía ver que sería imposible que escapara aunque le dejaran libre por la mansión. 

–Para lo que me importa vuestra reina de corazones se puede meter su cetro por donde le quepa, el único asunto que me importa es que abráis la puerta de este sitio y me dejéis en paz. Sé lo que queréis y no, gracias, me gusta el mundo como está –dijo Sonic deteniéndose al cruzar la puerta de la habitación.

El de tez morena sonrió y empezó a caminar. –Dudo que pierda nada por escuchar. Quizá tenga algo que le interese, a parte de la ansiada libertad –comentó encogiéndose de hombros con las manos en los bolsillos. 

Sonic no se movió, se había fusionado con Evan para acceder a su magia y estaba extendiéndola para sentir cada planta que decoraba los pasillos en busca de la brisa de una ventana abierta o de los bajos de la puerta de salida.

–Vamos, niño –insistió Snyder en tono calmado.

–Además ella es la única que puede abrirte, chaval –añadió Bryon. 

–No estés tan seguro –dijo Sonic comenzando a correr en la dirección en que había dado con la puerta.

–Debería convertirlo en lo que tanto se esfuerza por parecer –comentó Snyder a su compañero.

El otro asintió. –Sería un buen compañero para Hela –contestó sin inmutarse mirando a Sonic correr y cómo la puerta que creía haber encontrado desaparecía al sentirlo cerca. 

Sonic golpeó con ambos puños la pared, frustrado y cada piedra que la formaba se quebró por las raíces que se extendieron por el interior de ésta durante unos segundos antes de volver a desaparecer sin que llegaran a verse en la superficie. Evan lo instó a calmarse y tener paciencia, del mismo modo que le daba una señal de que era mejor cortar la fusión hasta que realmente fuera necesaria.

–Ya lo sé, joder… está bien –murmuró entre dientes haciendo lo que Evan le había indicado y dándose la vuelta para mirar a los dos hombres–. Vamos a que me deje salir de esta jaula de una buena vez.

Bryon sonrió y le indicó el camino caminando relajadamente. Pronto llegaron ante una gran puerta de madera de roble que se abrió sola cuando los tres estuvieron frente a ella. La sala a la que daba paso era larga, con columnas a ambos lados y candelabros que iluminaban la estancia. Avanzaron sobre una alfombra de color morado y negro hasta estar frente a un trono de madera. En él los esperaba sentada una mujer de aparentemente 38 años, con el cabello rubio platino recogido con elegancia. Vestía un traje negro demasiado ornamentado para ser de esa época. Los ojos completamente negros los observaron avanzar, igual de enigmáticos que su sonrisa. 

–Bienvenido a mi castillo, Sonic –saludó con una voz calmada.  

–He visto suficiente, lo único que quiero es que me dejes salir –dijo él, directo al grano, arrugando la nariz desagradado con la visión de esos ojos sin blanco.

–Le pido que no se muestre tan ansioso, no hay prisa. Sólo quiero tener una agradable charla con usted –contestó ella sin inmutarse haciendo aparecer una silla tras Sonic invitándolo a sentarse. 

–Discrepo, ya sabe que tengo claustrofobia así que de hecho sí tengo prisa. Lo único que quiero es mi libertad de vuelta y ya le he dicho a tus secuaces que me gusta el mundo como está, no tengo ganas de destruirlo. No tengo nada de qué hablar –dijo Sonic ignorando la silla.

–Oh… disculpa mis modales. No queremos que sufras en tu estancia –dijo la mujer y sin que moviera un dedo la estancia cambió y se encontraron en el claro de un bosque, la brisa helada de Canadá en esa época llegó hasta ellos, todo demasiado real–. ¿Le gusta un mundo con guerras y muerte por cada lugar, Sonic? Déjeme ponerlo en duda. Además no quiero privarlo de su libertad, me confunde con la líder de otra Orden. 

Sonic caldeó su cuerpo semidesnudo, la nieve derritiéndose bajo sus pies, sin creerse ni por un segundo que habían salido de esos muros, sabía reconocer un bosque, paisaje y frío no era lo único que lo constituían, para él el bosque estaba vivo, pero no iba a decirle que lo sabía, se sentía bastante satisfecho por el momento con su intento de que creyeran que era el Elemento Fuego.

–Tu Orden o la de Nuwa, en lo que a mí respecta, son igual de despreciables e inútiles –dijo con desprecio–. Y tu error está en creer que me importa algo lo que los humanos hagan por destruirse los unos a los otros, también es hipocresía por tu parte hablar de guerras cuando tú estás liderando una.

La mujer rió cubriéndose la boca con una mano. –Supongo que tiene toda la razón y no pretendo convencerlo de que se una a nosotros exponiendo mis razones para librar esta batalla –explicó la mujer–. Si me permite la pregunta, ¿quién le ha hablado de lo que pretende nuestra Orden, joven? Mucha gente está equivocada al pensar que el medio para lograr el fin es eliminar a los Elementos, eso sería inútil y poco productivo, ¿no cree? Al morir ese poder pasaría a otra gente, no habría servido de nada el esfuerzo. 

–Morir, exprimirme la magia como si fuera una naranja… lo mismo me da –refutó el chico.

–Permítame corregirlo, esa magia no puede quedar sin un recipiente, Sonic. Siempre tienen que existir los Elementos. La magia vuelve a la persona más afín con ella y más cercana –explicó–. Siempre debe estar en un cuerpo vivo, por eso cambia de huésped cuando el anterior muere. 

Sonic se calló discutirle que la magia iba ligada al alma no al cuerpo. –Sé de sobra que el Elemento cambia de recipiente cuando la persona deja de existir, es jodidamente lógico. Y ya que pretende cargarse el mundo no tendría muchas opciones entre por ejemplo tu magia jodidamente corrompida o la del recipiente anterior si es que dices que no se muere al perder la magia aunque sea por un momento. De todas formas, poco importa, ya te he dicho que: No. Me. Interesa. El. Trabajo –insistió remarcando cada palabra.

–Es una lástima que lo que usted llama libertad sea estar escondiéndose y huyendo –comentó la mujer–. Posiblemente Nuwa no tardará en dar con usted y encerrarlo en sus cárceles. Yo sólo le ofrecía la posibilidad de librarse de todo ello, sin necesidad de luchar y con la posibilidad de librarse del peso de su poder si es lo que desea. Pero veo que no le interesa nada de eso. 

Sonic sintió a Evan inquieto por lo dicho por la mujer, librarse del poder de Elemento sería la solución al sufrimiento de Evan por poner en peligro a su estirpe más que protegerla como había pretendido. Se removió un poco y se cruzó de brazos, meditándolo hasta que sintió un sentimiento afirmativo por parte del hombre, no perdía nada por preguntar dada la situación.

–¿Cómo puedo librarme del poder de Elemento?

La Reina sonrió ampliamente. –Es simple, al realizar el ritual de destrucción la magia de cada Elemento es atacada por su némesis, con ello se desestabiliza y es expulsada del recipiente del mismo modo que si hubiese fallecido, aunque esté en perfecto estado de salud. Los Elementos buscarán un nuevo recipiente afín, si encuentran otro diferente al anterior y adecuado para él optarán por este aunque el anterior siga estando a su disposición. Después es cuando se realizaría el ritual de creación, pero si quiere desprenderse de su poder eso ya no le implicará.

–Pero… el Elemento está ligado al alma no al cuerpo –dijo Sonic dudoso, ya que no le cuadraba con lo que sabía, después de todo Evan había perdido su cuerpo hacía siglos y seguía cargando con el poder de Elemento Madera.

–Ciertamente, el Elemento busca un alma afín para unirse a ella, pero necesita un recipiente, un cuerpo en el que alojarse. Un alma sola no puede obtener el poder inicialmente si no reside en un cuerpo. Así que el poder lo que busca es una combinación de ambos, un alma con su cuerpo correspondiente –contestó la mujer sin cambiar la expresión, aunque las preguntas del chico la llevaban a pensar en cierto caso especial. 

–¿Qué tal si me voy unos días a meditarlo? –preguntó Sonic tras un momento de silencio, necesitaba hablar con Evan, podía sentir la inquietud en el hombre, pero tenía que salir de ese lugar, fuera de su control, no se fiaba de hacer el cambio en otras circunstancias.

Ella sonrió tras meditar sus opciones, encerrarlo le aseguraba tenerlo a su disposición, pero no que colaborase. Dejarlo ir era un movimiento arriesgado, pero ganaría puntos si al final decidía aceptar su oferta. De todas formas, sabía qué y a quién buscaba, sus sombras la avisarían en cuanto intentara escapar. 

–Los bosques de Canadá con preciosos y misteriosos –comentó–. Puede quedarse entre nosotros hasta tener su respuesta, pero no le negaré su derecho a meditarlo fuera de mis muros –concedió finalmente–. Aun con todo, he de decir que sería todo un honor tenerlo pronto con todos nosotros, Sonic, y poder conocerlo mejor. 

–Cuánta amabilidad –dijo en tono irónico–. Entonces me marcho. Pero incluso si acepto no me quedaré aquí, el bosque es mi hogar, ves haciéndote a la idea –advirtió dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia las puertas.

–No me malinterprete, Sonic, no es amabilidad, es curiosidad, y usted ha empezado a saciarla. Tendré en cuenta ese dato ya que no he conseguido obtener algún otro –dijo a modo de despedida abriendo las puertas y haciendo aparecer la del exterior justo en frente.

***

Hacía cerca de un mes que habían decidido aceptar la oferta de Jade, si es que todo lo que les habían dicho era cierto, necesitaban informarse y corroborar la información, pero por el momento se arriesgaría. Sin embargo, seguía cómodamente viviendo en el bosque alpino, echaba de menos sus grandes árboles de hoja caduca entre los que siempre encontraba alguno lo suficientemente ancho y con un hueco que le sirviera de refugio para dormir, pero aquello tampoco estaba mal. Cada día se alejaba más hacia el noroeste, probando los límites y paciencia de la Reina o si de hecho los fuertes hechizo deslocalizadores de Evan habían podido con los intentos que la mujer hubiese podido hacer por rastrearlo.

Estaba disfrutando de una banasta de tomates que ese día se le había antojado para comer cuando sintió una alteración en los árboles cercanos, parecía que su tiempo de reflexión había terminado y venían a buscarlo, pero no se molestó en moverse de la rama en la que estaba cómodamente sentado ni detener su alimentación.

Kya se adelantó al grupo con su caballo Calcetines, un frisón negro con las patas como si portara calcetines blancos, nadie iba a cuestionarlo, la Reina no había mandado a ninguno de sus compañeros, sólo a soldados rasos y a ella misma, aunque todos estaban listos para ir tras el Elemento. Llegó unos minutos antes que el resto a donde se suponía que estaba Sonic y lo divisó en una de las ramas de un pino. 

–Si de verdad piensas escapar deberías irte, ahora –sabía que no debía ayudarlo a escapar, pero tampoco quería que él sufriera ningún daño, al fin y al cabo, había sido su único amigo de verdad y sabía que ese cariño seguía ahí aún con todo. 

–¿Sólo te ha enviado a ti y a… veintiún pedacitos de escoria? Sí, debería largarme ya que me estima tan poco –dijo Sonic dando un mordisco a un tomate, a la vez las raíces de los árboles comenzaron a moverse y atraparon a la llamada escoria hundiéndola en la nieve y el suelo.

–Sólo somos la partida de búsqueda, no pienses que es tan confiada –le advirtió mirando a sus hombres y bufando por la incompetencia de éstos–. Bryon y Vale están listos para salir. 

Sonic bajó hasta la rama más baja y colgándose de las piernas hizo aparecer una zanahoria en su mano que ofreció al caballo.

–Esperaré a ver si es más divertido, ¿quieres un tomate?

Ella suspiró y miró al bosque tratando de que no le afectara demasiado la vista del abdomen que mostraba cuánto había cambiado. 

–Madera… no recuerdo que antes hicieras éste tipo de magia –comentó aceptando el tomate. 

–Claro que sí, ¿no sientes cierto impulso por ir conmigo al mar? –dijo levantando el meñique–. Aunque ya lo he visto sin ti.

Kya lo miró e inconscientemente llevó una mano al punto donde estaba el colgante con el anillo que selló tal promesa, ocultó por la camiseta. –Supongo. Sí…  

Sonic acarició el morro del caballo y se dobló para volver a estar sentado en la rama y seguir comiendo.

–Entonces… vas a unirte finalmente a aquellos de los que huías –cuestionó, sin estar segura de si se había ido por eso, no recordaba haber hablado con él de eso. 

El chico la miró suspicaz, pero descartó la idea, ella había dicho claramente que creía que estaba muerto, no se acordaba de Evan. –Aún quedan cosas que tenemos que discutir.

–Ya… –musitó mirando el reloj para calcular cuánto les quedaba a sus compañeros, lo miró de reojo y suspiró–. ¿Por eso te fuiste? –preguntó necesitando comprenderlo y lo miró con cierta añoranza y tristeza.

–No iba a quedarme a esperar a ver si me entregabas o no, como has acabado haciendo –recriminó Sonic. 

–No es como si hubiera podido hacer otra cosa en ese momento –se defendió apartando la mirada avergonzada–. No espero que lo entiendas o me perdones, pero no hubiera podido hacer nada. 

–Si pensar eso te ayuda a dormir por las noches… –dijo Sonic encogiéndose de hombros y acabando con el último tomate para seguidamente rellenar la banasta con fresas–. Tus amigos son muy lentos, a este paso me daba tiempo a cruzar el Estrecho, ¿una fresa?

–¿Y tú has podido dormir por las noches estos cuatro años? ¿Dejándome sin ninguna explicación, haciéndome pensar que había perdido a mi único amigo? –replicó ella ignorando el ofrecimiento. 

–No sabes nada de mí, ni las circunstancias en que me marché, Kya. Y sí, como un lirón, gracias por tu preocupación –contestó medio riendo en la última frase.

–Tú tampoco sabes nada. Te marchaste para estar a salvo, lo entiendo. Yo hice lo que hice por lo mismo –contestó moviendo a su caballo un poco alejándose de la rama.  

–Instinto de supervivencia, claro. Si no lo hubiese perdido aquel día y bajado del árbol en que ya estaba a salvo nos hubiésemos ahorrado muchos problemas ambos –comentó siguiendo con su comida. 

–Sí, ya te lo he dicho. Deberías haber dejado que el oso me matara –respondió ella. 

–No se puede retroceder en el tiempo. Mira, ya viene la caballería –anunció jovial–. ¿Dónde está el fuego? –preguntó burlón al ver llegar a Bryon y a una mujer de unos treinta años, pelo rubio y rizado hasta el culo, ojos negros y metro ochenta y cinco de altura.

–Kya… deberías adelantarte, la Reina no está muy contenta con el pequeño fallo en tu misión –dijo Bryon mirando a la mujer. 

Ella bufó. –Claro. Nos vemos –se despidió azuzando al caballo para que empezara a correr hacia el castillo.

–¿Veníais tan rápido por si os dejábamos sin fresas? –rió siguiendo comiendo sin alterarse–. ¿Te apetece, Vale? 

La mujer sonrió viciosa y con un hechizo subió por el árbol hasta situarse de pie con los pies entre las piernas de Sonic. –Ven conmigo y te daré más utilidad, pequeño. Aunque si no quieres venir… será más divertido hacer que desees unirte.

–¿Qué diría tu Reina si se entera de que con esas ínfulas de superioridad estás echando por tierra todos sus intentos de tener paciencia?

–Vale, deja al chaval, sé buena por ahora –intervino Bryon–. Entonces, ¿qué decidiste?

–¡Ah! Que tenía que decir algo. Déjame pensar… no era comer tomates y fresas hoy, ni el árbol en que dormir… –fingió pensarlo sonriendo divertido.

Bryon rió negando con la cabeza. –¿Vas a unirte a nosotros? 

–¿Unirme? No, aunque podría estar interesado en colaborar cuando convenzáis a los otros Elementos.

–Como sea. ¿Con Vale o conmigo? –preguntó de nuevo girando el caballo. 

–¿Tengo que ir de paquete? –preguntó con desagrado, habría optado por la rubia, pero algo le decía que no era buena idea acercarse mucho–. Ir tirando y ya llegaré, sé dónde es.

–Vas delante –denegó el hombre. 

–Qué desconfiado. Esto es para ti, preciosa –dijo modificando la cesta a una más pequeña que llenó de frutos rojos y rosas y se la puso en la mano a la mujer antes de saltar de la rama para que lo atrapara la del árbol siguiente y hacer que ésta lo lanzara de modo que pudo llegar a cinco árboles más allá, repitió el proceso alternando con surfear sobre ramas o que estas simplemente lo llevaran.

Los dos _tronos_ lo siguieron, Bryon sonrió al ver cómo lo había engañado con el Elemento que era. Las puertas se abrieron cuando se acercaron entrando a los jardines delanteros de castillo. Un par de sirvientes se llevaron a los equinos a los establos y entraron al edificio. 

–Por aquí, Sonic. 

El chico siguió a Bryon dejando a Valeska atrás, sus pies descalzos dejaban huellas de humedad en el suelo de mármol y al poco llegaron a las puertas que daban paso a la sala del trono de la Reina.

–Hay que esperar –dijo Bryon apoyándose en la pared de enfrente. 

Sonic rió divertido. –Yo que pensé que ya se había cansado de esperar y por eso os había mandado, ¿o es que herí sus sentimientos y trata de devolvérmela?

Bryon sonrió de lado. –Algo así, la pusiste tan nerviosa que no admite fallos –contestó–. Kya saldrá pronto. 

–Fue ella quien cometió el fallo de enviar a la morralla, no Kya –se encontró defendiendo a la chica. 

–No creo que quieras discutir eso con ella –comentó Bryon separándose de la pared cuando la puerta se abrió. 

–Podéis pasar –anunció la mujer saliendo de la sala. Tenía algunos cortes finos en el brazo derecho y uno más profundo en la ceja derecha, pero ninguno sangraba. 

Sonic la detuvo preocupado, sintiendo a Evan más bien furioso por ver a una mujer dañada.

–¿Esa mala bruja te ha hecho esto porque te puso al frente de un montón de basura?

–Supongo que también tiene que ver con que ignoré mi instinto de supervivencia y no hice nada por traerte –contestó sonriendo de lado–. En unas horas ni estarán –añadió soltándose sin brusquedad–. Te está esperando. 

Sonic ignoró lo último. –Pero te sigue doliendo –protestó a su argumento–. Deja que te cure –pidió, Evan accedió a la fusión más que gustoso y rápidamente creó un cuenco y mezcló unas hierbas para hacer una pomada.

Bryon simplemente los miró con una ceja alzada divertido, sabiendo que la Reina se cabrearía, pero no haría nada, no arriesgaría la colaboración de Sonic. Kya simplemente se quedó en el sitio aceptando. 

–Es un poco pastosa, pero ayuda a que cure más rápido y sobre todo a que no duela, pero no te duerme todo el brazo como esas anestesias que usan en los hospitales –explicó mientras se la aplicaba con cuidado en la ceja y después en el brazo–. Bueno, si desaparecen en unas horas al menos no te dolerá –dijo sonriendo amablemente–. ¿Mejor?

Kya lo miró, tragó duro pasando el nudo de su garganta y asintió. –Gracias. No tenías porqué haberte molestado –contestó con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas por el toque y la sonrisa de él y haber vuelto a pensar cómo lo echaba de menos incluso ahora. 

–No me gusta ver sufrir a la gente por capricho de otros con ínfulas de superioridad, ni aunque sea a una traidora. Toma, puedes ponerte más si te vuelve a doler –dijo dejando el cuenco en las manos de Kya y girándose hacia la puerta seguidamente.

Ella lo sintió de nuevo como un puñetazo en el estómago y también se giró para retomar su camino. –Suerte. 

–Me complace volver a verle, Sonic –lo saludó la Reina cuando hubo entrado en la sala. 

–Me habría gustado decir lo mismo –replicó Sonic aún sintiendo el cabreo de Evan.

–Para que los súbditos obedezcan no hay que consentir ningún fallo. Dado que fue fácilmente subsanado sirvió un castigo pequeño. Kya es fuerte, siempre ha podido llevar esto, esa es la razón por la que confío en ella como si fuera uno de mis _picas_ –explicó la mujer sin darle más importancia.  

Sonic soltó un gruñido. –¡Maldita sádica! Tú eres la que fallaste. Si tengo que medir lo que te importa que me una a tu ritual por la escoria que mandaste, no debería haberme molestado en venir. 

La mujer rió. –Si fuera como cualquier otro estaría muerta. Ya pasé demasiado por alto cuando se negó a decirme algo útil sobre usted, que eres vegetariano no es algo interesante –comentó calmada, sin inmutarse por el insulto–. No haber hecho nada por traerle es una osadía que no puedo consentir. No espero que lo comprenda. Pero dejemos de hablar de estupideces… ¿qué ha decidido? 

–Nos interesaba el ritual, pero es posible que si vuelves a dañar a una mujer inocente haya un cambio de opinión y no te gustará cómo te enterarás de ello –advirtió Sonic, sintiendo el apoyo de Evan por sus palabras.

–No tendrá que preocuparse, si no desobedecen, no les pasará nada –contestó la Reina sonriendo. 

Sonic bufó mostrando su incredulidad. –Hay algunos puntos que queremos discutir. Ya habrás deducido que yo no soy el Elemento, lo mejor es que lleguéis a un acuerdo entre Evan y tú.

–Estoy deseando hablar con el señor Kolgers, hace siglos que he intentado tener una agradable velada con él –afirmó la mujer sonriendo más al comprobar su teoría. 

–No lo dudo –dijo Sonic creando una butaca con cómodos cojines blancos, sentándose, y tragando disimuladamente la bola para inducirse la inconsciencia que había tenido en la boca en previsión a ello.

Evan ocupó el lugar de Sonic un par segundos después de que su descendiente cayera inconsciente, su rostro serio aún mostraba el disgusto por lo que había hecho esa bruja a Kya.

–Vayamos al grano, Nilsa –con su estado de humor prefirió ahorrarse cualquier cortesía.

–Como desee, Evan –aceptó ella con superioridad. 

–Señor Kolgers para usted –la cortó el hombre.

–Como guste, señor Kolgers. ¿Qué puntos desea aclarar? 

–En primer lugar, no me estoy uniendo a su Orden, sólo acepto colaborar en el ritual cuando usted logre encontrar y convencer a los otros Elementos.

–No veo ningún inconveniente. Aunque he de admitir que su colaboración aceleraría el proceso –contestó la mujer tragándose su réplica. 

–En segundo lugar, saldremos de esta mansión cuando nos plazca, si es que en algún momento considero conveniente detenerme aquí. Sonic ha vivido siempre en el bosque, es donde se siente cómodo y con su fobia con más razón no vamos a permanecer aquí.

Esa vez la mujer frunció el ceño mostrando su desacuerdo, pero finalmente asintió. –Pero si no tengo noticias frecuentes daré por supuesto que el trato queda roto. 

–Permitiré que pueda seguir sabiendo mi localización como lo he permitido este mes –dijo sonriendo engreído, pese a que había usado todos los hechizos que conocía para evitar que lo rastreara–. Con eso tiene suficiente para saber que continúo esperando noticias de su éxito en la empresa que nos interesa.

La Reina le devolvió la sonrisa de la misma forma. –¿Desea algo más? 

–Eso es todo. Mañana regresaremos a Siberia.

Nilsa lo miró con sorpresa. –Permítame que discrepe en ese punto. Deben quedarse en Canadá. 

–Sonic prefiere los bosques de árboles caducifolios, ¿por qué razón íbamos a quedarnos? –cuestionó Evan, interiormente se estaba divirtiendo, hacía tiempo que no tenía que intervenir en unas negociaciones y las disfrutaba casi tanto como seducir señoritas. Había supuesto que la mujer se negaría en ese punto, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo y obtener tanta libertad para Sonic como pudiera.

–Mi base está aquí, mi gente está aquí, y no acostumbro a perder de vista a mis aliados. No cederé ante eso –contestó Nilsa. 

–Su limitada capacidad de movimiento me hace pensar que cinco o seis décadas no será tiempo suficiente para que logre su empresa y por tanto este trato ha resultado ser inútil –metió cizaña el hombre.

–No se equivoque, que quiera mantener cerca a una de mis piezas clave, no significa que no tenga puestos mis sentidos en otros lugares –se defendió ella. 

Evan elevó una ceja. –Ciertamente su Orden y la de Nuwa son como dos gotas de agua, tratándonos como meros trofeos en su inútil guerra.

–La diferencia es que la mía ofrece algo que Nuwa ni se plantea, señor Kolgers. 

Evan soltó su risa grave y contagiosa. –¿Y qué podría ser? Ahora que he conocido ambas cada vez veo más similitudes, empezando por tildarnos de objetos, piezas en su tablero de juego.

–Simple, yo le dejo libertad y lo libero de su carga –contestó ella–. Y si me disculpa tengo asuntos que tratar. Espero haber sido clara con mi determinación de que se mantengan cerca. 

–Su hostilidad o intento de superioridad le quita fiabilidad a mis ojos, Nilsa –dijo Evan levantándose–. Nos veremos en Siberia… o puede que China.

–Le aconsejo que no se vaya, señor Kolgers. Nuwa estableció una base en Rusia –agregó la mujer–. Aquí el chico puede dejar de esconderse y huir.  

–Ha permanecido cuatro años en Siberia prácticamente sin realizar ningún viaje, viviendo del modo que ha querido, y estuvo diez años en Oregón muy cerca de una población y la única persona con la que se encontró fue una niña a la que decidió mostrarse. No considero que viva escondido y no hemos necesitado huir más –rebatió Evan.

–Puede ser. Supongo que prefiere volver a separarlo de esa niña –comentó la mujer poniéndose en pie.

–Es la decisión de Sonic, no mía, y prefiere los robles, hayas y castaños.

–En ese caso puede escoger uno de Norteamérica –sugirió la mujer. 

Evan la miró, pensando si seguir presionando y decidió dejarlo así. –Dejaremos que medite si echará de menos el ruso –dijo antes de eliminar la silla y caminar para salir de la sala.

–Le invito a dar un paseo antes de marcharse –se despidió Nilsa saliendo por una puerta lateral y abriendo la principal para Evan. 

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevas fichas de los integrantes de la Orden de Jade:  
> -[ Ficha de Snyder](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Legado%20de%20Jade/Snyder_zpsf08d09ab.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha de Bryon](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Legado%20de%20Jade/Bryon_zps0a12df7c.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha de Valeska](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Legado%20de%20Jade/Valeska_zpsa348a981.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha de Nilsa](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Legado%20de%20Jade/Nilsa_zpsdfa2543e.jpg)


	6. Capítulo 6

Sonic salió de la habitación que le habían asignado, la misma en la que se había despertado un mes atrás. Necesitaba un mapa. Evan le había dicho que lo mejor sería quedarse cerca de la mansión y que eligiera dónde quería quedarse, suponía que el hombre se sentía un poco culpable por volver a hacer que se mudara, aunque no le molestaba mucho. En cuatro años se había acostumbrado a hablar en ruso y un poco de chino, ya que estaba cerca de la frontera a veces cambiada de país, pero como siempre hablaba con Evan en inglés siempre tiraba hacia su idioma natal. 

Podría simplemente salir y asentarse en el primer bosque de su gusto que encontrara e ir probando, pero por una vez quería planearlo, dar con el lugar perfecto para él de primeras, seguramente Evan querría volver a construirse una casa en la que vivir y él tenía que admitir que la cama era más cómoda que el hueco de un árbol, una comida caliente también la apreciaba, el hombre había acabado por mal acostumbrarlo. 

Caminó por los pasillos esperando encontrar a alguien a quien pedir un mapa y una guía de turismo, sino tendría que pasar al plan B y salir hasta encontrar algún pueblo en el que encontrar una mujer con más cerebro que con lo que se solía topar que lo ayudara con esos ordenadores a encontrar el lugar idóneo: un bosque poco visitado cerca de una ciudad que ofreciera una buena vida nocturna. Una ecóloga juerguista sería la persona perfecta.

Giró en una esquina y se encontró con Kya frotándose el cuello con una toalla. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y a pesar del frío del castillo algunas gotas de sudor recorrían su piel. Se podía apreciar la respiración un tanto agitada por el vaho que se formaba al respirar e iba con los ojos cerrados sin percatarse de su presencia. Poco antes de quedar a un metro de él abrió los ojos y se detuvo en seco. 

–Perdón… no te vi –se disculpó bajando un poco la toalla. 

–¿Ahora también te distraes cuando no dibujas? –preguntó divertido Sonic mientras la inspeccionaba comprobando que ya no tenía las heridas.

Ella sonrió con nostalgia. –No suele haber nadie por estos pasillos, son los más fríos del castillo –contestó encogiéndose de hombros. 

–Oh… –murmuró mirando sus pies descalzos y hacia atrás pudo ver las huellas dejadas por el calor de ellos en contraste con el suelo–. Tanta presunción y decir que controla todo el castillo y no se le ocurre poner un poco de calefacción –bromeó chasqueando la lengua.

–Supongo que le saldría cara la factura –añadió Kya riendo un poco–. ¿Estabas buscando algo en particular? 

–Sólo encontrarme con alguien. Necesito un mapa de Norteamérica al menos y una guía de parques naturales y otra de turismo… creo que con eso puedo apañarme, ¿sabes dónde puedo conseguirlos?

Ella meditó unos segundos y negó con la cabeza. –No creo que en la biblioteca haya algo así, pero si te sirve un ordenador… tengo uno en mi cuarto –ofreció.

–Sigo sin saber usar esas cosas. 

–Bueno, si no te molesta, puedo ayudarte a encontrar lo que buscas –contestó desviando un poco la vista. 

–Eso sería genial. Sí, mucho mejor que tratar de que me ayude una muggle y tener que romperme la cabeza para inventarme una historia. ¿Puedes ahora?

–Acabo de terminar de entrenar –contestó asintiendo para confirmar su disponibilidad–. Es por aquí –añadió volviendo a caminar esperando que la siguiera. 

Recorrieron varios pasillos con puertas hasta que ella se detuvo frente a una, idéntica al resto y la abrió con la llave dando acceso a un cuarto similar al de Sonic. Tenía una gran cama con doseles en el centro, un escritorio con el Mac al lado de una estantería algo más grande y al otro lado dos puertas más pequeñas, una llevaba a un vestidor y la otra al cuarto de baño. La habitación era de colores verdes, grises y negros, y en un rincón se podía ver un caballete con un lienzo y una mesita con pinceles y pinturas. 

–Puedes sentarte donde quieras, ahora vengo –dijo entrando en el vestidor y luego en el cuarto de baño. Cuando salió, vestida con una sudadera y unos pantalones vaqueros, y lo vio ojear uno de sus cuadernos de dibujos sólo pudo pensar que ojalá no hubiera cogido el último… sería embarazoso que viera su último boceto en el que salía él. 

–Ahora son incluso mejores, podrías ser famosa. Una vez conocí a una mujer que era pintora, hacía exposiciones y esas cosas… creo. No sé exactamente qué era lo que me enseñó, pero era un churro, recuerdo que me acordé de ti –comentó Sonic alzando el temido boceto en el que aparecía durmiendo supuso que en el avión–. Vaya… qué cosas el sueño, hace que parezcas sin preocupaciones incluso cuando acabas de pensar que podrías morir y te han estado usando como a una simple marioneta

–No sabía lo de la claustrofobia… lo siento –dijo apenada por el hecho en cuestión–. Ahora estudio Historia, y no tengo mucho tiempo para dibujar –añadió ante lo primero que le había dicho sentándose en la silla frente a la pantalla, poniéndose sus gafas grandes de pasta negras y encendiendo el ordenador.  

–No te culpo por eso, no tenías modo de saberlo –la exculpó Sonic sentándose en el escritorio junto a la pantalla–. Historia… supongo que podría ser más aburrido, algo como matemáticas.

Kya se encogió de hombros. –Es una de las pocas cosas que se puede estudiar sin necesidad de ir a una universidad –explicó–. ¿Qué busco? 

–Pues necesito un bosque poco transitado, pero con alguna ciudad animada cerca y no muy lejos de aquí… tengo que mudarme otra vez, es un engorro, pero ya que es mejor no armarla cuando en realidad no me importa mucho… creo que mejor buscar el sitio en vez de dar tumbos –explicó Sonic y sonrió, la verdad era que estaba ilusionado con poder elegir dónde quedarse–. Evan me deja elegir esta vez y quiero encontrar el sitio perfecto donde plantar nuestra casa.

–¿Evan? –preguntó mirándolo de reojo un segundo, tecleando ya los caracteres de la búsqueda. 

–¡Oh, claro, que en realidad no lo conoces! –dijo recordándose que Kya había olvidado ese encuentro en pro de que pensara que lo mató el oso–. Evan es mi tátara tátara… bueno, muchos tátaras abuelo. Es el Elemento Madera y habita dentro de mí, aunque nos turnamos para que se airee de vez en cuando. Cuando lo del oso él salió, se deshizo del oso y le hablaste de Jade aunque no te acuerdas, por eso yo me desperté casi un mes después en Siberia.

–¿M-me borró la memoria? ¿Por eso pensé que estabas muerto? –cuestionó sin recordar nada de eso, aunque le sonaba el nombre del hombre. 

–Algo así, sí. Pero es buena gente, se ha ocupado siempre de que no me comieran los pumas y demás bichos y me ha enseñado muchísimas cosas –contestó Sonic sonriente.

–Ya veo –musitó ella centrándose de nuevo en lo que tenía que buscar, era bueno tener una explicación a esa laguna–. Me alegro de que… estuviera contigo y esas cosas. Que tuvieras a alguien. 

–Hace lo que puede aunque… no es lo mismo, sólo lo siento, no podré verlo nunca –dijo Sonic con cierta tristeza.

–Más o menos… te comprendo –aseguró Kya, para ella tampoco había vuelto a ser lo mismo, ya ni recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que abrazó a alguien con ese cariño. 

Sonic giró la cabeza para poder mirar la pantalla. –Oh, lo siento, se me pasó decirte, quería bosque caducifolio: robles, hayas… –dijo al ver la imagen de un parque sólo con bosque boreal–. Si no, me quedaría más por aquí, los pinos y abetos no son cómodos.

Kya asintió y realizó una nueva búsqueda con los datos extras. –Puede ser el Parque Nacional Georgian Bay Islands –dijo al rato enseñándole algunas fotos–. Midland está bastante cerca y hay más parques alrededor. 

Él observó el mapa y leyó la información, cogiendo la mano de Kya para que moviera los dedos sobre el ratón del Mac y bajara la página. –Me gusta. Sí, es genial con esa lengua de mar, me encanta nadar –decidió sonriendo–. Y Midland es grande así que habrá fiesta. ¿Qué te parece, Evan? ¡Genial! Me lo quedo. Gracias, Kya –agradeció y en un impulso dejó un beso en su mejilla antes de bajarse del escritorio.

–D-de nada –alcanzó a contestar ella llevándose la mano a esa mejilla y sonrojándose–. ¿Te… lo imprimo o algo?

–No, me oriento bien. Es ir tooodo para hacia el oeste y un poco para abajo… rodearé ese secarral, hasta que ya vea esas lenguas de mar y cruzar. Los árboles me echarán un cable si me lío o puedo preguntar a alguien si es que Evan también se pierde… –se interrumpió riendo ante la protesta del aludido y rodando los ojos–. Vale, él nunca se pierde, qué desfachatez –bromeó.

La joven sonrió y asintió. –Y… ¿cuándo vas a irte?

–No tengo nada que hacer aquí, así que ahora. Está en la otra punta del país, me va a llevar bastante llegar allí –contestó caminando hacia la puerta–. Ya nos veremos por ahí.

–Claro… que vaya bien el viaje –se despidió Kya dando la vuelta a la silla para mirarlo marchar.

***

Abrió las puertas del gran comedor donde sabía que la debían estar esperando para cenar, realmente llegar tarde no le hubiera importado de no ser porque esa vez su padre estaba presente, y para él los modales eran algo que no podían faltar nunca, ni aunque estuvieran entre “familia”.

–Lamento la demora, tuve que arreglar unos asuntos de la universidad –se disculpó sentándose en su sitio habitual, a la izquierda de su padre que presidía la gran mesa y a la derecha de Goretti, la segunda más mayor de los _picas_. Era una joven italiana, cinco años mayor que ella, con los ojos grises y el pelo castaño, las puntas las tenía teñidas de rojo fuego y siempre lo llevaba semirecogido y desordenado. Además… era una loca de las explosiones, de ahí su poder.

–¿Estás teniendo algún problema para decidir tu tesina? –preguntó su padre, comenzando a comer y con él el resto.

–Nada que deba preocuparte, padre –contestó haciendo ella lo mismo–. Finalmente he logrado que me asignen el tema que quería sobre la historia del arte en Asia. El jefe del departamento estaba un poco reticente. 

–Me alegro de que lo hayas conseguido, mi pequeña –dijo el hombre.

–Deberías cambiarle el sobrenombre, Sny. La pequeña Kya se nos hizo mayor sin darnos cuenta, ahora coquetea por los pasillos –rió Bryon mirando a Kya burlón. 

La joven lo asesinó con la mirada y siguió comiendo sin querer entrar en el juego. 

–¿Y quién te desvela? –preguntó clavando una filosa mirada en Michael y Cael que se sentaba en el otro extremo de la mesa.

–No deberías hacerle caso al tío Bryon, sólo le gusta malmeter –contestó Kya sin alterarse. 

–¡Vamos, ya-no-tan-pequeña! No mientas así a tu padre, eso es de mala educación. ¿Cuéntale cómo te conquistó la caballerosidad del chico Madera? –replicó el brasileño ampliando su sonrisa–. Hay que reconocer que es mejor partido que nuestros Cael. 

La castaña apretó los cubiertos un poco y escuchó a Cael bufar evidentemente molesto. 

–Desde luego sabe cómo moverse y lo tiene todo bien fuerte y duro… listo para dar fuerte y duro –dijo Michael guiñando un ojo a Kya.

Al lado de éste Valeska rió a carcajadas. –Una pena que nos quitaran el juguete –dijo lamiéndose los labios y mirando al adolescente.

–Yo también quiero conocerlo, ¿cuándo dices que viene de nuevo para que te lo tires, Kya? –preguntó Goretti divertida–. Prepararé fuegos artificiales. 

Snyder apretó los labios. –Comportaros en la mesa y con mi niña también fuera de ella.

–Vamos, Sny… tú a su edad ya tenían una pequeña prole de niños correteando por ahí –replicó Bryon. 

–Eran otros tiempos –repuso el aludido–. Y es Snyder, niño.

–¿Ese niño vendrá a jugar con nosotras, prima Gabi? –preguntó a su vez una niña de unos siete años, con el pelo rosa grisáceo, unos ojos azules enormes y que se sentaba junto a Gabrielle sobre una pila de cojines. 

–No lo sé, yo quería jugar con él y otros muñecos, pero ahora la abu Nilsa no nos deja jugar a eso con él –contestó Gabrielle y la pequeña hizo un puchero disgustada antes de seguir con su comida. 

Bryon rió a carcajadas. –Se ha enfadado el abuelo, niñas, comportaos correctamente o tendremos que poneros pañales. 

–¿Podrías comportarte más como un adulto, tío Bryon? Mani es más maduro que tú –gruño Kya. 

–Mani es demasiado callado –se defendió–. Y sólo quería que le contaras a tu padre lo que pasó cuando os encontrasteis en la puerta de Nilsa, ya sabes: él muy preocupado por unos simples cortes, ofreciéndose a curarte incluso haciendo esperar a la Reina y tú sonrojada por un simple toque. Hacía mucho que no veía ese rojo tan gracioso en tus mejillas. 

–Los Kolgers están en la otra punta del país y no van a volver hasta que sea necesario, es un suceso sin importancia –dijo Snyder, más bien convenciéndose a sí mismo de que su hija estaba a salvo.

–Deja de poner nerviosa y asustar a Kya, Bryon, se le indigestará el pollo –intervino Manitú poniendo un poco más de salsa en el plato de Kya sin preguntar, le pareció que era lo mejor para ella. El hombre tenía rasgos de la tribu de los algoquinos, con la piel morena, pelo castaño hasta los hombros y los ojos grises, y de su cuello pendían unos colgantes, a los veintisiete años era el mayor de los _picas_. 

–Gracias, Mani –dijo Kya sonriendo amablemente–. Sonic sólo es un viejo amigo, eso es todo –añadió tratando de dar por zanjado el tema. 

–¡Oh! Una historia de amor a espaldas de su padre como en _La Sirenita_ –dijo Gabrielle emocionada–. Cuéntanos más, primita.

Kya suspiró. –Sólo nos conocimos de pequeños y cuando tenía 15 años nos separamos, no hay nada más, Gabi –aseguró cansinamente. 

–Hiciste un amigo, salvaje, y no confiaste en tu padre, podría haber sido peligroso –dijo Snyder.

–Era un niño… yo tenía más control con mi magia que él y no pasó nada, son cosas de críos –se defendió ella. 

–Pero eso no es lo importante –desestimó Goretti–. Lo que nos importa es con cuántos años te lanzaste, primita –rió divertida mirándola expectante. 

–Mírala qué mona, se le pegó la salsa a las mejillas –bromeó Michael y Gabrielle comenzó a reírse junto a Hela.

–Pues no entiendo qué le vio a ese mequetrefe de Madera –bufó Cael irguiéndose en la silla. 

–Vamos, pequeña. ¿Cuándo hiciste algo pecaminoso con el chaval? –la instó Bryon–. Y reconócelo, Cael, eres poca cosa para nuestra pequeña. 

–No te enfades, Cael, puedo educarte cuando quieras para que valgas un poco –dijo Valeska soltando una sádica carcajada.

–Deja que rechace tu invitación, Valeska –contestó el joven–. Soy el mejor partido al que puede aspirar, ni siquiera llega a ser una simple _pica_. 

Kya lo miró con rencor y cansada de que el tema no cesara y de las bromas se levantó con la intención de largarse a su habitación.  

–Termina de comer, Kya –ordenó Snyder al ver que se levantaba y sin siquiera pedir permiso.

Ella lo miró casi suplicante unos segundos, pero finalmente hizo lo ordenado y se centró en acabar el maldito pollo. 

–Y Cael, sigue comportándote como un niño y haré que vuelvas a llevar pañales –amenazó sin alterar su voz mientras seguía comiendo, no iba a permitir ese comentario hecho con la única finalidad de herir. Tanto si Kya estaba en el nivel o no, no podía ser _pica_ ya que el ritual necesario no podía volver a realizarse hasta que todos los componentes hubiesen fallecido, lo mismo ocurría con los _tronos_ , aunque él tenía sus mañas para seguir viviendo y cambiar de compañeros regularmente.

Bryon rió por lo bajo ante la amenaza, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió cualquier comentario. Uno de los sirvientes de Nilsa se acercó a Snyder tendiéndole una carta. –Disculpe, señor Arnulfo. La Reina solicita a su hija y a la señorita Benacci para una misión. 

Snyder leyó rápidamente y le pasó la carta a Goretti. –Que diez hombres se reúnan en la puerta en cinco minutos y uno espere en la puerta de la habitación de cada una de sus dos superiores –ordenó al sirviente antes de mirar a su hija a quien ya le había pasado la carta con las instrucciones Goretti–. Vuelve sana y salva, mi pequeña. Iremos una temporada a Rose Lodge a tu regreso.

Kya se levantó junto con su compañera y asintió. –Siempre lo hago, padre. Estoy deseando ver a Jannet y a Clarise –contestó sonriendo levemente, no era como si de verdad tuviera ganas de ver a la caprichosa de su hermanita y a la pija de su madrastra. 

–El engaño no es una de tus virtudes, mi pequeña, pero aprecio el esfuerzo –rió Snyder mirándola condescendiente.

Kya rió. –Está bien, estoy deseando ver a Blasie, no debí dejarlo en casa la última vez –se corrigió antes de darse la vuelta y seguir a la otra mujer.

***

Sintiendo demasiado calor, se movió apartando las sábanas que creía que tenía encima y cuando no las encontró se removió hasta que la sudadera quedó colgando de sus brazos, pero seguía haciendo demasiado calor, incluso el aire era pesado… asfixiante, nunca había sentido tanto calor, ni siquiera en una sauna. Evan pareció alarmado en su interior y Sonic abrió los párpados que sentía demasiado pesados. En un primer momento pensó que era el atardecer, después identificó los chasquidos de la madera al ser quemada y fue consciente del olor correspondiente así como que la turbidez de su visión no era por el sueño sino por el humo que lo llenaba todo.

Se levantó de golpe, alarmado. ¡El bosque se estaba quemando! Su bosque, su hogar se estaba quemando. ¿Pero cómo era posible? Estaban en invierno, no había habido ninguna tormenta eléctrica y además era un parque protegido. Corrió hasta donde solía abrir una puerta entre las ramas que formaban su casa, las ramas se apartaron para dejarle salir y vio con horror las llamas a una docena de árboles de distancia. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo, le dolía como si fuera un amigo quien estuviera muriendo abrasado. Sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de angustia y casi sin pensarlo accedió al poder de Evan moviéndose desesperado de un lado a otro, insuflando vida a esos árboles para que resistieran. Sintió una ráfaga de viento y maldijo, el fuego no necesitaba ayuda precisamente. Otra ráfaga trajo voces distantes a sus oídos y se acercó hacia el lugar, no supo si por querer que esa gente escapara al igual que deseaba que se salvara la fauna del bosque o en busca de los culpables de tal desastre. Encontró a estos últimos y para su sorpresa se encontró con gabardinas negras con el símbolo de Nuwa en ellas. Dos hombres estaban luchando contra uno de Jade de bajo nivel, el de Jade se defendía formando esculturas con la nieve, los de Nuwa con pociones explosivas y viento, ¿qué cabrón inconsciente usaría fuego en un bosque?

La rabia se unió al dolor que estaba sintiendo por la pérdida de su bosque y antes de que llegara a él el pensamiento consciente los árboles incandescentes que rodeaban a los que luchaban estaban moviéndose, recobrando la vida y estrujando en sus ramas a los de Nuwa hasta que no quedó una costilla ilesa en su cuerpo ni un órgano vital sin dañar. Soltó un grito más parecido a un rugido y al soltar su magia múltiples árboles a su alrededor comenzaron a revivir y a nacer nuevos en cosa de segundos, tiempo que Evan tardó en cortar la fusión para detener aquella locura.

–No… no puedo abandonarlo. Tienen que pagar por esto –dijo Sonic entre dientes ante el impulso que Evan le enviaba de huir–. Ya están muertos, pero no es… –se interrumpió tosiendo– suficiente. ¡Maldita Nuwa! –volvió a toser, Evan le instó con más urgencia a marcharse, a no quedarse allí y luchar–. Sí… lucharemos –murmuró antes de finalmente hacer caso a su antecesor y escapar del fuego. Tenía un lugar muy al noreste al que regresar.

***

Habían pasado tres meses desde que se había marchado de la mansión de la Orden de Jade, se había tomado con calma el viaje a su nuevo hogar y había tardado un mes en llegar. Después había pasado mes y medio viviendo en ese bosque de vuelta a su vida normal: entrenamiento desde que despertaba hasta que acababa muerto, algunos días probaba a hacer una receta nueva de comida, una vez que tenía el estómago lleno dormía y si era de los primeros días de la semana, que la gente no solía salir, leía una novela o estudiaba lo que Evan le hubiera dejado de “deberes”, sino se daba una ducha y salía a disfrutar de la noche, a veces la noche se le alargaba días, pero lo que contaba era cuándo empezaba. Un día a la semana se lo dejaba a Evan para que viviera un poco y a grandes rasgos eso era todo lo que hacía. Tenía toda la comida que necesitaba en la palma de la mano, literalmente, Evan sí se conseguía carne en su día, lo sabía porque al día siguiente apestaba a bicho muerto la casa, y él sólo iba a comprar ropa cuando se le rompía y libros cuando acababa con los que tenía. Además había encontrado una empresa de venta de madera con la que comerciaba cuando necesitaba dinero, era un modo más de ejercitarse y falsificar billetes era un poco costoso para él aunque sabía que Evan podía hacerlo sin muchos problemas.

Pese a que había tardado dos semanas en atravesar el país, el cabreo por lo que habían hecho esos magos con _su_ bosque seguía latente, a la espera de que saltara una chispa. Lo bueno era que había tenido tiempo de discutir con Evan lo que quería hacer y así estaba seguro de que no iba a entregarse a la Reina para que se sirviera de él como le diera la gana, no, estaba todo planeado y atado, sólo necesitaba mantener un poco la calma, sólo un poco.

Las puertas se abrieron para él cuando llegó ante ellas y caminó por los fríos pasillos dejando un rastro de sus cálidas pisadas tras él que iban desapareciendo al poco. Era increíble que prácticamente hiciera el mismo frío en abril que el que hacía en enero. Se sorprendió al encontrar pronto frente a él las puertas abiertas que daban a la sala del trono de Nilsa. _“Cuánta amabilidad”_ , pensó, para inmediatamente corregirse riendo por la nariz: _“No, es curiosidad”_. 

–Buen día, Nilsa. ¿Cómo te va? –saludó entrando en la sala y escuchó las puertas cerrarse tras él.

La mujer sentada en el trono lo miró con curiosidad de arriba abajo por las pintas que llevaba lleno de pequeños cortes en la ropa y en su piel y sonrió. –¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita, Sonic? –preguntó haciendo que una butaca apareciera detrás de donde él se había parado. 

Sonic miró el mueble, pero coincidió con su ancestro en que cualquier cosa que ella creara era como una víbora en su árbol, bastante tenía con estar en el castillo. Lo desestimó y para que no pareciera mucha ofensa creando otro asiento similar, decidió con una sonrisa ponerse cómodo creando un diván.

–He estado reconsiderando algunas cosas –comenzó a decir ladeando la cabeza para mirarla después de acomodarse y se sintió agradeciendo la horizontalidad después del maratón de esa quincena atravesando el país.

La mujer se irguió un poco más en su trono sintiendo que la curiosidad aumentaba, ya había sido un tanto extraño que el joven se dirigiera hacia ella después del incidente que le había comunicado su subordinado, pero había querido pensar en una posibilidad de cooperación por su parte. 

–Lo escucho –dijo instándole a explicarse. 

–¿Sabes? Realmente les tengo aprecio a los bosques, no sólo a la vegetación sino al resto de vida, incluso a los malditos osos. De modo que cuando los destruyen, especialmente el que he hecho mi hogar, lo siento como una ofensa personal. Puedes imaginar cómo me siento después de que se quemaran hasta las cenizas doce hectáreas de bosque porque un par de imbéciles hijos de puta tuvieron la feliz idea de ponerse a jugar con fuego allí en medio y encima azuzar con viento. ¡Hay que ser gilipollas! –no pudo evitar dejar salir algo de su cabreo.

–Comprendo su enfado, Sonic. ¿Y desea vengar esos bosques? ¿Por eso ha acudido a mí de nuevo? –preguntó juntando las puntas de los dedos de ambas manos. 

–Sí, la venganza me ha hecho reconsiderar algunas cosas. La verdad es que llevo una vida algo monótona en general y pensé que podría ser divertido aceptar echarte una mano en tu insulsa guerra –contestó sonriendo tras calmarse con un poco de ayuda de Evan.

–Pero tiene condiciones –adivinó la mujer, orgullosa de que su razonamiento sobre la participación del joven fuera acertada. 

–Por supuesto, ¿por quién nos toma? –rió Sonic–. ¿Qué prefieres las buenas o las malas noticias primero?

–La gente siempre suele darme primero las malas con la esperanza de que mi furia se disipe con las buenas –comentó la Reina divertida–. Por una vez vamos a cambiar el patrón. 

El chico rió un poco. –Así que eres una abuelita regañona, nunca lo hubiera imaginado –bromeó antes de seguir con el tema que les concernía–. La buena noticia es que me voy a instalar en este bosque, y Evan es posible que se pase más por aquí.

Nilsa sonrió ante la noticia. –Me alegra escucharlo, tendré que mandar a que adecenten la estancia –comentó haciendo un gesto con la mano que indicaba que esperaba las malas noticias con la misma ansia. 

–Sólo iré a las misiones que me apetezca, siento desinflar tu pompa de poder –informó haciendo un mohín–. No soy uno de tus subordinados ni ese idiota maleable cabeza de metal.

La mujer rubia rió ante la alusión a Cael. –No esperaba menos de usted, Sonic. Ya me hice a la idea de que no iba a corregir esa insolencia, no es algo que me sorprenda. Sin embargo, supongo que le gustará ser conocedor de las misiones que tengan que ver con la captura de los Elementos restantes –añadió sonriendo de lado. 

–Tal vez –concedió sin comprometerse a nada, tal y como le había repetido cada día Evan para asegurarse de que se le metía la idea en el cerebro.

Ella asintió sin realmente nada que objetar, era más de lo que tenía hacía tres meses y seguramente el progreso de sus planes continuaría. –Si no quiere exponer ninguna condición más, Sonic, le doy la bienvenida de nuevo y le invitó a quedarse tanto como desee en el castillo.

–Claro, vendré a jugar cuando me aburra –contestó descuidadamente, se levantó y miró el diván pensando en que no le apetecía dejarlo, con un suspiro lo eliminó del mismo modo que lo había creado y caminó hacia las puerta–. Nos vemos por ahí… ¡Oh! Casi se me pasa, cierto –dijo dándose en la frente y deteniéndose ante el intento de aviso de Evan de que faltaba algo–. Si dejas de poder localizarme no te asustes, pero los pinos siguen sin ser cómodos y, ya sabes, un roble brillaría como un faro aquí.

–Tendré en cuenta su advertencia –agradeció la mujer, o fingió agradecer, odiaba no tener algo bajo su control. 

–Ya que es tan… amable, qué menos –se burló el chico antes de seguir avanzando y salir de vuelta al pasillo.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con estos ya todos los integrantes de la Orden de Jade están presentados:  
> -[ Ficha de Goretti](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Legado%20de%20Jade/Goretti_zpsa77de9c9.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha de Hela](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Legado%20de%20Jade/Hela_zps62db35e1.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha de Manitú](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Legado%20de%20Jade/Manitu_zps09ff4e7a.jpg)


	7. Capítulo 7

En su camino hacia las puertas que daban al exterior se detuvo al escuchar voces y sonidos de lucha, cedió a su curiosidad aunque alerta y se detuvo ante unas puertas dobles, una de ellas abierta, que daban a lo que a todas luces era una sala de entrenamiento, tenía una zona para el combate con una burbuja alrededor que contenía los ataques desviados y al fondo múltiples máquinas de ejercicio, en la primera estancia se encontraba Kya luchando con Bryon. Pensando que podría ser entretenido se apoyó en la jamba de la puerta observando el espectáculo.

Kya esquivó ágilmente sin necesidad de hechizos las afiladas hojas de papel que Bryon le lanzaba. El hombre siempre mantenía una posición despreocupada en los entrenamientos y los combates que la sacaban de sus casillas, pero era uno de los mejores para practicar. El número de hojas aumentó considerablemente y ante la imposibilidad de salir ilesa de eso sólo esquivándolas dejó que éstas chocaran contra su cuerpo y quedaran inutilizadas por completo gracias a la armadura con la que se había protegido, una armadura invisible. Sonrió de lado, en un parpadeo desapareció y apareció justo detrás del _trono_ y lo lanzó contra la pared contraria de la burbuja protectora, gracias a un hechizo que aumentaba su fuerza considerablemente.

Bryon rió más que divertido sin acusar el golpe, golpeó tres veces el suelo con el pie y miles de cucarachas aparecieron rodeando a la joven y empezando a cubrirla. Segundos antes de que el último de esos seres asquerosos subiera por sus piernas ella saltó por los aires, como impulsada por una especie de muelle, y cayó frente a su contrincante con una expresión de asco. 

–Qué asco de bichos –murmuró, haciendo que una par de pistolas aparecieran en sus manos y disparó directamente hacia el hombre. 

Pequeñas explosiones lo obligaban a moverse de su sitio para no acabar herido, pero la sonrisa sarcástica no desapareció de su rostro en ningún segundo, mientras las balas no dejaban de perseguirlo frustrando cada vez más a Kya. Ante ese sentimiento las armas desaparecieron y se lanzó directamente contra él combinando su fuerza con su hechizo de velocidad, haciendo que sus ataques fueran casi impredecibles e imposibles de apreciar bien por un humano corriente. 

–Muy bien, pequeña. Vas mejorando –la felicitó Bryon parando sus puñetazos y patadas con maestría–. Pero el tío Bryon ya se cansó de jugar –con esas palabras la sangre empezó a recubrir la cúpula protectora paralizando a Kya que intentó mantenerse calmada, distracción que el hombre aprovechó para noquearla, limitándole los movimientos y con lo que parecía un cuchillo de piedra casi clavándose en el costado de ella. 

Sonic observó todo desde su posición, el ver las asquerosas cucarachas y levemente sentir hambre le hizo darse cuenta de cuán hambriento estaba e hizo aparecer una manzana para quitarse el mal sabor de boca que se le había puesto ante la fugaz idea. Nada de bichos para él en los últimos cuatro años y pensaba seguir en su línea, gracias. Observó con fascinación todo lo que Kya podía hacer y sonrió divertido ante la tranquilidad con la que afrontaba Bryon los ataques, le estaba cayendo bien ese tío. Pero al ver ese cuchillo no pudo evitar alarmarse y a los pocos segundos el mango de madera que el hombre sujetaba se deshizo convertido en serrín, cayendo junto con la hoja de piedra al suelo.

El hombre miró con extrañeza el arma soltando a Kya y miró instintivamente hacia la puerta, una sonrisa traviesa y divertida apareció en su rostro. 

–Y el caballero andante llegó justo a tiempo para salvar a su princesa de su nefasto final –canturreó haciendo desaparecer la protección–. Muy heroico por tu parte, pero no acostumbro a dañar a mis alumnas –comentó dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza a la joven. 

Sonic mordió su manzana con saña, molesto, lógicamente no iba a matarla, pero no se había dado tiempo a pensarlo, y joder, Evan podía haberlo parado antes de hacer el ridículo, ¡ten familia para esto!

–Hola, Sonic –saludó Kya sonriendo satisfecha. 

–Hola –devolvió el saludo y el tiempo que le había llevado tragar lo ayudó a hacer pasar la molestia–. ¿Sabes, tío? Me estabas empezando a caer bien –se dirigió a Bryon y chasqueó la lengua.

–Oh, no me tengas en cuenta la broma, lo hago con todo el mundo, es parte de mi encanto natural –rió el aludido pasándole una toalla a Kya–. Lo has hecho muy bien, pequeña. Vas mejorando –la felicitó. 

–¿Llamas mejorar a que se quede paralizada por un poco de sangre? Ridículo hasta para ti, Bacci –por una puerta pequeña situada en un lateral de la estancia pareció Cael, observándolos con la cabeza demasiado alta para ser una postura normal y su típica expresión engreída–. Sigo sin comprender por qué os seguís empeñando en que luche si evidentemente serviría mejor para otras cosas. 

–¿Y así pretendes seducir a una mujer, Murray? Qué mal encaminado vas –bufó Bryon aunque no parecía realmente alterado por sus palabras, como si ya fueran habituales, al igual que Kya que siguió a lo suyo. 

–Un jodido desastre –coincidió Sonic divertido dando otro mordisco a su manzana.

–No necesito enmascarar mis palabras, ella sabe lo que pienso y además que es verdad –se defendió el moreno llegando hasta la mujer–. ¿Verdad, Kya? 

–Sí, Cael. Estoy tan loca por tus huesos que me importa poco que me trates como a un gusano –ironizó Kya apartándose del camino de la mano de él que pretendía llevar a su pelo. 

–No seas arisca, Astrof. Ambos sabemos que estás deseando meterte entre mis sábanas, así que no te hagas la inocente –replicó el otro sujetándola finalmente de una mano para atraerla hacia él. 

La sonrisa de Bryon no podía ser más amplia en ese momento, apoyado en la pared sin perderlos de vista. 

Sonic decidió ponerse algo más cómodo que sólo plantado en la habitación y se apoyó en la pared junto a Bryon haciendo aparecer un generoso racimo de uvas rojas.

–Casi me hace compadecerme el cabeza de metal –comentó el chico–. ¿Te apetece? –dijo moviendo la fruta.

–Gracias, siempre me pilla sin mi bolsa de palomitas –contestó el hombre cogiendo unas cuantas uvas y haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que prestara atención.

–Dios, Cael… –dijo Kya en un tono que se asemejaba a un gemido pegándose a él–, a veces se me olvida lo fuerte, inteligente y sexy que eres… –añadió acariciando la mejilla del joven y pasándose la lengua por los labios. 

–Es normal que lo hagas, alguien de tu nivel suele pasar por alto esas cosas de la gente importante –contestó Cael, sujetándola con un brazo por la cintura y con la mano libre acariciando desde su mejilla hacia el escote de ella. 

–Por los dioses, canta por soleares que está fingiendo y el muy idiota se lo cree y encima la insulta y empieza a meter mano demasiado pronto –cuchicheó Sonic como quien mira un partido de baloncesto. Creó un recipiente, puso maíz y lo calentó con su propia magia hasta que tuvo palomitas–. Tienes razón esto merece palomitas. 

–Ey, tú también me caes bien, chaval –rió Bryon–. Lo mejor de todo es que la estrategia no cambia, la respuesta tampoco, y siempre cae. Aunque es mejor vigilarlo por si se le va un tornillo–comentó–. Sobre todo desde que llegaste está más irascible. 

Kya sonrió imitando a una mujer embelesada fingiendo ignorar esa mano. –Tienes razón, toda la razón, soy muy inferior. Tanto que no debería aceptar tales atenciones por tu parte. 

–Sin embargo, te las doy. Deberías agradecérmelo como es debido, sé que sabes demasiado bien hacerlo, y aunque no acostumbre a tener cosas usadas haré una excepción contigo. 

–Tres, dos, uno… –Bryon amplió su sonrisa mientras hacía la cuenta atrás. 

–Rodillazo en los huevos –completó Sonic.

–Lo haré gustosa –siseó Kya. Agarró con la misma velocidad con la que había atacado antes a Bryon el brazo de Cael que estaba a punto de alcanzar su pecho y lo giró retorciéndoselo tras la espalda, a la vez que hacía ese movimiento se movió rápidamente hasta la pared contraria y lo estampó con más fuerza de la necesaria ahí, con un cuchillo de hueso pinchando su yugular. 

Bryon rió empezando a aplaudir, pero sin moverse aún del sitio, como esperando la escena final. Sonic lo imitó incluso silbando.

–No puedes hacerme nada, o la Reina te matará –gruñó el Elemento. 

–Ciertamente, no puedo matarte, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda hacer nada. A ver si a la décima aprendes la lección, o el gusanito no saldrá nunca de paseo –rió Kya ante lo último y le propinó una fuerte patada en la entrepierna soltándolo para dejar que cayera al suelo y volvió a por su toalla. 

–Sabía que antes o después llegaría –rió Sonic, aunque por empatía masculina casi lo había sentido en los propios.

–Yo no querría uno de esos en ese lugar –comentó Bryon–. Esta pequeña revoltosa no escatima a la hora de usar su hechizo de fuerza. 

–¿Y dejar que me ensarte en una espada? Jamás –contestó Kya bebiendo agua con avidez. 

–Gracias por el espectáculo, ha sido divertido –dijo Sonic haciendo una teatral reverencia hacia Kya–. Avisarme para la próxima función, yo pongo las palomitas.

–Esperemos que no se repita pronto, cuanto menos tarda más capullo se vuelve –se lamentó ella–. ¿Has llegado hoy? ¿Va todo bien? –no pudo evitar preguntar secándose y mirando de reojo a Cael para estar segura de cuándo se pondría en pie. 

–Sí, hace un rato. Los estúpidos de Nuwa me quemaron el bosque así que cambié de plan y ahora somos vecinos –contestó con ligereza, aun así al nombrar a Nuwa se filtró algo de su rabia, fue a darse la vuelta para marcharse, pero pensó que quizás aún quedaba el acto final viendo a Cael tratando de respirar de nuevo.

–Oh… siento lo del bosque –dijo ella deteniéndose un momento, dedicándole un mirada de comprensión a falta de poder hacer otra cosa. 

–¡Vamos, cuchillito! ¡Tú puedes! –gritó Bryon animando a Cael a levantarse. 

Aún de rodillas en el suelo Cael se giró mirándolos con odio. Estiró una mano hacia Kya y una horca se extendió hasta clavarse en la pared con el cuello de ella en medio. 

–Estarás contenta de que tenerlo cerca de nuevo, ¿verdad, Kya? Así será más fácil meterse en su cama –siseó con rencor. 

Sonic intervino, Evan estaba enfadado y él no iba a impedirle poner al idiota en su sitio cuando él también estaba deseándolo. En un instante Cael fue rodeado por zarzas cuyos pinchos se clavaron en su piel y él se interpuso entre el moreno y Kya cuando se soltó.

–Cuidado, tu _querida reina_ se enfadará si diriges aunque sea una pizca de magia hacia mí –dijo con voz filosa y cierta burla ante el adjetivo que le dio a Nilsa, a la vez que desclavaba la horca–. Sin embargo, absolutamente nada me impide hacer que desees que te mate… mientras no lo haga, te necesito después de todo.

–Desgraciado –murmuró Cael poniéndose en pie–. Acabarás pagándolo, al igual que ella –añadió apretando los puños. 

–Vamos, vamos, cuchillito. Ves a jugar con Michael o le diré a la yaya que te has portado mal –intervino Bryon, empujando por los hombros a Cael para que saliera, despidiéndose de los otros dos con un guiño. 

Sonic se giró para mirar a Kya, comprobando que estaba ilesa, no obstante, antes de darse cuenta estaba siguiendo el deseo de Evan y ofreciéndole una infusión con hierbas relajantes.

–Em… toma, te ayudará a relajarte –dijo aún mirando lo que había creado.

Kya parpadeó varias veces antes de aceptar el vaso de madera. –Gracias –dijo bebiendo un poco–. Ignora a Cael, siempre es así –añadió encogiéndose de hombros. 

–Ya… me ha quedado claro que su estupidez es terminal –bromeó el chico, relajando el ambiente.

Ella asintió sonriendo, apuró la infusión y le devolvió el vaso. –Gracias de nuevo –repitió sonriéndole ampliamente, miró el reloj de la sala y se sorprendió de que fuera tan tarde–. Mierda… disculpa, pero tengo que ir a buscar a Blaise al cuarto de Mani –le dijo recogiendo las cosas rápido. 

–¿Tienes a Blaise aquí? –no pudo evitar preguntar sonriendo con ilusión por su pequeño amigo peludo.

–Sí, la última vez que fui a casa lo dejé con mi hermana, pero el pobre sufrió mucho y eso que sólo fueron seis días –contestó y se quedó mirándolo un segundo antes de sonrojarse–. Puedes venir a verlo si quieres, o si no puedes ahora… cuando quieras –ofreció. 

Sonic dudó sólo un segundo, el tiempo que tardó en decirse que en realidad no estaba tan cansado. –Claro, genial. Eché de menos a mi pequeño cómplice peludo.

Ella sonrió con nostalgia. –Creo que él también te echó de menos –confesó caminando hacia la habitación de Manitú. 

Kya llamó a la puerta de la habitación del hombre y la puerta se abrió, al asomarse a la habitación pudo ver al hombre enseñando al perro a hacer la croqueta con una costilla de cerdo en la mano, también pudo apreciar que el pelo de Blaise estaba más brillante de lo usual, claramente había sido cepillado a conciencia y seguramente mimado.

–Gracias por cuidarlo, Mani –dijo Kya a modo de saludo, el perro al escucharla se lanzó sobre ella tirándola al suelo–. Ya, ya… te llevaré al bosque, lo prometo –rió Kya acariciando al can. 

–Casi lo había conseguido –murmuró Manitú mirando la costilla en su mano y dejándola en el plato a su izquierda.

–La próxima lo tendrás –lo animó ella poniéndose en pie.

El perro pareció percatarse en ese momento de la presencia de Sonic, se acercó con cautela olisqueando hasta que pareció reconocerlo y también se lanzó sobre él ladrando feliz, como si lo estuviera reprendiendo. 

–Hola, compañero. Sí… también te extrañé –rió acariciando al perro, sin tratar de apartarlo aunque le estaba haciendo un exhaustivo lavado de cara. Cuando el animal le dio un respiro, lo abrazó acariciando de un modo más tranquilo con una amplia sonrisa–. ¿Has seguido con tu misión y asustado al diablillo chillón? –Al escuchar el apelativo con el que denominaba a Clarise el perro ladró como confirmándolo–. Buen chico.

Kya rió. –Nos vemos luego, Mani –se despidió ella caminando a su habitación–. ¿Venís? Voy a ducharme, podéis quedaros en mi cuarto.

–Vamos, Blaise –dijo Sonic levantándose y acariciando la cabeza del perro antes de trotar por el pasillo con el can siguiéndole el juego.

Cuando llegaron Kya no tardó en entrar al baño dejándolos jugando en la alfombra que cubría casi toda la habitación. Sonic continuó jugando con Blaise hasta que el cansancio pudo con él y dejó caer su culo en la cama y acarició al perro que requiriendo más caricias de las que le llegaban subió a la cama a su lado. Los ojos se le cerraban mientras seguía pasando los dedos por el suave pelaje del labrador hasta que cayó dormido, estaba tan cansado que apenas se inmutó por el cambio de posición o la nariz de Blaise rozando los pequeños cortes en su cara. 

Kya salió del baño rato después, el pelo prácticamente seco, se quedó mirando a Sonic dormido junto a Blasie y sonrió con cariño, como si realmente los años no hubieran pasado, sin embargo, si de verdad fuera así se acostaría junto a ellos, en ese momento no podía ni planteárselo. Suspiró y se movió despacio para no hacer mucho ruido, se quitó el albornoz y se puso un pantalón de pijama corto y una camiseta de tirantes. Encendió un poco el fuego y se tumbó en el diván acurrucándose en una manta. No tardó en quedarse dormida.

***

Un escalofrío la recorrió logrando despertarla, la manta con la que se había cubierto la noche anterior había resbalado y estaba en el suelo permitiendo que el frío de la mañana le erizara la piel. Se acurrucó un poco resistiéndose a levantarse durante unos minutos, pero al final se levantó. Blaise se acercó a ella saludándola alegre, Kya sonrió, pero le hizo una señal para que estuviera callado al ver que Sonic seguía dormido, acurrucado en la cama. Se echó una bata fina por los hombros y salió del cuarto en busca de algo para desayunar y de paso dejar a Blaise jugando en los jardines, necesitaba salir. 

Regresó poco después con una bandeja con tostadas, mermelada, que esperaba siguiera siendo del gusto del joven, zumo y té, la dejó en el escritorio y se quitó la bata antes de volver a encender el fuego. Se acercó a la cama sentándose en el borde y estiró la mano para acariciar su hombro. La mano de Sonic aferró su muñeca con demasiada fuerza y tiró de ella haciéndola quedar bajo su cuerpo, cuando el joven abrió los ojos soltó su mano acariciando levemente con los dedos el lugar dañado.

–Lo siento –se disculpó sobre sus labios asimilando poco a poco que no era cualquier mujer con la que se hubiese acostado la noche anterior, sino Kya y cuando el conocimiento terminó de asentarse en su cerebro se apartó de encima suya y se frotó la cara.

Ella se quedó tumbada con la respiración ligeramente agitada por el susto y las mejillas completamente rojas, llevó los dedos de una mano a acariciar sus labios tratando de eliminar el cosquilleo sobre ellos. –N-no importa –lo disculpó incorporándose finalmente–. Traje algo para que desayunaras… 

–Yo… no tenías que molestarte, ya usurpé bastante tu cama… lo siento, ni siquiera sé en qué momento me dormí –dijo Sonic aunque los ojos se le iluminaron cuando se encontraron con la mermelada.

–No es una molestia. Digamos que no soporto ver a un hombre con el estómago vacío mientras está en mi cama –bromeó levantándose de la cama para acercarle la bandeja–. No quise despertarte ayer, parecías agotado. 

–Sí… se me fue un poco la pinza y crucé el país en quince días –contestó Sonic rascándose la nuca avergonzado por su pronto, antes de dejar de mirar la mermelada con deseo y hacer lo que apenas se aguantaba, metió un dedo en la mermelada y lo chupó con una expresión de deleite–. La frambuesa es lo mejor –declaró lamiéndose los labios.

Kya sólo asintió mirando esa lengua, pasando la propia por el labio inferior, pero parpadeó y desvió la mirada al darse cuenta. –Me alegro de que te guste. 

Sonic sonrió radiante y comenzó a extender una generosa cantidad de mermelada en una tostada. –¿Tú no comes? –preguntó al acabar con un pan, se lamió los labios nuevamente y cogió otra tostada.

–No… ya comí una cuando preparaba el resto y un café –contestó simplemente. 

–Comes poco –comentó dando cuenta del zumo.

–Suelo almorzar más tarde con Gabrielle y Hela. Y no me gusta hacer ejercicio con el estómago lleno del todo –explicó sentándose en la esquina de la cama–. Además tengo el cuerpo pequeño –añadió sonriendo y separando un poco los brazos de los costados. 

–Ni un centímetro más –coincidió tras recorrerla con la mirada, fugazmente pensando si había tenido todo tan perfectamente en su sitio cuando se había marchado. Lo dejó pasar y optó por saciar un poco su curiosidad–. ¿Quién es Hela, otra cría pirada?

–Bingo –contestó ella riendo–. Tiene siete años, es uno de los _picas_. Puede ser muy adorable… si no llevas la contraria. 

–Genial… –dijo expresando el sentimiento contrario–. Así que en resumen, todas las tías aquí están como una regadera y luego tenemos a un cabrón controlador y el imbécil cabeza de metal. Así que las únicas personas medio normales son Bryon y el indio al que le dejaste a Blaise. ¿Quién me queda?

Kya alzó una ceja. –Me ofende con sus palabras –respondió llevándose una mano al pecho fingiendo ofensa. 

–Te concederé un medio normal –bromeó cogiendo la taza de té para terminar con su desayuno.

–Eso está mejor –aceptó Kya sonriendo, se levantó de la cama y se acercó al armario inclinándose un poco para buscar su ropa de deporte–. También está mi padre, aunque no pasa mucho tiempo aquí y Goretti, creo que ella está preparando fuegos artificiales por tu regreso. Le chiflan las explosiones. 

Sonic carraspeó recuperándose de la vista de aquel culo respingón apenas tapado por esos cortos pantalones que dejaban ver parte de él por la posición, a todas luces no llevaba nada bajo ellos.

–Ya… puede que se me escapara decirle a tu padre algo de haber estado en tu cama bajo sus narices y usurpar su biblioteca –dijo rascándose la nuca–. Así que… sí, una casa de locos y cada vez hay más gente que quiere mi cabeza.

Kya lo miró incorporándose de nuevo con los ojos abiertos como platos, antes de comenzar a reír a carcajadas. 

–Entre tú y Bryon lo vais a matar, ¿no os dais cuenta que está chapado a la antigua? Y mucho, cuatro siglos de antigüedad nada menos –dijo secándose las lágrimas. 

–¿Cómo hace para vivir tanto? Evan también tiene cuatrocientos años, pero es un espíritu… Sí, sí –dijo mirando a su pecho ante la protesta del hombre–, él no está chapado a la antigua… bueno, tiene sus palabrejas y sus modales, pero es un tío normal por lo demás.

–Mi padre protege demasiado a sus hijas, da igual cuántas haya tenido, no cambiará –comentó ella dudando si decirle cómo lo conseguía su padre, no porque fuera un secreto, sino porque al fin y al cabo… a ella tampoco le hacía mucha gracia–. Él… consigue los años de… otra gente –contestó al final, desviando un poco la mirada avergonzada. 

–¿Hace que la gente envejezca para él vivir eternamente? –preguntó asqueado por la idea.

Kya asintió. –También puede dar años al resto… es complicado. Realmente no sé de dónde los saca exactamente o de quién. 

–¿Y para qué quiere vivir para siempre? –preguntó tras un momento de silencio, pensando que debería tener algún propósito importante como Evan para querer permanecer en ese mundo viendo morir a cada persona que fue parte de su familia.

–Yo… no lo sé. Nunca ha querido decírmelo, tampoco puedo asegurar que tenga una razón de peso. Mi padre tiene muchos misterios, incluso para mí –contestó sonriendo tristemente, se ocultó tras un biombo y empezó a ponerse la ropa. 

–Lo siento, no quise molestarte. Yo… no hablo con mucha gente… así –concretó, refiriéndose a sin sexo de por medio– y no me medí.

–No te preocupes, no me molestó la pregunta. Me da un poco de pena no saberlo, pero bueno… son más de 400 años, es normal que no pueda saberlo todo, ya me acostumbré –lo disculpó saliendo de detrás del biombo–. Pensaba salir a correr por el bosque, ¿quieres venir conmigo? No a correr… si no quieres, digo al bosque, te puedo decir más o menos donde están las mejores zonas. 

–Sí… ya he estado mucho tiempo entre estas paredes. Tengo que ver dónde planto mi árbol y mi casa y luego hay que hacer todo… Va a ser un día largo –concluyó levantándose, dejando la bandeja en la mesilla y saliendo de la habitación adelantándose a Kya.

***

Despertó después de una productiva noche y mañana. Había dormido sólo unas horas por el placer de hacerlo aunque siendo un espíritu no lo necesitaba. Dejó las sábanas blancas de satén y la manta de oveja menina que había comprado para sí mismo, Sonic no solía usar nada de eso siendo una estufa andante, y se desplazó hasta la cocina mientras hacía moverse las sábanas para hacer la cama y doblaba la manta a los pies de la cama. Observó los ingredientes cárnicos de los que disponía y decidió que no le apetecía cocinar. Miró el reloj de pared frente a él, una figura de madera tallada que había comprado unos días atrás en un anticuario, y una sonrisa se fue extendiendo por su rostro: sí, era hora de presentarse adecuadamente, ¿y qué mejor modo que darles el honor a esos simples mortales de tenerlo en su mesa?

Cogió una camisa blanca, unos vaqueros negros, sus botas y una abrigada gabardina con capucha que lo protegía de las excesivamente bajas temperaturas, y caminó hasta la mansión. Las puertas se abrieron para él antes de tocarlas y no se molestó porque sus pasos seguros resonaran en el pasillo. Inspeccionó la mansión para hacer algo de tiempo y a la hora precisa entró en el comedor. 

Ocupando sus lugares se encontraban Snyder presidiendo la mesa, Bryon a su derecha y Manitú junto a éste último. 

–Buenas tardes, señores –saludó caminando hacia Snyder despacio.

–No tengo el gusto –dijo Snyder mirándolo serio. 

–Evan Kolgers, Elemento Madera –se presentó tendiéndole una mano que el hombre aceptó–. Consideré conveniente presentarme adecuadamente ahora que compartimos territorio.

–Encantado de conocerle. Snyder Arnulfo. Estoy seguro de haberle visto antes –dijo soltando su mano, no le gustaba la sensación que había tenido al tocar el espíritu, lleno de vida y a la vez sin ella, no podía precisar su edad.

–Es posible, nacimos en el mismo siglo –contestó Evan caminando hacia el otro extremo de la mesa para ocupar la otra cabecera.

–Es un placer conocerlo, señor Kolgers. Bryon Bacci, aunque intuyo que usted ya sabía eso –intervino el brasileño sonriendo e inclinando un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo. 

–Así es, señor Bacci –corroboró Evan con una sonrisa, ya que el hombre en cada vez había sido agradable con Sonic–. Cuando quiera hacemos otras palomitas –bromeó.

–Será un placer –contestó el hombre sonriendo de lado divertido. 

Manitú inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y Evan lo correspondió del mismo modo. En ese momento la puerta del comedor volvió a abrirse dando paso a Kya concentrada en limpiar los cristales de las gafas. 

–Hola –saludó llegando a la mesa y tomando asiento, fue al levantar la vista cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Evan, una sensación de cierto reconocimiento la invadió, pero la curiosidad y la sorpresa fueron más notables. 

–Buenas tardes, Kya. Cuánto tiempo –dijo Evan divertido por su sorpresa.

Kya parpadeó aún más confusa por sus palabras, pero lo ocultó chasqueando la lengua y fingiendo decepción. –Y yo pensando que se trataba de Cael y había madurado. 

Evan soltó una risa. –Siento desilusionarla, la estupidez es algo para lo que he desistido de buscar una cura.

–Una verdadera lástima, señor… –dejó la frase a medias esperando que él se presentara, aunque algo le decía, aparte del evidente parecido, que se trataba de Evan Kolgers. 

–Su deducción es acertada, ya me conoce –contestó con una sonrisa entre divertida y de disculpa.

Kya asintió y rodó los ojos. –¿Y cómo prefiere que me dirija a usted? ¿Señor Kolgers o Evan? Ya sabe, tengo mala memoria. 

–A no ser que haya cambiado de parecer, puede tutearme, Kya –respondió observando con diversión la mirada negra que le dirigía Snyder.

–Es bueno saberlo, Evan –contestó agregando ironía a su nombre. 

–¿También conocías al señor Kolgers, Kya? Eres una caja de sorpresas, pequeña –rió Bryon guiñándole un ojo. 

–El señor Kolgers le hizo olvidar el encuentro, seguramente con una mezcla de esencias de sueño y olvido –intervino Manitú, dando su explicación con palabras lentas para que llegaran a calar en el cerebro del otro.

–Yo agradezco profundamente la habilidad de Evan con las plantitas, ¡imagínate que se le va mano! –rió Kya mirando al Elemento divertida. 

–Nunca utilizaría a una señorita como sujeto de pruebas, Kya –dijo Evan serio–. Menos en ti, te tengo en gran estima por todo lo que hiciste por Sonic.

El rostro de ella también se tornó un poco más serio. –Ya… hice todo lo que pude –contestó bajando la mirada, evidentemente no había sido suficiente para él. 

–Demasiado en mi opinión –dijo Snyder entre dientes, recordando el comentario del joven la primera vez que lo había visto sobre allanar la cama de su hija.

Kya rodó los ojos y se giró cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Cael se quedó en el umbral mirando a Evan fijamente hasta que decidió acercarse. 

–Disculpe, no tengo ni idea de quién es usted, ni me importa realmente, pero ese es mi sitio. 

–Los niños se adaptan fácilmente a los cambios, puedes sentarte ahí –contestó Evan sonriendo con suficiencia y haciendo que la silla de su izquierda se moviera invitándole a sentarse.

–¿Quién te has creído que eres? ¿Tienes idea de con quién estás hablando? –gritó cabreado el más joven. 

–Eres Cael Murray, Metal, diecisiete años aunque tu actitud sugiere una década menos, vanidoso, egocéntrico, cobarde y despreciable, en especial con las mujeres –contestó Evan en tono calmado, pero matándolo con la mirada por osar alzarle la voz–. Yo soy Evan Kolgers, Elemento Madera, y te aconsejo que te comportes, no quieres cabrearme, no seré tan clemente como Sonic. Cuando comiences a comportarte como un adulto tal vez podamos reconsiderar tu lugar en la mesa si es un asunto de tan vital importancia. 

Cael apretó los puños y los dientes, estaba deseando talar a ese imbécil de Madera, pero había recibido órdenes concretas, nada de ataques o magia hacia él o el crío. Bufó sin decir nada y se sentó en el lugar indicado por el hombre, matando a Kya y Bryon con la mirada al escucharlos reír. 

–Vosotros dos, cerrar el pico –gruñó. 

–Un hombre nuevo, fuerte y con esa mirada tan superior y que tiene algo de conciencia por quienes somos superiores… –dijo Valeska acercándose hasta estar al otro lado de Evan y tocar su barbilla con los dedos, se relamió y sonrió ansiosa–. Estoy deseando explotar tus… pasiones y domarte.

–No creo que sea en esta era, señorita Valeska. Lo siento –contestó Evan, deshaciéndose sutilmente de su toque, esa mujer era como una serpiente por lo que había podido ver, era mejor andarse con ojo, ya había advertido a Sonic que no volviera a intentar acercarse.

Valeska hizo un mohín. –Lo veremos –dijo más excitada por su negativa y sentándose a su otro lado.

–¿Tú eres el que iba a jugar con Gabi y conmigo? –preguntó Hela soltando la mano de la melliza para correr frente a Evan y observarlo detenidamente. 

–No, ¡es un desconocido! –advirtió Gabrielle volviendo a coger la mano de la niña–. Él no es Sonic, ¿quién eres tú?

Evan sonrió dulcemente a la niña. –Soy familia de Sonic, me llamo Evan. ¿Y tú, princesa? –preguntó a Hela tras darle una mirada tranquilizadora a Gabrielle, aunque sin subestimarla.

–Hela Ytterdal. ¿Puedes hacer laberintos? Me gustan los laberintos –contestó la niña ladeando la cabeza un poco. 

Evan creó sobre una de sus grandes manos un laberinto con forma de caracol y múltiples caminos cerrados y aperturas en sus paredes, hecho de pequeñas plantas como un seto y lo puso sobre una plancha de madera.

–¡Wooow! ¡Mira, Gabi! Hizo un laberinto de plantas –le dijo a su prima la pequeña emocionada–. Yo los hago con espejos para poder atrapar a los que no siguen las reglas… no me gustan las trampas –explicó Hela cogiendo el laberinto y arrugando la nariz ante lo último. 

–¿Y sabes hacer muñecas? –preguntó Gabi antes de que Evan pudiera decir algo a Hela al respecto.

–Esto es para ti, Gabrielle –dijo creando una muñeca con algo más de tiempo vestida de cortesana–. ¿Cómo la vas a llamar?

–Hum… ¡Eve! ¿Puedes…?

–Gabrielle, Hela, dejad los juegos para después de la comida –ordenó Snyder desde el otro lado de la mesa.

–Si… tito Snyder –se resignó a obedecer llevando a Hela hasta su sitio y sentándose ambas.

–¡Oh, oh! ¿Entonces ya os habéis quedado por aquí? ¿Ya puedo hacer la fiesta de fuegos artificiales? –preguntó Goretti con los ojos brillantes mirando a Evan y a Snyder alternativamente–. Hace siglos que no me dejáis explotar cosas. 

–Eso es porque lo último que explotaste fue la piscina –bufó Kya empezando a comer. 

La mujer hizo un gesto restándole importancia. –Le tienes demasiado aprecio al agua, Kya. ¿Puedo, puedo?

–En el exterior, en un claro –dijo Snyder, su tono de voz dejaba claro que no aceptaría otra cosa.

–¡Genial! –gritó ella bailando en el asiento. 

–Si controlaras mejor podría hacerlas todos los sábados en mi discoteca de Calgary –le recordó Bryon.

–¿He oído fiesta? –dijo Michael llegando al comedor. Al ver a Cael fuera de su sitio con cara cabreada y a ese hombre en su lugar dedujo rápidamente de quién podía tratarse y rió mientras procedía a sentarse al lado de Cael–. ¿Te has comido una seta podrida?

–Vete a la mierda, payaso –contestó el aludido matándolo con la mirada. 

–Vamos a darle la bienvenida a Evan y a Sonic –contestó Kya a la primera pregunta tranquilamente. 

–¡Fantástico! Traeré a muchos invitados –dijo Michael riendo malvadamente.

Evan se abstuvo de decir por esa vez lo que pensaba de eso y las ganas que tenía de vengarse, eso tenía el derecho Sonic, aunque su mirada lo decía todo, no se molestó en ocultarlo.

–Nada de civiles aquí, Michael –denegó Snyder.

–Siempre tan aguafiestas… –murmuró el adolescente.

La comida transcurrió animada y sin incidentes, Cael fue torturado un poco más cerca a los postres lo que a nadie molestó salvo a la víctima, Evan logró salir de una pieza del veneno de Valeska y creó unos juguetes más para Hela y Gabrielle antes de marcharse, de algún modo aún sentía no haber podido disfrutar de su hija mayor, educarla, en el hijo menor tampoco ejerció mucha influencia en su infancia, pero le dolía haber perdido a su princesita. Al haber vivido tantas vidas desde la más tierna infancia le resultaba más sencillo comprender a esa etapa de la vida y le gustaba jugar y consentir un poco a los niños cuando tenía oportunidad. 

Se marchó a su casa con la idea de escribir a Sonic antes de dejar libre al chico, contarle la experiencia y recomendarle aventurarse algún día en ese comedor.

**Continuará...**


	8. Capítulo 8

Se bajó con dificultad de Calcetines cerca de la entrada del castillo de la Orden y se apoyó en un árbol cerrando los ojos, agotada, maldiciendo mil veces a la Reina por haberle vuelto a hacer lo mismo. ¿Qué manía tenía esa mujer con ponerla como equipo a unos incompetentes y mandarla a luchar con los más fuertes de Nuwa que pisaban Canadá? Para colmo tendría que afrontar el respectivo castigo por haber vuelto sin sus hombres, viva y sin haber conseguido eliminar a los enemigos… como si las heridas que estos le habían causado no fueran suficientes. Apretó los dientes tratando de calmarse a falta de poder hacer lo mismo con sus puños, las palmas de las manos se le estaban empezando a llenar de pequeñas ampollas por el quemado que se había llevado al agarrar la espada de ese hombre, no había esperado que además se convirtiera en puro fuego al tocarla. Por suerte, después de eso había podido escapar, pero no había sido ni por asomo el único de sus golpes. Desde que esos cabrones se habían dado cuenta de que ella era la única que podía ponerlos un poco en peligro, todos los ataques fueron dirigidos hacia su persona y al final, como era de esperar, su armadura había caído. Tenía contusiones repartidas por todo el cuerpo, algunos rasguños sin importancia y un corte en el abdomen que le había hecho el mismo tipo con su espada. Si era sincera después de quemarse había comprendido porqué la herida estaba cauterizada, pero no por ello dolía menos, tenía la sospecha que también llevaba algo infeccioso, seguramente de la tipa esa de los potingues. 

Suspiró pesadamente sabiendo que no iba a tranquilizarse por mucho que lo intentara y decidió entrar ya al castillo, agradeciendo que empezara a oscurecer y los sirvientes hubieran empezado a desalojar los jardines, lo mejor sería curarse un poco antes de ver a Nilsa. Cuando escuchó el ladrido de Blaise ya fue demasiado tarde, el perro se había lanzado como siempre a saludarla y no le había dado tiempo a pararlo. Cayó al suelo de culo, con suerte pudo evitar el impulso de frenarse con las manos, pero siseó por el dolor.

–Hola, chico… sí, Blaise, baja –ordenó tratando de no sonar muy dura con él. El can hizo lo mandado sin demora, la olisqueó y al percatarse de las heridas lloriqueó agachando las orejas y lamiendo el dorso de la mano. 

Sonic había salido corriendo detrás de Blaise cuando éste había dejado el juego inesperadamente y se frenó a un par de pasos mirando con horror el estado de Kya.

–Kya… ¿dónde te has metido, en una guarida de lobos? –cuestionó acercándose y cogiendo una mano lastimada mientras daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Blaise para calmarlo–. Buen chico, tranquilo, Blaise, se va a poner bien. Vamos a curarla, no te preocupes –dijo mientras seguía inspeccionando a Kya.

–No… no es necesario, tengo… tengo que ir a ver a Nilsa, contarle cómo ha ido la misión –denegó ella tratando de ponerse en pie, aunque sin manos era complicado. 

Sonic bufó. –Que espere. Estás sangrando, lo primero es curarte –dijo decidiendo que se veía demasiado hecha polvo para molestarse en preguntar si podía andar, la cogió en brazos e hizo que las ramas de los árboles se extendieran hasta él para que lo llevaran e ir más rápido con el menor número de movimiento para ella–. Vamos, tengo todos los mejunjes que necesitas hechos en casa.

–Ella se va a enfadar… más –dijo Kya casi en tono de súplica, las mejillas sonrojadas por la cercanía y la posición en la que estaba. 

–Yo y Evan también. Te acompañaré luego –accedió encogiéndose de hombros. 

Ella lo miró sin saber qué contestar a eso, bajó la mirada a sus manos e instintivamente acomodó la cabeza en el hombro de Sonic. Poco después llegaron al roble en eterno estado otoñal con una casa alojada entre sus ramas. Las ramas que a su vez formaban las paredes de la casa se abrieron formando una puerta para dejarlo entrar y dejó a Kya sobre la cama con cuidado. Mientras daba un poco de calor alrededor de la mujer para que no pasara frío hizo que unas ramas le acercaran los ungüentos para cortes y quemaduras. Una vez que la supo a una temperatura cálida la dejó en ropa interior sin un segundo de duda, comprobó que sus piernas sólo tenían moratones y creando algodón comenzó a desinfectar la herida del abdomen. Frunció el ceño, aquello estaba mal, era algo más que un corte, la hoja con que había sido hecho debía de estar envenenada. Rezó porque el veneno en cuestión fuera de origen vegetal, sino tendría que aplicar un antídoto base que podía funcionar bien o no. 

–Menos mal… –suspiró cuando el veneno se separó del cuerpo de Kya quedando en una bola amorfa suspendida a unos centímetros de su mano. Hizo desaparecer el veneno extraído y siguió con la cura, por suerte no era demasiado profunda para tener que coser–. Esto te va a picar un poco, pero actuará como aislante y ayudará a que te cures antes –explicó extendiendo el emplasto por la herida.

Kya se mordió el labio inferior ante el picor. –Intuyo que no puedo rascarme –dijo sarcástica cerrando los ojos para no ceder. 

–No me hagas atarte a la cama –dijo ladeando una sonrisa.

Ella rió negando con la cabeza. –Dudo que con estas fachas fuera una visión muy deseable. 

–Que conste que lo has dicho tú, no yo –bromeó, queriendo seguir hablando para distraerla, sabía que picaba como el demonio durante la primera hora, pero luego no volvías a saber lo que era el dolor ni se volvía abrir, merecía la pena el esfuerzo.

–La verdad es que tampoco he sido capaz de verme atada a una cama en mi estado normal, así que es una mera suposición –comentó encogiéndose de hombros. 

–El paciente comparte detalles íntimos. ¡Vaya!, es un efecto secundario que no había visto, aunque si te curas a ti mismo no tienes mucho nuevo que contarte. ¿Algo más que quieras decir? –rió Sonic, pasando a coger una mano y otra para extraer el veneno y después empezó a extender la pomada para las quemaduras.

Ella rió de nuevo. –¿Algo que quieras saber? –preguntó a su vez. 

–Tercer efecto secundario, el paciente olvida el concepto de pregunta –continuó con la broma.

La mujer sonrió mirando cómo extendía la pomada. –No hay demasiadas cosas interesantes, la verdad –contestó al rato–. Los dos años que me quedaban de instituto siguieron igual, excepto porque tenía que entrenar más tiempo, más duro… Cuando acabé pensé en hacer Bellas Artes, pero la Reina me reclamó en su castillo, así que decidí hacer Historia a distancia. Estoy a punto de terminar la carrera, era tan aburrido que me apresuré en terminar un año antes y sólo me queda la tesina –le contó por encima, pero dando pie a que preguntara. 

–Debe ser un asco no hacer lo que te dé la gana. Yo no estudiaría más matemáticas para quitármelas de encima un poco antes, no creo que compense morir de aburrimiento –comentó por decir algo, no había esperado que le contara algo de su vida.

–Hay una diferencia: tú odias las matemáticas –dijo ella sacándole la lengua. 

–Por supuesto, son la cosa más inútil desde… el apéndice –corroboró cerrando la pomada de quemaduras y empezando a limpiar los rasguños.

–De todas formas ya termina, y al final me especialicé en arte –agregó sonriendo orgullosa–. Por lo demás… como he dicho, no es muy interesante. 

–Tienes que disfrutar más de la vida, para algo la tienes –dijo Sonic concentrado en pasar de las heridas de su esternón a las del vientre sin que el algodón rozara el emplasto y seguir bajando hasta el borde de la ropa interior.

Kya contuvo la respiración cuando llegó a ese lugar y escondió el sonrojo ladeando la cabeza. –Suelo salir con los mellizos, Cael y Bryon de fiesta. Bryon tiene varias discotecas famosas. 

–Cada vez me cae mejor ese tío –dijo con una sonrisa desviando un momento sus ojos a Kya, su sonrisa se amplió adquiriendo cierta picardía–. ¿Te he puesto demasiado caliente? Tienes la cara roja.

–Mis mejillas están rojas casi siempre –replicó Kya sintiendo el color aumentar–. S-se siente bien –añadió, refiriéndose a la temperatura. 

–¿El qué? –preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa mientras el algodón pasaba por un rasguño a mitad del muslo que iba desde el frente hasta la cara interna. 

Kya tragó. –El cal… la temperatura, está bien –se corrigió maldiciendo, más allá del beso con él, su primer beso, no recordaba haberlo deseado así nunca. 

Sonic no se aguantó a reír suavemente. –Dime si necesitas más. El calor es mi especialidad –dijo y esa vez le guiñó un ojo antes de seguir con las curas.

–Ya, claro –bufó Kya rodando los ojos tratando de calmarse–. Tú… ¿estuviste en Rusia todo el tiempo?

–No, también he estado en China –contestó Sonic aceptando dejar de incordiarla–. Pero me atasco un poco con el chino y no lo aprendí a leer, así que he estado más en Rusia.

–Comprendo. También aprendiste muchas cosas –comentó sonriendo–. Evan debe ser un buen profesor. 

–Sí, aunque es un poco tedioso. No puedo hablar con él propiamente, sólo me despierto y me encuentro en el escritorio hojas y hojas con lo que me toca aprender ese día –dijo soltando un suspiro cansado–. Vamos a ver tu espalda –fue toda la advertencia que le dio antes de rodear sus hombros con un brazo para ayudarla a incorporarse.

–Creo que no tengo nada ahí –contestó agradeciendo la ayuda, y también esa calidez de Sonic, no tenía frío, era una calidez diferente. 

–Sólo un roce… ya está –informó con una pequeña sonrisa–. No tengo mejunjes para los moratones, no me preocupo nunca por ello, aunque creo que si mezclo…

–No te molestes, los moratones no son algo a lo que no me haya acostumbrado –lo detuvo Kya apoyando el dorso de su mano en el hombro de él. 

–Vale, pues cuando deje de picarte te podrás mover –dijo haciendo que volviera a acostarse–. Lo mejor es dormirse.

–No tengo… sueño –dijo interrumpiéndose por un bostezo que la hizo ruborizarse–. Además debería ir al castillo, de verdad… ella… si tardo en ir será peor. 

–Como tu… médico, te digo que no te puedes mover en una hora o así. No me hagas atarte –bromeó con lo último de nuevo.

Kya suspiró y asintió. –Está bien… doctor. Me portaré bien –aseguró sonriendo de lado.

–Buena chica –habló en el mismo tono que usaba con Blaise y dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza. 

La joven se removió acomodándose en la cama sonriendo por la suavidad de las sábanas y soltó un sonido satisfecha. –Gracias por cuidarme, Sonic –agradeció cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro. 

Sonic bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros. –Estabas hecha polvo… –le quitó importancia, se levantó de la cama y la tapó con la sábana y la manta a los pies.

–Gracias por el cumplido –bromeó y acarició con las yemas de los dedos la mano de él cuando la cubrió con la manta empezando a quedarse dormida. 

Él sólo asintió, cohibido por la muestra de cariño dirigida hacia él sin ninguna pretensión, no sabía qué era eso desde… bueno, la última persona había sido Kya. Él había seguido siendo efusivo con aquellas que le daban la oportunidad de serlo y aunque correspondían esos abrazos al final no era eso lo que querían de él, esos momentos sólo eran un fugaz interludio de más sexo. No era que no le gustara ese modo, sólo que se había encontrado repetidamente extrañando estas cosas y habían pasado tantos años que ahora que lo volvía a recibir no sabía cómo tratar con ese cariño.

Se alejó hasta sentarse en el escritorio, Kya había caído dormida al instante, y cogió su tarea de ese día: Literatura del siglo XIX.

–Venga, Evan, ¿esto para qué me va a servir? –cuestionó y bufó al ver que en la siguiente línea al título le contestaba: _Cultura, importante para seguir con el tipo de vida que te gusta en el que te pagan las fiestas y conseguirás mejores tratos… Don Juan_. 

Sonic rodó los ojos, casi podía escuchar la ironía en el apelativo, al menos estaba en un día bueno, cuando le tocaba las narices lo llamaba de gigoló a cosas más floridas. No aprobaba su “sólo sexo por el sexo”, decía que tenía que vivir de verdad y enamorarse. Sonic solía replicarle que era lo mismo que hacía él, pero tras una extensa defensa de que él no hacía algo tan simple acababa con el irrefutable argumento de que él no estaba vivo y era un poco difícil mantener ninguna relación con un día a la semana. De cualquier modo, él no estaba interesado en esclavizarse tan pronto, era joven, ya tendría tiempo para integrarse en la aburrida sociedad y continuar el legado de Evan, pero para eso quedaba mucho tiempo, como mínimo una década o dos.

–Avísame cuando tenga que despertarla –suspiró resignado a comenzar a leer, distrayéndose al poco–. No he hecho mal en curarla antes de ver a Nilsa, ¿verdad? –Sonic sintió una sensación tranquilizadora por parte de Evan–. Está bien, confío en ti para salvarla.

***

Había pasado hora y media por lo que podía ver en el reloj que Evan había puesto en la pared de la cocina, no se había visto capaz de despertarla antes porque se veía realmente cansada, pero ya debía de hacerlo, tampoco había que tocarle demasiado las narices a la bruja, no era de su integridad física de la que iban a hablar precisamente.

Con una camiseta nueva y los pantalones limpios de Kya en una mano, movió a la joven suavemente por el hombro.

–Kya… tienes que despertarte ya.

La joven apretó los párpados negándose a despertar, podría jurar que acababa de dormirse, estaba mucho más cansada que antes. El movimiento del hombro la hizo abrir los ojos finalmente. 

–Sonic… ¿qué pasa?

–Ha pasado hora y media… deberíamos ir a hacer el reporte a Nilsa –dijo pasándole la ropa–. ¿Te duele el corte?

Kya se incorporó cogiendo la ropa. –No… sólo estoy algo cansada. Pero sí, tenemos que ir –contestó vistiéndose, mirando la camiseta blanca. Se la puso, y le acarició la mejilla sonriendo–. Gracias –dijo poniéndose en pie. 

–D-de nada –tartamudeó Sonic girándose para abrir un lugar por el que salir y la esperó mirando al exterior.

–Lista –anunció Kya poniéndose su gabardina negra y caminando hacia el hueco. 

Sonic la cogió en brazos sin pararse a pensarlo y la llevó del mismo modo que la había traído hasta la entrada a la mansión. La cogió de la mano y caminó a paso ligero hasta detenerse frente a las puertas de la sala del trono que se abrieron al instante. 

–¡Kya! –se escuchó que la llamaba Nilsa haciendo que ella se estremeciera un poco antes de empezar a caminar hacia dentro. 

–Hola, Nilsa –saludó como si nada Sonic alcanzando a Kya–. No frunzas tanto el ceño, mujer, te saldrán arrugas. A tu edad es un riesgo grave. 

–Usted no tiene que estar aquí, Sonic, no es su presencia la que llevo requiriendo desde hace horas –gruñó la mujer mirando a Kya. 

–Bueno, fui yo quien te secuestró a Kya e hice que esperaras –replicó Sonic–. Me auto-invité, ya echaba de menos esa armoniosa voz tuya –dijo con ironía, tratando de desviar la atención hacia él.

–Lamento decir que no tenía ningún derecho a llevarse a mi súbita ni a auto-invitarse –replicó la mujer. 

–Me la encontré en la entrada y Evan dijo que ni se me ocurriera dejarla ir sin curarla antes, tuve que hacerle caso –se exculpó sonriendo abiertamente, podía sentir la diversión del aludido por ser utilizado como escudo–. Además, ya sabes lo que dicen: la salud es lo primero. 

La Reina gruñó y volvió a mirar a Kya. –Habla –le ordenó. 

–La… misión… ha sido un desastre –confesó la joven, ¿de qué servía mentir en algo que ella ya sabía?–. Todos murieron o fueron capturados por Nuwa. 

–En ese caso… ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí, querida? –cuestionó la mujer filosa. 

–Reportarlo, obviamente –bufó Sonic rodando los ojos.

La mujer lo ignoró y con un movimiento de mano acercó a Kya más como si tirara de ella con una cuerda. 

–Conseguí escapar… –murmuró la joven. 

–Sacrificar recursos sin obtener nada es una pérdida de tiempo y van dos así por lo menos que sepa. He visto niños jugar al Risk con más maña –dejó caer Sonic, buscando desviar de nuevo la ira de la Reina, ese acercamiento lo había preocupado y Evan lo había instado a intervenir rápido, no quería que la joven sufriera de nuevo, ya lo había hecho bastante con las secuelas de esa misión fallida.

–No me digas cómo manejar mis piezas –siseó Nilsa–. Espero que los de Nuwa hayan sufrido alguna baja. 

Kya negó con la cabeza. –Al-algunas heridas, no pude hacer más con… con esos incompetentes que me asignaste. No soy una niñera, Nilsa –se atrevió a replicarle. 

La rubia sonrió de lado y un nuevo movimiento lanzó a Kya hasta que chocó con Sonic. –Acostúmbrate a los incompetentes, señorita Astrof, porque como vuelva a fallar ni todos los años de su padre podrán salvarla. 

–Vamos, Kya. Nos vemos, Nilsa, te regalaré un juego de Risk –se despidió Sonic cogiendo a Kya del brazo tras conseguir no caer al pararla.

–Y como vuelva a tardar el siguiente reporte… no seré tan suave –advirtió la mujer. 

Kya asintió y caminó fuera de la sala, en el pasillo se apoyó en la pared y respiró profundamente. 

–Es tarde –dijo mirando a Sonic un segundo. 

–Para mí es temprano. Pero si quieres que me vaya… –Sonic se encogió de hombros y comenzó a alejarse.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía Kya lo sujetó de un brazo haciendo que la mirara, bajó la mirada avergonzada y negó con la cabeza. –No quiero… si no te molesta quedarte –murmuró. 

–No tengo nada importante que hacer –contestó Sonic.

Ella sonrió y lo guió hacia su habitación donde se cambió los pantalones optando por los cortos y encendió la chimenea.

–¿Puedo hacer algo? –preguntó acercándose un poco a él. 

–¿El qué? –preguntó ladeando la cabeza curioso desde su posición en el diván, donde se había sentado a esperar a que ella se cambiara.

Kya acortó la distancia y lo abrazó escondiendo el rostro en su cuello. –Esto. 

Sonic se tensó en un primer momento, pero pronto se relajó disfrutando del gesto. Levantó los brazos sintiéndose torpe hasta que rodeó la cintura de Kya con ellos, completada la acción cerró los ojos dejando de importarle nada más que esa inusual calidez.

Se quedó así un rato disfrutando de ese abrazo que tanto había añorado, pero el cansancio empezó a hacer mella de nuevo en ella sintiendo que sus piernas cedían.

–Me caigo –rió resistiéndose a soltarlo. 

–Si te caes así, me tiras –dijo Sonic forzándose a liberarse de su abrazo, sin movimientos bruscos. 

–¿Te apetece un juego de números? –preguntó burlona–. ¿O una película?

–Película, obviamente. ¿Qué tienes?

–Una de magia –contestó tirando un poco de él para que se sentara en la cama, despejó la pared de enfrente y encendió el ordenador que estaba conectado al proyector–. _Ahora me ves_ –añadió sentándose a su lado y haciendo que la película comenzara.

***

–Sigo sin entender por qué tengo que ir yo a ese coñazo de baile, si tanto te gusta y tan importante es, deberías ir tú –protestó Sonic por enésima vez desde que le habían entregado la invitación para el baile de carnaval de la Reina la semana pasada, mientras se abrochaba los botones de la camisa blanca. Cuando sólo obtuvo exasperación por parte de Evan, bufó–. Sí, ya leí toda esa mierda de que yo soy el que está vivo y el que tiene que disfrutar de los eventos, pero no me apetece ir a este evento, tengo mejores en qué entretenerme –Sólo obtuvo incredulidad por parte de su ancestro–. Ya sé que es Martes, pero… seguro que encontraría algo de vida en ese pueblo –argumentó sin creer sus palabras ni él mismo.

Suspiró resignado y dejó dos botones desabrochados, ignorando la disconformidad por parte de Evan, se sentó en la cama y se puso los zapatos negros de Dior, regalo de una mujer con la que había pasado cuatro días dos semanas atrás. Cogió una de las corbatas decidiendo dar algo de color con una negra con finas rayas verdes que exaltarían sus ojos tras la aprobación de Evan. Se la anudó de modo automático, pero para exasperación de su perpetuo acompañante la dejó suelta, simplemente odiaba esas cosas y no tenía ningún interés por tener nada alrededor de su cuello como si fuera un perro, era un punto que nunca iba a ceder ante el hombre. Finalmente cogió la levita negra Yves Saint Laurent, otro regalo, al igual que los pantalones, se la puso cerrando los botones medios y cogió su máscara verde bosque y negra.

Con un nuevo suspiro de resignación, apagó las velas y salió de la casa dirigiéndose hasta la mansión con cuidado, por esa vez, de no destrozar su atuendo con el roce de las acículas de los abetos. Las puertas se abrieron para él, como siempre, y caminó resuelto por los pasillos hasta donde podía escuchar voces. Se detuvo ante las puertas y puso la máscara en su rostro.

–Me vas a deber una de las gordas, que lo sepas –advirtió segundos antes de que esas puertas se abrieran instándolo a entrar.

Dos guardias ataviados con una máscara sobria negra estaban custodiando las anchas escaleras de mármol que daban paso al salón, cubiertas cuidadosamente con una alfombra negra. Cuando vieron a Sonic acercarse inclinaron la cabeza a modo de reverencia y uno de ellos anunció su llegada haciendo que la mayoría de los presentes en la sala voltearan a verlo unos segundos, lo justo para que su curiosidad no se considerara una muestra de descortesía. La sala estaba iluminada por tres grandes lámparas de araña que colgaban en fila de los altos techos, con velas suficientes para dar la luminosidad y calidez justa. Ambos lados de la estancia tenían repartidas grandes cristaleras que dejaban ver un precioso jardín. En el lado derecho se encontraban las mesas con los deliciosos canapés, las copas de champagne francés y los mejores vinos de la campiña francesa, arreglos florales y los manteles de color crema les daban el aspecto elegante acorde con el resto del lugar. 

La gente estaba repartida por el salón aún sin bailar, aunque la música suave sonaba de fondo de las conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo en pequeños grupos, eso no sería correcto, debían esperar a que la Reina llegara y diera comienzo al baile, y Nilsa no llegaría hasta que todos estuvieran en aquella sala, por eso cada cierto tiempo la gente miraba disimuladamente el lado contrario a las puertas, al lugar donde estaba el trono que ocuparía la mujer y por donde seguramente aparecería. 

–Bienvenido a tu primer baile del equinoccio de primavera –saludó Bryon con una sonrisa ladeada a Sonic cuando terminó de descender las escaleras, su atuendo era un traje de chaqueta completamente negro, incluida la camisa, con una corbata de color rojo oscuro. Le tendió una copa de vino tinto a Sonic y bebió de la propia–. Nilsa estará dichosa hoy al tenerte con nosotros. 

–Que disfrute, la próxima vez me tomaré algo para el dolor de cabeza –refunfuñó apurando la copa.

Bryon rió. –Tranquilo, chaval, en cuanto se vayan los viejos esto se transforma –lo alentó sonriendo travieso. 

Sonic sonrió mientras bebía de una segunda copa. –Ataré sus dentaduras a un cordel y tiraré hasta que estén en sus camas de ser necesario.

–Te tomo la palabra –contestó el hombre palmeando su hombro–. Yo me encargo del resto.

–¿Alguna sugerencia para no morir de aburrimiento hasta entonces?

–Disfruta de la comida, de la bebida y no salgas mucho rato de la pista de baile o te atraparán los abuelos aburridos –respondió sonriendo con sorna. 

–¡La señorita Kya Astrof! –tal y como pasó con Sonic la gente se giró para mirar a la recién llegada. 

Kya miró a su vez a la gente tratando de parecer segura de sí misma, por suerte el antifaz negro con pequeños brillantes del mismo color y un tocado de plumas en el lado derecho cubría su sonrojo. Soltando un suspiro empezó a descender resistiendo por poco la tentación de mirar a sus pies para asegurarse de que las sandalias beige de diez centímetros de tacón de aguja no la traicionaban, bastante tenía con saber que la mayoría de las mujeres empezarían a comentar su atuendo, no era normal ver a alguien de corto en ese tipo de fiestas. Sin embargo, ella había escogido ese vestido con escote palabra de honor, de corte recto que le llegaba a mitad del muslo. Era de color negro con un ribete beige y un fino cinturón en la cintura a juego con los zapatos, todo con pequeños brillantes de los colores correspondientes. Desde el cinturón salía una cola de tela negra semitransparente que arrastraba un poco en el suelo. Como complemento se había limitado a ponerse unos pendientes de plata largos y una pulsera a juego. 

–Aún recuerdo cuando la pequeña Kya vestía de rosa como una princesita… que rápido crecen y dejan de hacerles caso a sus madres –bromeó Bryon cogiendo una de las manos de la joven y dejando un beso en el dorso. 

–Jannet, era Jannet, no mi madre, y odio el rosa –replicó Kya sonriendo. 

–Su color siempre ha sido el son… rojo –bromeó Sonic.

Kya rodó los ojos y le dio una palmada en el hombro. –Muy gracioso. Pero ahora no llevo nada de rojo. 

Sonic elevó un poco la máscara de ella y sonrió ampliamente. –Yo diría que sí, bastante, ¿verdad, Bryon?

El aludido rió divertido. –Él tiene razón, pequeña –concedió finalmente entregándole una copa de vino blanco. 

–No, ahora no –denegó Kya el ofrecimiento. 

–Vamos… sólo una copita. 

–Sabes que no me comporto… correctamente con el alcohol. Esperaré a que se vaya mi padre –contestó suspirando pesadamente. 

–¿Te emborrachas con sólo una triste copa de vino? –rió Sonic.

–No me emborracho sólo con una copa –se defendió ella–. Pero… 

–Nuestra pequeña se desmelena mucho y muy pronto cuando bebe –la cortó Bryon riendo. 

–Liberación de inhibiciones, segunda fase –rió Sonic e hizo una reverencia tomando una mano de Kya y acercándola a sus labios sin llegar a tocar su piel–. Es usted tan delicada, mi dama.

–Soy precavida, mi lord. No entra en mis planes volver a dormir en una cuna –contestó sonriendo de lado–. Si gusta luego le puedo demostrar cuán equivocada es su afirmación. 

Sonic la acercó tirando suavemente de su mano hasta estar a un paso de distancia. –Esperaré ansioso –dijo en voz un tono más bajo para que le prestara mayor atención, atrayéndola sin que ella fuera consciente, y después de haber logrado que el sonrojo en el rostro de Kya adquiriera la magnitud suficiente para que fuera visible sin mover su máscara, se alejó satisfecho con una sonrisa burlona.

–Espero poder dejarlo igual de satisfecho que con mis sonrojos, señor Kolgers –comentó Kya girándose cuando escuchó abrirse las puertas por las que debía aparecer Nilsa. 

–Más quisieras –susurró en su oído antes de pasar a inspeccionar la mesa de canapés, chasqueó la lengua al comprobar que había demasiados patés y pescados, y se propuso acabar con los que sólo tenían queso y fruta.

–Bienvenidos otro año más a mi baile de primavera, queridos amigos. Desde la última vez que nos vimos todos así han pasado cosas muy beneficiosas para nuestra campaña. Pero no es momento de hablar de negocios, hemos venido para que disfruten y recuerden a quien deben respeto –habló Nilsa desde el trono–. Así que les invito a disfrutar de la noche. ¡Qué empiece el baile! 

–Mi niña, si no tenías dinero suficiente para la tela debiste habérmelo dicho –Snyder llegó junto a Kya y la tomó del brazo llevándola hacia donde estaban su esposa y su hija menor.

–No pensé que mi atuendo fuera inadecuado, padre, me lo aconsejaron en la tienda –contestó Kya educadamente, aunque evidentemente molesta por el comentario. 

–Déjala, Snyder, ya sabes que la niña no tiene clase para estas cosas, suficiente con que no venga con pantalones y sudadera –dijo Jannet mirándola de arriba abajo–. Si tan solo aprendiera un poco de su hermana. 

–Querida, ¿por qué no saludas adecuadamente a Valeska? –intervino Snyder oliéndose una nueva pelea. Para él sus hijas eran demasiado diferentes para juzgarlas con el mismo patrón, Clarisse era una absoluta inepta en magia aunque tenía tanto potencial como Kya–. Las dependientas de las tiendas de ahora no tienen los conocimientos adecuados para estos acontecimientos, mi niña –dijo condescendiente el antiguo sastre.

–No hace falta que vayas sola, Jannet –la detuvo Kya antes de que se fuera–. Voy a buscar una pareja de baile, puedes acompañarla, padre. Y no te preocupes, la próxima vez le pediré consejo a Clarisse –añadió lo último mirando a su hermana que tenía una mueca de asco nada propia de una niña de siete años–. Si me disculpáis –sin esperar contestación se giró y se acercó a la mesa de la bebida para beber una copa de vino de un solo trago. 

–¿Tan malo ha sido que ya te das al vino? –bromeó Sonic–. Mmm… deberías probar éste –recomendó con expresión de deleite y acercándole un canapé de queso, mango y mermelada de frambuesa.

Kya bufó cogiendo una nueva copa, pero sin empezar a beber. –Y yo que pensé que le haría un favor si al menos una de las mujeres de la familia no parecía un condenado florero –refunfuñó aceptando el canapé–. Sí, delicioso. 

–Te ha dicho que si se habían quedado sin tela en la tienda, ¿verdad?

–Si no tenía dinero para pagarla entera –le corrigió–. ¡En serio! ¿Tan mal está el vestido? –cuestionó mirándolo con desesperación–. No soy buena con estas cosas, pero no me parece para tanto. 

Sonic la miró de arriba a abajo lentamente. –Para nada, realza tu pecho y cintura, y tus piernas parecen más largas –la alagó con una sonrisa–. Pero es la etiqueta del siglo XVII, Evan también me protesta por los botones y la corbata, pero paso de él, bastante hago con venir –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Kya rió asintiendo. –Como vuelvan a darme la vara con el vestido mandaré la etiqueta al carajo y me meteré en la fuente. Hablarán de este baile por siglos –dijo riendo entre dientes. 

Él rió con ganas. –Puedes estar segura.

–Mi padre me mataría una y otra vez –contestó un poco más tranquila y le tendió una mano–. ¿Baila conmigo, señor Kolgers? 

–Será un placer, señorita Astrof –aceptó divertido, terminó de comer un canapé relamiéndose, apuró su copa y cogió la mano de Kya para guiarla hasta la pista. 

La aproximó a él cogiéndola por la cintura y unió su otra mano con la de ella para unirse al vals.

–Te mueves muy bien –comentó Kya al rato dejándose llevar por Sonic–. Si lo hubiera sabido quizá podría haberte llevado a algunos de esos estúpidos bailes del instituto. 

–No creo que hubiese sabido entonces. Evan es extremadamente hábil creando instrucciones por escrito de lo que quiere que hagas y el modo preciso de hacerlo –explicó acabando por rodar los ojos. No iba a decirle que antes, cuando era más pequeño también era un experto en tratar de controlarle más físicamente.

–Es bueno tener un buen maestro, pero si no tienes madera… –replicó ella riendo por sus propias palabras. 

–De eso me sobra, para todo –contestó siguiendo la broma levantando la cabeza fingiendo suficiencia, e hizo que giraran.

Ella rodó los ojos divertida. –No recuerdo que acordáramos en su momento que Ego sería tu segundo nombre. 

–Es hereditario, no hay nada que pueda hacer contra eso –contestó Sonic.

–Una lástima, sin ese pequeño fallo serías la perfección personificada –se burló sacándole un poco la lengua.

–Dañas mi pobre corazón –dramatizó, pero ya no aguantó más y soltó su risa contenida. 

La joven lo miró embelesada por ese sonido, acabando por ser contagiada por él. 

–Creo que me quedaré con Sonic, es más divertido que Ego o Sean –concluyó cuando logró dejar de reír.

–Me halagas –admitió Kya cuando sintió que unas manos pequeñas la rodeaban por la espalda impidiéndoles seguir bailando. 

–Primita Kya, primita Kya, el tito Bryon me ha dicho que tengo que preguntarte que cuánto más vas a tardar en atacar –dijo con voz inocente Hela cuando supo que tenía la atención de la mayor–. ¿A quién vas a atacar? ¿La yaya Nilsa te ha mandado de misión? Los días de fiesta no se hacen misiones, sólo se baila y come mucho –añadió la pequeña mirando a Sonic curiosa–. ¿Lo tienes que atacar a él? ¿Por qué lo quieres como Michael y Gabi? 

Kya abrió y cerró la boca varias veces maldiciendo a Bryon que estaba descojonándose desde las mesas de comida, a su espalda Sonic también reía y miraba de reojo al culpable mientras esperaba que la mujer se las apañara.

–Yo no voy a atacar a nadie, preciosa. Hoy no hay misiones, tú lo has dicho, ¿verdad? Y es Sonic, el sobrino de tito Evan –explicó la castaña agachándose un poco. 

Sonic pensó que Kya se acababa de ganar a Evan por designarlo como su tío en vez de su abuelo, como él siempre lo molestaba. 

–Así que tú eres la famosa Hela, la princesa de los laberintos –dijo rodeando a Kya para quedar frente a la niña.

–Sí. ¿Y tú eres Sonic? ¿También haces montooones de juguetes como el tito Evan y juegas a juegos divertidos? –preguntó la pequeña–. ¡Oh! ¿Por eso la primita Kya no quiere atacarte, porque juegas a juegos con ella? 

–En realidad es porque no quiere que juegue –contestó Sonic divertido–. Como si juegas al pilla pilla, si nadie ataca y dice “tú la llevas”, nadie jugaría. Y no se lo digas al viejo o se enfadará conmigo, pero mis juguetes molan mucho más –agregó a modo de confidencia y guiñó un ojo.

–¡¿En serio?! ¿Cuándo vas a venir a jugar? –preguntó dando pequeños botecitos en el suelo. 

–Mañana vendré a jugar contigo, te lo prometo –dijo levantando un meñique para cerrar el trato.

La pequeña lo aceptó sonriendo ampliamente. –También haces promesas de meñique como la primita Kya, en casa sólo las hago con ella –dijo antes de salir corriendo para ir a jugar con otros niños–. Nos vemos mañana, primito Sonic. 

Sonic sonrió dulcemente. –No sé porqué decías que era una niña loca –dijo girándose para mirar a Kya.

–Prueba a hacer trampas en un juego –lo retó Kya sonriendo–. Es un cielo de niña, pero no olvides nunca con quien se ha criado –agregó mirando al trono donde estaba la Reina como toda explicación. 

–Yo no hago trampas a niños, ¿por quién me tomas?

–Ni a niños ni a nadie si Hela está cerca –le avisó–. O te las verás con Anna –la sonrisa se amplió en su rostro tornándose enigmática. 

–¿Y quién es Anna? –preguntó curioso, aunque le parecía que estaba exagerando con el temor a la niña.

–La mejor amiga de Hela, su pistola –contestó. 

Sonic pestañeó pasmado y sintiendo el mismo sentimiento de Evan seguido de alteración. –Sí… están más locos de lo que pensamos y Nilsa definitivamente no tiene medida ni con los niños –dijo negando con la cabeza.

Kya no pudo contener más la carcajada que estaba luchando por salir desde hacía tiempo. –Es una pistola de agua –aclaró apoyando una mano en el hombro de él para no doblarse–. Pero si te ves reflejado en el agua puede atraparte ahí, en realidad en cualquier lugar en el que te reflejes. 

–¿Qué tenéis en esta casa con atrapar a la gente? ¡Viva la libertad!, joder –protestó levantando los brazos en su exclamación.

–Qué bonito término –dijo Kya sonriéndole dulcemente antes de caminar de nuevo a la mesa, estaban en mitad de la pista. 

–¿A quién hay que joder? –llegó diciendo Michael por la espalda de Sonic con intención de poner una mano en la baja espalda de éste o más al sur. 

Sonic se giró rápidamente, cogió ese brazo y lo torció tras la espalda del chico, la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro al escuchar la primera palabra y sentirlo cerca para dejar paso a una más amenazadora.

–Vuelve a siquiera insinuar algo en mi dirección y lo que voy a meter van a ser tus malditos hilos por tu garganta, me aseguraré que sientas cada centímetro de su recorrido hasta que los cagues, ¿he sido claro? –amenazó desde la espalda de Michael.

–¿Quién dice que fueras tú a m… ¡ah!? –trató de rebatir Michael hasta que Sonic apretó más haciéndole sentir que podría partírselo–. Sí… cristalino.

–Que no se te olvide –dijo Sonic soltándolo y se alejó hasta las puertas para continuar a la calle, necesitaba aire para calmarse.

**Continuará...**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentimos el retraso...

Al llegar a la calle, por esa vez detuvo su reacción inconsciente de aclimatarse para sentir el frío, Evan le mostró su disconformidad con la acción, si era con lo que había hecho a Michael ya que no era el lugar, su deseo de largarse del todo o ambas no podía saberlo, después de eso le llegó una ayuda en forma de sentimiento de calma. Sonic aceptó esa ayuda y paseó por el jardín, sin importarle la nieve que mojaba sus zapatos, tratando de no soltar simplemente su magia que rugía ansiosa por atacar. En un intento más comenzó a observar cada planta e identificándola por su nombre científico en un rápido murmullo.

–Sonic… ¿estás bien? –escuchó la voz de Kya a su espalda. 

Ella había esperado que cuando fue hacia la mesa fuera con ella, al no ser así lo buscó con la mirada y se extraño más al no verlo y sin poder evitarlo se preocupó y salió a los jardines en su busca. En cuanto lo vio se sintió aliviada, pero el joven parecía nervioso. 

Sonic tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y asintió repetidamente. –Sólo trato de no cargarme a alguien, ya se me pasa –contestó sin girarse todavía.

Kya bajó la mirada sin saber muy bien qué hacer, con pasos vacilantes lo rodeó para quedar frente a él y elevó una mano hasta su mejilla, acariciando con el pulgar. 

–¿Quieres irte de aquí?

–No debo irme –contestó Sonic.

–Nadie se dará cuenta si faltamos media hora –dijo sonriendo levemente–. ¿Aún te gusta nadar?

–Em… sí –contestó descolocado por la pregunta–. Y sabes que sí habrá quien se dé cuenta. Estoy bien, sólo necesitaba airearme.

Ella asintió bajando la mano. –Nilsa es una tocanarices –murmuró–. Pero como quieras… puedo enseñártelo otro día. 

–¿Enseñarme qué? No es por ella por quien estoy aquí.

–¿Evan? ¿Por qué no ha venido él entonces?

Sonic asintió. –Me salió con lo de que yo soy quien está viviendo su vida y tengo que vivir estas cosas –contestó Sonic y se encogió de hombros–. A veces hay que hacerle un poco de caso para que su ego no se dañe demasiado.

Kya rió divertida. –Está bien, le haremos caso al tito Evan. Me guardaré el misterio para otra ocasión –añadió guiñándole un ojo traviesa. 

–¿Qué? No… dime qué ibas a enseñarme o no podré dormir –protestó infantilmente el joven.

–¿De verdad hoy pensabas dormir? 

–Es una aburrida fiesta llena de gente que está como una regadera, dormir sería un consuelo –aseguró.

–De nuevo, me ofendes –dijo Kya llevándose una mano al pecho un segundo, se le estaba quedando helada–. Es un manantial de aguas termales, no suele ir nadie, y es mejor que la piscina artificial –accedió a contestar finalmente. 

–Vaya, esas cosas están guays. Pero me suena que hay que llevar bañador y gorro, y no tengo de eso, ni siquiera tengo calzoncillos así que… otro día –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

–Es un manantial privado, está en el territorio del castillo, no hace falta nada en concreto –rebatió–. Pero supongo que deberíamos entrar. 

Sonic se rió. –Tú lo que quieres es que me desnude para ti –dijo acercándose, con lo que la calidez de su cuerpo, que había recuperado una vez que el frío lo terminó de calmar, acariciara el cuerpo de Kya.

Ella se estremeció por la diferencia de temperaturas, tentándola a pegarse. –¡Me pillaste! Qué lástima… yo pensaba que estaba siendo sutil –contestó sarcástica. 

–Sutil como el frío que estás pasando –ironizó con cierta preocupación al poner una cálida mano en su frío rostro.

–Normalmente suelo llevar más copas encima cuando lo consigo, estoy desentrenada –comentó cerrando un segundo los ojos ante la calidez de él, inclinando la cabeza hacia ese toque. 

Él arrugó la nariz disgustado al pensar porqué consideraba que necesitaba emborracharse para estar con alguien. –Vamos dentro –la instó a regresar pasando un brazo amablemente por sus hombros y caminando hacia la mansión.

Para cuando volvieron a la sala de la fiesta la Reina había desaparecido, así como los más mayores y los más pequeños. La luz había menguado considerablemente, la música había cambiado a una actual y marchosa y las elegantes copas de vino eran vasos con cubatas y cócteles. 

–Parece que Bryon se dio prisa por cambiar todo –comentó Kya viendo los pódiums con barras verticales y las barras para que la gente bailara… bueno, las mujeres–. ¿Quieres ver otra cosa genial de mi vestido? 

–No me lo digas, puedes ahorrarte más tela –rió Sonic.

Kya sonrió y se quitó la cola que colgaba del cinturón. –No tenía dinero para que la cosieran. 

Sonic chasqueó la lengua. –Si es que el trabajo de malvado está tan mal remunerado…

–Es lo que nos toca sufrir, habrá que soportarlo –bromeó adelantándose un paso a él para caminar hacia las bebidas, ahora tenía vía libre sin papi cerca. 

Tras decidir que, ciertamente, era un gasto estúpido esa tela que había menospreciado la forma de su culo y sus piernas, la siguió para hacerse con un tequila, tras beber un poco dijo cerca del oído que Kya para que lo escuchara:

–Ahora vamos a bailar de verdad. –Pasó por su lado hacia la pista sin esperarla comenzando a moverse ya que no había gente que llamara mucho su atención, a excepción de una cabeza con las puntas del pelo en llamas que había visto pasar de un lado a otro fugazmente.

Kya apuró su copa de ginebra y se acercó sonriendo de lado. –¿Pretendes alardear de ritmo? –preguntó alzando la voz para que la escuchara antes de comenzar a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, alzando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, agitando un poco la cabeza para deshacer el peinado que llevaba dejando su pelo más salvaje y moviendo la cintura y las caderas de forma casi hipnótica. 

–No necesito alardear –rebatió tras aflojarse un poco más la corbata, y puso una mano en la cintura de Kya para bailar con ella más propiamente.

–Por supuesto –concedió ella divertida llevando una mano a su hombro. 

La atrajo un poco, conteniéndose y recordándose que no quería liarse con ella, su traición había quedado olvidada hacía tiempo y estaba atesorando tener una amiga, poder hablar realmente con alguien, alguien que lo conocía y con quien podía hablar libremente, y esos gestos que le hacían sentir tan querido que compensaba el sentirse demasiado vulnerable.

La alejó estirando los brazos con un exagerado movimiento de tango y riéndose al acercarla, relajando la tensión. Ella no pudo más que sonreír ampliamente, relajando sus movimientos recordando que no estaba bailando con uno de sus rollos de una noche. Volvió a poner su mano en el hombro de Sonic para hacerla subir a su nuca y dejar suaves caricias en su pelo y apoyó su frente en el hombro libre sin acercarse más a él. 

–Hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto en una fiesta –susurró en un tono ligero. 

–Has ido a pocas fiestas –dijo negando con la cabeza, cogió la mano que estaba en su hombro e hizo que diera una vuelta antes de acercarla de nuevo para estabilizarla, sorprendiéndose de lo rápido que se le subía el alcohol para haber perdido ya el equilibrio. 

–El problema es que a estas alturas los recuerdos son… borrosos –contestó encogiéndose de hombros sin darle más importancia. 

–No más copas para ti –rió haciendo que quedara dándole la espalda y puso sus manos en las caderas de ella que con la nueva canción se movían desenfrenadamente.

La risa de Cael hizo que ella se detuviera en seco, hacía rato que esperaba que fuera a molestar. –¿En serio? Estás muy seguro de ti mismo si esperas que Kya cambie su rutina en las fiestas… por completo –dijo con ironía acercándose a la joven para retirar un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja–. Ella hace siempre lo mismo, una y otra vez. Bebe, baila sola en la pista, porque no soporta que alguien desconocido la toque demasiado, vuelve a beber y cuando tiene suficiente alcohol en sangre deja de importarle quien pone sus manos en ella. ¿No es así, Kya? 

La joven bajó un poco la mirada avergonzada y se deshizo de las manos de Sonic en sus caderas sin movimientos bruscos, la manera en la que lo decía Cael la hacía verse como una… 

–Déjame en paz, Cael. 

Sonic se plantó delante de Cael, casi nariz con nariz y mortalmente serio. –Mira, cabeza de metal, te lo voy a decir una única vez y despacito para que te llegue el mensaje. Sigue tratando así a las mujeres y le haré un favor al mundo y te mantendré en estado vegetal hasta vayas a servir para algo. ¿Ha quedado claro? –intervino ya harto de esto, ni en una fiesta podía dejar de amargar la existencia a todos, y Evan le había dicho que también había quedado muy tentado de hacer eso.

–Sólo he relatado los hechos, no es mi culpa que sea así –se defendió el Elemento Metal–. Que a ti te quiera dar otra imagen es cosa de ella, palito. 

–¿Palito? –Sonic soltó una breve carcajada–. ¿En serio es todo lo que se te ocurre?, deberías engrasarte las tuercas –se burló en su cara–. Se trata de educación, gilipollas, y tener la fiesta en paz. Me da igual lo que haga la gente o deje de hacer, cada persona es libre.

–Claro… muy bonito por tu parte –bufó Cael alejándose un poco–. Quizá lo que pasa es que también quieres tirártela, realmente no te culparía por eso –comentó mirando un segundo a la mujer–. Pero vete con tus lecciones de caballerosidad a otro lado, imbécil –agregó dándose la vuelta para largarse cuanto antes. 

–Quedaría tan bien con una justa cantidad de _Amanita pantherina_ en su garganta… –comentó chasqueando la lengua.

–¿Una qué? –preguntó Kya alzando la cabeza. 

–Una seta venenosa que puede desde ser alucinógena, llevarte al coma o matarte directamente, depende de la cantidad. Además tiene la ventaja de que los efectos no aparecen hasta pasadas 8 o 12 horas –contestó casi de modo enciclopédico, pero con una sonrisa emocionada.

–Ya veo… Sí, creo que sí quedaría bien en él –corroboró saliendo de su sorpresa.

–Vamos, tengo sed, y a ti te conseguiré algo suave, pretendo que no te dejes más recuerdos por el camino, aunque estos minutos nadie te culparía por querer dejarlos en el olvido, pero con el alcohol no se puede ser selectivo, una lástima–dijo mientras la llevaba de la mano hasta la mesa de bebida. 

–G-gracias… –contestó mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior–. ¿No vas a ir a buscar… otro entretenimiento? –preguntó pensando que lo estaba reteniendo allí.

–¿Qué he hecho yo para que siempre quieras que me marche? –cuestionó haciendo un mohín y pasándole un cóctel, él llevó su tequila a sus labios. 

–No quiero que te marches –se apresuró a decir bajando la mirada a su bebida al segundo–. Pero… no tienes que quedarte por mí, quiero decir si te apetece irte.

–Nunca hago las cosas por obligación, Kya. No te preocupes, si se da el caso que encuentro “otro entretenimiento” –decidió usar las palabras que ella había utilizado– o irme a dormir, lo haré.

Ella asintió sonriendo. –Pues pienso que es extraño que no lo hayas encontrado, hay chicas bastante guapas –comentó bebiendo tranquilamente, relajándose de nuevo–. Por ejemplo, está Gore. 

–¿Gore? ¿Como cine gore? –preguntó arrugando la nariz. 

–Gore de Goretti, pimpollo –contestó la mujer castaña con las puntas del pelo rojas apareciendo detrás de Sonic–. Un placer. 

Sonic la inspeccionó de abajo arriba, las largas piernas, el vestido de fiesta rojo con la espalda al aire, los generosos pechos enmarcados por las puntas en llamas de su pelo, la boca pequeña de labios finos con una sonrisa desquiciada, la nariz chata y los ojos grandes y grises llenos de travesura. También asimiló el acento en su inglés que no podía concretar, sólo sabía que debía ser de un país Mediterráneo.

–Lo mismo digo, soy Sonic –contestó dejando un beso en cada mejilla, como recordaba que había cierta costumbre en esa parte del mundo.

–Lo sé, eres la pequeña historia de amor secreto de nuestra pequeña Kya –contestó riendo divertida–. Eres más adecuado de lo que había imaginado. Sería divertido ver si sigues manteniendo la educación esposado a una cama –comentó más para sí que para el resto, y los miró sonriendo ampliamente. 

–¿Historia de amor? –preguntó alzando una ceja mirando a Kya que se dio un golpe en la frente, antes de volverse hacia Goretti–. ¿Yo esposado? No lo creo, para eso antes tendrías que atraparme –la retó deliberadamente, sonriendo como si le excitara la idea, aunque la idea de que lo montara tumbado sobre su espalda le atraía tanto como una anciana de 90 años en tanga.

–Claro, la pequeña historia de amor, todo el mundo lo sabe, hasta el tito Snyder, pero Kya no nos quiso contar nada de ella –dijo fingiendo estar apenada por lo último–, ni un mínimo secreto escabroso –añadió suspirando–. No me va mucho lo de los juegos de perseguir, prefiero ver al resto correr. Pero si pretendes huir puedo hacer que todo explote y cerrarte la salida. Sí, esposado y con los ojos vendados estarás perfecto. 

Sonic rió divertido. –Estoy deseando ver cómo lo intentas –dijo en un tono más bajo inclinándose sobre su oído para que lo escuchara sólo ella. 

–Puedo hacer explotar toooda la sala y que el fuego la llene por completo, sería divertido, como cuando explotó la piscina. Vapor por todos lados –rió casi histérica ante el recuerdo. 

–Gore, nada de explosiones –advirtió Kya seria.

–Pero Kya… es divertido ver cómo todos corren. Animaría la fiesta y pillaría al pimpollo. Podría tenerlo atado durante muuucho tiempo para divertirme con él. 

–Sólo te divierte a ti, Gore. Tienes prohibidas las explosiones fuera de la sala de entrenamiento y no hay más que hablar. Bastante con que te dejaron los fuegos artificiales –replicó Kya suspirando. 

Goretti hizo un mohín. –A veces eres mala, Kya, y hoy ni siquiera me has dejado divertirme viendo cómo disfrutas de tus ligues –se quejó infantilmente–. Estás tan adorable, cuando te desinhibes y dejas que ellos lleven el mando, no como de costumbre que siempre tienes el control de todo. 

–Deja de decir tonterías, Goretti –le advirtió Kya–. Deberías ir a buscar a alguien para jugar –aconsejó resignada–. Creo haber visto a Matt. 

–¡¿Matty?! ¡Genial! Tengo cuerdas nuevas y velas para jugar –rió dándose la vuelta–. Nos vemos otro día, pimpollo. 

Sonic negó con la cabeza viéndola alejarse, había estado a punto de hacerlo él mismo con esa insulsa discusión entre las dos, Goretti no merecía tanto la pena para hacer el esfuerzo: estaba demasiado como una regadera.

–Esto… em… creo que yo voy a irme a mi habitación –dijo Kya nerviosamente dejando el vaso medio vacío en la mesa. 

Él asintió, aunque un poco extrañado, pensando si algo la podía haber molestado, pese a que no podía estar seguro de si era por algo que hubiese hecho él o las palabras de Goretti.

–Que duermas bien, Kya.

Ella sonrió acercándose para dejar un corto beso en su mejilla. –Buenas noches, Sonic –dijo a modo de despedida caminando ya hacia la salida con las malditas palabras de Cael y Goretti en su mente, no estaba tan mal lo que hacía, no era raro ni diferente a lo que hacía mucha gente, así que no entendía porque debía sentirse mal por ello, no, no tenía sentido. 

Sonic suspiró y meditó si también marcharse, finalmente decidió darle algo más de provecho a esa fiesta y se acercó a una rubia que no tardó en llevárselo a su cama.

***

Dejó de correr y pegó su espalda a la pared del edificio que estaba frente al museo, escondiéndose de los guardias de la Orden de Nuwa que custodiaban la entrada delantera. Miró a su derecha comprobando que ninguno de los incompetentes que Nilsa le había asignado se hubiera perdido por el camino. Justo a su lado no pudo más que sonreír al encontrar a Sonic con la capucha de la sudadera bien calada hasta los ojos para cubrir su rostro. Había sido una sorpresa cuando la Reina le dijo que él había accedido unirse a esa incursión en el museo, al parecer robar algo tan preciado para Nuwa no era sólo satisfactorio para su señora, y por lo que podía apreciar desde que salieron se lo estaba pasando en grande. 

–¿Tenéis claro lo que hay que hacer? –preguntó en un susurro esperando que todos la escucharan. 

–Entrar, coger la piedra y salir pateando unos culos, pan comido. Vamos, que voy a echar raíces –contestó impaciente Sonic, bajo la capucha se podía ver su predadora sonrisa.

Kya ahogó una risa y esperó la confirmación del resto, rezando porque por una vez realmente lo tuvieran claro. 

–Vamos –sin esperar echó a correr hacia la puerta trasera del museo, en la noche y con la velocidad que podía adquirir los guardias no la verían. 

Desde su nueva posición pudo observar a sus compañeros distribuirse en sitios estratégicos alrededor del edificio. No todos iban a entrar ahí, sólo ella y Sonic, pero de los demás dependía que pudieran escapar sin demasiados contratiempos. Edward llegó poco después y rápidamente selló la alarma para que no saltara al abrir la puerta. Seguidamente, Sonic abrió la puerta con facilidad, comprobando que no había perdido la habilidad con el hechizo, desde que se fue de Rose Lodge había seguido el consejo de Evan de hacer la menor magia posible manipulada, era preferible usarla del modo más puro en referencia a tus elementos, en su caso madera y fuego, pero el de abrir cerraduras lo había seguido usando para hacer el Houdini cuando dejaba que alguna mujer lo esposara durante escasos minutos de gloria antes de recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

Con un simple gesto con la cabeza Kya le indicó que la siguiera, hacía tiempo que las pistolas, que solamente solía usar en casos similares, estaban en sus manos con varios sellos de paralizar y de explosiones. Se movió por los pasillos con rapidez, había estado estudiando esos pasillos, el movimiento y la localización de las cámaras y los turnos de los guardias desde hacía una semana y no era complicado moverse por esos pasillos anchos con vitrinas tras las que era sencillo esconderse. No tardaron mucho en llegar a las puertas de la sala donde estaba la reliquia que habían ido a buscar. Al parecer era algo muy valioso para Nuwa y en cierta forma para el propósito de Nilsa. 

–Se supone que hay cuatro guardias dentro –le susurró a Sonic. 

–Sólo hay tres –dijo del mismo modo mirando con más atención a su espalda por si el guardia restante aparecía de improviso y justo en ese momento la puerta del baño frente a la que estaban agachados tras una papelera, se abrió.

Sonic reaccionó casi por reflejo al ver al hombre que habían estado esperando y cuando abrió la boca para dar la voz de alarma lo ahogó efectivamente introduciendo una seta en su garganta, por desgracia el golpe del guardia contra el suelo cuando se dejó caer de rodillas al asfixiarse resonó demasiado en el silencio del museo.

La puerta de la sala se abrió, uno de los guardias que estaban dentro salió a socorrer a su compañero, pero cuando los vio apuntó con su arma y empezó a disparar haciendo que tuvieran que moverse para esquivar las balas. Kya hizo lo mismo tratando de dejarlo inmovilizado, las balas fueron a impactar con su objetivo, pero milímetros antes de llegar se desintegraron sin causar el daño previsto. 

–¿Qué mierda de balas son esas? –inquirió Sonic, haciendo crecer una de las plantas del pasillo, había acordado con Evan que no alardearía demasiado para no dejar pistas evidentes de que el Elemento Madera estaba del lado de Jade. 

Las plantas, al igual que las balas, se desintegraron al tratar de alcanzar al hombre, él gruñó frustrado y atacó con más empeño insistiendo en que la planta creciera y creciera dando latigazos en el escudo mientras extendía su magia buscando una fisura en el potente escudo. Podía ver a los otros dos guardias tras las puertas, pero debían de tener órdenes de no alejarse del pergamino. Por el pasillo a su espalda comenzaron a llegar guardias y múltiples cianobacterias cubriendo el suelo hicieron que resbalaran todos sin excepción consiguiendo un poco más de tiempo.

–¿Decías? –preguntó con sarcasmo Kya haciendo desaparecer las pistolas. 

Miró con lástima las obras de arte que estaban a su alrededor sabiendo que no iban a terminar muy bien paradas, pero finalmente lanzó seis sellos al manto verde que había creado Sonic. Segundos después seis Kyas se lanzaban contra los guardias tirados en el suelo, al mismo tiempo ella entraba en la sala donde estaba el pergamino para atacar a los dos guardias que estaban dentro. 

Sonic llegó al límite de su escasa paciencia buscando el punto débil del escudo y con un grito soltó su magia pura contra él, la magia golpeó el escudo destruyéndolo al instante y propulsó al guardia cuatro metros hacia atrás atravesando las puertas. Tomó un par de respiraciones mientras comprobaba que las sorprendentes copias de la mujer se las apañaban con los guardias patosos y entró en la sala. Noqueó rápidamente a uno de los guardias con un golpe certero en la nuca tras esquivar los ataques con agilidad hasta poder llegar a él, sin poder evitar soltar una risa, estaba siendo divertido. Kya acabó con el suyo con un certero puñetazo en el estómago que lo destrozó por dentro y él cogió el pergamino alzándolo triunfalmente antes de dárselo a la mujer. Comenzaron a correr para salir de allí por el mismo lugar que habían entrado, Sonic eliminó la seta y las cianobacterias del suelo, así como devolvió la planta del pasillo a su estado original para dejar la menor cantidad pruebas posibles de su magia.

Abrió la puerta de salida y se detuvieron en seco, más de una veintena de guardias iban hacia ellos apuntándolos con diferentes armas mágicas. 

–Mierda –musitó Kya, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora pensando una escapatoria–. Corre –dijo empezando a hacerlo ella sin hechizos, apenas le quedaba energía para una vez más. 

Sonic gruñó en desacuerdo por la pérdida de diversión, pero obedeció viendo cómo los otros soldados caían como moscas ante Nuwa. –¿Qué mierda de inútiles te dio la Reina? 

–Ya sabes… los que me da siempre –contestó mirando a su espalda. Uno de los guardias lanzó varias rocas filosas que rozaron las piernas de Kya–. Joder –se quejó antes de girarse sin dejar de correr y lanzarles un sello grabado en una piedra que explotó acabando con algunos de ellos, o al menos dejándolos noqueados. Cuando volvió a girarse se paró en seco, otro grupo de ocho guardias les cortaban el paso–. Nos cazaron. 

–No me gusta que me cacen, ningún bicho lo hace desde… puff, ya creía que me había librado de volver a pasar por eso –dijo Sonic viendo cómo terminaban de rodearlos–. ¿Y si se pusieran muy malitos y no pudieran seguir cazándonos? –sugirió con una sádica sonrisa.

Kya lo miró alzando una ceja y finalmente asintió. –Todo tuyos, yo quiero irme a casa –accedió recostándose en la pared cerrando los ojos relajadamente. 

–El otro día estuve jugando con Hela y Gabi a la gallinita ciega, fue divertido –comentó Sonic mientras hacía que un hongo, _Blastomyces dermatitidis_ , se extendiera por el aire cuidando de proteger a Kya. 

Hacía tiempo que tenía curiosidad por probar cuánto podía controlar organismos tan pequeños y cómo afectaban a la persona a la que infectaban. Frunciendo el ceño en signo de concentración trató que la sangre a la que accedió el hongo lo llevara a los ojos y estimuló el crecimiento de éste logrando que causara una avanzada metástasis ocular que llegó a cegarlos por completo. Todos los guardias mostraron una expresión de horror en su cara y se llevaron las manos a los ojos, muchos, pese al dolor, trataron de eliminar un hechizo de oscuridad que no se había efectuado.

–Qué bueno soy, ¡funciona! –dijo el chico dando un salto victorioso–. Vámonos, antes de que se pongan peor, no va a ser agradable.

Kya rió por su entusiasmo y se acercó a él cogiéndole una mano. –Vámonos –dijo empezando a correr sin soltarlo. Sólo aminoró el paso cuando los supo demasiado lejos del museo–. ¿Estás bien?

–Claro. ¿Tú? –preguntó de vuelta, los roces de bala en su piel para él eran una nimiedad.

Kya se miró de arriba abajo, los pantalones se habían rasgado, pero no habían pasado de unos rasguños. –Genial –confirmó sonriendo. Sacó el pergamino del bolsillo interior de la gabardina y amplió más su sonrisa, si eso era posible–. Lo logramos… ¡Lo logramos! –repitió gritando y saltando empezando a reír. 

Sonic rió por su efusividad. –Te dije que era pan comido –dijo quitándole el pergamino de la mano, sin poder ni querer resistir la curiosidad lo abrió. Estaba escrito en chino, pero pasó sus ojos por él despacio para que Evan pudiera leerlo. Habían pospuesto sus lecciones de chino ya que, aunque siendo el idioma madre de la magia había muchos hechizos poderosos, no era algo que le urgiera aprender.

Ella esperó a que terminara pacientemente, estaba demasiado aliviada por haberlo conseguido. No era como si no hiciera bien ninguna de las misiones, por lo general lo lograba ella sola, pero cuando Nilsa le mandaba algo importante nunca resultaba como debería. Cuando supuso que estaba por acabar la lectura hizo aparecer a su caballo y subió a lomos con ayuda del equino. 

–¿Subes? 

–¿Lo tienes, Evan? –dijo en voz baja, cuando recibió la confirmación junto con una advertencia indicativa de que tal y como pensaba había algo oculto que quería examinar antes de entregarlo, asintió, enrolló el pergamino, lo guardó y acarició el morro del gran caballo con una sonrisa antes de subir alzándose con la ayuda de plantas en sus pies.

–No te caigas –bromeó haciendo que el caballo empezara a correr en dirección al castillo. 

–Tengo la mejor sujeción –dijo junto a su oído al tiempo que rodeaba la cintura de Kya con sus brazos, quedando su pecho pegado a la espalda de ella.

Kya respiró hondo asegurándose de mantener su vista fija en el camino. –¿Debería agradecer el cumplido? 

–Tal vez cuando lleguemos a casa –contestó, la diversión de su sonrisa comenzaba a hacerse notable en su voz.

Ella optó finalmente por reír negando con la cabeza, se giró un poco y dejó un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios. –Está bien… te daré un pase para las termas –dijo fingiendo resignación. 

Sonic alzó una ceja. –Se cree que no sé que lo que quiere es verme el culo –murmuró negando con la cabeza.

–Eres tú el que ha dado por supuesto que estaré presente en tu hora del baño –rebatió Kya–. ¿No será que eres tú el que espera verme a mí? 

–Sigue soñando, es gratis –se burló él–. Venga, tanta pata para ir tan despacio, que vamos a echar raíces.

Kya azuzó a Calcetines para que corriera más rápido. –¿No se te ocurrió que podrías no ser mi tipo? –cuestionó mirándolo con una ceja alzada. 

–No es tu caso –dijo con seguridad.

–Claro… –bufó prefiriendo dejarlo pasar y se concentró en el camino que tenían por delante. 

Sonic apretó un segundo el abrazo y dejó un beso en la mejilla de Kya quedándose mirándola. –No te enfades conmigo. 

Kya lo miró de soslayo unos segundos y giró finalmente la cabeza para mirarlo de frente. –No me he enfadado, está todo bien –aseguró, aunque los “juegos” de Sonic seguían poniéndola nerviosa y la descolocaban, no sabía cómo reaccionar. 

–Molestado, enfurruñado, enfadado, cabreado… son escalas del mismo sentimiento –replicó.

–No es eso. Es que… me cuesta encontrar la forma de seguirte las bromas, no estoy así con mucha gente –contestó finalmente soltando un suspiro. 

–Yo… dejaré de hacer bromas, si quieres. Tampoco sé cómo se debe ser con un amigo, tú eres la única que he tenido –contestó apartando la mirada de vuelta al frente y dejando algo de espacio entre su pecho y la espalda de Kya–. En cuatro años sólo he hablado con ligues y el hombre al que vendía madera, aparte de Evan.

–Los locos del castillo tampoco son dados a eso –comentó Kya riendo un poco. Se mordió el labio inferior y pegó su espalda al pecho de Sonic–. ¿No querías que soñara contigo? –bromeó dejando un largo beso en la mejilla de él.

Sonic apreció el gesto y sonrió con renovado humor. –No, dije que siguieras soñando, es tu gusto.

–Cierto –rió divertida–. Pero que sepas que te demostraré que el gusto es mutuo –lo retó sacándole la lengua. 

Él hizo el amago de tratar de atrapar esa lengua con los dientes y rió sobre los labios de ella cuando la escondió. –Nunca dije que no fueras atractiva, Kya –rebatió antes de apartarse–. Pero no sueño contigo, más quisieras.

–No, por supuesto, tienes demasiadas rubias, morenas, pelirrojas con las que soñar –bromeó mirando al frente escondiendo el sonrojo por sus palabras–. Yo soy demasiado adorable para esos pensamientos pervertidos que tienes. 

–¿Me estás llamando gigoló y pervertido? –inquirió fingiendo indignación, un sentimiento parecido a “te lo dije” por parte de Evan le hizo musitar entre dientes–: Cállate, Evan.

–¿Acaso pasa alguna semana sin que estés con alguna? Diferentes cada semana, me atrevo a decir. 

–Una cada semana: eso lo hace mucha gente, ¿qué tiene de promiscuo o pervertido? Es sano –protestó Sonic, aferrándose a sus palabras, después de todo que fuera sólo una a la semana era lo menos usual.

–Si tú lo dices –concedió encogiéndose de hombros–. De todas formas no dije que estuviera mal, cada uno hace lo que quiere. No es como si yo estuviera siempre con la misma persona –añadió murmurando lo último. 

–Ya… es entretenida la variedad –comentó y decidió cambiar de tema–. ¿Cómo va tu trabajo de la uni?

Continuaron charlando todo el camino y acabó por hacérseles corto, sorprendiéndose cuando Calcetines redujo el paso al llegar a los jardines de la mansión.

–Tengo que hacer una cosa antes de ir a ver a Nilsa. Espérame, no tardo, ¿vale? –dijo Sonic bajando del caballo y comenzando a andar de espaldas hacia su casa, esperando la confirmación de Kya.

–Vale. Llevaré a Calcetines a las cuadras –aceptó sin bajarse. 

Sonic corrió hasta su casa donde se tragó una bola que le llevaba a la inconsciencia, pocos minutos después se despertó en la cama por un sentimiento alarmante por parte de Evan, sólo usado para despertarle. Saltó de la cama y vio que en el colchón estaba el pergamino y una nota de Evan, leyó rápidamente la traducción y anotaciones respecto a lo que había encontrado bajo el hechizo protector que ocultaba la verdadera información del pergamino, detallaba el ritual de destrucción y ciertamente era más arriesgado de lo que la Reina lo había hecho ver, especialmente la reubicación de los elementos. Se llevó el pergamino y se encontró con Kya en la puerta del castillo.

–Vamos –dijo sonando neutral, todavía con el ceño fruncido dándole vueltas a la información obtenida.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó caminando a su lado mirándolo extrañada. 

Sonic no contestó, no quería involucrarla en eso, podría salir dañada si se metía en la discusión que iba a tener con la mujer. 

–Haz el informe y vete, luego tengo que algo que hablar con ella –indicó antes de atravesar las puertas que daban paso a la sala del trono.

Kya parpadeó repetidamente más extrañada por esas palabras, pero lo siguió haciendo una reverencia. –Le traemos el pergamino que solicitó, majestad. 

–Lo sé, querida. Estoy muy orgullosa por su trabajo, una lástima que esos pobres hombre murieran en el proceso, pero era necesario. Me alegro de que tanto tú como Sonic hayáis llegado a salvo –contestó Nilsa sonriendo ampliamente–. ¿Mi pergamino? –ordenó más que pidió, extendiendo la mano. 

–Lo tengo yo –informó Sonic sacándolo del bolsillo de su sudadera, pero sin dárselo todavía–. Vete, Kya, ya has hecho tu parte.

La joven lo miró queriendo replicar, intuía que esa conversación no iba a ser agradable y no quería dejarlo solo, pero la tenacidad de sus palabras logró que reprimiera su réplica y asintiera. 

–Si me disculpa –se despidió de nuevo con una reverencia y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta–. Ten cuidado –susurró cuando pasó al lado de Sonic mirándolo con preocupación. 

–¿Deseaba algo, Sonic? –preguntó la Reina cuando Kya hubo salido. 

El aludido le lanzó el pergamino y se acercó. –He encontrado la lectura muy interesante –comentó en un tono jovial que no concordaba con la expresión de sus ojos.

–No recuerdo haberle dado permiso para leer mi pergamino –comentó Nilsa sin cambiar su expresión aparentemente relajada. 

–¡Oh! ¿Es que necesitaba tu permiso? –se burló el chico–. Además no era tu pergamino hasta justo unos segundos.

–Nimiedades sin importancia –contestó ella–. No me suele gustar que la gente curiosee en mis pertenencias, sin embargo, me alegra saber que le ha parecido interesante. 

–Acostúmbrate, siempre que quiero y puedo sacio mi curiosidad sin importarme que le moleste a alguien, mucho menos a ti.

–Debería saber que no le conviene. Hay personas que saben donde hacerle daño sin la necesidad de tocar un solo pelo de su cabeza –amenazó la mujer con una amplia sonrisa. 

–Hay personas que no deberían amenazar a quien necesitan de su lado y que podría molestarse y largarse con información para dar y vender a cierta Orden por el mero placer de joderla –replicó Sonic del mismo modo.

Nilsa rió ante sus palabras, pero sus ojos se entrecerraron visiblemente amenazantes. –Muy astuto, Sonic. Pero dime, ¿qué parte te resultó más interesante? 

–La reubicación de los Elementos tras la destrucción, Nilsa –contestó Sonic–. ¿Qué estás planeando? 

Evan sospechaba que no querría que los Elementos regresaran a los recipientes que no lograra convencer para su causa, y en ese caso, ¿dónde ubicaría el poder? No podía usar bebés teniendo que continuar con el ritual de creación y necesitaba pureza de magia para reubicarlo, Evan estaba temiendo que si la Reina la cagaba, Sonic pudiera morir sobrecargado por almacenar Madera y Fuego de darse el caso, y a saber qué ocurriría con el Agua y la Tierra, no iba a arriesgarse con eso.

–Sois muy inteligentes, al igual que vuestras deducciones –contestó la Reina–. Evidentemente no puedo permitir que un poder así regrese a alguien que trata de desafiarme. Por eso mi empeño no está sólo en buscar los Elementos, sino también el recipiente adecuado para ellos, por si se diera el caso de que no lograra convencerlos. 

–Más te vale tenerlo todo bien atado cuando llegue el momento, me aseguraré de ello, o vas a tener que aguantarte con el mundo tal y como está porque si tratas de joderme, Evan jamás te ayudará –decretó Sonic–. ¿Ha quedado claro?

–Como corrientes de aguas claras cristalinas –aseguró la mujer sonriendo de lado–. No pretendo esconderle mis avances al señor Kolgers, cuando esté interesado puede verlos por sí mismo. Pero no está de más recordarle a usted que no admito que nadie me exija nada, ni me amenace, me estoy cansando de su soberbia y aunque cree que es imposible aún no ha visto todo lo que puedo llegar a hacer –siseó la última parte mostrando su claro enfado. 

Sonic soltó una risa. –¿Soberbia, yo? Tampoco sigo normas ni órdenes de nadie, creo que ya lo sabes. Y Nilsa, hay fuerzas de la Naturaleza con las que ni tus estúpidas sombras pueden luchar, el que no puedas rastrearme es una pequeña prueba de ello –dijo sin amedrentarse, la amenaza sólo lo impulsó a rebelarse más con su magia vibrando bajo su piel, nadie iba a siquiera tratar de dominarlo.

–¿Qué lograrían tus queridas plantas cuando se quedaran sin luz? Me gustaría verlo –rió Nilsa–. Las sombras me han dado siglos de vida, pueden lograr cualquier cosa que yo les proponga, no te gustará ponerlas a prueba. 

–Tu desconocimiento de con lo que estás jugando y tu soberbia te llevarán a la tumba… algún día. Cuando logres que te hagan caso en tu propósito de rastrearme tal vez tengan algo de interesante –dijo despectivamente dándose la vuelta para largarse.

–Acepto el reto –dijo la mujer abriendo las puertas–. Siempre un placer verlo. 

–Lo dudo –bufó Sonic.

Ella no dijo nada más, pero no despegó su vista de él hasta que salió y cerró las puertas con su magia. 

En cuanto lo escuchó Kya se acercó a él recorriéndolo con la mirada. –Estás bien… –suspiró aliviada. 

–Claro que estoy bien, ¿qué iba a hacerme esa vieja? –replicó él.

Ella bajó la mirada avergonzada y se encogió de hombros. –Me preocupé por nada. 

–Sí, no puede hacerme nada por mucho que le apetezca si no quiere que su causa se vaya por el retrete –contestó Sonic.

–Ya, supongo –concordó–. Bueno, voy a… darme un baño y esas cosas –añadió dándose la vuelta tras dedicarle una sonrisa. 

–Dime si necesitas que te echa una mano –bromeó viéndola alejarse.

–Más quisieras –contestó Kya sonriendo de lado y levantando una mano a modo de despedida. 

–Esa es mi frase –protestó riendo y comenzando a alejarse para ir a su casa.

**Continuará...**


	10. Capítulo 10

–¡Te encontré, primito Sonic! –anunció Hela emocionada, lanzándose a abrazar a Sonic que estaba escondido detrás de unos matorrales–. ¡Gané!

Sonic se levantó y la hizo girar en el aire. –¿Por qué siempre me encontráis a mí antes? ¿Conspiráis en mi contra? –preguntó haciendo cosquillas a la niña en los costados.

–No… no… cosquillas no –pidió la pequeña riendo–. Es… que… siem… pre usas plantas. 

El chico chasqueó la lengua y puso a Hela en el suelo dejando un beso en su frente. –Yo creo que es que también eres buena rastreadora –dijo guiñándole un ojo y le ofreció una mano–. ¿Vamos a buscar a Gabi?

–¡Vamos, vamos! –aceptó Hela cogiéndole la mano y tirando de él para que se apresurara–. ¡Gabi, tengo al primito conmigo! ¡Te ganaré porque somos los mejores rastreadores! –gritó mirando a todos lados esperando algún movimiento en falso de su prima. 

Caminaron por el jardín jugando a no pisar las piedras mientras buscaban a la adolescente hasta que entre sus gritos y risas escucharon una risa contenida.

–He oído algo por ahí –dijo Sonic poniéndose un dedo en los labios tras señalar a una fuente con la escultura de tres ondinas en el centro.

Hela imitó el gesto sonriendo, apenas conteniendo la risa por la emoción y se acercó de puntillas a la fuente, rodeándola. –¡Bu! –gritó saltando cuando encontró a Gabrielle–. ¡Te atrapé! ¡Soy la mejor rastreadora! 

–¡La mejor de todas! –concordó Sonic volviendo a cogerla para dar vueltas muy rápido hasta que casi se cayó en la fuente.

–Joo… yo quería ganar, siempre ganáis vosotros –dijo Gabrielle sentándose en el borde de la fuente con los brazos cruzados–. ¿Por qué no jugamos a las muñecas?

–Los chicos no juegan a las muñecas y no te enfurruñes, no tienes cuatro años –la amonestó Sonic, a veces se cansaba de esa actitud, aunque era una bendición que no sacara la vena pervertida cuando estaba con Hela.

–Además, primita Gabi, en el escondite si no te encuentran no ganas tampoco, sólo te pierdes y no queremos que te pierdas –explicó la pequeña–. Luego juego contigo a las muñecas, ¿vale? –preguntó ladeando la cabeza. 

–Vaaale, pero el tito Evan jugó una vez a las muñecas –protestó la chica.

–Y lo agobiaste y huyó. Es mejor el escondite, ¿y a que yo soy más divertido? –preguntó lo último Sonic mirando a la más pequeña.

La niña lo miró debatiéndose. –Mucho más divertido. Pero si viene el tito Evan le tendré que decir que él es más divertido para que no se ponga triste –dijo finalmente con una amplia sonrisa. 

Sonic rió a carcajadas. –Está bien, te guardaré el secreto –aceptó haciendo como que se echaba la cremallera y ponía un candado como siempre hacían ellas dos.

–¡Primita Kya! –Hela salió corriendo a abrazar a la joven que se acercaba sonriendo y que la cogió en brazos cuando saltó hacia ella–. ¡Vamos a jugar a las familias! Ahora podemos jugar todos. Mira, el primito Sonic es el papá, yo soy la hija pequeña, Gabi es la hermana mayor rebelde que siempre da problemas a los papás y tú la mamá. Aunque eres más chiquitita que Gabi tienes más añitos y no pasa nada porque podemos decir que Gabi salió al tito Evan que está de viaje. 

–¿Y porqué mi hija mayor iba a salir al tito Evan si el papá es Sonic? –cuestionó divertida Kya acercándose. 

La niña se quedó pensativa unos segundos. –Porque también te casaste con el tito Evan –contestó finalmente orgullosa de su razonamiento. 

–Qué acaparadora, Kya –dijo Sonic doblado de la risa.

–Pero el tito Evan se fue, y te casaste con Sonic. Que cuando no está el tito Evan es más divertido y entonces nací yo. 

–Muy buena historia, Hela –concedió la castaña besando su mejilla–. Podemos jugar cuando acabes tus lecciones. El tito Mani te espera –le recordó dejándola en el suelo. 

–Jooo… pero yo quería jugar ahora –protestó la pequeña haciendo un puchero. 

–Es un rollo los mayores, a mí tampoco me deja jugar Evan hasta que acabo los deberes –dijo Sonic agachándose a su lado–. Pero luego te haré una tarta de chocolate y jugaremos a tu no-cumpleaños, ¿quieres? 

–¿Y no puedo comer chocolate ahora? Así no me moriré antes de jugar –regateó Hela. 

Kya hizo lo mismo que Sonic y sacó una cajita con tres bombones. –No se lo digas a Mani –susurró. 

–¡Waaay! –Hela cogió la caja, abrazó a Sonic y luego a Kya y cogió a Gabi de la mano–. Vamos, Gabi, que tú también tienes que repasar los deberes o el tito Snyder se enfadará cuando venga. 

–¿Me das un bombón, primita Hela? O moriré de hambre –argumentó la aludida lamiéndose los labios mirando la caja.

–Cuando termines un capítulo del libro –contestó seria. 

Las más jóvenes se alejaron con Gabrielle aún protestando.

–Ahora tendré que ver cómo librarme de jugar a esa ñoñería de papás y mamás –comentó Sonic rascándose la nuca y caminando en dirección al bosque.

–Vamos, papi, no te quejes. Deja que mamá lo compense –bromeó Kya cogiéndolo de una mano y tirando de él hacia el lado contrario. 

–Consideraré permitirte compensarme si dejas de hablar de padres –dijo Sonic dejándose llevar, todo lo referente al tema padres era algo que trataba de evitar después de que logró un par de años atrás que Evan le hablara de los suyos.

–Vaaale –aceptó y los hizo entrar a uno de los bosques que estaban dentro de las murallas del castillo–. Te diviertes con la enana, ¿eh? –preguntó caminando sin soltarlo. 

–Sí, a veces puede ser dulce y es divertido jugar con ella, sobre todo cuando se sonroja –contestó Sonic medio riendo–. ¿A dónde me llevas, enana?

Kya lo miró frunciendo los labios. –Muy gracioso. Nunca entenderé por qué te empeñas en hacer que me ponga como un tomate. 

–Ya lo dije, porque es divertido.

Ella rodó los ojos. –Lo hago con bastante frecuencia –replicó como si no le viera sentido a que algo tan normal fuera divertido–. No estamos lejos, y ya deberías saber dónde vamos, llevas mucho tiempo tentándome con verte el culo. 

–Pero eso es imposible, señorita, no tengo bañador –dijo Sonic fingiendo escandalizarse llevándose una mano a la boca, tras la cual escondía su sonrisa divertida.

–¿Eso le supone algún problema? Creía que le encantaba hacer que me sonrojara –respondió Kya–. Además ya te dije que no es necesario. Y si quisieras un bañador podrías hacerlo en un segundo. 

Sonic rió y se soltó de su mano para pasar el brazo por sus hombros. –Me pillaste. Está bien, me esforzaré un poco por cumplir con tus expectativas y sonrojarte –aceptó divertido dejando un beso en su mejilla.

–Y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco –bromeó Kya pasando un brazo por su espalda. Un par de minutos después el sonido del agua llegó a ellos y tras apartar algunas ramas llegaron a unos lagos que se habían formado de un río, el vapor por la diferencia de temperatura era apreciable a simple vista y las aguas estaban casi cristalinas–. Bienvenido a las aguas termales. 

–Vaya, son más grandes de lo que pensaba –dijo admirando el lugar y dejando caer su sudadera al suelo, para seguir con las zapatillas que solía ponerse cuando iba a jugar con Hela, Evan le decía que tenía que dar algo de ejemplo, no fuera que la niña también quisiera ir sin calzado por ahí y se resfriara.

–Por eso te dije que se podía nadar sin problemas –contestó Kya acercándose un poco más para quitarse sus propias botas, seguidas de la chaqueta de cuero y la sudadera. Tocó el agua con los dedos de una mano y se empezó a bajar los pantalones–. Y nadie suele venir. 

–Sí, sí, no tengo tan mala memoria –replicó llegando a su lado habiéndose deshecho también de los pantalones, se sentó en el borde desnudo y sonrió–. Está genial.

–Entonces, ¿a qué esperas? –preguntó Kya lanzándose al agua salpicándole en el proceso. 

–Ya sabes, las señoritas primero –dijo antes de meterse al agua y sumergirse para salir delante de ella sonriente.

–Cuánta caballerosidad para alguien que va completamente desnudo delante de una señorita –rió Kya intentando alejar las imágenes que se formaban en su mente ante el hecho. No, era Sonic, y eso no debía alterarla de ninguna forma. 

–Sólo quise darte más tiempo para mirar –dijo sacándole la lengua, se dio la vuelta y se alejó buceando antes de volver y salir esa vez por su espalda y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, su cuerpo casi rozando el de ella–. ¿Tú ya no nadas?

–No suelo hacerlo con alguien a mi espalda –contestó estremeciéndose ligeramente. 

Sonic la rodeó, cogió una de sus manos y se agachó reclinándose para tirar de ella poco a poco. –¿Me prefieres delante? –preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada.

–Me suele gustar tener una buena vista de las cosas, sí –contestó tirando un poco hacia atrás al ver que la llevaba con él. 

–Entonces te haré una panorámica –rió girando sobre sí mismo, pero sin soltarla con lo que acabó tirándola–. Ey, tampoco te me echas encima, no te creas que no sé que llevas lentillas –bromeó cuando Kya sacó la cabeza del agua.

–Lo que yo decía, eres demasiado gracioso –bufó Kya salpicándole y tirando de nuevo para soltarse y poder nadar. 

–¿A dónde me llevas ahora? –preguntó divertido sin soltarla, pero dejándose llevar flotando boca arriba en el agua.

Ella soltó un quejido sumergiéndose y girando para intentar soltarse. –Te hundiré, que lo sepas –advirtió frustrada. 

–Eso sólo implica una competición por quién tiene mayor capacidad pulmonar –la molestó sacándole la lengua.

Kya tiró hasta que quedó mirándolo desde arriba, sin permitir que su mirada bajara más allá de su pecho. –Eres una mala persona –lo reprendió empujando un poco con un dedo su pecho para hundirlo ligeramente. 

–Tú eres quien trata de hacerme aguadillas –protestó él mirándola un segundo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos relajadamente.

–Porque me siento atrapada –se defendió Kya sonriendo cálidamente, pasando a acariciar su mejilla. 

Sonic pareció relajarse más ante el gesto y sólo hizo un sonido de afirmación. 

–Eres un mimoso –rió ella continuando con las caricias. Él volvió a hacer el mismo sonido–. Y te vas a quedar dormido –añadió sonriendo más ampliamente cuando sintió el agarre aflojarse un poco. Tiró de la mano cuando creyó que podría liberarse. 

–No me voy a dormir, no es tan cómodo –contradijo con voz relajada, volviendo a apretar su mano, ahora más que antes no quería que se alejara.

Kya suspiró y tiró de nuevo de él hasta llegar a una zona donde poder sentarse y retomó las caricias a su rostro, pelo y hombros. –Oye… llevo un tiempo pensando, desde hace tiempo es muy constante esa necesidad de ir al mar ¿tú...no? –comentó al rato, realmente esa necesidad se había hecho más patente cuando él había parecido de nuevo y se lo había recordado. 

–No mucho, aún no soy mayor –contestó abriendo lentamente los ojos, temiendo que después de todo sí pudiera dormirse.

–¿Sabes cuándo cumples los 18?

–Sí, Evan me lo dijo. Es en junio, creo que el catorce. Como nunca lo celebro no estoy seguro, además siempre me acuerdo cuando ha pasado –respondió encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

–Ya veo… –dijo meditando un poco–. Podemos ir este verano –sugirió finalmente. 

–El agua de por aquí está un poco fría para ti.

–Podemos ir a Miami, o al Caribe. Aunque hay que coger avión, seguro que Evan puede librarte de eso –contestó. 

–Sí… supongo –dijo indeciso soltándola y sentándose a su lado al ver que las caricias se habían detenido al poco de empezar a hablar, no se veía tan desesperado como para pedirle que siguiera aunque le encantaría seguir así por horas.

–Bueno… sólo era una opción. No tenemos porqué hacerlo si no quieres –se apresuró a decir jugando con el agua entre sus manos. 

–Tenemos que ir a ver el mar, piratas, tiburones y ballenas, la promesa mágica nos la cobrará sino –replicó Sonic.

–Pero podemos hacerlo por aquí cerca, la promesa no implicaba mojarse. 

–Tendrá que ser donde haya tiburones y ballenas, ¿lo buscarás en tu ordenador? Cuando tengas tiempo –agregó lo último no queriendo agobiarla con eso.

–Claro, haré una lista para que elijas el que más te guste –aceptó. Cogió un brazo de él y lo pasó por sus hombros recostándose en el costado–. Piratas, ballenas y tiburones –enumeró sonriendo–. Lo más complicado son los piratas, pero ya pensaré algo. 

–Kya –la llamó y cuando alzó la cabeza dejó un dulce beso en sus labios–. Gracias.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y el rubor no tardó en alojarse en sus mejillas. –N-no es nada. 

–Sí es, haces muchas cosas buenas por mí –replicó sonriendo.

–Tú también las haces por mí. 

–No tanto –dijo negando con la cabeza–. ¿Nadamos? –preguntó bajándose de donde estaba sentando, queriendo salir de ese lugar vulnerable en que se había metido él solo.

La joven lo miró y sonrió con cariño. –Te apuesto un pastel de chocolate con mermelada a que llego antes que tú al otro lado –dijo y sin esperar se lanzó de cabeza hacia donde había dicho. 

–No vale usar magia –advirtió mientras comenzaba a nadar sin tardar mucho en alcanzarla.

***

Caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión en dirección a la habitación de Kya, el día anterior le había dicho que tendría tiempo para que miraran juntos lo de la playa. Repentinamente alguien lo cogió por la sudadera y lo arrastró dentro de una habitación, cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba de rodillas en el suelo, su ropa había desaparecido, sus brazos estaban retorcidos y atados a su espalda haciéndole inclinarse y sus tobillos estaban sujetos y separados por una barra.

–¡Qué mierd…!

–Shh… mantén esa boca cerrada hasta que te lo ordene –dijo Valeska deteniéndose frente a él y tirando de su pelo dolorosamente para que la mirara– o tendré que amordazarte.

–¿Qué mierda te crees que haces? Suéltame, Vale –ordenó forcejeando. 

–No quiero, te ves mucho mejor así y… necesitas disciplina, llevas pidiéndolo mucho tiempo –aseguró arañando el recorrido de su mandíbula sacando el fluido vital al tiempo que su pierna tocaba sus genitales estimulándolo.

Sonic jadeó y trató de alejarse de ambos contactos, un sentimiento de lujuria lo llenó durante sólo unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que acabara empalmado y un poco débil por la repentina pérdida de la sensación.

–S-suéltame –repitió tratando de recuperar la firmeza en su voz.

–No hasta que acabe con tu educación, pequeño –replicó Valeska, cuando Sonic fue a abrir la boca de nuevo cumplió la amenaza y lo amordazó–. Hay una regla simple, vas a obedecer a todo lo que te diga y agradecer cualquier cosa que me moleste en hacer contigo.

Cuando la mujer fue a ponerle un collar en el cuello, Sonic decidió que aquello era demasiado y haciendo crecer un roble frente a él rápidamente la lanzó con fuerza a la pared contraria, noqueándola. Con una rama cogió un cuchillo de muchos de una larga mesa y cortó las ataduras, liberó sus pies, se quitó la mordaza y salió de allí corriendo. Escuchó un grito furioso de la mujer y se metió en la primera puerta que encontró.

–¡Mierda! –maldijo cuando descubrió que era la habitación de Michael, quien dejó su revista pornográfica y se levantó de la cama sumamente interesado.

–¿Un regalito de Vale a medio educar? –dijo acercándose y lanzando a los pocos pasos sus hilos hacia su visitante.

Sonic se apresuró a enviar su magia a esa tela que componía los hilos, su ira ante el mero pensamiento de volver a estar bajo ese hechizo logró que fuera lo suficiente fuerte como para que su magia prevaleciera sobre la de Michael y los volviera contra él atándole. 

–Te dije que no volvieras ni a toser en mi dirección.

–Vamos, no te enfades. Está bien, nada de hilos –dijo haciéndolos desaparecer y acercándose rápidamente hasta arrinconarlo contra la puerta. Cuando Sonic fue a abrir la boca él puso una mano sobre ella silenciándolo–. No querrás que Vale te descubra, ¿verdad?

Sonic apretó los dientes cuando Michael apretó su culo con la mano libre mientras su boca lamía y mordía su cuello, el muy hijo de puta tenía razón, Valeska seguía buscándolo y ya había sido una suerte escapar. El chico se abrió el pantalón y sacó su erección empezando a masturbarles juntos.

–Para o te arrepentirás –amenazó Sonic en voz baja.

–No puedes echarme más amenazas de las que ya me has echado, guapo. Y te aseguro que no voy a arrepentirme de esto –le quitó importancia llevando la mano que había estado en la boca del otro hasta tocar entre sus nalgas y presionar.

Sonic decidió que ya había esperado bastante a que Valeska pasara de largo y era preferible arriesgarse que seguir soportando aquello. Lo empujó y salió corriendo con tan mala suerte que escuchó un taconeo acercarse por el pasillo y se metió en otra puerta, quedándose respirando entrecortadamente apoyando la cabeza en ella.

–Mira lo que ha traído la marea. ¿Te has perdido? –escuchó la voz de Goretti que lo miraba sonriente desde la cama recorriéndolo con la mirada. La mujer llevaba un sujetador y unos pantalones minúsculos como única ropa–. ¿Has venido a jugar un rato? 

–No expresamente, la verdad –contestó Sonic girándose tras recuperarse del susto, observó a la mujer en la cama y su algo perdida erección por la carrera se mostró interesada–. Estaba escondiéndome, ¿me dejas esconderme contigo? –preguntó acercándose a la cama.

–Quizás… me lo pensaré si me dejas dar mejor uso a esas ataduras –contestó la mujer incorporándose un poco relamiéndose. 

–¿Las quieres? –dijo ladeando una sonrisa al llegar junto al lateral de la cama más cercano a la mujer, aunque sabía que no era eso lo que pretendía, llevaba demasiada estimulación y desestimulación encima, se sentía un poco necesitado de liberarse y acabar con ello, e indudablemente seguía interesado en lo que veía, mucho mejor que una paja.

–Oh, ¿me las darás? –preguntó acercándose de rodillas hasta quedar a pocos centímetros.

–Son todas para ti –dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura de ella y ascendiendo por los costados hasta apartarlas al llegar a sus hombros y dejarlas a unos centímetros de su cabeza ofreciéndoselas. 

Goretti sonrió con satisfacción sujetó sus muñecas y tiró de él con fuerza haciendo que cayera en la cama para posicionarse ella encima. –Espero que seas un buen chico y dejes que juegue a lo que me gusta –susurró lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

–Nunca he dicho que sea un buen chico –dijo haciéndoles girar quedando bien colocado entre sus piernas.

–Pues yo no soy alguien a quien vas a poder dominar –contestó Gore empujándolo para quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. 

Sonic se incorporó y besó su cuello y clavícula, sus manos la acercaron más por las caderas. –Qué dilema.

–No lo creo, todo quedará resuelto cuando te ate –contestó ella mostrándole unas cuerdas de plástico. 

–No… me gusta el… plástico… y ese color… no me sienta bien –alegó bajando por su cuerpo hasta sus pechos, desabrochando el cierre frontal.

Goretti agarró sus muñecas llevándolas a la espalda de él. –Puede que le pida su opinión a Vale –rió divertida apenas arqueándose por el trato a sus pechos. 

–Dije que estaba escondiéndome, ¿dónde está la gracia si me descubres? –inquirió dejándose sujetar por sus manos y continuando con el trabajo de su boca llegando a capturar un pezón.

–Créeme… puede ser muy divertido ver cómo… te doblegas. Aun...que no comparto del todo sus mmm… métodos –contestó. 

–Por eso tú está disfrutando y ella sigue buscándome… Y, Goretti, soy libre e indomable.

–No en mi cama –aseguró ella. Lo empujó para que volviera a tumbarse y se levantó quitándose los pantalones–. Ahora quédate quieto y no te ataré –dijo antes de empalarse de una sola vez, empezando a moverse casi al instante rápido y profundo. 

–¡Oh, joder! –gritó Sonic arqueándose, sus caderas se movían solas al encuentro de la mujer y por esa vez en la vorágine de ese placer se sujetó al cabecero conteniendo sus manos.

–Muy… bien… ¡Ah! –gimió Goretti arañando el pecho de Sonic aumentando si era posible el ritmo. 

Sonic siseó ante la laceración en su pecho, pero siguió conteniéndose, tanto sus manos como su necesidad de correrse hasta que ella lo hizo, momento en que cambió las posiciones y en tres embestidas más se corrió.

La mujer esperó unos segundos y salió de debajo de él mirándolo evidentemente enfadada. –No hiciste caso –gruñó–. Tendría que haberte atado, lo tendré en cuenta. 

–No dijiste cuánto tenía que estarme quieto y dije que no soy un buen chico –replicó tumbándose de lado y apoyando la cabeza en una mano doblando el codo–. ¿Tan mal humor tienes después de follar?

–Sólo cuando no me hacen caso –siseó la mujer–. Puede que esa faceta de rebelde les sirva al resto, pero no te valdrá conmigo. 

Sonic desistió, se levantó y empezó a deshacerse de las ataduras que aún portaba. –Pensaba compensarte… soy muy bueno con la lengua, pero… como desees –dijo caminando despacio hacia la puerta.

Goretti bufó tumbándose tal cual estaba. –No tienes madera ni para un mínimo de sumisión. Ven cuando quieras probar cosas nuevas, por el momento… creo a Kya sí le va eso de que la pongan contra la pared –dijo a modo de despedida levantando una mano. 

–No me pongas a la altura de esos machos bravucones. Y no estoy acostándome con ella –dijo girándose, siendo él el que ahora estaba enfadándose.

Ella se encogió de hombros. –Como sea. Es posible que esa sea la razón –meditó más para sí que para Sonic. 

–¿La razón de qué? –inquirió exasperándose.

–De que no te la tires. Que no eres uno de esos –contestó bostezando empezando a aburrirse–. Ñaaa… quiero explotar cosas… 

Sonic negó con la cabeza. –En una cantera vendrías comocaidaa del cielo –dijo antes de salir sin querer esperar a que a la chispas se le fuera la pinza.

–¿Sonic? –la voz de Kya llegó hasta él sorprendida y dubitativa. 

La joven lo miraba con los ojos como platos, hacía unos minutos que se había cansado de esperarlo en su habitación así que había decidido salir a la entrada, pero no había esperado verlo salir de la habitación de Goretti, desnudo, con arañazos en el pecho y tratando de quitarse algo que parecía cuero. No supo exactamente la razón de que esa imagen fuera como un golpe en el estómago, probablemente tenía algo que ver con sentir que la había dejado plantada por eso, esperando para planear las vacaciones juntos. 

–Kya… Oh, mierda, lo siento –se disculpó forcejeando con más empeño con las ataduras–. Yo iba a verte, como quedamos, pero Vale me atrapó, está mal de la cabeza, logré escapar, pero… no es mi día y fui a dar con la habitación del pervertido de Michael y me fui y escuché pasos de Vale así que pensé que ya no podía ser peor y acabé aquí –explicó señalando a la puerta a su espalda–. No has visto a Vale por ahí, ¿verdad? Estaba demasiado cabreada como para querer encontrármela en mucho tiempo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y señaló su pecho. –¿Te duele? Sé que Goretti araña con saña –dijo en voz baja–. ¿Quieres que te lo cure? Y… supongo que lo de la barbilla lo hizo Vale. 

–No… no hace falta –contestó algo incómodo siendo consciente de su estado, mirándola preocupado por su tono y decidiendo cubrirse creando una camiseta y unos pantalones directamente sobre su cuerpo, y dio con un algodón en la herida de la barbilla sangrante haciéndolo desaparecer inmediatamente después–. De verdad que lo siento.

–No es tu culpa –respondió soltando un suspiro y acercándose a él–. Vamos, aún sangra –añadió cogiéndolo de la mano y conduciéndolo a su habitación–. Y tienes que ver la lista de sitios. 

–E-está bien –aceptó seguirla–. ¿Tienes unas tijeras? No soporto estas cosas –pidió al entrar en el dormitorio sin mirarla.

–En el segundo cajón del escritorio. Voy a por las gasas y esas cosas –dijo entrando en el cuarto de baño. 

–Gracias, no hacía falta que te preocuparas, ya parará –dijo cortando al fin las ataduras y sintiéndose caldeado por su preocupación, más después de esa locura de tarde.

Kya salió con las gafas y el agua oxigenada en las manos. –Tú me has curado muchas veces, y… no me gusta ver sangre –confesó poniendo una mano en un hombro haciendo que se sentara en la cama–. Esto escuece un poco –advirtió mojando un algodón y pasándolo por la herida, acercándose un poco para poder soplar sobre ella y que no picara tanto. 

–Yo… desarrollé bastante tolerancia al dolor… y, ya sabes, el emplasto ese sí que pica como el demonio –dijo con una leve risa queriendo quitarle importancia a lo primero que había dicho sin estar seguro de la razón.

Kya sonrió un poco, aunque no le terminaba de gustar la afirmación. Llevó una mano a su mejilla para que alzara más la cabeza, acariciando con el pulgar. Cuando terminó separó la mano con el algodón, pero no la otra. 

–Listo, y yo no te voy a mandar a dormir. 

–Gracias –repitió.

Cuando sintió que su vista se emborronaba bajó la cabeza y se frotó los ojos con el brazo, el miedo y el abuso que Vale y Michael le habían hecho sentir y había tratado de olvidar que había sucedido entregándose al sexo, había terminado por lograr golpearle al dejar caer su escudo ante el cariño y cuidado de Kya.

–Ey… ¿está todo bien? –preguntó Kya pegándose un poco más a él y acariciando su pelo para calmarlo. 

Sonic asintió mientras trataba de volver a guardar ese dolor y tranquilizarse frotándose los ojos y respirando profundamente. –Sólo tengo algo en el ojo –trató de excusarse aunque su voz temblorosa no le daba mucho crédito.

–Claro –concedió ella sonriendo, terminando por envolverlo con sus brazos, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de él–. Todo está bien ahora –susurró besando su mejilla. 

Con esas palabras y el abrazo él terminó de romperse y dejó fluir sus lágrimas, sollozando en su hombro y aferrándose a ella como a un salvavidas. Ella le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza, acariciando su espalda y susurrando algunas palabras tranquilizadoras, dejándole desahogarse. 

–L-lo siento. No… no sé qué me dio –se disculpó separándose cuando logró calmarse, frotándose la cara para eliminar los rastros de lágrimas.

–No importa, me alegra que estés mejor –denegó ella sonriéndole dulcemente–. ¿Por qué no te das un baño mientras pido algo para comer y luego miramos esos lugares? –sugirió. 

Sonic abrió y cerró la boca. Por una parte quería marcharse lo antes posible temiendo que podría hacer otro numerito como el que acababa de hacer sintiéndose aún inestable, otra parte de él quería seguir allí, no quedarse solo, y ambas estaban deseando limpiarse. Tras unos segundos de debate asintió y caminó hasta el baño. 

En el espejo pudo observar la vulnerabilidad en sus ojos enrojecidos, las marcas de las finas heridas a lo largo de los arañazos en su pecho que habían acabado manchando la camiseta blanca que se había fabricado y se abrazó a sí mismo temiendo lo que podía ver, ese no podía ser él, él era mucho más fuerte, era un superviviente, no esa cosa débil, alimento para los depredadores del bosque. Desapareció la camiseta y la sangre impregnada en ella cayó concentrada en unas gotas al suelo. Se apresuró a limpiarlo frotando con más energía de la necesaria con un trozo de papel higiénico, cuando se deshizo por el frote lo tiró a la pequeña papelera y no perdió un segundo más para ducharse frotando su cuerpo efusivamente. Por esa vez usó una toalla, se sentía más limpio que sólo eliminando la humedad de su cuerpo con calor. Creó otra camiseta y se tomó el tiempo para colorear tanto esa prenda como los pantalones de un oscuro marrón, si volvía a mancharse no se notaría.

–¿Y dónde vamos a ir? –preguntó tratando de sonar jovial al salir.

Kya lo miró con una sonrisa enigmática y le indicó que se sentara en la silla, cuando estuvo sentado ella lo hizo en sus piernas, acercó la bandeja con comida y le empezó a enseñar lo que había encontrado relajadamente, comentando cada detalle curioso de los lugares

–¿Y? ¿Ya sabes cuál te gusta? –preguntó al rato recostándose en su pecho. 

–Sunshine Coast o Punta Cana suena genial –contestó Sonic–. En Punta Cana el agua no está fría y molan esas casas, pero en Sunshine Coast está el bosque al lado y está muy cerca.

–Está bien eso de cambiar de aires, a Sunshine Coast podemos ir cualquier fin de semana –comentó–. Pero… yo ya hice el trabajo duro así que te toca decidir –añadió divertida. 

–Entonces mejor que te puedas bañar sin que se te caiga el moco –bromeó apretando la nariz de Kya.

Ella arrugó la nariz. –Punta Cana entonces –rió–. Sólo me queda coger los billetes y las habitaciones para los dos –dijo estirándose. 

–¿Y cuánto falta para que vayamos? –preguntó echándose un poco para atrás para que no rozara su pecho.

–En dos meses más o menos, mes y medio para ser más exactos. Perdón –dijo volviendo a inclinarse hacia adelante. 

–No me duele –reiteró denegando la disculpa, su reacción había sido más porque no quería volver a mancharse si es que aún sangraba y preocuparla–. ¿Me avisarás cuando quede poco? Unos dos o tres días –aclaró lo último queriendo dejar claro su sentido de poco tiempo.

–Claro, sin problema –aceptó dejando un beso en su mejilla–. ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? –preguntó sin mirarlo, nerviosa. 

–No quiero darte problemas, Kya –dijo Sonic, debatiéndose nuevamente sin poder decidirse.

–Para mí no es ningún problema, sino no te lo preguntaría, ¿no?

–Pero… soy una molestia cuando despierto.

–¿Lo dices por lo de acorralarme? Va… nimiedades sin importancia –contestó sonriendo. 

Sonic se removió un poco bajo ella. –Yo… sí, me gustaría quedarme hoy contigo –respondió sin mirarla, marcharse sería mucho mejor para su estabilidad, pero su casa en medio del bosque se le hacía demasiado fría comparado con estar con Kya cerca, y ciertamente no tenía el ánimo de ir a buscar otra cama en la que resguardarse.

–Vale. Pues me cambio. Ponte cómodo –dejó un nuevo beso en su mejilla, se levantó cogiendo un pijama de debajo del almohadón y se metió al baño para cambiarse. 

Él miró alternativamente a la cama y al diván, decidiendo probar suerte en la cama, apartó un poco las mantas para que ella no tuviera problemas para entrar después, empujó la almohada hacia el lado contrario y se tumbó de costado ovillándose como de costumbre con la espalda contra el cabecero, asemejándose a como había dormido durante toda su infancia en aquel hueco de árbol. Kya salió con las gafas, el pijama corto y una coleta, se sentó en el borde y dejó las gafas en la mesilla antes de tumbarse en el hueco cubriéndose con las sábanas. 

Sonic siguió todo el movimiento con los ojos, abrió y cerró la boca sin saber si debería decir “buenas noches” y decidió no molestarla más, se acurrucó un poco más abrazándose a sí mismo y cerró los ojos.

Ella lo miró, acarició su mejilla y le cogió una mano cerrando los ojos. –Buenas noches, Sonic. 

–Bu-buenas noches, Kya –se apresuró a contestar apretando esa mano. Se quedó observando a la joven durante un momento y volvió a cerrar los ojos para finalmente ceder al sueño; se sentía seguro con ella.

**Continuará...**


	11. Capítulo 11

Escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse y dejó _Las desventuras del joven Werther_ de Goethe sobre la mesita de café, observó a la psicóloga de treinta y siete años dejar su costoso abrigo en el perchero de la entrada y caminar sobre sus altos tacones, el vuelo de su vestido sobre sus rodillas moviéndose rítmicamente al igual que las ondas de su pelo caoba que llegaba hasta su pecho.

–¿Un día duro? 

–Esos ricachones con sus nimios problemas de los que les encanta hablar sin parar –contestó la mujer. Se inclinó por el respaldo del sofá sobre el que Sonic estaba recostado y él se alzó en sus codos para encontrar su boca–. ¿Te has aburrido mucho sin mí? –preguntó pasando una mano por su pecho hasta llegar a su polla ausente de ropa apretando un poco.

Sonic jadeó y la miró con deseo. –Mucho, Werther no es para nada tan divertido como tú –bromeó señalando con la cabeza a la mesilla.

La mujer rió y lo soltó tras besarlo de nuevo más dominantemente. –Sigue culturizándote, niño, luego jugaré contigo –pasó una mano por el pelo corto de Sonic, tirando para atrás haciendo que expusiera su cuello, recorrió todo su cuerpo con una mirada hambrienta y chasqueó la lengua antes de alejarse. 

Sonic la observó alejarse y volvió a tumbarse mirando al techo, no necesitaba preguntar porqué en ese momento no iba a hacerle caso, los lunes trabajaba revisando informes de sus pacientes. El hecho de que supiera qué día de la semana era ya era sorprendente, conocer la rutina de la mujer con la que se estaba acostando inaudito. En ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba allí dos semanas y media, había llegado la noche de un viernes y estaba en el tercer lunes, se preguntó qué carajo hacía tanto tiempo allí. Sabía que en un principio había buscado alguien que le ofreciera unos días de relax para volver al ruedo después de haber pasado una semana en que no se había visto capaz de soportar manos sobre su cuerpo. Supuso que su error de cálculo había sido que la mujer había estado encantada de seguir teniéndole calentando su cama por el resto de la semana y la siguiente, como un complemento mejor que un consolador, después de todo él también servía para acompañarla a fiestas, un restaurante, darle conversación y risas. Pero tampoco le parecía un argumento válido para la mujer, había comenzado como un juego, una travesura llevarse a la cama a un chico al que doblaba la edad, ¿cómo no se había cansado todavía como el resto?

Volvió a coger el libro dispuesto a terminarlo, Evan no estaba muy contento con él por la pérdida de entrenamiento, si al menos avanzaba con sus clases no sería tan malo, por eso había empleado el tiempo en que Evangeline estaba trabajando para seguir con la literatura del siglo XVIII; además le debería un par de días por las dos semanas que había acaparado.

Cuando acabó, se levantó, hizo la cena conociendo a esas alturas dónde estaba cada cosa y sabiendo el qué y cómo le gustaba a la mujer. Dejó la bandeja con la comida en una mesa junto al escritorio de la oficina y se tumbó en el diván a esperar.

–¿Has hecho todos los deberes? Mmm… esto está delicioso –dijo la mujer acercándose y pinchando un trozo de filetitos de pato en la mermelada de grosellas.

–Para nada –contestó Sonic mientras ella se sacaba la ropa interior y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él.

–Voy a empezar por el postre –anunció antes de besarle, seguir bajando por su cuerpo e introducirse la polla en la boca.

Sonic se retorció bajo ella por el placer, separando las piernas para dejarla un mejor acceso, a ella le gustaba que tuviera cierta iniciativa, a otras le gustaba ordenar cada movimiento. Llevó una mano a su pelo acariciando su cabeza, cuidando de no cerrarla en un puño y tirar. Sintió sus testículos contraerse anunciando su liberación y… gimoteó de frustración cuando ella lo sujetó por la base de su erección impidiéndole llegar. La mujer rió y dio un lametón más en la punta de su polla, Sonic maldijo y suplicó todo a una vez, ella rió una vez más y acarició sus labios y rostro en una farsa de cariño, pero a lo que se aferró y lo calmó igualmente, siempre anhelante de esas clases de contacto. Volviendo a sentarse sobre él se rozó contra su erección para finalmente empalarse de una sola vez. Sonic se sentó para ir desnudándola y llegar a más partes de su cuerpo, y se movieron como uno solo a un ritmo desenfrenado hasta liberarse.

–¿Qué hago aquí, Eva? –se atrevió a preguntar entrada la noche. Habían cenado, dado uso del escritorio, la pared del pasillo y puesto a prueba los muelles de la cama, se encontraban en un momento en el que podrían ir a por el último de la noche o decidir que era hora de dormir.

Evangeline lo miró, ladeó una sonrisa y paseó sus manos por el cuerpo del chico a su antojo. –Acostarte con la psicóloga más sexy y divertida, por supuesto –rió la mujer.

–Por supuesto –concedió Sonic besándola hasta que consiguió sacarle un gemido–. Lo extraño es que esa increíble psicóloga no se haya cansado todavía de este niño. 

La mirada de la mujer se tornó analítica. –No tienes tanta seguridad como aparentas, ¿verdad, Sonic?

–Sé que soy un chico para un rato y tampoco es que esté buscando más –contestó con sinceridad, ya teniendo claro que con esta conversación se estaba poniendo de patitas en la calle acabando con su encanto.

Evangeline acarició su rostro y apreció el cambio de expresión en sus ojos, la complacencia y relajación en él, realmente era un niño necesitando un poco de cariño y sin saber cómo conseguirlo. 

–Estás buscado esto –rebatió repitiendo el gesto.

–Lo sé –dijo Sonic, observó la sorpresa en el rostro de la mujer y rió–. Sí, no soy un inepto que no sabe lo que necesita y sé que siendo un chico para un rato no es el modo adecuado, pero la realidad es que tampoco estoy hecho para el amor, fidelidad y esta sociedad antinatural, esclava de demasiadas cosas. Prefiero ser libre, asalvajado y seguir siendo yo –explicó incorporándose.

Evangeline observó las cicatrices de su espalda dándole la importancia que merecían al igual que las otras que sabía cubrían la anatomía del chico y vio la veracidad de la historia que le había contado en un primer momento, antes de que ella se riera tomándolo a broma y pidiera la historia real.

–Es verdad que vives en el bosque.

–Sí, eres la primera persona que llega a esa conclusión –contestó sonriendo con tristeza, se levantó de la cama, se puso su ropa y metió en una bolsa la que ella le había regalado las noches que habían salido–. Han sido unas semanas geniales, Eva, nadie me ha raptado tanto tiempo así que… debes ser la psicóloga más sexy y divertida –bromeó sacándole una risa a la mujer. Le dio un largo beso de despedida y caminó hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

–Sonic, si alguna vez necesitas algo… 

–Claro. Buenas noches, Eva.

–No lo harás –dedujo ella. Sonic la miró durante unos segundos antes de continuar su camino–. Cuídate.

Sonic salió de allí sin más demora, pensando en que esa había sido la conversación más larga que había tenido con una mujer, o con una mujer que se hubiera acostado, Kya también era una mujer aunque era su amiga.

El frío de una noche de mayo lo golpeó un segundo antes de que su cuerpo se adaptara a ello para combatirlo, caminó tranquilamente por las calles de Canmore parando a tomar un chocolate caliente cuando el olor desde una cafetería lo llamó como oso a la miel. Continuó caminando hasta llegar al final del pueblo y sin mucha prisa emprendió el viaje de vuelta a casa, pensando que después de estar dos semanas y media desaparecido Nilsa iba a estar de un humor de perros.

***

El ambiente en el castillo de Jade era más frío que de costumbre, las sombras vagaban por los pasillos a sus anchas y la mayoría de los que habitaban en él salían de sus habitaciones lo estrictamente necesario por temor a ser aquel en quien descargara toda su furia la Reina. Desde hacía una semana que todo estaba así, desde que había pasado demasiado tiempo de la última visita de Sonic, Nilsa se había vuelto loca y arremetía contra todo aquel que cometía un mínimo error. Había mandado a un gran número de sus tropas en busca del Elemento y su humor no hizo más que empeorar cuando algunos de los grupos fueron aniquilados por la Orden de Nuwa. Por eso cuando sintió al joven poner en un pie en su castillo no dudó un segundo en hacer que sus sombras lo atraparan y lo llevaran ante ella.

–¡Sonic! –el grito se pudo escuchar por todo el lugar, y la estructura tembló ligeramente sintiendo la rabia de su creadora. 

Sonic tragó duro ante su ira y de un modo instintivo tembló de temor queriendo ponerse a cubierto, parecía que se había quedado corto con eso de un humor de perros. Se calmó un poco y forcejeó contra las sombras que se sentían demasiado frías en su piel, más para él que no estaba nada acostumbrado a sentir frío.

–Ya estoy de vuelta, aprecio tu amoroso abrazo, ya veo que estabas ansiosa por verme, ahora suéltame, Nilsa –dijo Sonic en un tono coloquial hasta llegar a las dos últimas palabras que remarcó.

–Tú… maldito mocoso insolente –siseó la mujer por primera vez levantándose de su trono y acercándose a él amenazadoramente–. Te dije que me estaban cansando tus juegos, te advertí ¡que nunca osaras desobedecerme! –gritó desquiciada haciendo que su magia apretara más a Sonic. 

El chico soltó un quejido sintiendo que no llegaba suficiente aire a sus pulmones al no poder expandir su caja torácica. –Para… de apre… tarme… ¿o quie… res… probar… si p… puedo… mat… tarte?

La mujer rechinó los dientes y finalmente se dio la vuelta y las sombras dejaron caer a Sonic al suelo. 

–He dispersado a mis mejores hombres y he perdido a unos cuantos sólo por la insolencia de un crío –replicó sentándose de nuevo–. No creía necesario volver a avisarte de que tu libertad acabará si vuelves a desaparecer. 

Sonic se levantó del suelo tras recuperar el aliento. –Eres una agonías y una desconfiada, Nilsa, yo no tengo la culpa. Sólo han sido un par de semanas, se me pasó el tiempo follando, cosas que pasan con la juventud, aunque comprendo que tú no lo recuerdes si es que fuiste joven alguna vez –replicó sonriendo burlón, pero más que alerta por si trataba de atacarle de nuevo con sus sombras, Evan estaba furioso dentro de él por el daño que ya le había causado.

–La próxima vez no tardaré ni una semana en ir a buscaros, espero que lo tengas claro –amenazó la mujer–. No confío en ti, no confío en nadie. ¡Y te aseguro que nadie me traicionará de nuevo! –aseguró–. Agradece que no te encierre directamente en una celda y lárgate de mi vista. 

–Vaya… así que algún pobre infeliz te ha traicionado antes, qué interesante… –comentó medio riendo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta–. Es muy probable que Evan venga a hacerte una visita, tú eres quien debería agradecerme en vez de amenazarme porque no lo deje salir en este instante. Creo que no dudaría en probar que se puede acabar con tu aburrida existencia tanto como has logrado cabrearlo.

–Estaré esperando impaciente –contestó la mujer altiva abriendo las puertas, haciendo que él saliera más rápido y cerrándolas sin dejar que dijera más, prácticamente lo había lanzado fuera de la sala. 

–Pobre infeliz, no sabe lo que dice, ¿verdad, Evan? –dijo mirando la puerta con rencor por las prisas con las que había sido expulsado–. Vamos, relájate, hombre, tampoco ha sido para tanto, sólo un abrazo. En realidad es su manera de demostrar cariño, estoy seguro –bromeó tratando de animarlo, pero su intento cayó en saco roto, Evan había podido sentir su miedo y dolor tan bien como él.

–Regresó el hijo pródigo. ¿Ya tranquilizaste a la vieja? –preguntó Bryon cuando lo vio por un pasillo, con su acostumbrada sonrisa ladeada. 

–Claro, se alegró mucho de verme, hasta me dio un abrazo de oso –bromeó el chico–. ¿Cómo te va?

–Me alegro, estaba tan preocupada por tu bienestar que casi nos dejó sin criados –rió el hombre palmeando su espalda haciéndole caminar con él–. Genial, como siempre. He conseguido salir de aquí a menudo. 

Sonic se llevó una mano a las costillas que parecían haberse movido reavivando el dolor con las palmadas, pero trató de no dar ninguna otra muestra de debilidad.

–Genial, me alegro, hombre. Yo me topé con una mujer… demasiado caliente e insaciable como para no hacer una excepción y quedarme un poco más.

–¡Ey! Me complace saber que todo este frío ha sido por una buena causa, nunca se abandona a una mujer con sólo una noche –rió Bryon–. Eres mejor de lo que pensaba. Te estás ganando el pase VIP en mi disco más aclamada.

–Gracias, hombre –rió Sonic–. ¿Dónde queda eso? Tal vez haya caído ya por ahí. 

–En el centro de Calgari. Si te llevas a la pequeña revoltosa mis chicas te lo agradecerán, les encanta jugar con ella –comentó recordando divertido alguno de esos momentos. 

–Lo tendré en cuenta –contestó con una sonrisa–. No me dejo caer por ahí desde que me fui la primera vez, pilla un poco lejos para darse el paseo cada semana.

–Kya puede llevarte en el _Jaguar_. Un buen regalo del viejo he de añadir. 

–No me gustan los espacios cerrados –dijo Sonic arrugando la nariz–. Estoy planteándome hacerme con una moto de montaña.

Bryon amplió su sonrisa y lo rodeó con un brazo por el hombro. –Es un descapotable, chaval. No suele usarlo porque… no es un sitio muy propicio para ello –explicó–. Pero lo de la moto no es mala idea, las nenas se quedarán aún más prendadas si te ven en cuero. 

Sonic se rió. –Yo juego en las altas ligas como para ir en cuero –replicó señalándose y mostrándole su elegante traje aunque estaba bastante arrugado.

–En ese caso, el _Jag_ te queda perfecto –contestó riendo. 

El chico chasqueó la lengua. –Esos coches no valen para atravesar el bosque, qué dilema.

–¿Y por qué no te quedas con ambos? Al fin y al cabo para el coche necesitas un chofer –habló Kya a la espalda de ambos sonriendo ampliamente al verlo ahí de nuevo. 

–Primero me lías para que me desnude y ¿ahora quieres que te incluya en mis tríos o te quedarás a esperar en el coche? –preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada.

Kya rió negando con la cabeza. –Mejor las buscas con un hermano –respondió acercándose para abrazarlo.

Sonic apretó los dientes conteniendo el dolor. –Sí… la moto es mejor opción –decidió y tras sostenerla unos segundo se liberó de sus brazos bastante pronto.

–¿Estás bien? Se escuchó a Nilsa gritar –preguntó preocupada. 

–Sí, claro, me echaba de menos, en el fondo es como una abuelilla amorosa y adorable –bromeó para quitarle importancia.

–El chaval adora a nuestra querida reina –bromeó Bryon–. Tenemos que irnos ya, Kya. Avisa cuando te pases por _Bacci_. 

–Está bien. Nos vemos otro rato, ¿vale? –le dijo a Sonic elevándose sobre las puntas de los pies para dejar un dulce beso en su mejilla. 

–Claro, ya me dejaré caer por aquí… cuando escampe –contestó el chico caminando con ellos hasta la puerta–. Ten cuidado.

Kya le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió antes de entrar en el coche de Bryon.

***

–¡Bienvenido a Punta Cana! –gritó Kya para despertar a Sonic, Evan acababa de “devolvérselo”, como solía decir, después del viaje en avión y de que se instalaran en el bungaló.

–¿No será punta del infierno? Caray, qué calorazo –dijo Sonic frotándose la cara y mirando el interior del bungaló. 

–¿Has desactivado la calefacción? –bromeó, tirando de la sudadera de él añadió–: Y no llevas ropa adecuada –ella ya se había cambiado y llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes. 

Sonic se deshizo de toda su ropa en rápida sucesión y caminó hacia la puerta. –Me voy al agua, a ver si no es un maldito caldo también.

–¡Te van a detener por exhibicionismo! –le advirtió ella tapándose los ojos con las manos, riendo divertida. 

–Venga ya, no pueden pretender que me vista en este infierno húmedo –protestó Sonic y al girarse elevó una ceja–. ¿Ahora te me has hecho aún más puritana?

Ella le sacó la lengua retirando las manos, pero sin mirarlo directamente, se acercó a la maleta y le lanzó un bañador deportivo antes de empezar a quitarse ella la ropa. –Si te hace ilusión te llevaré a una playa nudista. 

–No se trata de ilusión, se trata de supervivencia –replicó Sonic mirando el bañador negro con una gruesa raya morada a los lados, frunció la nariz y murmurando un hechizo cambió el color de las franjas a verde antes de ponérselo.

–Vamos, quejica. Pondré el aire acondicionado –rió ella empujándolo fuera de la habitación hasta el borde de la pasarela sobre el mar a la que daban las habitaciones en las que estaban. 

Sonic se quedó observando la brillante agua cristalina, las playas blancas casi como la nieve unos metros más allá y devolviendo la mirada al agua los peces que pasaban bajo la pasarela. Con una sonrisa se agachó y tocó con los dedos el agua, prefería los lagos y ríos, pero esa cosa salada llamada mar también estaba bien, siempre y cuando cuidaras de no tragar mucho de ella. Sin nada que aparentemente anunciara su intención de cambiar de posición, pivotó sobre un brazo y se metió en el agua, no estaba fría, pero tampoco era desagradablemente caliente, antes de sacar la cabeza del agua se sumergió más para bucear unos metros antes de salir a la superficie.

–Venga, ¿a qué estás esperando? –apremió a su amiga.

–Las damas siempre van primero –se burló y se lanzó nadando hasta él para abrazarse a su cuello. Desde que se habían montado en el avión todos los pesos sobre sus hombros habían desaparecido y estaba feliz, relajada… además poder estar con Sonic allí era lo mejor que había hecho en mucho tiempo. 

–¡Oye! ¿Qué parte de oasis en el infierno no entendiste? –protestó tratando de desasirse de ella.

La joven sonrió, dejó un beso en su mejilla y lo soltó quedándose flotando boca arriba. –Vale… 

Sonic la hundió empujando por el vientre en ese momento y se alejó unos pasos riendo antes de que Kya saliera a la superficie.

–¡Oye! Mala persona, ya verás –se quejó Kya nadando hacia él, tratando de cogerlo y colgarse de él a falta de poder hacerle una aguadilla. 

–A ver, razona para no hacer este gasto inútil de energía. Soy más fuerte que tú, por tanto, si ninguno hace pie no me vas a hundir y para que tú hagas pie a mí me tiene que llegar por la cintura –exageró sacándole la lengua y liberándose una vez más, se giró y al zambullirse le salpicó agua.

–Y qué más da gastar energía, estamos de vacaciones. Luego puedo dormir tooodo lo que quiera –replicó ella hundiéndose y buceando, cuando salió lo imitó y lo salpicó repetidamente–. Y no soy tan enana. Listillo. 

–Enana y un palmo –bromeó salpicándola de vuelta, estiró una pierna cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca e hizo que se cayera de espaldas y seguidamente se ocupó de hundirla unos segundos.

Kya salió tosiendo y lo miró enfurruñada. –¿Quieres matarme? –inquirió entrecerrando los ojos, cruzándose de brazos fingiendo enfado–. Muy bonito, te traigo a la playa, a un hotel genialoso y me lo pagas así. 

Sonic se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura pegándola a él, subió una mano a su rostro para unir sus miradas. –¿Quieres que te lo pague en especie? –preguntó en un deliberado tono más bajo.

Ella tragó sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer. –¿Qué clase de pago? –le devolvió la pregunta. 

–Todo el que desees hasta que... quede saciada, la deuda, por supuesto –contestó eligiendo las palabras para el doble sentido.

–Veamos… qué es lo que puedes hacer –meditó Kya apoyando sus manos en su pecho, tenía que ser una broma, como siempre, aunque estuviera como un tomate–. Creo que con un buen beso podría quedar saldada –dijo finalmente sonriendo de lado. 

Sonic sonrió, apenas conteniendo la risa, sujetó el rostro de Kya con sus manos, la miró intensamente, se lamió lentamente los labios y agachó la cabeza, vio a la mujer cerrar los ojos con los labios entreabiertos y entonces posó sus labios en la frente de ella unos largos segundos antes de soltarla.

–¿Ya está saldada? –rió ante su cara de desconcierto.

Parpadeó un par de veces, no había esperado que fuera a besarla a pesar de su reacción cuando se empezó a inclinar hacia ella, pero extrañamente la había dejado más perpleja que la besara en la frente. Al poco empezó a reír negando con la cabeza. 

–Eso y no te atrevas a hundirme, o atente a las consecuencias –dijo lo último con voz tétrica. 

–¿Te refieres a hacer esto? –dijo al tiempo que le hacía la zancadilla de nuevo para que se hundiera.

–¡Agg! ¡Maldito! –esa vez se colgó de su cuello nada más salir y enroscó sus piernas en su cintura–. Morirás de calor. 

–En realidad también puedo hacer esto –replicó bajando la temperatura en la superficie de su piel hasta que las gotitas en su pecho comenzaron a congelarse.

–Eh… eres un polo –rió Kya, y le dio un lametón en el hombro–. Saladito. 

–Se trataba de que te soltaras –dijo dejando caer su cabeza hacia delante–. Venga, suelta, pequeña lapa.

Ella suspiró pesadamente aceptando, pero antes de soltarse tiró suavemente con los dientes del lóbulo de su oreja como reprimenda por el calificativo y empezó a nadar tranquilamente en círculos. 

Sonic suspiró y se alejó nadando a estilo libre rápidamente, cambiando de dirección para un lado y minutos después regresó. –¿Cuándo vamos a comer?

–Cuando quieras, el buffet libre está abierto casi todo el día –contestó nadando de espaldas–. ¿Esta tarde quieres que vayamos al acuario? 

–Vale –dijo encogiéndose de hombros–. Venga, vamos a comer, no he comido nada desde ayer –comentó ya habiendo cogido una mano de Kya y tirando de ella hasta el borde de la pasarela.

Ella lo siguió sonriendo. –Debes estar muriendo –bromeó entrando para cambiarse de ropa. 

–Pero… no hay comida en la habitación –dijo mirándola confuso, sabía cómo iban los hoteles, el comedor debía estar en uno de las pallozas grandes a unos metros de ahí y por cuanto sabía sólo no debías bajar en pijama o desnudo, no había que vestirse de etiqueta para desayunar o cualquier otra comida, la ropa de calle era adecuada y en ese lugar creía firmemente que la ropa usual debía ser el bañador.

–No me gusta estar mojada –explicó simplemente, saliendo de detrás del diván, cogiéndolo de la mano y dirigiéndose al comedor.

***

Observó la comida que quedaba en el buffet libre del hotel. La mayoría de la gente ya había ocupado las mesas con sus respectivos platos, pero ella y Sonic se habían entretenido en los toboganes de la piscina, le había costado lo suyo convencerlo de que sería divertido, pero en cuanto se lanzó por ese tobogán gigante prácticamente no habían salido de agua. Decidió que ese era un día tan bueno como cualquier otro para probar la pasta del lugar y no tardó en localizar el último plato de lasaña de carne, el queso gratinado y la bechamel parecieron llamarla, así que se acercó y estiró la mano para coger el plato, sin embargo, una mano más grande y masculina lo agarró al mismo tiempo. Siguió con su mirada la longitud de ese brazo sorprendida, hasta llegar al rostro del dueño de esa mano. El joven debía medir casi dos metros, era muy delgado, tenía el pelo castaño, corto y despeinado, y los ojos de un verde muy claro que seguían mirando con infinito deseo la lasaña. Sintió que tiraba ligeramente del plato, como si realmente no se hubiera dado cuenta de que era otra persona la que lo estaba sujetando. Kya rió suavemente, pensando que podría hacer un esfuerzo y probar los raviolis de setas con salsa de cuatro quesos.

El joven levantó la vista siguiendo lo que le impedía llevárselo hasta el rostro de Kya, mostrando cierta sorpresa por el hecho de que esa fuera la causa.

–¿Tú también quieres lasaña? –preguntó con la esperanza de una respuesta negativa.

–Esa había sido mi idea, pero puedes quedártela. Yo probaré otra cosa –contestó con una sonrisa soltando el plato finalmente. 

El joven la miró sonriendo como un niño en Navidad. –¡Gracias! –dijo lanzándose a abrazarla con un brazo, mientras sujetaba la lasaña con el otro. Se separó frunciendo el ceño y se llevó una mano a su oreja izquierda llena de pendientes–. Oh… Ven, maga amable, te daré un trocito –concedió casi juntando el índice con el pulgar antes de cogerla de la mano para tirar de ella hacia su mesa.

Kya lo miró sorprendida por sus palabras, ¿cómo demonios sabía que era maga?, y se dejó arrastrar sin poder hacer otra cosa.

–¿Co...cómo lo has sabido? –preguntó nerviosa porque hubiera descubierto algo más. 

–Puedo sentir esas cosas, estos pendientes me protegen –contestó relajadamente–. Nii-chan, te presento a esta maga amable, me dio la última lasaña –dijo al llegar a la mesa, se sentó, cortó una esquinita de la lasaña reservándola en el borde del plato y empezó a comer con una sonrisa de absoluta satisfacción.

Ella miró al joven al que le había hablado el castaño, era un poco más bajo que éste, pero era más fuerte y musculoso. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos grises, la verdad era que era bastante atractivo… estaba para mojar pan más concretamente. 

–Yo… mi nombre es Kya Astrof –saludó estirando una mano para que la estrechara. 

El joven la miró con una ceja alzada, miró al otro y luego volvió a mirarla aceptando su mano. 

–Anakin Knight, encantado. Él es Zac James, está profundamente agradecido por tu amabilidad –dijo sonriendo divertido por lo último. 

–Me di cuenta –rió Kya mirando a su espalda en busca de Sonic. 

–¡Ey! ¿Qué haces aquí… ¡y sin comida!? ¿Estás mala? –se preocupó Sonic llegando hasta ella en ese momento con una bandeja con platos llenos de pasta, arroz y verduras, un borde superpuesto sobre otro.

Kya negó con la cabeza sonriendo cálidamente por su preocupación. –No, estoy bien. Zac y yo cogimos el plato de lasaña al mismo tiempo y me invitó aquí porque se lo dejé a él –contestó señalando al castaño. 

Sonic abrió y cerró la boca y miró a los dos hombres en la mesa. –¿Y por qué no has cogido otra cosa? –cuestionó elevando una ceja.

–No me dio tiempo, me trajo aquí antes –explicó y miró su bandeja–. Y… Zac me dará un trocito de lasaña, si tú me das un poquito de pasta ya habré comido –añadió sonriendo inocentemente. 

El chico suspiró negando con la cabeza. –Ni que no quedara comida, taaan vaga… –recriminó. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa y llenó uno de los platos con un trozo de lasaña de setas, espinacas con bechamel y revuelto de menestra–. Hola, soy Sonic –se presentó ofreciéndole la mano a Anakin al ver que el otro estaba demasiado concentrado.

–Anakin, encantado –contestó el aludido estrechando su mano tras dejar de comer su filete. 

–¡Eres el mejor del mundo, Sonic! –agradeció Kya sentándose en una de las sillas para mirar su plato sonriente. 

–Lo sé –replicó sacándole la lengua al tiempo que se sentaba junto al moreno.

Kya rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de probar su lasaña. –Esta también está muy rica. ¿Acabáis de llegar al hotel? No os hemos visto, aunque llegamos ayer –comentó pensativa. 

–Hemos llegado esta madrugada. ¿Vosotros estáis solos los dos? –preguntó Anakin a su vez. 

–Sí… ¡Oh, joder! Muy rica es quedarse corto –se interrumpió Sonic al probar la lasaña de setas.

–¿Te gusta mucho la lasaña? Está mejor la de carne, pero la de setas le daría un ocho con siete, la comí antes –dijo Zac levantando la cabeza de su plato en ese momento al terminar su porción de lasaña.

–Sí, está buena, pero no me gusta comer carne –contestó Sonic y estiró la mano para presentarse.

–¡Oh! También eres mago –dijo al tocarle, Sonic apartó la mano como si quemara y frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué eres tú para saberlo? –inquirió.

–Sonic, tranquilo, sólo es por los pendientes, lo protegen y le avisan de cosas –lo tranquilizó Kya cogiendo su mano y acariciando con el pulgar–. Magia de objeto me atrevo a decir, ¿verdad?

–Ambos somos magos –contestó Anakin asintiendo ante la pregunta indirecta de Kya. 

–Oh… genial, no he conocido muchos magos, aparte de ella –comentó Sonic continuando comiendo con su rapidez usual–. ¿Y tú qué magia haces? –preguntó curioso.

–De creación, principalmente con el viento –contestó Anakin encogiéndose de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia–. ¿Y vosotros? 

–Yo de sellos, tengo un caballito adorable –contestó Kya sonriendo. 

–Sí, es como casi tres veces ella, necesita una escalera –intervino Sonic riendo.

–No necesito escalera –se defendió Kya enfurruñándose–. Calcetines me ayuda a subir –murmuró. 

–Pobre bicho, tan sufrido, si lo pillan esos religiosos lo santifican de fijo –arremetió. Kya lo miró mal y él le sacó la lengua–. Yo también hago magia de creación, sobre todo con calor y frío.

–Es interesante –contestó Anakin estudiándolos un segundo–. ¿Y sois pareja? 

–Más quisiera ella –respondió Sonic sacándole la lengua a Kya. 

–¡No! –respondió a la vez Kya–. Sólo somos amigos –agregó matando a Sonic con la mirada.

–¿Y qué os ha traído por aquí? A parte del Sol y el mar. Yo la lié parda de pequeño e hicimos una promesa de ir a la playa cuando fuéramos mayores –explicó Sonic–. Así que no nos quedó otra.

–Nosotros estamos de vacaciones –respondió Anakin y viendo que esa respuesta era la obvia añadió–: De pareja. 

–Eso es genial… supongo. ¿Qué se dice en estos casos, enhorabuena? –preguntó mirando a Kya–. No he hablado con ninguna pareja… que estuvieran ambas partes, ni enamoradas y esas cosas… –llegado a ese punto decidió callarse, bajó la cabeza y siguió comiendo.

Kya lo miró alzando una ceja y luego negó con la cabeza sonriendo. –Eso está muy bien –les dijo a los otros dos sonriendo–. Y él por mucho que diga está encantado con esto, el acuario, nadar con delfines, la playa, la comida… yo –dijo lo último en un tono de broma. 

Sonic rodó los ojos. –Creo que me volveré a Rusia una temporada a descansar después todo un mes contigo.

–¡Nooo! No me abandones, por fa… seré buena –suplicó ella haciendo un mohín y agarrando un brazo de Sonic. 

–Es como una lapa, además como es tan pequeña en cuanto te descuidas te tropiezas, cualquiera necesita unas vacaciones de las vacaciones después de esto –explicó a los otros ignorando a Kya.

–Me gustan las vacaciones, son relajadas –comentó Zac.

Anakin rió entre dientes al verlos. –Pobrecilla. 

–Lo sé, él es cruel conmigo, yo me desvivo por complacerlo en todo lo que puedo –se quejó Kya siguiendo con la broma. 

–Y en lo que desearía, cada vez que me despisto está intentando desnudarme –dijo Sonic rodando los ojos–. Es un caso perdido.

–No eres de los que lleva mucha ropa –dedujo Zac tras haber estado observando a ambos sacando conclusiones.

–Tienes razón, además disfruta haciendo que me sonroje –se lamentó Kya. 

–Es muy divertido, lo consulté con… alguien y estuvo totalmente de acuerdo. Una vez que lo pruebas engancha, es como comer pipas, y demasiado fácil –explicó Sonic, corrigiéndose para no mentar a Evan por si acaso.

Ella bufó. –A mí no me lo resulta, me convierto en un tomate horripilante en cuestión de segundos –murmuró por lo bajo. 

–En realidad hay que concederle que está adorable, ¿queréis una demostración?

–Por favor –rió Anakin haciendo un gesto con la mano para que procediera. 

Sólo con eso, y las palabras de Sonic un ligero tono rojo ya estaba en las mejillas de Kya que trató de alejarse de Sonic. 

–¿Por qué huyes de mí, ya no me quieres? –preguntó aparentemente desolado antes de sonreír, pasar un brazo por su cintura y acercarla hasta que estuvo bastante pegada a él, inclinó la cabeza y susurró, sus labios rozando su oído–: Kya… –su nombre pareció más un jadeo necesitado que un llamado– ¿puedo meterme en ti... cama esta noche?

Las palabras y los actos tuvieron en efecto deseado y las mejillas de ella terminaron por colorearse por completo. Lo empujó un poco para que la soltara y bajó la mirada avergonzada. 

–Déjame, Sonic. 

–La cagué… de nuevo –murmuró rascándose la nuca, sintiéndose dolido por el estufón–. Lo siento –dijo en el mismo tono, se removió más incómodo mirando a los espectadores y comenzó a remover la menestra que le quedaba.

–Es diferente con público –dijo Zac amablemente estirando el brazo y dando unas palmaditas en la cabeza de Sonic y después en la de Kya pasando a dirigirse a esta–. Sí queda adorable el sonrojo en ti, no eres un tomate horripilante.

Kya lo miró y esbozó una suave sonrisa. –Gracias –susurró pasando a mirar a Sonic–. Lo siento, no quise ser brusca –se disculpó acercándose de nuevo para besar su mejilla y recostarse en su hombro.

Sonic sólo asintió, reconfortado con la calidez de ella, pero aún sintiéndose inseguro y temeroso con ella por su rechazo, no quería estropearlo, pero era lo que parecía que acababa haciendo cuando se soltaba demasiado o en nuevas situaciones, no sabía cómo manejar la amistad.

–¿Por qué te molesta? –preguntó con curiosidad Anakin, había estado analizando toda la situación y veía que esos dos tenían confianza, mucha–. No es algo malo. 

La joven desvió un segundo su mirada. –Bueno… Sonic no ha hecho nada malo, lo sé, pero… no estoy acostumbrada a mostrarme… así frente a gente que apenas conozco, casi ni delante de la que conozco –explicó encogiéndose de hombros, con los sonrojos se sentía vulnerable y no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar esa parte de ella, no se sentía segura. 

–No lo volveré hacer, te molestó. Se disfruta mejor de la vida riendo –dijo Sonic girando la cabeza para mirarla.

–Hakuna matata –parafraseó Zac risueño.

–Vive y sé feliz –completó Kya sonriéndole a Sonic con cariño–. No te preocupes, me gustas así, con tus juegos y todo –aseguró entrelazando sus dedos de una mano con los de una de él. 

Sonic sonrió, la besó en la mejilla y dejó de remover la comida para continuar dando cuenta de ella con renovado interés.

–¿Vamos a por el postre a la heladería de ayer? –pidió una vez que terminó–. Hoy quiero probar el de guayaba y el de kiwi.

–Claro, yo quiero de chocolate y dulce de leche –aceptó levantándose–. Nos vemos por aquí. Ha sido un placer. 

–Igualmente –contestó Anakin con una inclinación de cabeza. 

–Hasta pronto –despidió agitando la mano felizmente Zac, la otra estaba sobre su estómago levemente hinchado por todo lo que acababa de comer.

***

Sonic salió del agua sacudiéndose, unas chicas pasaron por su lado riendo, les guiñó un ojo y les lanzó un beso haciéndolas reír más, continuó hasta la sombrilla. Llegó junto a la relajada Kya, y tiró de un lateral del bañador, retorciéndolo para echar agua y dejar una nalga al descubierto en el proceso. Cuando la chica se incorporó alarmada dio un salto hacia atrás riendo y se tumbó en su propia tumbona.

–Estaba casi dormida, mala persona –se quejó Kya, estiró una mano para alcanzar a darle un golpe en el brazo, pero apenas llegó a rozarlo. 

–Por eso, lo he hecho por tu bien, ¿y si te quemas y acabas toda roja? Ya no contrastarían tanto tus sonrojos y no tendría la misma gracia –se defendió Sonic.

–Claro, y yo debo agradecértelo –bufó ella sentándose en la tumbona. 

–No, para eso están los amigos –desestimó Sonic.

Kya iba a replicar cuando una voz desconocida justo detrás de ella llamó su atención. 

–Disculpa si te molesto, pero tengo algo que pedirte.

Miró sorprendida al joven que estaba tras a ella, era alto y moreno y le sonreía entre nervioso y divertido. 

–C-claro, no hay problema. 

–Genial. Mira, ¿ves ese grupo de tíos de ahí? –preguntó señalando unos metros más a la derecha de ellos a un grupo de hombres que saludaron riendo cuando la vieron mirar–. Pues se supone que son mis amigos y estuvimos haciendo un juego de retos, invención de ese rubio que al que parece que se le ha ido una tuerca. 

Kya asintió sin comprender aún el punto de que estuviera hablando con ella, pero lo dejó seguir. 

–Pues he perdido, y ahora tengo que pedirte el favor de que me dejes llevarte con ellos para que vean de cerca cómo te beso –concluyó el hombre con una sonrisa ladeada dejándola estupefacta. 

Sonic soltó una carcajada al verla. –Sí, eso es mejor verlo de cerca, tío. ¿Ves cómo no tenías que quemarte?

Kya lo fulminó con la mirada antes de centrarse de nuevo en el desconocido. –Pero… yo… quiero decir, ¿realmente es necesario que lo hagas? Igual es sólo una broma. 

–Lamentablemente, no, no lo es. Patch se toma muy en serio sus juegos. Además a tu chico no le importa –la animó con una sonrisa seductora. 

–Él… no es mi chico, somos sólo amigos –lo corrigió removiéndose un poco. 

–Mucho mejor –contestó el hombre tendiéndole una mano–. Soy Fred. 

–Kya –se presentó aceptando su mano, con lo que no contó fue que el chico aprovechara para tirar de ella y cogerla en brazos haciéndola soltar un grito de sorpresa. 

–Eres bienvenido a unirte –ofreció Fred a Sonic empezando a caminar hacia el grupo. 

–Claro, hombre, esto no me lo pierdo –aceptó el menor levantándose y siguiéndoles a unos pasos de distancia.

–Chicos, ella es Kya. Y ha accedido a ayudarme con mi reto –la presentó al resto sonriente. 

–Pero yo no dije que…

–Has sabido escoger, Fred –la interrumpió el joven rubio causante de todo eso, Patch había dicho que se llamaba. Era bastante alto según podía apreciar, casi metro noventa, tenía los ojos azules y una expresión divertida y relajada en el rostro–. ¿Y él? 

–Fallaste, Patch, no son pareja –dijo orgulloso Fred. 

–Sonic –se auto-presentó levantando una mano–. Sus sonrojos siempre son divertidos –explicó aunque después de soltarlo miró a Kya comprobando que no estaba molesta.

–Se ve completamente adorable así –concordó el rubio mirando a la mujer que estaba ya bastante ruborizada, tratando de no pegarse demasiado a Fred a pesar de estar en sus brazos. 

–Absolutamente preciosa –dijo un pelirrojo.

–Venga, Fred, no abuses tanto de tocar pierna y ¡bésala! –rió otro rubio ceniza.

–Meteprisas, yo quería relajar la tensión –bufó el aludido dejando en el suelo a Kya, la cogió de la cintura inclinándose y tras guiñarle un ojo la besó larga y profundamente. 

La joven se quedó casi como estaba, respondiendo al beso por inercia, los ojos abiertos como platos y los brazos estáticos a los lados. Sonic rodó los ojos viéndola tan rígida y con magia le dio un pellizco haciendo crecer y desaparecer una pequeña alga rápidamente bajo la parte inferior de su biquini, con eso soltó un quejido que con el beso pareció un gemido consecuencia de él y el bote la hizo desestabilizarse un poco con lo que se sujetó a Fred. Los vítores y silbidos de los demás aumentaron con la reacción, y no cesaron hasta que el moreno se separó. 

–El mejor reto de todos los tiempos, Patch –bromeó Fred sin soltar la cintura de Kya, acariciando su cuello. 

–Lo has resultó bien, quedas libre de tus cargos, ya no tienes que pagarnos las copas –aceptó el rubio riendo–. ¿Os unís a nosotros? Después de secuestrarte así lo mínimo que podemos hacer es invitarte a una copa –ofreció a Kya y a Sonic. 

–Bu-bueno… ¿Sonic? –preguntó Kya mirando a su amigo tras soltarse de Fred despacio. 

–¿Por qué no? –contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

–¡Perfecto! Es genial volver a tener a una señorita cerca, me estaba cansando de tanta testosterona –comentó Patch haciendo que ella se sentara a su lado–. Dime preciosa, ¿qué tallas usas?

–¡¿Q-qué?! 

–Has caído en las garras de Patch, nena, el tío con el armario portátil –dijo el pelirrojo apretándole suavemente el hombro unos segundos en señal de apoyo.

–Sí, es un fanático de la ropa –agregó otro moreno. 

–Es una 36, ¿verdad? Y de pecho… ¿95? –se aventuró a adivinar Patch sonriéndole amablemente. 

Los colores de Kya aumentaron si eso era posible, y Sonic soltó una carcajada al verla antes de continuar charlando con uno de los hombres.

–Sí… exacto. 

–¡Genial! Tengo un montón de ropa de esa talla –dijo emocionado el rubio agarrándola por los hombros. 

–Sí, necesita un cambio de armario, va demasiado de trapillo –se reenganchó Sonic a la conversación, metiendo cizaña.

–¡Eso es horrible! Una belleza así hay que hacer que resalte –señaló el rubio–. Mañana te llevaré a la esteticien del hotel para que te hagan una sesión completa y luego buscaremos algo que ponerte para la fiesta chill-out –sentenció sin darle opción a replicar–. ¿Y tú, guapo? ¿Necesitas ayuda con el vestuario? 

–Me las apaño muy bien –contestó Sonic–. ¿Has dicho una fiesta? ¿Cuándo vamos?

–Es mañana por la noche, cerca del hotel, en un garito que está muy de moda últimamente –contestó el hombre. 

–Para gente con clase, te has olvidado de agregar –se burló Fred. 

–Evidentemente, yo voy siempre a por lo mejor, no hay más que ver a mi Mark –se defendió él sonriendo orgulloso. 

–Genial, entonces mañana tengo vacaciones, quizás te lleve dos días con suerte –bromeó Sonic estirando los brazos y sacándole la lengua a Kya.

Ella abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró, se cruzó de brazos y miró a Patch. –Soy toda tuya –aceptó. 

–¡Te adoro! –gritó Patch abrazándola fuerte. 

–Lo siento, Fred, la has perdido –dijo el pelirrojo dándole unas palmaditas a su amigo en la espalda y se escuchó un sonido de acuerdo general.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os traemos nuevas fichas, ya que en la otra opción son personajes importantes pues, ¿por qué no presentároslos en condiciones?  
> -[ Ficha de Zac](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Legado%20de%20Jade/Zac_zps887b86e4.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha de Anakin](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Legado%20de%20Jade/Anakin_zpsc2c1e8a3.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha de Patch](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Legado%20de%20Jade/Patch_zps0350d986.jpg)


	12. Capítulo 12

Se apoyó en la barandilla de la pasarela de los bungalós del hotel, tenía que esperar allí a Sonic para ir a la fiesta, o así habían quedado esa mañana, antes de que ella se fuera con Patch a su sesión completa. En ese momento su pelo estaba ligeramente más corto, con las capas definidas al igual que las ondas, más brillante y tenía un olor a flores bastante agradable. El maquillaje era muy escaso, apenas un poco de brillo en los labios y color en los ojos haciendo que parecieran más felinos y grandes. Patch le había elegido la ropa cuidadosamente, llevaba unos pantalones de seda blancos estilo árabe, que con la brisa se pegaban a ella marcando su trasero libre de ropa interior gracias al tanga. Una camisa de tirantes de la misma tela y color, corta que dejaba al descubierto su vientre, y unas sandalias con cuña de nueve centímetros, también blancas. Era un estilo que ella no hubiera elegido, pero debía admitir que después de todo el día entre cremas y potingues se sentía bastante bien para llevarla. 

Sonrió mirando el mar, la verdad era que había sido divertido, sobre todo los masajes y las charlas con el hombre, era muy interesante y estudiaba arte, algo que tenían en común. Se había maravillado cuando le explicó sobre sus esculturas, sus clases… 

–Disculpa que te moleste, ¿no habrás visto por aquí a una chica bajita? Suele ir de trapillo y con un moño desarreglado –Sonic se acercó a ella tras observarla unos segundos con una sonrisa burlona. Llevaba un traje gris claro jaspeado de Hugo Boss, camisa blanca de Gucci con dos botones desabrochados a la misma altura que la fina corbata negra, y zapatos negros de Dior, su pelo le daba el toque rebelde acorde con su actitud. 

Kya sonrió divertida antes de girarse para mirarlo. –No he visto a nadie así por aquí. ¿Y tú no habrás visto a un joven no muy alto y desgarbado? –preguntó a su vez. 

Sonic se medio giró a un lado y a otro como si estuviera buscando al susodicho. –No, ni rastro –contestó riendo. Hizo una teatral reverencia y cogió su mano para besarla–. De verdad, estás preciosa esta noche –concedió guiñándole un ojo al incorporarse con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ella se ruborizó levemente y sonrió tímidamente. –Gracias. Tú también estás muy guapo –contestó entrelazando los dedos de la mano con la que él había cogido la propia.

–Obviamente –bromeó esbozando una sonrisa arrogante–. ¿Y dónde está el artista de esta obra? –preguntó haciéndola girar. 

–Nos esperan todos en la entrada del hotel –informó tirando de él para que empezara a andar con ella hacia el lugar–. ¿Y qué tal has pasado el día? –preguntó cambiando de tema, desviando la atención que había puesto en ella. 

–Genial… –sonrió de lado– relajado.

–Claro… seguro que ha sido más placentero que relajado –replicó ella bufando. 

Sonic se rió. –Muchas horas tiene el día –repuso él.

–Por eso no he dicho que fuera completamente placentero –argumentó sonriendo. 

Él se encogió de hombros. –Lo fue tooodo el tiempo –dijo en un tono sugerente antes de sonreír burlón–, ya sabes, sin cierto moscardoncillo…

Kya frunció los labios. –¿Así que un moscardón? Ya veo… es un dato interesante. 

–Sólo era una broma –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

La joven rió y lo abrazó por la cintura. –Eso espero –bromeó escondiendo el rostro en su costado –. Ey, también hueles muy bien, ¿usas colonia? –preguntó alzando una ceja. 

–No, huelo como siempre –contestó mirándola con una ceja alzada.

Ella se encogió de hombros bajando la vista un poco. –Pues me gusta. 

–No sé, Evan hace jabón cuando le da y me acostumbré –explicó llegando donde habían quedado y la mayoría estaba esperando.

–Sencillamente perfecto, guapo –los saludó Patch con una sonrisa de aprobación y dejó un beso en la mejilla de Kya–. ¿Qué os parece mi pequeña obra de arte? –preguntó al resto haciéndola girar y sonrojarse en el proceso.

–Ya sabía que era preciosa, pero ahora está… exquisita –contestó Fred dejando un corto beso en sus labios. 

–Brilla como una noche de luna llena –dijo el de pelo rubio ceniza.

–Siempre te superas –dijo el pelirrojo a Patch recorriendo a Kya con la mirada. 

–Lo sé, soy el mejor sacando la belleza de la gente, pero todo el mérito es tuyo, cariño –le dijo a la joven que ya era de nuevo un pequeño tomate. 

–Y con ese sonrojo es completamente adorable –intervino Drew. 

–G-gracias… supongo –murmuró Kya acercándose a Sonic inconscientemente. 

–No te preocupes, no te van a comer… todavía –bromeó el menor dándole un par de palmaditas a su amiga en la cabeza.

–Bueno, bueno. Vamos aligerando que no llegaremos a por nuestra botella de champagne –los premió a todos Patch con su habitual nerviosismo, algo que ya había aprendido de él. 

El local estaba cerca de la playa, y era completamente exterior. Sólo la barra tenía un pequeño tejado. Todo el lugar estaba iluminado con pequeñas antorchas y camas y tumbonas blancas, algunas con doseles. Además de mesas bajas y butacas. En otra zona, una tarima un poco más elevada hacía las veces de pista de baile. La música era animada, pero su volumen no demasiado alto hacía posible relajarse. Cuando ellos llegaron casi todos los lugares estaban cogidos, era cierto que ese debía ser uno de los lugares más frecuentados pues era bastante pronto. Lograron sentarse en la última cama grande libre y esperaron a que el camarero les trajera la bebida. Kya se sentó apoyándose un poco en el pecho de Sonic y así dejar más espacio. 

–¿Te molesta? –preguntó mirándolo para asegurarse de que no estaba incómodo. 

–No, estoy bien –contestó el aludido sosteniéndose sobre un codo, tumbado de lado en un lateral de la cama.

Las bebidas no tardaron en llegar y tras un brindis propuesto por Patch empezaron a vaciar la botella de tres litros que habían comprado entre risas, conversaciones e insinuaciones de todo tipo. Rato después de terminar con esa ronda de alcohol se fueron levantando para ir a bailar o a pedir más bebida individual y Kya aprovechó para tumbarse. 

–Las cosas están empezando a girar, Sonic –informó con la vista puesta en el cielo. Giró la cabeza y rió suavemente, su rostro cerca del de él. 

Sonic suspiró. –No deberías beber tanto cuando te afecta tanto.

–Aún estoy bien, de verdad –aseguró, agradecida acarició su mejilla y volvió a mirar al cielo.

–Eso es porque no has probado a levantarte –bufó él mientras inspeccionaba la pista de baile.

–Es posible. Vamos a probar –dijo incorporándose de golpe y poniéndose de pie en el suelo de un salto. Efectivamente, todo a su alrededor giró demasiado rápido y ella se tambaleó sujetándose la cabeza con una mano. 

Sonic tiró de su camiseta haciendo que volviera sentarse y cayendo de espaldas. –Te lo dije.

–No me gusta el alcohol –murmuró abrazándolo por la cintura y haciendo un mohín. 

El chico le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza sonriendo divertido. –Pues ya sabes, bebe zumos.

–Pero entonces no me liaré con nadie –replicó ella y se sentó de nuevo cuando vio a Fred y Patch acercarse. 

–¡Todos a bailar! No os hemos traído para dormir –los instó el rubio tirando de Kya para que bajara de la cama dejando que el moreno la sujetara pegándola a él, para estirar la mano hacia Sonic. 

–No más bebida para la señorita –rió Fred al verla, acariciando su baja espalda sin tela por en medio. 

–Sí, tío, cuídala que va como una peonza –dijo Sonic a Fred aceptando la mano de Patch y levantándose, regalándole una sonrisa amistosa antes de soltarse.

–Te la devolveré sana y salva –aseguró el moreno sonriendo de lado antes de inclinarse y susurrar algo a Kya quien sonrió un poco separándose ligeramente de él. 

–Vamos, vamos. A ver si alguno de mis cobardes amigos ha decidido aceptar mi reto –comentó Patch caminando hacia el grupo con una sonrisa traviesa. 

–¿Un reto? ¿Cuál? –cuestionó Sonic caminando junto al hombre.

El aludido lo miró y amplió su sonrisa. –Bailar en una de las plataformas. 

–¿Sólo eso? ¿Y nadie se atreve? –rió Sonic–. ¿Qué me das a cambio?

–Te daría un beso, pero estoy felizmente comprometido –contestó meditándolo un poco–. Me llevo a mi preciosa musa durante dos días –ofreció estirando una mano. 

Sonic rió ante la oferta. –Hecho –aceptó estrechando su mano.

–¡Nooo! –gritó Kya lanzándose a abrazarlo–. ¿Me odias? ¿Por eso quieres que me vaya? ¿Te enfadaste? 

–No te odio –dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y ante la cara de ella soltó una carcajada y la abrazó–. Es por tu bien, te conseguí estilista por otros dos días, deberías darme las gracias.

–¿En serio? ¿No estás enfadado? –quiso asegurarse. 

–Nop, ¿qué has hecho para que me enfade? –cuestionó él.

Kya se quedó pensando unos segundos frunciendo el ceño. –¿Beber mucho? 

Él negó con la cabeza. –Sí, debería mandarte a dormir, pero tú eres la mayor, ¿recuerdas? –contestó deshaciendo el abrazo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza un poco y finalmente asintió. –Vale, iré con Patch si bailas y me das un besito –aceptó sonriendo inocente. 

Sonic le dio un beso en la mejilla y levantó una mano antes de alejarse abriéndose paso hasta una de las mesas, subiéndose cuando comenzó una canción. Comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música con movimientos sensuales, las mujeres y algunos hombres comenzaron a arremolinarse y algunas alcanzaban a atraparlo por la corbata cuando se inclinaba para hacerle proposiciones indecentes o tratar de robarle un beso. Cuando la canción acabó no le dejaron bajar y bailó dos más antes de lograrlo, la última invitando a una de las mujeres. El grupo de Patch vitoreaba desde la distancia riendo y haciendo comentarios entre ellos. Fred se encargó de que Kya no se alejara demasiado él y no se excediera con la bebida durante gran parte de la noche, hasta que decidieron irse del bar a un sitio más tranquilo.

***

–¡Vamos, Sonic, un tanto más! –lo animó Kya aplaudiendo y sentándose en la tumbona para ver mejor el juego. Sonic estaba haciendo equipo con Anakin en una competición de voleibol del hotel mientras ella y Zac charlaban y jugaban a las cartas en las tumbonas. Si no se equivocaba ese era el tercer partido que jugaban, y juraría que si ganaban podrían pasar a las semifinales, pero no estaba del todo segura. Después de los dos días que pasó con Patch, en los cuales debía admitir que se había divertido bastante, habían ido a una fiesta de disfraces en un barco pirata con Zac y Ani, y también habían estado buceando para ver tortugas. Prácticamente no habían parado demasiado, así que habían decidido tomarse un día más relajado, aunque Sonic no había podido resistirse a competir–. Ese es mi chico –bromeó cuando Sonic hizo un tanto, lanzándole un beso teatralmente cuando supo que la estaba mirando.

Sonic hizo la pantomima de cogerlo al vuelo y pegárselo en la mejilla y siguió jugando, saltando cerca de la red para tratar de anotar otro tanto, tras el pase de Anakin.

Ella aplaudió de nuevo y miró las cartas que tenía en la mano. –Dos treses –dijo dejando la pareja en la mesa boca abajo esperando que él echara–. ¿Y habéis ido al acuario? Es enorme y hay muchas especies. 

–Sí, al acuario, al parque de agua y al de atracciones –contestó y se encogió de hombros–. Mientes. A Nii-chan no le gustan mucho todas esas cosas, pero está creciendo: son divertidas, el aire te da en la cara y te puedes relajar pareciendo que vuelas.

–Mierda… ¿cómo lo sabes siempre? –preguntó frunciendo los labios y cogiendo las cartas–. A mí también me gustan. Sólo hemos estado en los toboganes del hotel, le propondré a Sonic algún día de estos. Tres seises. 

–Dos seises –dijo Zac–. Se te nota en los ojos y en los gestos, chibi-chan.

–No es justo, yo no sé esas cosas –murmuró pensando que su padre estaría riéndose de su poca destreza para el engaño, algo que no había heredado de él–. Otro más.

Zac hizo como si dudara en echarlas. –Otros dos. 

–Mentira –se aventuró a decir Kya levantando las cartas y haciendo un gesto de decepción al ver el seis y el uno y recogió las cartas que se había llevado de regalo–. No lo lograré nunca –lloriqueó viendo el gran montón que tenía en las manos y las pocas cartas que le quedaban a Zac. 

–Eres dulce e inocente, chibi-chan –dijo acariciándole la cabeza con aspecto pensativo–. Hum… creo que mejor que no practiques, estás mejor así.

Kya le sonrió con un deje de tristeza, si él supiera. Iba a seguir jugando cuando el pitido que anunciaba el final del partido la interrumpió y se giró para ver a unos victoriosos Sonic y Anakin que se acercaban a ellos. Dejó espacio en la tumbona para Sonic y le pasó una botella de agua fresca cuando se sentó. 

–Enhorabuena, casi ya estáis en la final –los felicitó dejando un beso en la mejilla de su amigo. 

–Son unos mantas, la sal y el calor les ha debido afectar a esta gente. ¡Vamos a machacarlos! –dijo chocando los cinco con Anakin, quien acababa de besar a su pareja.

–Yo sigo pensando que si nos hubiéramos apuntado en la liguilla de mujeres habríamos obtenido más resistencia –concordó con el otro sonriendo con arrogancia. 

–Creídos… –murmuró Kya riendo.

Sonic le hizo cosquillas un rato antes de contestar a Anakin. –Podemos hacerlo cuando acabemos con esta, ya sabes, que se dejen de rollos y se rindan, ¿para qué alargar su agonía?

–Le prometí a Zac ir a la piscina y los toboganes –se disculpó el moreno rodeando a su novio con un brazo por la cintura. 

–Claro, sólo bromeaba… Hay muchas más cosas que hacer en este infierno –respondió el menor de los presentes.

–¿Podemos ir nosotros también? Por fa, Sonic… –pidió Kya. 

–Yo en ese caldo artificial no me meto porque sí –se negó a la primera opción–. Pero tampoco estamos unidos por la cadera.

–¿Y si vamos al parque de agua? –sugirió–. Quiero ir contigo… no puedo vivir sin ti. 

Sonic se encogió de hombros. –Vale. Es divertido, hay toboganes de diez metros con un montón de giros y sobre todo es genial una atracción que entras en una cabina y sin que te lo esperes te abren el suelo y vas de caída libre hasta el agua –contestó emocionadamente.

Kya lo miró sorprendida, parpadeando varias veces. –Ya… ¿ya has estado? 

–Sí, me llevaron cuando te fuiste con Patch de compras y esas cosas –contestó sin darle importancia–. Si quieres otro día podemos ir al parque de atracciones, tiene más cosas aunque, claro, hace un poco más de calor porque no estás a remojo.

–Oh… sí, vale. Me parece bien –contestó volviendo a mirar sus cartas, en realidad era lógico que él hubiera estado haciendo cosas también sin ella, pero le había sorprendido descubrir que había ido, había supuesto que la mayoría del tiempo había estado en la cama con alguien más. Se había equivocado. 

–Te enfadaste o al menos enfurruñaste –dijo mirándola fijamente. 

Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza. –No, nada de eso. No te había dicho de ir hasta ahora, ¿por qué iba a enfadarme? Sólo me sorprendí –aseguró sonriéndole suavemente. 

–No es sólo sorpresa, tus ojos no sonríen –replicó mirándola un poco más de cerca.

Kya suspiró maldiciendo y lo besó en la mejilla. –Quería ir contigo, pero si ya has estado podemos ir a otro sitio. 

–¿No se puede ir dos veces? –cuestionó ladeando la cabeza.

–¿No te importa ir dos veces? ¿De verdad? –cuestionó mirándolo esperanzada. 

–Claro que no, será genial, hay millones de cosas que no pude probar y otras que se merecen una repetición. Y contigo será divertido… si llegas a la altura para subir –dijo lo último medio riendo y le sacó la lengua.

–¡Claro que llego! –se quejó ella inflando los mofletes y lanzándose para revolverle más el pelo, riendo divertida y aliviada. 

–Te agrandaré si no llegas. Si se me va la mano al encogerte no se va a notar... –siguió bromeando.

–Ñaaa… eres cruel conmigo, Sonic –protestó Kya–. Aun encima que te animo en los partidos y hasta te mando besos. 

–Oh… pobre enana incomprendida –dramatizó abrazándola antes de acabar por tumbarse riendo.

–Mala persona –bufó Kya mirándolo desde arriba, casi sobre él, apoyada en sólo un brazo–. Sí, muy mala. 

–Mucho, ni Santa me trae regalos –bromeó, aunque era cierto.

Kya negó con la cabeza y acarició su mejilla con la mano libre. –Deberías intentar portarte mejor, quizá este año tengas suerte –dijo antes de volver a su posición para mirar las cartas, aunque Zac estaba muy entretenido con Anakin. 

–Jo, sí que eres mala. ¿Por qué no coges sus cartas y ya? Eres como nuestros contrincantes del voley.

–No se me da bien mentir –contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

–Es tan inocente… –comentó y le susurró al oído sonriendo–: ¿Qué diría Sny? 

–Que tengo muy buenas cualidades, pero que desgraciadamente esta no es una de ellas –respondió sonriendo de lado. 

Sonic rió y volvió a tumbarse más cómodamente pasando una pierna al otro lado de la tumbona, apuró la botella de agua y se quedó con un brazo sobre los ojos a la espera de que acabaran la partida de cartas.

La ayuda de Anakin a Zac sólo consiguió que Kya perdiera más rápido. Bufó dejando las cartas en la mesa y miró a Sonic con una ceja alzada. 

–Te vas a quemar –comentó pinchándole despacio con un dedo en el abdomen–. Menudas pintas tienes –rió divertida. 

–Se está bien, no me quemo, Evan hizo más crema ayer –contestó con las palabras pesadas.

–Comprendo –dijo distraída dibujando en esa parte del cuerpo de él que empezaba a brillar por las gotitas de sudor. 

–Os dejamos solos –decidió Zac al observarles, esos dos tenían algo que necesitaban solucionar en su opinión–. Vamos a comer la… –se interrumpió cuando vio que Anakin iba a protestar–. Vale, Nii-chan, primero mar –y tiró de él hacia la orilla alejándose. 

Kya los vio marcharse un tanto extrañada, pero no le dio mayor importancia y pasó a mirar de nuevo su mano, siendo consciente en ese momento de que estaba bajando demasiado hacia zonas más ocultas, sonrojándose al instante y deteniendo el movimiento sin apartarla. 

–¿Era un árbol lleno de hojas y había una ardilla bajando por el tronco? –preguntó aún relajado.

–N-no… no era nada en especial –tartamudeó retirando su mano finalmente, sintiendo la garganta un tanto seca y maldiciendo su mente verde. 

–Creía que era el juego de adivinar qué dibujas –dijo soltando un suspiro relajado y entreabriendo los ojos–. Estás roja.

–Hace calor –se apresuró a contestar, seguía sin acostumbrarse a mostrar sus sonrojos abiertamente. 

–Sí, hace un poco. Ven –dijo al tiempo que la cogía del brazo y tiraba haciéndola caer sobre él–, nos enfriaré, me daba pereza antes.

Kya lo miró un segundo antes de cerrar los ojos y tragar con fuerza, dudaba que ella se enfriara precisamente. Se removió sobre él un poco antes de obligarse a detener todo movimiento, demasiada piel al descubierto por ambas partes rozándose, y escondió el rostro en su pecho ocultándolo de Sonic. 

–Vago –se obligó a decir, aunque con la voz un tono más bajo. 

–Todo es aclimatarse, si te mentalizas de que no es un maldito infierno pues medio te lo crees –contestó mientras acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos el pelo y espalda de Kya.

Las caricias consiguieron que ella se estremeciera ligeramente. –Y... yo creo que ayuda un p-poco la magia, ya sabes –contestó, cerrando un poco la mano que estaba sobre el pecho de él. 

–Sí, pero estaba hablando de no usarla –replicó removiéndose bajo ella para acomodarse mejor bajo su peso–. Temblaste, ¿demasiado frío? –preguntó apartándole unos mechones de pelo de la cara para mirarla–. Sigues roja… –comentó suspicaz.

–Estoy bien –aseguró atropelladamente, pero realmente no sabía cuánto iba a aguantar en esa posición. ¿Por qué demonios se ponía así cuando además estaba claro que Sonic ni pensaba remotamente igual? Por una vez no estaba jugando, y ella debería relajarse–. Se me está… pasando. Demasiado tiempo aquí al Sol. 

–¿Te avergüenza estar sobre mí cuando estoy en bañador? Si quieres me lo quito –bromeó ya habiendo deducido el porqué de sus sonrojos.

Kya levantó la cabeza para mirarlo un solo segundo. –No digas tonterías –musitó–. No me da vergüenza. Ya te lo dije, es el calor. 

–¿Qué calor? –rió él ondulando bajo ella.

–Pues… pues el del ambiente, lógicamente. Y no hagas eso –lo reprendió llevando una mano a su cintura para que se detuviera. 

–¿Yo soy parte del ambiente? –cuestionó poniendo su mano sobre la de ella y moviéndola hacia el centro siguiendo la cinturilla del bañador.

Kya jadeó por la acción y tomó aire tratando de controlarse. –Si preguntas si estás caliente, no. Pero si la pregunta es si eres caliente… la respuesta es muy diferente. Saca conclusiones –contestó sin saber de dónde había sacado el valor para decir eso en esa situación. 

–¿Quieres que también lo esté para ti? –dijo en un tono más sugerente.

–Ahora mismo, debería agradecerte el frescor –dijo humedeciendo sus labios con la lengua. 

–Sí, deberías recompensarme –concordó él.

–¿Qué deseas de mí? Te daré todo lo que esté en mi mano –ofreció haciendo que uno de los dedos de la mano que estaba en su cintura se introdujera un poco en su bañador acariciando unos segundos antes de sacarlo. Definitivamente se había vuelto loca. 

Sonic cogió su mano y la guió de vuelta dentro del estrecho bañador, soltando un jadeo cuando llegó a donde quería; había mandado a la mierda la larga lista de razones por las que nunca jamás debería liarse lo más mínimo con Kya. Lo siguiente que hizo fue atraerla con la otra mano por la nuca hasta que pudo besar esos labios ya humedecidos para él, arasando todo a su paso y a la vez ofreciéndose. Ella gimió cuando esos labios la asaltaron y se dejó arrastrar por el beso. Abrió sus labios cuando él tiró del inferior para así dejarle profundizarlo más. Su lengua tanteó a la invasora cogiendo confianza, no recordaba haber dado un beso así nunca sin una gota de alcohol en sangre, no solía soportarlo, pero se sentía tan bien hacerlo con Sonic. La mano que estaba dentro de su bañador acarició el punto sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, pero la voz de la razón en su cabeza le hizo recordar de nuevo dónde estaban. 

–Aquí no… –dijo sin cortar el beso, tirando un poco de él para que se incorporara con ella–. Pero no pares –se contradijo un poco a sí misma.

Sonic rió tras el primer sonido de protesta ante sus primeras palabras referentes a marcharse. La besó una vez más, sacó con reticencia la mano de su bañador y la sujetó para tirar de ella comenzando a correr con una sonrisa traviesa hacia los bungalós. Kya rió tirando de él en el sentido opuesto para acercarlo a ella y besarlo cada poco que avanzaban. Atravesaron un grupo sin prestar demasiada atención a quienes era, apenas llegaron a ver a Patch. 

–¡Ey! ¡Adiós, Patch! –dijo Sonic alegremente levantando una mano, pero sin detenerse.

El rubio se quedó mirándolos con cara de póker durante unos segundos y luego levantó el brazo y miró a sus amigos. 

–¡Os lo dije! ¡Siempre tengo razón! 

Sonic y Kya rieron al escucharlo y continuaron avanzando hasta llegar al bungaló en que se alojaban. Sonic tiró de Kya para que se pusiera delante de él y mientras la besaba hizo que la puerta de madera se cerrara a su espalda. Hizo que la mujer retrocediera, pero manteniéndola pegada a su cuerpo sujetándola con una mano por las caderas y con otra por la nuca, hasta que cayeron en la cama. Acarició sus costados hasta llegar a sus piernas, las separó y pasando los brazos bajo las rodillas la desplazó hasta la almohada. Siguió besando su cuello, bajando entre sus pechos, acariciando uno con una mano, haciéndola jadear y arquearse. Llegó a la parte inferior del bañador y lo bajó con los dientes con una sonrisa pícara, volvió a subir a su boca y se bajó su propio bañador, casi de modo inconsciente usó el hechizo que siempre usaba, averiguando que tenía vía libre en cuanto a infecciosas consecuencias, pero necesitaba un condón de todos modos. Fue en ese momento en que tuvo que detenerse a pensar dónde tenía los preservativos cuando recuperó un poco de lucidez en la vorágine de deseo y se quedó mirando a Kya, que le devolvió la mirada extrañada, sin comprender por qué se detenía, si algo iba mal. 

Era Kya, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Sí, de acuerdo, a la mierda toda esa lista de razones por las que no debería acostarse con ella, pero desde luego no podía ser así: rápido, como si estuviera follando en el baño de una discoteca; se merecía mucho más cuidado, más incluso que sus ligues de clase alta. Respiró y se tranquilizó, controlando su deseo. Levantó una mano a su mejilla, la acarició con el pulgar y la besó lentamente, recorriendo sus labios como si fueran la mayor delicia, entrando en su boca con cuidado y acariciando su lengua con dulzura, deteniéndose un segundo para tomar aire y soltarlo en un suspiro mientras observaba su rostro arrebolado antes de reanudar el beso. La mujer levantó dudosa los brazos para abrazarlo, no recordaba que nadie la hubiera besado así, con tanto cariño o que hubiera tenido ese cuidado al hacerlo, siempre era más… igual que unos segundos antes. Finalmente lo abrazó por los hombros acariciando su pelo y cuello con una mano, aunque sintiéndose demasiado vulnerable. 

Sonic se separó unos centímetros, la miró y sonrió. –Vaya… estás verdaderamente preciosa, debería haber hecho esto antes, has alcanzado un nuevo nivel de rojo.

Kya le sonrió tímidamente. –Sólo por y para ti –contestó medio en broma, ya que estaba casi segura de que esa era la razón y de que no se podría mostrar así ante nadie más. 

Lo acercó de nuevo para besarlo con un poco más de intensidad, notando en su boca una sonrisa por sus palabras, y bajando sus manos para acariciar su espalda y costados. Con un poco de reticencia pasó a besar su barbilla, hasta su cuello y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, juguetona, antes de besar el punto bajo su oreja con más fervor. 

Él ladeó la cabeza para dejar más acceso, jadeando especialmente por las dos últimas acciones y decidió facilitarla disponer de él como deseara... por el momento, invirtiendo las posiciones.

Ante ese cambio Kya se separó para contemplarlo desde arriba unos segundos como él había hecho con ella. Sonrió al encontrarse con esos ojos verdes hambrientos, seguramente igual que los propios. Puso sus manos en sus hombros y descendió tan sólo tocándolo con las yemas de los dedos, en un movimiento lento como una caricia, siguiendo el recorrido con los ojos. Cuando las manos chocaron con el interior de sus propios muslos las hizo volver a ascender, esa vez acariciando con toda la mano e inclinándose ella en el proceso hasta volver a unir sus labios con los de Sonic. Mordisqueó su barbilla, y trazó un camino hasta su clavícula con la lengua, soplando para enfriar la zona con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Onduló colocando sus caderas sobre las de Sonic, presionando un poco intermitentemente, y reanudó el descenso por su torso dejando besos húmedos, haciendo que sus manos tocaran aquellos lugares que ella dejaba pasar. El joven llevó una mano a su cabeza sólo moviendo los dedos en una corta caricia, sin apartar un segundo sus ojos de ella, jadeando y en algunos puntos más placenteros arqueándose cuando se separaba deseando obtener más de eso, por esa vez sin contener ninguna reacción. Kya sonrió contra su piel y se entretuvo un tiempo lamiendo, besando y mordiendo muy suave esa zona, deleitándose con los sonidos de él. Se detuvo cuando sus manos llegaron a su altura y se incorporó para mirarlo de nuevo. Ampliando su sonrisa, se deshizo lentamente de la parte superior de su bikini. Se movió de rodillas, relamiéndose golosa con la visión que tenía delante. Pasó sus piernas para que quedaran entre las de Sonic, echó la espalda un poco hacia atrás y acarició con sus manos desde los tobillos hasta su pecho de nuevo, siguiendo con su cuerpo el movimiento, sin apartar la mirada, haciendo que sus pechos también rozaran ligeramente desde su entrepierna, antes de tumbarse sobre él, pegándose todo lo que podía. 

Sonic la besó apasionadamente, ya no podía esperar más, abrazándola y enredando una mano en su pelo, la otra bajando hasta su culo, fue a rodar hacia un lado, pero hizo un cesión más por ella, quería marcar diferencia en lo que pudiera con lo que Goretti aquella vez había insinuado que Kya solía tener, no iba a ser sólo uno más de nadie, por lo que detuvo el movimiento apenas iniciado y en su lugar pasó a sentarse. Sus manos bajaron acariciando su cuerpo hasta el pliegue de las rodillas y la colocó exactamente donde quería, al tiempo que ordenaba a la tela que constituía uno de sus pantalones acercarse hasta que pudo sacar del bolsillo el condón que necesitaba. Besó a la mujer, se separó contra la voluntad de esta con una sonrisa rebelde y abrió el preservativo con los dientes, dejó que volviera a disponer de sus labios y bajó besando y lamiendo su cuello hasta sus pechos que aún no había reverenciado. Con una mano cubrió su erección con el látex y entonces dejó que el glande rozara entre las piernas de ella, deteniéndose en su vagina, a duras penas conteniendo la necesidad de empujar y hacerla sentarse sobre él a una vez.

Kya gimió sin contenerse, lo abrazó con un brazo enredando los dedos en su pelo. Se estremeció anticipándose a lo que iba a pasar cuando sintió su glande en su sexo, pero se extrañó cuando no la hizo sentarse sobre él de una sola vez, estaba dejando que tomara ella la iniciativa en eso. Lo pegó más ella, inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante apoyando la frente en su hombro, jadeando en su oído, besando ese punto repetidamente. La mano libre acariciaba su espalda hasta su culo, bajando un poco por su pierna y subiendo a su abdomen. Un sonido especialmente placentero salió de sus labios cuando Sonic tiró de uno de sus pezones y sintió que no aguantaría mucho de esa forma. Más despacio de lo que estaba acostumbrada fue introduciendo la polla del joven en ella hasta que estuvo totalmente enterrado en ella y sin esperar demasiado empezó a moverse haciendo que saliera casi por completo y empalándose de una vez, terminando por echar la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior extasiada. 

El hombre gimió cuando entró en ella, una mezcla de placer con alivio por la fin tener atención en esa parte de su cuerpo tan necesitaba, apoyó la cabeza en ella, cerró los ojos sintiendo que después de todo el esfuerzo podría correrse demasiado pronto y se encontró abrazándola como a un salvavidas. Una vez recuperado algo de autocontrol sobre sí mismo, levantó la cabeza mirando absorto la placentera expresión de Kya, sabiendo que todo había merecido la pena. Llevó sus manos a las caderas de ella para ayudarla con el movimiento, facilitando que fuera más rápido, pero sin forzar sus movimientos, y capturó su boca unos segundos liberando el maltratado labio y dejando salir los sonidos de placer, haciendo que se mezclaran con los propios. Kya entreabrió los ojos vidriosos, mirándolo directamente, grabando su imagen en su mente.

–Sonic… est-estoy a punto –jadeó al decir su nombre. 

–Gracias, dioses, no puedo más –pensó dándose cuenta a los pocos segundos de que lo había dicho en alto, y bajó la cabeza sintiéndose mortificado incluso en esa situación, ¿cómo podía tener un desliz así a estas alturas _él_?

Kya no pudo evitar reír, su risa mezclada con los sonidos de placer y en un tono más bajo. Llevó una mano a su mejilla e hizo que levantara la cabeza de nuevo. Cuando unió sus labios a los de él aún quedaban resquicios de esa risa. Sonic se tranquilizó un poco con la acción, no la había cagado tanto, hacer reír siempre era un buen punto, aunque mejor si no era por una gilipollez real. La sintió apretar más su erección anunciando el orgasmo, sus labios se separaron para poder expresarlo con libertad, tanto Kya como él, que no tardó ni un segundo en dejarse ir, sus caderas empujándose por voluntad propia tomando todo lo que querían. 

La joven lo abrazó fuerte aún temblando ligeramente por el clímax recién alcanzado y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Sonic recuperando el aliento. Sonic la llevó con él de vuelta a apoyar la cabeza en la cama y haciéndolos rodar para quedar de lado, levantó una mano retirando el pelo de su rostro aunque no muy seguro de sí mismo en ese momento. Su punto débil era siempre ese momento de vulnerabilidad tras el coito, era una de las razones por las que solía empezar con otra ronda tan pronto como podía si veía la posibilidad, eso era mucho mejor que ese impersonal silencio, para su tormento queriendo algún contacto y muchas veces no obteniendo ni estar mínimamente piel con piel, por ello cerraba los ojos y esperaba o hacía alguna broma si esa mujer era propicia, mucho mejor que dejarla ver cómo se sentía en realidad. En ese momento también decidió cerrar los ojos.

Kya separó el rostro lo justo para poder mirarlo no muy segura de qué hacer y esperando que él la guiara, normalmente ella estaría vistiéndose o reacomodando su ropa para irse, o mirando cómo su acompañante lo hacía, pero se sentía tan… cálido estar así con él, tan bien. Pero al parecer Sonic tampoco lo sabía, o quizá no quisiera hacer o decir nada. Tragó decidiéndose por seguir su impulso, llevó una mano a su mejilla acariciando con el pulgar y se acercó para besarlo lento, con cariño. Sonic acercó más su rostro a esa caricia, pensando que con ella no tenía que aparentar cuánto apreciaba el gesto y la calidez que recorría su cuerpo, correspondió el beso, sin querer acelerarlo en absoluto siendo Kya, y cuando ella se detuvo tuvo el valor de abrir los ojos con todas las emociones que sabía mostrarían.

Ella se sonrojó levemente, pero en vez de apartar la vista de él le sonrió. –Gracias –dijo en un susurro que no se habría escuchado si no fuera porque estaban en absoluto silencio. 

Sonic frunció un poco el ceño, recuperando cierto control emocional. –No se da las gracias en estas cosas –denegó su palabra y optó por algo de humor–. Además sino yo sería el que está muy agradecido –dijo negando levemente con la cabeza en referencia a su desliz.

Kya no pudo evitar reír de nuevo y dejar un casto beso en sus labios. –Ciertamente –contestó siguiéndole la broma–. Pero… no era por esto en sí, sino por… –bajó la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzada– haber sido _así_ conmigo –dijo haciendo hincapié en la palabra. 

–Te mereces mucho más que… alguien como yo, sólo hice un intento –replicó dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Ella prefirió no contestar a eso, ya era más de lo que muchos habían hecho y para ella había sido perfecto, no necesitaba más. –Creo que nos vamos a quedar sin parque de agua hoy –dijo cambiando de tema, sonriendo de lado. 

–¿Un parque de agua? ¿Qué es eso? –bromeó besándola y pegándola a él entre una pregunta y la siguiente, aceptando reanudar el juego.

–Esperaba que tú pudieras explicármelo –comentó ella, abrazándolo por la cintura y girando para que fuera él quien quedara encima, necesitando más contacto con su piel. 

–Te explicaré primero el parque de atracciones, luego, si eres buena, el de agua –dijo divertido, atacando su cuello.

–No es divertido ser buena –rió Kya ladeando la cabeza, llevando una mano a su polla para renovar su erección, deseando cualquier cosa que él fuera a mostrarle. 

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mekare:** ¡Alegría! Se liaron.   
> **Little Owl:** Sí, no les costó mucho, ¿verdad? Y qué monosos.   
> **Mekare:** Sólo queda que se sigan liando los pobres incautos y… *.*   
> **Little Owl:** Jujuju, cosas más monosas aún. Seguir leyendo, seguir.


	13. Capítulo 13

_Ey, ¿cómo va eso, Nilsa?_

_Sé que ahora mismo debes estar echando de menos mi magnífica presencia, que debes haberme echado tanto de menos en este mes que hasta tu corazón de ceniza se debe haber estremecido, pero aún vas a tener que sentarte a esperar más. Hemos decidido que necesitamos unas vacaciones de las vacaciones, o si lo prefieres más vacaciones a secas. Me largo, sí, ahí te quedas, me vuelvo a Rusia y no… respira, mujer, no te alteres, ¡caray, siempre tan dramática! No estoy desertando. Para tu tranquilidad llamaré todas las semanas, ¿vale? Bueno, sólo tengo el número de Kya, y antes de que se te pase por la cabeza, no, ella no sabe nada de que he decidido cruzar el charco. El caso, que si quieres que hable directamente contigo, comprendo que vayas a extrañar nuestras charlas y tanto mi voz como la de Evan (vamos, admite que casi te corres con sólo oírnos), dile a Kya que me lo comunique cuando llame dentro de una semana._

_Como acto de buena fe, te diré que voy a quedarme donde vivía cuando me encontraron los tuyos. Volveré en unos dos meses, semana arriba, semana abajo, ya te diré cuando lo decida._

_Nos vemos, vieja._

_Sonic & **Evan Kolgers**._

***

Soltó un nuevo suspiró y se sumergió más en el agua caliente de la bañera decidiendo dejar la mente en blanco y relajarse. Apenas cinco minutos después, cuando estaba empezando a sentirse adormilada, el teléfono móvil sonó acabando con su intento. 

–¿Di...ga? –contestó interrumpiéndose por un bostezo. 

–¿Durmiendo tan pronto? Si es que te dejo unas semanas y te echas a perder –se escuchó la voz divertida de Sonic.

–Ey, hola –saludó Kya sonriendo al escucharlo sentándose mejor en la bañera–. No estaba durmiendo, aún. Estoy dándome un baño de espuma, casi conseguí relajarme y olvidarme del mundo–le contestó chasqueando la lengua. 

–¿Estás desnuda y mojada y me lo dices así? Eres una persona malvada, Kya Arnulfo –la recriminó Sonic.

–Astrof me gusta más, si no te importa –rió ella–. Si tuvieras móvil propio podría enviarte una foto para que lo comprobaras por ti mismo. Pero no podemos hacer nada. ¿Cómo va todo por ahí? 

–Bien, ya sabes cómo es este sitio, aunque hace unos días me di un paseo hasta Huma, Evan ha vuelto a la carga con que practique el chino, no hay quien le entienda, hace nada decía que era algo secundario –se quejó el chico–. Sí, sí lo decías, no me vengas ahora con que no.

–De todas formas seguro que mejor que por aquí. Nilsa se ha vuelto loca –comentó con un suspiro–. De repente entrenar, practicar hechizos y hacer misiones es esencial y lo único importante. Llevo casi una semana dejando lo de la tesina para la noche. 

–Aggg… Esa abuelilla, ¿qué tábano le ha picado ahora para esas prisas? ¿O es que tanto nos echa de menos y se le crispan los nervios?

La joven rió divertida. –Seguro que es eso, vosotros sois como un calmante para su genio –dijo con ironía–. En realidad todos los años tiene una época de estas… sólo espero que no se le alargue demasiado o le diré a mi padre de volver un tiempo a casa. 

–Si es que… es lo que siempre decimos, tanto ha retorcido la magia que se ha alterado su naturaleza y ahora tiene la menstruación anual –bromeó Sonic–. Debe ser grave si el diablillo gritón suena mucho mejor.

–Con Clarise sólo tengo que cerrar la puerta y ponerme los cascos. Nada de palizas físicas –aseguró–. Por cierto, Patch me mandó fotos de Punta Cana y de sus esculturas. Tengo una muy buena de los últimos días. 

–Genial, ya me las enseñarás a la vuelta. ¿Qué más se cuenta? Quizás si pones tierra de por medio puedes ir a verle unos días, dijiste que Portland no estaba muy lejos, ¿no?

–No mucho… –contestó meditándolo un poco–. Me dijo que iba a haber una exposición y que estábamos invitados, pero creo que es más adelante. Pensaré lo de ir, no parece mala idea y en la universidad puedo buscar información para mi trabajo. 

–Entonces son todo ventajas lo de salir del castillo –concluyó Sonic–. Si Nilsa te pone pegas por esto dame el número de Bryon o Mani o incluso tu padre, total para decir “aquí sigo…”. No te preocupes, te seguiré llamando –aseguró imprimiendo a propósito cierta arrogancia a su voz.

–Te daré el de Mani y Bryon mejor si me voy –contestó y rió suavemente–. Me siento muy halagada por tus palabras, y afortunada, no sabes lo bien que me sienta... escucharte –dijo lo último con un tono de voz más bajo, como un ronroneo. 

–Sí, lo sé… ¿Dónde tienes la mano libre, Kya? –preguntó en un tono más sugerente, recostándose contra la pared de la cabina del locutorio en que se encontraba.

Kya sonrió de lado. –Está muy entretenida jugando bajo el agua y la espuma, Sonic. Pero no donde me gustaría que estuviera, por desgracia está lejos de mi alcance en este momento. 

Sonic chasqueó la lengua. –Estaba dispuesto a alegrarte la noche, pero eres tan inocente que ya me dio lástima.

–No sabía que estar deseando rodear tu polla con mi mano fuera un pensamiento inocente –comentó conteniendo la risa, mientras su mano libre acariciaba su vientre.

–Quería decir que deberías _abrirte_ a nuevas experiencias. 

–¿Algo como que mi mano esté colándose entre mis piernas mientras hablas? ¿Que acaricie mi sexo con las yemas de los dedos? ¿Sentirlo aún más caliente que el agua del baño? ¿Esas experiencias, Sonic? –preguntó casi jadeante repitiendo con su mano lo que estaba diciéndole.

–Que tantees probar cuán caliente eres por dentro… una…. y otra… y otra vez… –dijo dejándole tiempo para que cumpliera con lo que decía–, hasta que sientas esa desesperación por obtenerlo y… apartes las manos, ¿sientes ese deseo insatisfecho? Consuélate tu pecho… me gusta más el derecho, ¿está ya duro el pezón? Tócalo, presiónalo por mí, me encantaría estar ahí en este instante y tenerlo en mi boca.

Kya siguió sus órdenes gimiendo casi con cada palabra cerrando los ojos para imaginar que estaba frente a ella. –Estoy ardiendo… quiero… lo quiero ahora. Deseo correrme… –contestó sin abandonar el pezón–. Me gustaría que estuvieras… ah… liberar tu polla de una vez. Desearía poder tenerla entre mis labios de nuevo... mmm…

–Kya… –dijo en un tono mezcla gemido y reprimenda, su polla estaba poniendo a prueba la calidad de sus pantalones para contenerla–. Baja esa mano, date lo que tanto me necesitas, déjame escucharte… ojalá pudiera sentirte palpitar en mi boca… estremecerte debajo de mí y… mmm… metértela muy despacio, tan despacio que suplicarías porque te dejara moverte y tenerme enterrado en ti hasta el fondo más pronto. Besaría esa boca que tanto grita por mí y comenzaría a follarte, bien fuerte y profundo… Me encanta cómo gimes, Kya. Creo que voy a romperlos los pantalones –exageró aunque sintiéndolo como cierto.

–¡Oh… sssi! –gimió Kya tal y como había dicho arqueándose contra sus propios dedos–. Sonic… quiero que lo hagas… quiero mis piernas en tus hombros para que entres por completo… quiero sentir tus huevos chocando contra mi culo… más rápido… ¡oh, joder, sí! Más rápido y profundo –el ritmo de su mano aumentó al igual que su respiración–. Desearía que vieras cómo voy a correrme, Sonic… por ti… que vieras...ah… mis mejillas sonrojadas y me besaras con pasión… quiero besar… ¡Sonic… ahhh! 

Sonic la escuchó correrse, maldiciendo interiormente ese lugar público y la ventana en la puerta de la cabina, escuchó su respiración fatigada y la dejó recuperarse un poco.

–Sigue pensando en mí, Kya, yo voy a pensar muuucho en ti en unos minutos. Ten cuidado, hablamos la semana que viene –se despidió lanzando un beso por la línea.

–Lo haré… todo. Llama pronto –se despidió a su vez y esperó a escuchar el sonido que le indicaba que había colgado. 

Dejó el móvil en la mesilla al lado de la bañera y cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Salió de la bañera cuando el agua se empezó a sentir fría y decidió que esa noche se la tomaría de descanso, pensaría en su amigo como él le había dicho y planificaría su viaje a Portland, lo tenía decidido.

***

Colgó el teléfono móvil dejándolo en la mesilla que había justo al lado de la gran cama del hotel de Portland con una sonrisa, siempre que hablaba con Sonic terminaba con esa expresión en su rostro, no importaba cuán pesado o largo hubiera sido el día, aunque Nilsa hubiera estado de mala uva, o que a su hermana Clarisse le hubiera dado por tocar las narices más de los normal, no importaba que su padre hubiera sido más duro en el entrenamiento y estuviera molida, si podía hablar con el joven todo eso desaparecía, sin duda era el mejor bálsamo que tenía. Aún así, esa noche tenía que prepararse para una nueva dosis de risas y despreocupación con Patch. Al final había aceptado la invitación del joven para pasar unos días en Portland con él, visitar la universidad, quizá colarse en alguna clase… tenían muchas cosas que hacer y seguramente su amigo de las vacaciones había planeado infinidad de actividades de las que ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Para empezar esa noche tenían una cena en el restaurante de su hotel y después de hacer una revisión de su vestuario, peinado y maquillaje se la llevaría a que conociera la vida nocturna de la ciudad; en otras palabras, no iba a dejar de bailar hasta bien entrada la mañana. 

Rió ante sus propios pensamientos y se dirigió al baño para empezar a prepararse, tenía que hacerlo a conciencia si no quería sufrir demasiado la ira de Patch. Empezó con una larga ducha a conciencia, sobre todo su pelo para dejarlo suave y brillante, sin ningún enredo. Lo secó y definió las ondulaciones con unas planchas que le había regalado Valeska hacía un tiempo, creía que en su anterior cumpleaños, pero lo mismo podría haber sido en las navidades, tampoco era algo demasiado importante salvo por el hecho de que esa vez iban a serle de utilidad por primera vez, aunque para ello hubiera tenido que ver varios tutoriales por internet de cómo se usaban sin acabar quemándote el pelo o dejándolo como paja. 

Cuando terminó se puso un maquillaje suave, sólo optando por pintar sus labios de un tono rojo intenso para resaltarlos y decidió hacer el esfuerzo de ponerse las lentillas en lugar de las gafas. Al menos la elección de la ropa había sido con ayuda de Sonic y, al parecer, también de Evan. Un vestido de color azul marino, ajustado y no demasiado corto había sido el vencedor, habían decidido que ese otro vestido con espalda al aire lo reservarían para una ocasión especial, como molestar a su madrastra o cuando organizaran un baile privado, sólo de ellos dos. 

Una vez estuvo lista decidió bajar a esperar en la recepción del hotel, quedaban quince minutos, pero si conocía a Patch como pensaba seguro que llegaría antes de la hora y prefería verlo abajo a que empezara a registrar su habitación y se perdieran la cena, realmente tenía hambre. Justo en el momento en que salía del ascensor, su querido amigo rubio apareció por la puerta de entrada en el hall del hotel y cuando la vió corrió a abrazarla con fuerza, haciéndola girar. 

–¡Kya! Estoy tan contento de verte –la saludó con una gran sonrisa, antes de examinarla con su ojo crítico. Al parecer pasó la prueba ya que asintió, pero estaba segura de que al día siguiente tendría que pasar por sus manos–. Es una pena que no pudiera venir Sonic, tenía muchas ganas de verlo. ¡Pero nosotros lo pasaremos genial! Tengo muchos planes. 

Ella rió y negó con la cabeza. –Eso supuse, que iba a morir por agotamiento –bromeó–. Por suerte lo primero que haces es llevarme a cenar para que vaya cogiendo fuerzas. 

–¡Claro que sí! Tienes que estar fuerte para hacer todas las cosas que tengo en mente, pequeña –concordó el hombre cogiéndola de la mano y haciéndola caminar hacia el exterior–. Tengo que enseñarte las fotos del viaje, hay algunas tuyas con Sonic que son increíbles, tan adorables. 

Kya se sonrojó inevitablemente por las palabras de Patch. –Seguimos siendo sólo amigos –le recordó. 

–Esos son detalles sin importancia, etiquetas, lo importante es que sois demasiado adorables juntos –declaró entrando en el restaurante que había elegido. 

–Es la verdad –repuso ella encogiéndose de hombros–. ¿Y cuándo vamos a ir a la universidad? 

–Mañana mismo, te voy a presentar a los mejores pintores, y a un montón de alumnos. Y vas a enseñarles lo que haces y les vas a dejar alucinando –aseguró el hombre.

Kya rió de nuevo, aunque no las tenía todas consigo sobre lo último, pero al menos ese plan parecía bastante bueno. 

–Después iremos a comer con Anakin y Zac. Por la tarde te enseñaré mis obras de arte y por la noche cenaremos con mis amigos y saldremos de fiesta de nuevo –enumeró demasiado emocionado, volviendo a sacarle una carcajada a Kya que confirmó lo que había supuesto desde que decidió ir, que Patch no iba a dejarla descansar, pero que gracias a eso iba a poder relajarse y olvidarse por unos días del peso que siempre tenía sobre sus hombros.

***

Sonic bajó de su roble y en esa ocasión caminó hacia la mansión a paso lento. Hacía tres días que había regresado a Canadá, tres días que llevaba de retraso en comunicarse con Jade, ¿la razón del imprudente capricho? Por supuesto, simplemente fastidiar, en parte para devolverle a Nilsa haber osado molestarle en su retiro. Al mes de estar en Siberia había comenzado a notar que alguien lo seguía, obviamente no era capaz de continuar con la persecución en el bosque, pero que no pudiera llegar a su segunda casa no quería decir que no lo fastidiara. Se había largado tres días a China, haciéndole perder su pista, y a la vuelta había puesto fin a esa tontería, dejando al esbirro de la Reina frente a la base de Rusia en una caja de pino con un lazo de regalo y una nota de agradecimiento, pero asegurando que no quería más de esos juegos. 

Llegó a la mansión y soltó una risa al ver que a los pocos pasos se encontró frente a la puerta que daba paso a la sala del trono, le daban ganas de pararse ahí sólo por desesperarla un poco más. 

–¡Hola, abuelita! Veo que me has echado mucho de menos –se burló nada más entrar.

–Es una verdadera alegría volver a tenerle con nosotros, Sonic –lo saludó de vuelta la mujer sonriendo ampliamente–. Y me alegra aún más ver que ha cumplido con su palabra y no ha demorado demasiado su regreso. Espero que el descanso haya sido provechoso. 

–Claro, no oír tu dulce voz siempre es provechoso –replicó el chico.

Nilsa rió por su respuesta y lo miró fijamente. –Fue muy interesante su presente, mis súbditos en Rusia estaban gratamente sorprendidos con él –comentó mostrando que la muerte de su súbdito no le había molestado lo más mínimo. El recibir su cuerpo sólo le había asegurado que el joven se encontraba la mayor parte del tiempo donde le había dicho. 

–Por supuesto, sabía que te gustaría –contestó Sonic soltando un bufido–. Me han dicho que se te ha ido la pinza estos meses, me alegro de que ya se haya pasado tu menstruación anual. ¿Has avanzado algo?

Nilsa frunció el ceño ante el comentario. –No voy a permitir que mis súbditos crean que están de vacaciones, deben trabajar para mí cuándo y cómo yo lo ordene, y me gusta recordárselo. Gracias a eso estamos cerca de otro nuevo Elemento –contestó con voz seria. 

–Vaya, ya era hora, ¿y cuándo pensabas decírnoslo? ¿Para qué te crees que me he molestado en llamar? –inquirió Sonic más serio, cruzándose de brazos.

–No voy a permitir que esa clase de información la conozca un simple peón –contestó–. Se lo estoy contando ahora, sin intermediarios, cuando la información sea del todo veraz será el momento de que lo sepa más gente. 

Sonic bufó. –¿Y si me hubiese quedado más allí? El caso, ¿qué podemos hacer para aligerar las cosas?

–Estar listos para cuando sepamos el paradero exacto y a quién debemos buscar –contestó la mujer–. Un Elemento que desconoce la existencia de la magia no es fácil de encontrar.

–¿Qué Elemento crees que es? Dime qué sabes –exigió acercándose un par de pasos. 

Nilsa sonrió con suficiencia. –Tierra. 

–¿Cómo sabes que es Tierra y no tiene ni puta idea de la magia, pero no sabes dónde está? –insistió Sonic con impaciencia.

–Tenemos constancia de que Agua y Fuego están vigilados por Nuwa. Y, sin embargo, no tienen ningún registro de ese Elemento, es una suposición lógica pensar que no sabe lo que es o se está escondiendo, prefiero pensar que es lo primero –explicó la mujer–. Por ahora eso es todo lo que tenemos. Le comunicaré los avances en la próxima visita. Como he dicho, es bueno tenerle de vuelta. 

–En resumen, que te das mucha pompa, pero no tienes una mierda –dijo Sonic despectivo y girándose para marcharse–. Avisa cuando tengas _algo_ –remarcó la última palabra.

Decidió aventurarse a dar una vuelta por el castillo aunque sabía que Kya no regresaría hasta unos días más tarde y sonrió cuando pasando delante de una puerta escuchó la voz de Hela, la abrió y se asomó mirando con cariño a la niña jugando con sus muñecos.

–No, Mary, no puedes quitarle las galletas al señor Snufus, tú ya te comiste todas las que te tocaban –regañó la niña a una muñeca de porcelana con el pelo rubio y un vestido medieval, mientras acariciaba a un gran oso de peluche de color azul. En uno de esos diálogos giró la cabeza hacia la puerta y sonrió ampliamente al ver a Sonic ahí. Se levantó de un salto del suelo y corrió hacia él con los brazos extendidos–. ¡Primito Sonic! ¡Regresaste! La primita Kya no me mintió. 

Sonic la cogió y les hizo dar unas cuantas vueltas rápidas haciendo reír a la niña y él con ella. –Claro, que regresé, y te diré un secreto: la primita Kya no sabe decir mentiras –dijo besando las mejillas de Hela y aún manteniéndola sujeta.

–¿Te lo pasaste muy bien en tu otra casa? Yo me aburrí muuucho cuando la primita Kya también se fue, pero me prometió traerme regalos y que cuando volviera dormiría con ella un día y haríamos galletas –le contó levantando los brazos ante lo último–. ¿Tú me compraste regalos? 

El chico maldijo interiormente por su descuido, pero reaccionó rápido. –Claro que sí, pero no los tengo ahora porque vine a hablar con la abuelita Nilsa. ¿Tú sabes ruso?

–Un poquito, porque antes vivía cerquita de Rusia y porque el tito Mani me está enseñando para ir a ese cole al que han ido todos los primitos –contestó sonriendo–. ¿Vendrás a jugar conmigo y me traerás los regalos pronto?

–¿No puedo jugar contigo ahora? –preguntó luciendo desilusionado–. Mañana el tito Evan te presentará a las muñecas, les tienes que enseñar inglés, ¿sabes?

Hela sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó con fuerza. –¡Vale! Te dejaré elegir el juego esta vez –concedió la pequeña–. Porque sé que no te gusta jugar a las muñecas o tomar el té. 

–Hum… creo que no te quiero soltar. ¡Oh! Sé un baile nuevo muy divertido, corre, pon música –dijo dejándola finalmente en el suelo tras dejar un nuevo beso en su frente.

La niña corrió hasta su equipo de música de princesas y puso una canción de la sirenita antes de volver con Sonic y estirar los brazos para que le cogiera las manos. Pasaron la tarde aprendiendo bailes graciosos y jugando al pilla pilla.

**Continuará...**


	14. Capítulo 14

Dejó la maleta en los pies de la cama sin ganas ni intención de deshacerla en ese momento, con un poco de suerte podría dejarla así hasta que fuera la hora de regresar a Canadá. Se tiró en la cama de su habitación en la casita en la que se alojaban, Bryon, Mani, Sonic y ella, mientras estaban en Santorini, buscando a la chica Tierra. Sabían por su padre, que actuaba de topo, que Nuwa también había ido en su busca, así que la tarea de llevársela a la Reina no iba a ser fácil. Sin embargo, que esos capullos hubieran eliminado de la faz de la tierra a Goretti hacía un par de semanas ayudaba en su cometido. Aún se sentía rabiosa de vez en cuando por ello. Si no había habido compasión por su compañera no la habría tampoco para ellos, eso lo tenía claro. 

Suspiró y se cubrió los ojos con un brazo. El lugar era maravilloso, con esas playas y ese paisaje, y quizá podría estar bien dar una vuelta luego, tendría que proponérselo a Sonic cuando volviera, ya que como siempre el viaje en avión lo había hecho Evan. Mientras, prefería descansar un poco para que el jet lag no la afectara demasiado. 

Sonic abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Kya tras haber preguntado a Bryon a quien se había encontrado en el salón de la casa. Había despertado hacía unos minutos en una habitación extraña, en un ambiente cálido comparado con el frío de Canadá o Rusia, había cogido la carta de Evan de la mesilla antes de pensar que lo último que recordaba era haberse dormido sabiendo que al día siguiente salían de viaje en busca de la chica Tierra, estaba deseando encontrarla, podría ser un placer enseñarla… a usar su magia, por supuesto. Había observado el paisaje y en ese instante deseado salir a probar esas aguas claras y playas blancas, de ahí que hubiese ido a buscar a su amiga.

Cerró tras de sí y se quedó mirándola, cuestionándose si despertarla o no. Se acercó, se sentó en la cama y acarició su rostro, si estaba muy dormida no insistiría. La joven abrió los ojos, él sonrió y dejó un beso en sus labios.

–Buenas tardes, bella durmiente –saludó él.

Kya sonrió estirándose un poco. –Hola. Estaba esperándote para ver si querías ir a dar una vuelta y a alguna cala –saludó con la voz un poco ronca aún. 

–Justo a eso venía, hay que ver cómo nos compenetramos –rió Sonic–. Venga, levanta, dormilona, que apenas es media tarde.

–Lo dice el que lleva durmiendo desde ayer –dijo bufando, levantándose empezando a deshacerse de la ropa y agachándose para buscar el bañador en la maleta–. Han sido más de 14 horas de avión… horrible. 

Sonic observó su desnudez y su posición, y se acercó hasta abrazarla por la espalda. –Pobrecita, Kya, ¿quieres que te dé… un masaje? –preguntó en tono sugestivo.

Ella detuvo sus movimientos para mirarlo. –Eso sería… fantástico. Pero, ¿no querías ir a la playa? –preguntó pegando su espalda al pecho de él. 

–No se la van a llevar –contestó moviendo una mano a uno de sus pechos y la otra moviéndola por su vientre hacia el sur, empezando a besar su cuello.

Kya ladeó la cabeza para darle más espacio y jadeó cuando cubrió su pecho con su mano. –¿Dónde decías que me ibas a dar… el masaje? 

–Uno muy a fondo –contestó al tiempo que su mano llegaba a tocar entre las piernas de la mujer, haciéndola gemir suavemente por el toque. 

La mano derecha de ella acarició el costado de Sonic bajo la camiseta hasta el borde de los pantalones, siguiéndolo hasta el frente y presionando con ella su miembro sobre la tela. La otra subió hasta sujetarse tras su cuello enredando los dedos en su pelo y separó un poco más las piernas para él. 

–Vas muy vestido –protestó, no le gustaba sentir esa barrera entre ellos.

Sonic se quitó la camiseta rápidamente y se bajó un poco los pantalones, dejando que poco a poco fueran cayendo por sí solos. Apartó el pelo de la nuca de Kya y la besó y mordió un poco, bajó por su columna vertebral hasta quedar de rodillas, la hizo separar las piernas e inclinarse hacia delante como había estado inicialmente, acto seguido su lengua lamió todo su sexo con sus manos separándole las nalgas un poco para tener más fácil acceso a todo.

–¡Ah! –Kya apretó con las manos la colcha de la cama en la que estaba apoyada y miró entre sus piernas lo que Sonic le estaba haciendo sin poder apartar la vista. La polla de él empezando a despertar un poco más abajo tampoco era una mala visión mientras sentía cómo esa lengua volvía a repetir el proceso un par de veces antes de introducirse un poco en ella. 

Sonic continuó excitándola sólo con su lengua, acariciándose despacio a sí mismo para consolar su necesidad, hasta conseguir que alcanzara el orgasmo. Apenas la dejó tomar un par de respiraciones antes de levantarse y penetrarla de una sola vez, teniendo que detenerse por su propia excitación. Acarició sus costados, sus pechos y besó y mordió su hombro y nuca antes de comenzar a moverse, saliendo casi por completo cada vez antes de volver a enterrarse fuerte en ella hasta que sus testículos daban contra los muslos de ella.

Kya movió sus caderas al encuentro de las de él cada vez que volvía a entrar, mordiéndose el labio para contener un poco los gemidos. Apretando más la colcha deseando poder tocarlo ella también, pero sin ser capaz de detenerlo en ese momento. Giró la cabeza para poder mirarlo y jadeó por la imagen de él empujándose dentro de ella. 

–Sonic… rápido –pidió volviendo a apresar su labio con los dientes ahogando un placentero gemido. 

El hombre concedió su deseo, tampoco deseaba mantener ese ritmo lento mucho más tiempo, llevó una mano a su cuello y la hizo girar un poco el rostro para poder tomar posesión también de su boca con más facilidad, la otra mano se sujetaba a su cadera. La sintió comenzar a correrse y dejó de besarla para poder escucharla llegar una vez más esa tarde, él siguió penetrándola una y otra vez hasta liberarse. Salió de ella, se deshizo del condón y la incorporó abrazándola, en parte para sostenerla, y besándola.

–¿Vamos a ir a la playa? –preguntó con cada centímetro de su cuerpo aún pegado a la espalda de ella.

–No… no es una mala idea, ¿no? –preguntó girándose para quedar frente a él y abrazarlo por la cintura. 

–¿Segura? –cuestionó inclinándose para besar su cuello.

–No… –contestó acariciando con las yemas de los dedos la espalda de Sonic y bajando hasta poner una mano sobre una nalga–. No se la van a llevar.

Sonic sonrió, se liberó y le dio un empujoncito haciéndola caer en la cama para seguidamente cubrirla con su cuerpo, dispuesto a una segunda ronda, y tercera...

***

Abrió los ojos con la vibración del teléfono en la mesilla y apagó la alarma con pesadez. Aún quedaban tres horas para que amaneciera, pero tenía que hacerle el relevo a Bryon en la guardia. Desde que habían llegado habían establecido turnos para vigilar a la chica Tierra, asegurarse de saber cuándo los de Nuwa se acercaban a ella, y ver si aceptaba o no irse con ellos. Si lo hacía… tendrían que luchar para intentar evitarlo. Miró a un lado y sonrió al ver a Sonic que se había incorporado de golpe asustado por el sonido, creyendo que era una serpiente cascabel. Kya estiró una mano para tirar de él y hacer que se tumbara de nuevo, se levantó sobre un brazo y se inclinó para besarlo dulcemente. 

–Lo siento, el móvil. Tengo que ir a hacer la guardia –susurró sobre sus labios acariciando su pelo relajadamente unos segundos antes de dejar un nuevo beso y levantarse buscando su ropa.

–¿Quieres que vaya contigo? –preguntó seguido de un bostezo, ya que se había despertado... 

Kya lo miró después de haberse puesto la camiseta. –Aún estás cansado. Y dijiste que irías por la tarde –recordó. 

–Me ofrecía para que no te aburrieras –dijo él apartando la sábana de su cuerpo, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento más por levantarse.

–Ya… –dijo bajando la mirada un poco–. Aún tienes sueño –repitió la misma idea de antes, no porque no quisiera que la acompañara, si fuera así lo denegaría rotundamente, pero no quería que estuviera cansado por acompañarla. Se puso los pantalones y buscó una sudadera que ponerse hasta que el Sol empezara a calentar. 

–¿Seguro que no quieres que me venga… digo, vaya contigo? –preguntó ladeando una sonrisa.

Kya rió y cuando estuvo vestida volvió a subir a la cama acercándose a él a gatas. –Creo recordar que te has venido conmigo unas cuantas veces esta noche –bromeó besándolo–. Lo que no quiero es que luego parezcas un zombie. 

–Ey, sin insultar. Por favor, mi cutis es perfecto –bromeó en un tono de falsete.

–Suave como el de un bebé –afirmó ella riendo–. Puedes traerme luego algo para desayunar –comentó regresando al suelo. 

–Te llevaré el desayuno y… un postre –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

–Perfecto –contestó abriendo la puerta de la habitación–. Descansa, nos vemos luego –se despidió antes de salir del cuarto y seguidamente hacerlo también de la casa. 

Recorrió las calles del pueblecito hasta dar con el lugar donde estaba Bryon, sentado entre unos árboles en frente de la casa de Sienna Black, el Elemento Tierra. 

–Por fin, me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento –la saludó el hombre levantándose de un salto. 

–Pensaba que tendrías más sueño –rió ella acercándose al lugar. 

–Cuando tienes una discoteca trasnochar no es algo nuevo, lo extraño es no tener nada interesante que hacer –replicó el hombre–. No ha habido movimiento y dudo que lo haya hasta que sea el turno de Mani. 

–Lo suponía, pero es mejor asegurarse –contestó con un suspiro añorando la cama y el calor de Sonic a su lado. 

–Nos vemos luego, pequeña. No te aburras mucho –se despidió Bryon dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza antes de irse hacia la casa. 

Kya se sentó en el mismo lugar que él apoyando la espalda en un árbol y camuflándose de tal forma que no perdiera de vista la puerta y las ventanas de la casa, esperando que el Sol empezara a salir. 

–¿Hizo algo la rubita loca? –preguntó Sonic horas después llegando con sumo sigilo a su lado.

Kya se sobresaltó al escucharlo pegando un pequeño bote. –Creo que es la tercera vez que su abuela le dice que baje a desayunar –contestó sonriendo–. Por lo demás nada nuevo. ¿Qué tal las horas de sueño extra?

–Divinas, ¿no me ves? –bromeó y le pasó una bolsa de papel con comida–. Te hice el desayuno.

–¡Gracias! Eres el mejor –dijo sacando un termo con chocolate y unos sándwiches de mermelada con mantequilla y relamiéndose. 

–Lo sé –dijo apoyándose en el árbol, observó que tenía una herida en el tronco y sin meditarlo extendió su magia compartida con la de Evan dejándolo como nuevo.

–Está muy bueno –dijo Kya, sonriendo cálidamente el verlo y dejó un beso en su mejilla. 

–Tú lo has dicho, soy el mejor –rió y cogió los prismáticos que tenía Kya para observar al Elemento Tierra, realmente preciosa, aunque estuviera como una regadera.

–¿Ya estás espiando cómo se cambia de ropa? –bromeó Kya apurando el chocolate, suponiendo que la chica no tardaría en salir y tendría que seguirla.

–Ya la vi ayer –dijo sacándole la lengua y ganándose un pequeño empujón por parte de ella–. Estoy comprobando cuánto tiempo tienes para desayunar, deberías darme las gracias –replicó el joven.

–Cierto, muchas gracias, señor pervertido –rió mordiendo el último sándwich. 

–Vale, no volveré a hacer ninguna perversión delante de ti.

–Nunca dije que no disfrutara con tus perversiones, creo que demuestro bastante que sí lo hago. 

–Ten por seguro por qué Mani y Bryon se pelean por pillar el turno de noche antes del tuyo –dijo sonriendo perverso.

Kya rió acabando su desayuno, y metiendo la bolsa y el termo en su mochila. –No es mi culpa que las paredes no sean como las del castillo –contestó mirando la casa y calculando que tenía un par de minutos mientras la chica encontraba todas sus cosas para ir al trabajo, pasó una pierna al otro lado de las de Sonic, girando sobre sí misma para quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él–. Me prometiste un postre –dijo antes de besarlo, atrayéndolo por la nuca. 

–¿No era eso la mermelada? –cuestionó divertido antes de reanudar el beso apasionadamente.

Con un gruñido disconforme, Kya se separó cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y se levantó cogiendo sus cosas. –Cambio de lugar –dijo con pesadez tendiéndole la mano–. ¿Vienes conmigo o vas a divertirte por ahí? 

–Haré que tu vida sea mejor durante un rato más –dijo levantándose y entonces cogiendo su mano para pegarla a él y besarla una vez más antes seguir a Sienna.

La siguieron a una distancia prudencial hasta el lugar en el que ella trabajaba, una tienda de cerámica. No podía estar segura de si alguna de las piezas que vendían eran de la rubia, pero lo que sí había visto en más de una ocasión era que no le daba mucha importancia a romperlas. Aunque siempre fuera por accidente, esa mujer era demasiado despistada y patosa, y lo peor era que creía que unos duendes la ayudaban… si los de Nuwa no le decían pronto que los duendes no existían se lo tendría que decir ella. 

Decidieron sentarse un rato en la cafetería que había enfrente, era más cómodo que sentarse en un banco de piedra fingiendo leer, aunque en algún momento tendría que cambiar de lugar. 

–¿Crees que ellos vendrán hoy también? –le preguntó a Sonic removiendo el azúcar de su yogurt con frutas con una mano y acariciando con el pulgar de la otra la de él. 

–¿Esos estúpidos? A saber, son demasiado descuidados y lentos. Según tu padre llegaron dos días antes que nosotros y aún siguen dándole al palique –contestó Sonic comiendo una pasta de mermelada de frambuesa junto a su té.

–Con un poco de suerte igual es porque no quiere ir con ellos y pronto desisten –comentó, realmente lo que menos le apetecía era tener que pelear con seis tíos de ese rango de Nuwa.

–No creo que simplemente desistan.

–Lo sé… –murmuró llevándose una cucharada a la boca–. Me gustaría que todo terminara de una vez. 

–No va a suceder y lo sabes, no sirve de nada hacerse ilusiones –dijo cínicamente Sonic–. Aunque sería más fácil entrar y cogerla por la noche, si ese es vuestro plan de cualquier modo, ¿a qué estamos esperando?

–No está mal soñar de vez en cuando –replicó pasándose las manos por el pelo–. Sabes que el que manda es Bryon… 

–Eso no significa que le encuentre el punto a este plan, a no ser que le guste el lugar –insistió el joven.

–Si ella se niega a ir con ellos, nosotros podemos intentar convencerla de venir con nosotros, prometiendo que se salvará a toda su familia y amigos… –explicó tal y como había hecho Bryon en su momento con ella–. Pero si nos acercamos ahora puede decidir ir con ellos y puede avisarles sobre nosotros… 

–Sí, claro, se salvarán hasta los duendes –bufó Sonic incrédulo–. Ya sé eso, pero lo que quiero decir es que Nilsa la quiere convencida o no, y si ya se ha negado a ir a ningún lado con Nuwa va a ser un poco chungo que le guste la idea de ir a ninguna parte con la feliz idea de destruir el mundo. Por favor, cree en los duendes, seguro que hasta en los unicornios –argumentó rodando los ojos.

–Sí, es una pérdida de tiempo. Eso no te lo discuto, Sonic… –aceptó ella–. Pero Nilsa lo quiere así, eso dijo Bryon. Y… es mucho mejor no contradecirla, ya lo sabes. 

–Sigue siendo raro viniendo de ella –dijo Sonic–. Debe haber estado tomándose algo raro.

–Quizá sea más fácil si la tiene a su favor, ¿no? Para lo que sea que tenga que hacer luego –preguntó suponiendo que él igual sabía algo más. 

–Sí, es mejor. Pero esto de las guardias es aburrido. Y a mí nadie me preguntó antes de secuestrarme.

Kya miró a la tienda de Sienna. –Lo siento –dijo ante lo último y un segundo después se puso en pie dejando unos billetes en la mesa–. Voy al banco a leer. Ves a hacer algo productivo, ¿vale? Nos vemos luego. 

–Tal vez. Me voy a la playa –se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

***

Pasó junto a Kya que estaba agazapada tras unas rocas en el acantilado de la cala en que Sienna se había reunido con los representantes de Nuwa, la mujer trató de detenerle, pero él la ignoró y continuó caminando hasta la orilla, cerca del grupo, pero no demasiado como para que les preocupara, estiró su toalla en la arena y se tumbó al Sol, no había mejor manera de disimular que comportarse como se esperaba, como un turista. Las gafas de sol y la gorra ocultaban bastante su rostro y si tenían que intervenir se pondría una sudadera con capucha como de costumbre. Se concedió hacer un uso no elemental de la magia y transformó su oreja en la de un lobo mientras fingía hablar por el móvil, una recreación en madera pintada, bastante creíble a esa distancia, para que no se viera y así poder escuchar todo lo que decían. Sienna se había decidido, esos estúpidos le habían metido el miedo en el cuerpo y menuda manera de engañar a la gente tenían: libertad ¡ja! Ni ellos se lo creían.

Eliminó el hechizo de transformación, creó una hoja de adelfa y escribió sobre ella: “Se larga esta noche con Nuwa”. La hizo moverse por el aire como si fuera arrastrada por la brisa aunque sólo se movía por el espacio a su antojo hasta que llegó a manos de Kya.

La joven leyó la nota y lo miró con cierta pesadez en sus ojos, al final iban a tener que pelear, ya lo habían supuesto. Se giró hacia donde estaban Mani y Bryon, negó con la cabeza indicándoles que no había habido suerte y los tres se movieron para salir de entre las rocas, ese era el momento de atacar. Necesitaban acorralarlos para que no pudieran huir a la primera de cambio. Además, cuanto menos peleara Sonic más seguro sería para él. 

Bryon les hizo un gesto con la mano y los tres salieron a la vez de sus escondites, alertando a los magos de Nuwa que protegieron a Sienna rodeándola. 

–Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿estabais planeando una fiesta sin nosotros? Qué desconsiderados os habéis vuelto los de Nuwa… –se burló el brasileño, haciendo que los magos se pusieran en guardia listos para atacar. 

Kya activó el sello de velocidad y se preparó también para ir a por ellos. Los superaban por dos en número, y sabía que eran de alto rango, así que la sorpresa sería su arma. 

–¿Tres, uno de cada rango? Es que quieren que les hagamos una escala de mediocridad –se burló un pelirrojo, aparentemente al mando, mientras un rubio a su lado daba órdenes a otros para que llevaran a Sienna a un lugar seguro.

–Me dan pena, ni siquiera saben contar –dijo Sonic acercándose por la playa con el bañador tipo bóxer verde y la sudadera blanca de lino ocultando la mitad de su rostro, se podía ver su sonrisa burlona–. Vamos, Sienna, preciosa, ¿por qué quieres irte con esos carceleros? Además, ¿no te gustan las pelis de terror? El castillo de Nilsa estoy seguro que para ti mola más que su base y te aseguro que somos una familia mucho más acogedora que ellos, ¿a que sí, tito Bryon? –confirmó con el hombre en un tono aniñado.

–Sin duda, chico, sin duda. Somos una gran familia, lo pasarás en grande con nosotros, Sienna –corroboró Bryon sonriendo ampliamente, acercándose un par de pasos más. 

–En cuanto veáis un hueco llevaros a la chica –ordenó el rubio a los otros dos que estaban custodiándola mientras él invocaba un enorme león. 

Kya miró a Bryon esperando la confirmación y cuando el hombre asintió salió corriendo hacia el grupo, lanzándolos a cada uno unos metros en diferentes direcciones, logrando que uno quedara frente a Mani, quien se sumergió en su alma alcanzando el conocimiento de sus miedos y haciendo que se reprodujera sólo para los ojos de éste que comenzó a correr haciendo aspavientos, gritar y suplicar que apartaran las polillas de él.

–Vaya hombres fuertes y temibles –se burló Sonic al verlo, uno de los de Nuwa invocó un golem de tres metros de altura y éste trató de golpearlo, él saltó esquivando el ataque decidiendo entretenerse un rato antes de llegar a apoyar una mano sobre el ser, reducirlo al tamaño de un ratón y lo pisó con una sonrisa de suficiencia hacia su creador.

Bryon también rió e hizo aparecer una plaga de sapos venenosos que rodearon a dos de los hombres de Nuwa que demostraron ser algo listos e intentaron esquivarlos y acabar con ellos sin tocarlos. Uno de ellos creó una barrera protectora en torno a sí mismo y los sapos se agolparon para subir por ella casi cubriéndolo por completo. Kya negó con la cabeza y disparó a esa barrera que se desinfló como un simple globo y dejó que los sapos cayeran sobre el mago paralizándolo al instante con el veneno. El otro que había conseguido acabar con los anfibios chocó con ella cuando se alejaba hacia atrás y la joven no tardó en empezar a propinarle una serie de puñetazos y patadas. El hombre pareció reponerse pronto devolviendo alguno de sus ataques y parando otros, pero la velocidad y la fuerza de Kya eran superiores. 

Sonic acabó con el creador de golems logrando acabar con cada una de sus creaciones y quedar frente a él, se concedió hacer un truco que hacía demasiado tiempo que no usaba y lo acabó a zarpazos de oso. Otro mago más acabó bajo el influjo de terror de Mani, sólo quedaba uno en pie, que protegía a Sienna con una muralla y un foso con cocodrilos. Habían ganado fácilmente, o eso parecía. La muralla cayó y sólo quedaba liquidar a la mujer morena cuando los refuerzos llegaron rodeándolos, eran 20, y antes de que les diera tiempo a reaccionar estaban atacando a Mani y Bryon, al parecer habían conseguido mandar el mensaje con más información de la que se esperaría. Mani cogió sus amuletos creando una barrera, que aguantó los primeros ataques y logró atrapar a cinco magos más con su especialidad.

Bryon maldijo entre dientes y granizo de hielo y de fuego empezó a caer sobre los magos de Nuwa, consiguiendo dañar a unos cuantos, pero que no los distrajo suficiente como para dejar de atacar a Manitú. Gruñó cuando vio a su compañero caer al suelo y se lanzó contra los hombres que lo atacaban con una espada en la mano. 

–¡Sácalo de aquí, Sonic! –le gritó Kya a Sonic mientras se encargaba de distraer a las bestias que los magos de Nuwa habían ido invocando. Un jaguar se lanzó contra ella en ese momento acorralándola contra el suelo, pero la joven consiguió disparar justo a tiempo. 

Sonic se acercó rápidamente a Mani, evaluó rápidamente sus heridas preocupado y presionó por la que parecía querer salirse su estómago, decidiendo coserla provisionalmente para que dejara de perder tanta sangre, el pecho tampoco estaba mucho mejor. Pero no podía irse, eran demasiados para dejarlos solos, sabía que podía acabar con ellos como en aquella misión con Kya al museo.

–¡No podéis con ellos solos! –protestó el joven–. Yo… podría hacerlo –dijo interrumpiéndose al agacharse para que un puma no cayera sobre él y calentándolo al punto de que su piel comenzó a humear y el felino a retorcerse de dolor, con lo que el animal mágicamente invocado poco después desapareció.

–¡Sácalo de aquí! Yo me encargo –lo instó Bryon empezando a extender úlceras a todos aquellos que estaban al alcance de su mano.

Kya asintió sujetándose un segundo el brazo donde un lobo la había mordido antes de que pudiera acabar con él y se dirigió al mago que invocaba tantos animales. Lo peor era que esos no podía convertirlos en copias de ella. 

Reticente, Sonic aceptó sus exigencias, pero antes venció al lobo que había atacado a Kya sin necesidad de magia, en Rusia se había acostumbrado con algunos lobos solitarios, incluso había visto alguna manada más de una vez. Después cogió a Mani con esfuerzo, no se atrevía a reducirle en el estado que estaba el hombre, y avanzó tan rápido como le fue posible, congelando atacantes, calentando armas cuando era lo que utilizaban contra él para que tuvieran que soltarlas. Trató de escapar sin usar nada de Elemento Madera, pero cuando logró salir y al poco tres lo persiguieron, los acabó con hongos patógenos.

Kya se acercó a Bryon cuando los vio lejos. Hacía rato que los de Nuwa se habían llevado a Sienna así que ya no merecía la pena seguir con la lucha. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en un rezo mientras dibujaba en el aire un sello. Bryon hizo aparecer el bastón de Moisés e hizo que las aguas del mar se movieran a su antojo arrastrando a varios de los hombres de Nuwa que empezaron a disparar sus armas y lanzar algunos objetos cortantes hacía ellos. Kya terminó su hechizo a pesar de los cortes y cogiendo a Bryon de un brazo desaparecieron del lugar para aparecer en el salón de la casa en la que se estaban hospedando, quedando inconsciente al instante.

***

Kya, Bryon y Sonic estaban esperando a que las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieran después de dejar a Manitú en su habitación, habiéndole cambiando las vendas y aplicado más ungüentos. Obviamente les estaba haciendo esperar por joder, porque podía, esperaban que no porque estuviera reuniendo más ira de la que ya suponían que tenía porque habían perdido al Elemento Tierra. Sonic cogió la mano de Kya acariciando con el pulgar tratando de tranquilizarla.

–No voy a dejar que te haga más daño –aseguró con palabras suaves.

Ella lo miró soltando aire temblorosa, agradeciendo sus palabras, aunque sabía que era muy difícil que lo consiguiera. Se aferró a él escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

–No quiero que te haga daño a ti. 

–No te preocupes, Kya. Todo va a estar bien –dijo tratando que sus palabras sonaran seguras aunque él mismo no se creyera ni una.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron y Byron les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguieran. Kya se soltó de Sonic reticente y sujetándole de la mano empezó a caminar sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. 

–¡Qué clase de inútiles sois que no habéis sido capaces de traer a una estúpida cría! –gritó Nilsa al verlos entrar, la sala estaba demasiado fría, el ambiente oscuro y ella de pie frente a ellos–. ¡Y os atrevéis a venir de una pieza! ¡Deberíais estar todos moribundos en vuestras camas!

–Vamos, Nilsa, tu plan era un fiasco, baja esos humos –replicó Sonic soltando la mano de Kya para adelantarse–. Es lo que pasa cuando tratas de hacer un plan de buena persona, tienes falta de práctica y, normal, te sale por la culata.

–¡Silencio! –ordenó mirando a Bryon y a Kya a falta de poder arremeter contra Sonic también–. Al menos habéis sido tan inteligentes como para no perderlo también a él –siseó–. Vais a tener que aprender a hacer caso, a obedecer a vuestra Reina. ¡No voy a consentir un solo fallo más! Quien falle que no se moleste en volver. ¡Ahora arrodillaros! –Kya miró a Bryon que asintió levemente empezando a inclinarse. La joven tragó y lo imitó, nunca había visto a Nilsa tan enfada–. No quiero que digáis una palabra ni escuchar un solo grito en todo el castigo –añadió creando un largo látigo con las sombras. 

Sonic retrocedió rápidamente poniéndose delante de Kya. –No vas a dañarla. Ya te lo dije, no vas a tocarla, nunca –dijo con una expresión seria y decidida.

–Apártate. Ahora. Ella ha fallado y tiene que asumir las consecuencias, ya te lo dije también –siseó Nilsa–. No se va a mover de aquí hasta que el castigo haya concluido. 

–¡Era una mierda de plan! Esos hijos de puta tenían refuerzos, esperaste inútilmente a que la convencieran. Lo que te jode es haberte equivocado con tu estrategia y ahora necesitas golpear tu ira contra algo. ¡Pues no va a ser ella! –aseguró Sonic furioso.

La Reina entrecerró los ojos, amenazante. –Oh… el niño se ha encariñado con un juguete nuevo –dijo riendo maquiavélicamente unos segundos antes de mirarlo seria–. Alguien va a llevarse ese castigo, y si no es ella, ¿quién va a ser? ¿Tú? ¿Dejarás que te dañe sólo por salvarla a ella? –preguntó divertida decidiendo empezar con el castigo de Bryon, las manos y las piernas del hombre fueron sujetados por las sombras y las cuerdas chocaron contra su espalda con fuerza. 

Sonic tembló levemente al verlo, el dolor en el hombre que tampoco se merecía aquello le hizo decidir que por nada del mundo quería que Kya pasara por eso.

–Estoy tan harto de tu violencia sin sentido –dijo entre dientes y se dobló un poco sujetándose el pecho ante la exigencia de Evan de que lo dejara salir, que no lo hiciera–. Está bien, me cambio por ella.

–¡No! Sonic, no, no lo hagas –suplicó Kya levantándose y abrazando por la espalda–. Déjala que lo haga, no me importa. 

Creó tanto calor a su alrededor que la mujer tuvo que soltarle y alargó las manos de una escultura de madera cerca de la puerta haciendo que la agarraran apartándola de él. Lo siguiente que hizo esa madera fue taparle los ojos y los oídos, intuyendo que Nilsa no la iba a dejar salir, si en ese momento hubiera podido fusionar su magia con la de Evan le hubiera dado algo para asegurarse de que durmiera y no ver ni escuchar nada.

–¡No, Sonic, suéltame! ¡No lo hagas! Por favor… 

Las sombras lo agarraron de las manos y de los pies y tiraron en direcciones opuestas elevándose en el aire hasta dejarlo en un punto doloroso, pero no tanto como para que sus huesos crujieran. Nilsa movió un dedo dibujando en el aire y haciendo que el mismo dibujo se creara en el pecho de Sonic como si lo hiciera un cuchillo, el chico soltó un grito antes de apretar la mandíbula para no soltar ninguno más. Nilsa siguió dibujando a su antojo, las heridas se cerraban a los minutos de haberse producido, pero no por eso dejaban de doler. 

En algún momento las sombras soltaron a Bryon que cayó al suelo de bruces sin poder hacer otra cosas. Las cuerdas que habían formado el látigo se enredaron en torno al cuerpo de Sonic apretando. Cerró la mano y el hombro derecho se dislocó volviendo a su lugar poco después, el chico no pudo contener el grito consecuente y apretó más fuerte los ojos para que las lágrimas no escaparan también; la angustia, ira y preocupación de Evan no estaban precisamente ayudándole en la tarea. La Reina hizo tres líneas en un costado, heridas que no se curaron, que no dejaron de sangrar, esa iba a ser su marca para él, por su insolencia de siempre, por no haberla dejado descargarse con quien quería. Lo soltó de sus ataduras y lo dejó caer al suelo en un golpe seco. Acción nada acertada ya que Sonic se golpeó la cabeza quedando inconsciente y en escasos segundos Evan ocupó su lugar.

La magia estaba casi descontrolada por la ira, arremolinándose y crujiendo a su alrededor, el suelo del castillo hecho de sombras tembló sobre el lugar que había sido construido.

–Has osado dañarlo –dijo con una voz cargada de poder que no parecía la suya, era mucho más potente y grave.

–Él lo hizo solo cambiándose por ella –replicó Nilsa manteniéndose en su lugar sin inmutarse. 

–Por tu violencia injustificada, por tu inútil crueldad. No vas a salir impune de esta –dijo Evan y comenzó a lanzar ataques físicos con plantas al igual que enviar a su cuerpo múltiples hongos patógenos, cortando su respiración, haciendo sangrar sus ojos hasta eliminar su visión, sus oídos, sus entrañas se retorcían y perdía el control de sus esfínteres–. Voy a enseñarte lo que significa ser un Elemento y que aprendas de una vez que no debes contrariarme.

Nilsa gritó de dolor, trató de que su magia la obedeciera y lo detuviera de algún modo, pero ese dolor la hacía doblarse hasta que cayó al suelo retorciéndose y gritando. 

–Y lo mejor es que podría estar una vida así, mi magia a diferencia de la tuya se nutre del mundo y el mundo se nutre de mi magia, por lo que nunca se agotará –terminó su demostración y eliminó los patógenos con que la había infectado–. Controla tu ira y violencia o la próxima vez no lo contarás.

Nilsa abrió las puertas de la sala, sus sombras cogieron a Bryon y lo hicieron salir, el hombre ya había conseguido mantenerse en pie. 

–Largo –siseó aún desde el suelo–. Cógela y lárgate. 

–Recuerda no volver a poner ni una gota de tu magia sobre ellos –dijo cogiendo a Kya de la posición en que había caído cuando Sonic había caído inconsciente y su magia se había deshecho, y haciéndola caminar hasta su dormitorio.

–¿Y Sonic? ¿Qué le ha hecho? ¿Está bien? Por favor, Evan, dime que está bien –preguntó la joven mirándolo con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas, cuando no había visto a su amigo se había temido lo peor. 

–Cálmate, Kya –pidió en un tono suave, llevándola con delicadeza hasta hacerla sentarse en la cama–. Mañana lo verás, necesitas descansar. Todo va a ir bien a partir de ahora, te lo aseguro –dijo acariciando con las yemas de los dedos su rostro y apartando las lágrimas con un suave pañuelo con cuidado.

Kya asintió, pero se aferró a su camisa rodeando su torso con sus brazos temblorosos. –G-gracias…

Evan la abrazó con un brazo y acarició su cabello con la mano libre durante unos minutos dejando que se calmara. Después la hizo separarse sin forzarla realmente a ello, acarició de nuevo su rostro tranquilizadoramente y puso una infusión en sus manos.

–Bebe, te hará bien, te ayudará a descansar –dijo sujetando sus manos en torno a la taza unos segundos antes de hincar una rodilla en el suelo y comenzar a desatar las botas de Kya.

–Esto… ¿no me hará olvidar nada? –preguntó forzándose a sonreír antes de beber. 

–No, a no ser que sea lo que desees –ofreció Evan observándola, pero sin detener el movimiento de sus manos.

Kya sólo negó con la cabeza y siguió bebiendo viendo cómo él terminaba de quitarle las botas, en otra ocasión seguramente se habría sonrojado por la situación. 

–¿Necesitas algo más, cualquier cosa? –preguntó el hombre quitándole la taza de las manos, haciéndola desaparecer y acariciando de nuevo el rostro de Kya.

La joven lo miró, fue a negar de nuevo con la cabeza, pero al final asintió avergonzada. –¿Pu… puedes esperar a que me duerma? No quiero quedarme sola estando despierta –confesó. 

Evan lo meditó un momento, pero acabó por asentir, Sonic necesitaba recuperar algo de energía antes de poder atender sus heridas y con la infusión que le había dado a la joven estaría en el país de los sueños enseguida.

–Hasta que te duermas –aceptó guiándola para que se tumbara y la cubrió con las sábanas, se sentó junto a ella en el colchón y con una leve sonrisa dejó un beso en sus labios–. Descansa, Kya.

La joven cerró los ojos agradeciendo esa suave caricia y poco después estaba profundamente dormida. 

Evan salió de la habitación con sigilo y se apresuró a llegar a la casa del árbol, dejar todo lo que Sonic iba a necesitar listo y permitirle de nuevo ocupar su espacio en el mundo.

**Continuará...**


	15. Capítulo 15

Examinó las heridas cicatrizadas de su costado gracias a ese emplasto de Evan que picaba como el demonio y se puso una sudadera esperando que cuando viera a Kya no lo apretara demasiado y sobre todo no tratara de meter las manos bajo su ropa o quitársela. Por suerte el dolor de las heridas que la Reina había ido curando según las hacía había podido sedarlo fácilmente con una infusión y cuando había despertado esa mañana ya no le dolía nada, salvo las heridas si se le olvidada y se estiraba. 

Salió de la casa y una rama lo llevó al suelo, caminó hasta la mansión y se detuvo en la habitación de Manitú a revisar las heridas del hombre, comprobando que iba bastante bien. Volvió a darle la medicación necesaria y siguió por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio de Kya. Puso el esbozo de una sonrisa en su rostro y abrió la puerta.

–Hola, Kya –saludó en tono jovial al verla–. ¿Ya me estabas echando de menos?

Kya se levantó de la silla del escritorio como si hubieran puesto una chincheta ahí, lo abrazó por el cuello con ambos brazos haciendo que se agachara para poder besarlo, en los labios, en las mejillas, en la frente… 

–Idiota –susurró contra sus labios antes de reanudar su reparto de besos. 

–¿Esas son maneras de saludar? Qué maleducada –recriminó, riendo por los besos y tratando en todo momento de no pegarse a ella por el torso como habría hecho en otro momento.

Ella bufó dejando un último beso en sus labios, más lento y dulce, acariciando su nuca mientras se calmaba. –¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Te duele algo? Dios, Sonic, no debiste dejar que lo hiciera. 

–¿Hacer el qué? Estoy de una pieza, ¿no lo ves? –mintió fácilmente dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo–. Perfecto –agregó guiñándole un ojo.

–Sé que sus heridas no dejan marcas, normalmente –replicó Kya. 

–No me duele nada, sino ¿crees que esta cosa de sombra seguiría en pie? –siguió reforzando su mentira indicando con una mano las paredes que los rodeaban.

Kya abrió la boca para replicar, pero la volvió a cerrar y se dejó caer sentada en la cama. –Estaba muy asustada por ti… y de repente estaba Evan, no tú y… no sabía qué había pasado… –comentó abrazándose al recordarlo. 

Sonic se sentó junto a ella, dejó un beso en su mejilla y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. –Te preocupaste por nada, ya todo pasó. Tranquilízate.

Ella cogió aire, se puso de rodillas en la cama, apoyó la frente en su hombro y lo abrazó suavemente. Sonic se tensó cuando apretó sus heridas y apretó los labios para contener un quejido de dolor. Esa reacción la hizo levantar la vista y fruncir un poco el ceño, miró su mano sobre el costado izquierdo y la retiró en un movimiento lento. Bajó hasta coger el borde de la sudadera y Sonic sujetó su mano impidiendo subirla.

–Sí tienes algo –murmuró soltando la prenda, no iba a insistir si no quería que lo viera–. Y no se curó… –añadió soltando un sonido de disgusto. Volvió a esconder su rostro en su hombro y cuello, en el lado derecho y se aferró a la sudadera en su pecho y a media espalda. 

–No es nada, Kya. Cuando le pasé el turno a Evan debí haberme sentado antes y me golpeé con algo. No es nada –repitió.

La joven levantó la vista para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. –¿De verdad? ¿Me prometes que no es nada? –preguntó, seguía sin creerse esa excusa, pero sí podría creerse que no era grave. 

–Claro, nada de nada –contestó con ligereza.

–Más te vale –murmuró acercándose para besarlo en los labios sin prisas, con cariño, acariciando sus labios con los propios y con su lengua sin pretender nada más que eso. Una de sus manos se había agarrado a una de Sonic y la que estaba libre acariciaba su cuello, mejilla y su pelo. 

–Mani se está recuperando, hoy ya no se le han vuelto a abrir las heridas y ha parado la hemorragia interna. Quizás pasado mañana ya pueda volver a comer sólido –informó Sonic, con palabras relajadas por sus caricias.

–Bryon también está bien, hoy se ha ido a la ciudad –comentó empujando un poco para que se tumbara con ella, sin detener los mimos–. Cuando puedas… ¿harás un vestidito griego para la muñeca de Hela? No pude comprarle nada y últimamente estamos más de viaje que en casa. 

–¿Cuál muñeca de todas? Tiene tantas como Gabrielle la última vez que lo vi –dijo el chico.

–Mary… últimamente es con la que más juega –contestó sonriendo–. La rubita que suele vestir con un vestido medieval. 

–Ya… –murmuró Sonic igual de perdido–. ¿Tú sabes cuál, Evan? Waay, es trabajo tuyo.

–Genial… tendré que agradecérselo doblemente la próxima vez que lo vea –dijo Kya cogiendo el brazo de Sonic para recostarse sobre su hombro pasándolo bajo ella y así poder acercarse más. 

–Le toca dentro de cuatro días, ¿no? Síp.

–No siempre se pasa por aquí. 

–Ya, tiene que aprovechar su tiempo en algo más que incomodar a la gente y aleccionar al cabeza de metal –contestó Sonic–. Sólo lo decía porque no es probable que lo encuentres antes, bueno, a veces se larga cuando yo duermo.

–Es decir, con suerte las noches del lunes, martes y miércoles –bromeó. 

–No todos los lunes –corrigió ladeando una sonrisa–. A veces me secuestran, ¡es terrible! –bromeó.

–Seguro, lo debes pasar horriblemente mal –dijo sarcástica. 

–No sabes cuánto –se lamentó, seguido de una risa.

–Pervertido –murmuró Kya divertida. 

–Oye… ¿qué te ha dado con llamar eso? –protestó, pero aún con risa en la voz.

–Nada en especial, es algo que ha estado muuuy presente cuando llegué aquí: Michael, pervertido, Bryon, pervertido, Vale, pervertida, Cael, pervertido insufrible… se salva Hela y Mani –contestó ahorrándose el incluir a Goretti en la frase–. Se debió incrustar en mi vocabulario. 

Sonic negó con la cabeza. –¿No te apetece ir a dar una vuelta a algún lado en vez de estar entre estas paredes?

Kya pareció meditarlo un poco y finalmente asintió. –Creo que no me vendrá mal salir de aquí –contestó levantándose y acercándose al armario para ponerse una sudadera, la bufanda, los guantes y coger una cazadora–. ¿Dónde vamos? 

–Coge las llaves del coche y vamos a la ciudad, demos una vuelta y veamos los adornos de Navidad, comamos helado o un chocolate caliente, y también podemos ir al cine o ¡a patinar sobre hielo! ¿Sabes patinar sobre hielo? Es muy divertido.

Ella lo miró emocionada y se apresuró en buscar las llaves del Jaguar en el cajón de su escritorio. Se puso las botas y lo cogió de la mano para salir de la habitación y dirigirse al garaje donde estaba su coche. Poco después estaban de camino a Calgari.

***

–¡7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… 0! ¡Feliz año! –todos los que estaban reunidos en el comedor del castillo aplaudieron y empezaron a desear un feliz año al resto.

Kya se giró y abrazó a Sonic antes que a cualquier otro, dejando un beso en la comisura de sus labios. –Feliz año nuevo –susurró sonriendo. 

–Que empiece la fiesta –dijo él riendo, la abrazó y besó en su pulso, tirando de su oreja al retirarse, momento en que sintió que una mano como garras le apretaban el hombro.

–Próspero año nuevo, _mi niña_ –dijo Snyder a su hija remarcando el apelativo y se inclinó para abrazarla y besar sus mejillas aún martirizando el hombro de Sonic.

Kya rodó los ojos y besó su mejilla. –Feliz año nuevo, papá –le deseó manteniendo el abrazo unos segundos antes de soltarlo. 

–¡Primito Sonic, primita Kya! ¡Feliz año nuevo! –Hela llegó corriendo hasta ellos saltando para que Sonic la cogieran en brazos y poder dejar besos en su mejilla. 

–¡Feliz año, princesa! –correspondió Sonic abrazándola y dando vueltas, aprovechando para liberar su hombro–. Este año sois más bella que el anterior, sí, sí. Mírate en mis ojos, ¿te ves? ¿A que tengo razón?

La niña rió y asintió. –Soy una princesa más mayor, pronto seré más bonita que la tita Vale –dijo con orgullo–. Y tú primito Sonic también te pondrás más guapo. 

–Ya eres mucho más bonita que la tía Vale. ¿Tú crees que puedo ser más guapo? –dijo estirándose las solapas de la camisa con una mano en un gesto coqueto, sin soltar a la niña.

–Claro que sí, seguro segurísimo. Casi tan guapo como el tito Evan –aseguró Hela haciendo reír a Kya que se había acercado a ellos–. ¿Verdad, primita Kya? 

–Sin duda, Hela. Feliz año nuevo –dijo besando la mejilla de la pequeña y acariciando su pelo. 

–¿Queréis más al tito Evan? Entonces le diré que venga y yo me marcharé –dijo con fingido dolor dejando a Hela en el suelo y girándose para marcharse con los hombros y la cabeza caídos.

–¡Nooo! No te vayas, primito Sonic, que tú eres muy guapo también –dijo ella cogiéndolo de la chaqueta del traje–. El tito Evan es más alto y fuerte, pero… pero… tú eres más mi tipo –afirmó asintiendo con vehemencia. 

Sonic tuvo que reírse ante la respuesta y se arrodilló delante de Hela cogiendo sus manos. –¿Me dejarás ser tu príncipe este año, princesa?

–¡Y todos los años que quieras! –contestó sonriendo ampliamente. 

–Me honráis, mi princesa. Ahora te daré un beso de verdad –dijo dejando en la mano de la niña un dedal de madera decorado con un tallado de un príncipe y una princesa de cuento con un dragón de mascota.

–¡Wooow! Gracias. Voy a enseñárselo a todos –dijo empezando a correr de uno a otro–. ¡Mira lo que me dio mi príncipe! 

–¿Debería estar celosa de la pequeña princesa, príncipe Sonic? Ella tiene un beso de verdad –bromeó Kya acariciando el hombro lastimado de él. 

–Te daré uno mejor cuando nos libremos del dragón de tu torre, Fiona –dijo guiñándole un ojo, la cogió con una mano por la cintura y unió su otra mano con la de ella comenzando a dar vueltas por el salón como en un loco baile.

–Lo sé. No logro entender cómo mis hermanas han podido tener descendencia –comentó y lo miró fijamente dejándose llevar–. Estás muy contento –dijo riendo alegremente. 

Sonic la soltó y se encogió de hombros. –Me encanta jugar con los niños –confesó– y hoy estamos todos juntos y bien, sin malos rollos… por el momento. Tocaremos madera –dijo tocando la cabeza de Kya.

Los carrillos de Kya se llenaron de aire ante el gesto tratando de parecer ofendida, y Sonic los apretó con los índices vaciándolos. 

–Muy bonito –lo reprendió apenas conteniendo la risa. En ese momento Bryon los cogió por los hombros a ambos. 

–Os vais a venir luego a la disco –dijo sin molestarse en preguntar. 

–Claro, hombre. ¿Cuánto queda del acto social? –preguntó Sonic.

–Hasta que el viejo se retire y los niños se vayan a la cama. No mucho –añadió viendo a Hela empezar a bostezar. 

–¿Tengo que coger el coche, o vamos en el grande? –preguntó Kya. 

–Mejor coge el tuyo para que nuestro amigo no se muera –rió Bryon revolviéndole el pelo a Sonic. 

–No soy tan delicado –trató de hacerse el fuerte el chico.

–Te recuerdo como miel en mis manos –dijo Michael cerca del oído de Sonic llegando por su espalda.

Sonic lo asesinó con la mirada. –Tengamos la fiesta en paz, o de verdad quieres acabar criando malvas.

–Susceptible y delicado –declaró Michael sonriendo.

–Deja al chaval, Michael –le advirtió Bryon sonriendo–. No quieres quedarte sin conseguir un juguete esta noche ¿verdad? 

–Eres cruel, tío Bryon. Me quitas mi juguete favorito y amenazas con no dejarme conseguir nuevos –protestó haciendo un mohín.

–De vez en cuando tengo que ponerme duro con los jóvenes –contestó el hombre sonriendo de lado. 

–Todos sabemos cuán duro te pones, ahórrate los detalles –dijo Michael rodando los ojos.

–Por una vez… estoy de acuerdo con Michael –dijo Kya negando con la cabeza. 

–Niños… –murmuró Bryon encogiéndose de hombros. 

–Pervertida –la recriminó a la vez Sonic riendo.

–Eso se quedaría corto –contestó Cael llegando en ese momento a la reprimenda de Sonic. 

–Como digas, Cael –bufó Kya antes de que Sonic pudiera contestar, no quería jaleos esa noche tampoco. 

–Me alegro de que por fin lo admitas, es un gran progreso, Kya –dijo sonriendo de lado y cogiendo un tirabuzón de ella con una mano. 

–Todo se pega, Cael, menos la hermosura, por desgracia para ti, por mucho que trates de pegarte –dijo Sonic, un poco molesto con esa mano en el pelo de la mujer.

–Vamos, no te pongas gallito. No necesito algo que tú ya hayas usado –replicó el moreno apartando la mano. 

–Algún día alguien le hará un favor al mundo y te dejará mudo, tal y como deberías haber nacido –dijo una velada amenaza.

–Mi niña, es hora de que nos marchemos –dijo Snyder llegando en ese momento–. Te veré mañana en el almuerzo –le dio un abrazo mientras mataba con la mirada a los tres jóvenes, deteniéndose unos segundo más en Sonic.

–Que descanses –dijo Kya acercándose también a Jannet para darle la mano al igual que a su hermana–. Ha sido genial volver a veros a las dos –dijo sonriendo. 

–Lo mismo digo, Kya. Ten cuidado no te encoja más el vestido –contestó Jannet y Clarise rió. 

–Tranquila, nadie se quejará si realmente lo hace –replicó Kya dándose la vuelta para volver junto a Sonic mientras los veía salir de la sala. 

–Vaya familia más maja –comentó Sonic sarcástico antes de poder contenerse.

–¿Verdad? Es interesante tener al diablo en casa, te acostumbras a lo peor –respondió Kya aprovechando para abrazarlo por la cintura–. No quiero saber de dónde la sacó. 

–Primitos… y tito, el tito Mani me dijo qu… que os diera un beso de buenas noches –los llamó Hela acercándose mientras se frotaba un ojo, interrumpiéndose con pequeños bostezos. 

–Claro que sí, princesa –Bryon la cogió en brazos y dejó que le diera ese beso antes de darle él otro–. Duerme bien y sueña con laberintos. 

Hela asintió sonriendo y bajó para acercarse a Michael y Cael. El segundo se agachó lo justo para que diera un beso con una mueca de disgusto. Michael le dio un beso en la frente.

–A dormir, Hela. Gabi también se queda y podéis jugar a las muñecas por la mañana –dijo el adolescente poniendo una mano en su cabeza. 

–¡Guay! Primito, príncipe Sonic, buenas noches –Hela se giró hacia el aludido. 

El joven la cogió en brazos y dejó un montón de besos por su cara consiguiendo hacerla reír. –Dulces sueños, mi princesa –dijo acercándola a Kya para que pudiera despedirse también de ella.

–Descansa y mañana jugaremos todos contigo –prometió Kya besando su mejilla y acariciando su pelo. 

Hela sonrió a todos los presentes y Sonic la llevó en brazos hasta pasársela a Manitú. Se despidieron agitando la mano hasta que ya no se vieron y regresó con el grupo sonriente.

–¿Nos vamos?

–Yo te llevo, guapo –llegó en ese momento Valeska y cogió a Sonic de la corbata suelta que llevaba, ajustándola al tirar.

–Viene conmigo, Vale –dijo Kya entrecerrando los ojos desafiante. 

–¿Al fin encontraste una dueña que te amaestre? –preguntó Valeska mordiendo la oreja de Sonic antes de poner la corbata en la mano de Kya y soltar una carcajada. El chico dio unos pasos atrás hacia Kya con una mano en la oreja y mirando a la rubia alerta.

Kya aflojó de nuevo la corbata antes de soltarla y coger una mano de Sonic, prefiriendo ignorar el comentario de Valeska. –Vamos a por las llaves de mi coche, nos vemos en la disco –le dijo a Bryon antes de empezar a caminar. 

–¡Muy bien, así se empieza, Kya! –rió Valeska y mirando a Bryon hizo como si se secara lágrimas de sus ojos–. Se hizo mayor, por fin.

–Eso lo llevo diciendo yo desde hace tiempo, Valeska –replicó Bryon negando con la cabeza–. Venga, la fiesta no espera –los apremió tomando otro camino hacia el garaje. 

Kya por su parte rechinó los dientes. –Estúpida Valeska –dijo entre dientes, caminando más rápido que de costumbre sin darse cuenta. 

–Podría haber sido peor –suspiró Sonic y la abrazó con el brazo libre poniéndose delante de ella unos segundos exclamando–: ¡Me salvaste!

La joven rió relajándose. –Ey, alguna vez me tenía que tocar a mí –bromeó pegándose a él. 

–Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza, pequeña heroína –advirtió alegremente.

–Lo intentaré –dijo riendo, volviendo a caminar hasta su cuarto, cogió las llaves y bajaron al garaje para dirigirse a la discoteca de Bryon en la ciudad.

Aparcó en el parking privado de Bryon y se pasó la mano por el pelo revuelto. Por suerte Sonic se había encargado de que no quedara como un cubito de hielo al viajar en pleno invierno en el descapotable. 

–Vamos –la apremió Sonic, saltó por encima de la puerta, rodeó el coche, abrió la puerta de Kya y tiró de la mujer para que saliera.

–Que no se van a llevar el local –lo reprendió ella cerrando el coche y echando la capota. Cuando pasaron por una cabina dejó ahí las llaves y rodearon el edificio hasta la puerta principal entrando sin esperar en la fila. 

El lugar estaba a rebosar de gente con gorritos de fiesta y collares, bailando y bebiendo. En los pódiums los gogós se movían al ritmo de la música haciendo algunas acrobacias o llevando trajes extravagantes. Kya señaló unas escaleras en el otro lado de la gran estancia, las que conducían al ala VIP de la discoteca y empezó a abrirse paso entre el gentío. Sonic la siguió observando todo y a todas a su paso, a veces regalando alguna sonrisa o un guiño sin cortarse medio pelo. Encontraron fácilmente al resto y se unieron a ellos cogiendo una copa de champagne para brindar.

–Shasha me ha dicho que como no vayas a saludar luego tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias –le dijo Bryon a Kya en el oído riendo. Shasha era una de las gogós de la discoteca y siempre que veía a Kya intentaba que subiera con ella a bailar. 

–Intentaré saludar desde el suelo –contestó bebiendo de su copa. 

–Sabes que vendrá a por ti y te hará subir a la barra. 

–Siempre lo hace –se lamentó la joven decidiendo apurar su copa, antes de recordar que tenía que controlarse para no beber demasiado. 

–¡Sí, sube a la barra, Kya! ¡Subir los dos! –gritó Michael riendo mientras apuraba su copa.

–¿Cuánto has bebido? Que acabamos de llegar –le reprendió la castaña–. Me gusta el suelo, gracias. 

–Mientes, prefieres mi banco acolchado –la picó Bryon. 

–Eso es cuando me duelen los pies –se defendió Kya mirándolo mal. 

–Joder, si es cómodo –concordó Sonic sentándose.

Vale miró al chico con disgusto, durante unos segundos a Kya esperando algo y luego negó con la cabeza.

–Nuestra pequeña lo usa para bailar –le explicó Bryon sentándose a su lado y mirando cómo Kya negaba con la cabeza y se alejaba hasta llegar a la zona de baile. 

Cael se separó de la pared que había estado sujetando siguiéndola con la mirada. –Lleva la mejor ropa para subirse hoy –le comentó a Michael. 

–Siempre lleva una buena –dijo el otro y chasqueó la lengua–. ¿A que no trajiste la cámara?

–Sí, Evan, seguiremos con la duda de si se dio un golpe en la cabeza de metal al nacer o ya venía así –dijo Sonic tras el sentimiento de hastío que le envió el hombre.

–Si queréis seguir viviendo es mejor que la olvidéis siempre –les aconsejó Bryon riendo–. Bueno, o por lo menos si no queréis volver a chuparos el dedo. 

Cael lo ignoró encogiéndose de hombros. –Vamos a bailar un rato con la primita –dijo dejando su copa en una mesa haciéndole un gesto al mellizo. 

Dos mujeres altas, elegantes, una rubia y otra pelirroja, se cruzaron con ellos sin prestarles atención.

–¡Nene! –gritó la rubia llegando hasta Sonic, atrapando sus labios y apoyando una mano en su pierna peligrosamente al norte.

–Sooon –lo llamó la pelirroja abrazándolo por el cuello y apoderándose de su boca cuando la otra lo liberó–. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

–Hace meses que no te dejas ver –le reprochó la otra sentándose estratégicamente sobre él y consiguiendo que jadeara cuando se removió.

–Vas a tener que compensarnos por tooodo el tiempo dejándonos bailar con estos mediocres.

–No lo vais a creer, pero me secuestraron.

–¿Otra vez? –preguntó la rubia, soltando una carcajada.

–Sí, sí, como lo oyes, Lena. Traté de escapar, les dije que tenía que venirme bailando con vosotras, pero no hubo manera hasta ahora, palabra de niño rebelde –dijo llevándose una mano al corazón.

–Nuestro niño rebelde –corrigió la pelirroja.

–Eso dije, Ginger, siempre os llevo en mi corazón –dijo ladeando una sonrisa moviendo su mano al sur, donde Lena estaba tentándole con su culo.

Ambas se rieron. –Niño malo. 

–Ven con nosotras –dijo Ginger tirando de él para que la siguiera y Lena metió una mano en el pantalón sujetándole el culo en cuanto se levantó.

–Diviértete –le dijo Bryon ya más concentrado en su acompañante morena. 

Pasaron al lado de Kya que había conseguido librarse de Cael y Michael sin demasiados problemas y que en ese momento bailaba con un joven moreno de ojos grises que la tenía sujeta por la cintura. Las canciones pasaron acompañadas de un par de copas y diferentes tíos con los que bailar. 

No entendió lo que el pelirrojo alto le estaba diciendo, pero sonrió igualmente y siguió moviéndose relajadamente. No se sobresaltó demasiado cuando un par de manos la sujetaron de la cintura y tiraron de ella hacía atrás, sin embargo, cuando reconoció la voz de Shasha tembló ligeramente temiendo lo que le tocaba. 

–¡No viniste a saludar, pequeña pillastre! –la regañó una mujer alta, mucho más que ella, con el pelo corto y revuelto de color cobrizo y ojos verdes penetrantes. 

–Bueno… yo… pensaba pasar ahora, pero mira, ¡llegaste antes! Pensamos lo mismo –trató de exculparse sonriéndole inocente. 

–No me vengas con cuentos, no viniste y ese es el punto. Llegaste hace siiiglos a Bacci, lo sé –replicó la mujer. 

–Está bien… lo siento… no volverá a pasar. No quiero bailar en la barra y sé que me harás subir a la barra. 

–Pero si nunca bailas, te subo y bajas. Eres como una sardina escurridiza –murmuró Shasha chasqueando la lengua–. Pero hoy tienes que hacerlo. Las chicas te han comprado algo por navidad. Vamos –la apremió tirando de ella hasta lo que parecían los camerinos. 

–¡Kya! –unas chicas más jóvenes que Shasha la abrazaron. 

–Tenemos un regalo –dijo una morena, con un vestido de mamá Noel demasiado corto. 

–Sí, es genialoso –agregó otra con cuernos de reno.

–Te quedará divino –terminó de decir una rubita más pequeña.

Las tres la arrastraron dentro de la habitación, le quitaron el vestido sin esperar a que dijera nada y empezaron a vestirla con su “regalo”.

***

Ginger lo besó mordiendo su labio y tironeando de él al igual que con sus manos había hecho con su cabello antes de dar un paso atrás acariciando desde su torso a sus caderas. Lena le dio en el culo, él hizo un mohín y la miró, la rubia rió, lamió sus labios y chupó una última vez en su cuello asegurándose que la marca que se había afanado por dejar mientras bailaban permaneciera. Las dos mujeres se alejaron diciendo que más le valía no tardar tanto en dejarse caer por ahí, él negó con la cabeza con diversión y se hizo camino hacia la barra necesitando hidratarse.

Con Lena y Ginger siempre era así, sólo querían bailar y reír con él, decían que nadie estaba a la altura de su baile, ambas eran bailarinas profesionales y actrices de teatro. Bueno, cuando se habían conocido habían follado mucho, pero después Sonic había seguido con sus reglas de sólo una vez, o más o menos, más de una vez se las había saltado cada una, parecía ser algo sintomático en él. Esas mujeres siempre que lo veían lo arrastraban a la pista de baile por unas horas y después ellas se iban a por sus presas y él hacía lo mismo, suponía que era algún nivel de amistad, quizás. 

Llegó a la barra, pidió un Herradura doble y bebió sin prisa mientras inspeccionaba la pista: a la izquierda Michael había capturado a un pobre infeliz y Cael trataba de ligar con una mujer, Sonic rió por la nariz pensando que mientras no abriera la boca tenía alguna posibilidad y rió sin restricción cuando el hombre la abrió y, como había predicho, la pició. Más a la derecha vio a Valeska, llevando de la corbata a dos pobres incautos hacia una sala privada, y encontró a Bryon en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado, pero más ocupado con su morena. Continuó mirando la pista buscando su entretenimiento de esa noche sin prisa hasta que sintió una conmoción a su alrededor y se giró encontrándose con Kya sobre la barra. 

La joven estaba al lado de Shasha que estaba pidiendo un micrófono, estaba completamente sonrojada y miraba a la gente nerviosa. Su vestido negro había desaparecido y en su lugar llevaba un corsé de color crema con detalles en dorado que se ajustaba perfectamente a su torso y levantaba su pecho, y una minifalda de tul del mismo color que apenas le cubría la mitad del muslo. También habían cambiado sus medias transparentes por unas con liguero que le llegaban por encima de la rodilla y que tenían los mismos dibujos que el corsé. Los zapatos negros de tacón que había llevado hasta el momento se habían cambiado por unos dorados más altos. 

–¡Queridos amigos, tengo el infinito placer de presentaros a nuestra nueva chica! Va a estar con nosotros sólo una canción, pero no podéis perderla de vista, ¡es tan adorable! –se escuchó la voz de Shasha por los altavoces y los aplausos de la gente–. Quiero una larga, Tom –le dijo al Dj riendo, y la música empezó a sonar. 

Shasha se puso detrás de Kya y la instó a moverse al ritmo cogiéndola por las caderas. Poco a poco la castaña no tuvo más remedio que soltarse y obedecer a la mujer, aunque los nervios siguieran ahí. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sonic decidió mirarlo sólo a él, y poco después estaba riendo con las otras chicas y disfrutando del baile.

Sonic rió al observarla, sin despegar su vista de ella bebió de su copa, lanzándole un beso mirando hacia arriba cuando pasaba delante de él y… sí, también comiéndosela con la mirada.

La canción terminó y siguió bailando un poco más de la siguiente antes de decidir dejarles el puesto a las profesionales y bajarse de la barra, agachándose frente a Sonic y estirando los brazos para que la ayudara. Sonic la cogió y la abrazó contra él, la besó dejándola ver un atisbo de su deseo, pero la soltó pronto. ¿Por qué habría de elegirlo cuando tenía tanto nuevo que probar, pudiendo encontrar a alguien mejor para ella?

–Así que tenías un trabajo por ahí y no me lo habías dicho –bromeó el chico, detuvo a una camarera fácilmente, intercambió unas palabras y pidió un cóctel suave para Kya y otro tequila, que no tardaron el traerle y le robaron un beso de propina. Se giró y se lo dio a su amiga mientras él daba un trago a su bebida.

–No se considera trabajo si no te pagan por ello –contestó a la broma bebiendo–. De todas formas es la primera vez que consigue que baile. Es culpa de la ropa y de ti –dijo sonriendo detrás de la copa.

–¿De mí? ¿Cuáles son los cargos, con qué pruebas se me acusa? –fingió mostrarse exaltado e indignado. 

–Sí, de ti. Es tu culpa que consiguiera soltarme, sólo pude cuando imaginé que lo hacía sólo para ti –confesó ruborizándose.

–¿Cuándo dices que vas a bailar sólo para mí? –dijo en su oído, ladeando una sonrisa y pegándola a él al atraerla por la cintura.

–Sería una lástima desaprovechar esta ropa… –meditó Kya pasando los brazos tras su cuello–. ¿Cuando me lleves a la cama te parece bien? –preguntó mordiendo suavemente su mandíbula, aunque sabía que él podría perfectamente decidir ir con otra mujer antes que con ella. 

–Baila conmigo –pidió chupando el lóbulo de su oreja y besando su cuello.

–Vale –jadeó la respuesta cerrando los ojos un segundo, empezando a caminar hacia la pista, moviendo la cintura lentamente.

Se movieron al son de la música juntos, muy juntos, las manos se tocaban sobre la ropa y tentaban traspasar ese límite, sus bocas se unían en calurosos besos, probaban la piel del otro y jadeaban en consecuencia. El tiempo se distendió y las canciones dejaron de tener importancia, de ellas sólo pareció quedar el ritmo guiándoles hasta que el calor que ambos sentían se hizo demasiado intenso para seguir controlándolo con sólo esas caricias. 

–Vámonos, por favor –suplicó Kya tras un gemido más placentero por un nuevo mordisco en su yugular. 

Sonic asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar por el que habían entrado al local, abriéndose paso entre la multitud apresuradamente. El frío del exterior hizo que ella se estremeciera y se pegara más a Sonic, colando una mano bajo su chaqueta y su camisa para sentir su piel ardiente. Los hizo caminar más rápido hasta el parking y cogió las llaves de la cabina. Sin embargo, se quedó mirándolas y luego miró a Sonic con deseo. 

–No quiero esperar –le dijo con voz un tanto ronca y se acercó en un paso para besarlo de nuevo intensamente. Tanteando el mando abrió el coche e hizo retroceder a Sonic hasta él para abrir la puerta y hacerlo entrar en el asiento del copiloto quedando a horcajadas sobre él. 

El joven tanteó con una mano buscando el mando para reclinar el asiento y después usó la otra mano para accionar la palanca que separaba el asiento del salpicadero. Se movió para terminar de meterse en el coche con ella encima, una mano se coló rápidamente bajo la falda de Kya y tiró de la ropa interior, la otra al frente tiró hacia abajo del borde del corsé lo necesario para que sus pechos quedaran por encima de él y su boca tuviera acceso a ellos.

Las manos de Kya empezaron a abrir los botones de su camisa, cansándose enseguida de ellos la abrió de un tirón haciendo que la mayoría de ellos saltaran y se perdieran por el coche. Cuando su mano derecha estuvo ocupada en recorrer su torso, la izquierda cerró la puerta del Jaguar y bajó a ocuparse del botón y la cremallera de los pantalones de Sonic. En ese momento más que en ningún otro agradecía que él no tuviera costumbre de llevar ropa interior y que no hubiera más impedimentos para empezar a atender su erección. 

Sonic sacó un condón de su pantalón y unió su mano a la de Kya haciéndolo bajar por su polla. Apartó tanto su mano como la de ella y atajo a la mujer por la nuca para besarla y sin romper el beso la pegó más a su cuerpo por la cintura, situándola de modo que su glande rozara donde anhelaba penetrar. Kya no tardó en dejarse caer sobre él haciendo que entrara de una sola vez. Apretó con fuerza su pelo gimiendo en el beso al igual que Sonic y sin esperar empezó a moverse, todo lo rápido y profundo que podía, sin dejar por un momento de acariciar y arañar levemente su pecho. Una mano de él se aferraba a sus caderas sirviéndola de ayuda en el movimiento y también sujetándola posesivamente, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte para que quedara una marca en su piel, la otra a veces apretaba una de sus nalgas, tanteaba traviesamente entre ellas, subía a su nuca cuando deseaba besarla y volvía a descender entreteniéndose en sus pechos cuando su boca volvía a atenderlo así como lamía, besaba y en ocasiones arañaba con los dientes la piel de su cuello. Ella besó con desesperación sus labios una vez más, bajó por su cuello lamiendo y chupando, encontrando por el camino un par de marcas que definitivamente no eran suyas. Un sentimiento posesivo pareció rugir dentro de ella y bajó besando hasta su pectoral izquierdo, cerca del pezón donde se afanó por chupar y lamer hasta conseguir una suave marca. 

–¡Oh, joder, Kya! Ah… dioses… mmm… Kya… por… favor… Kya –Sonic se encontró gimiendo repetidamente el nombre de la mujer como nunca había pronunciado ningún otro; con su estilo de vida era mejor nunca pronunciar el de ninguna mujer, en esas circunstancias era difícil controlar lo que escapaba de tu boca y sería fácil confundirse de nombre, de hecho se había habituado a no pronunciar casi ninguna palabra durante el acto, pero en ese momento le resultaba incontenible no llamarla, suplicarle que llegara con él o que no acabara nunca, no podía estar seguro.

Kya se separó de su pecho para mirarlo, escuchar su nombre de ese modo… se sentía tan extrañamente cálido. Llevó sus manos a sus mejillas y acercó sus labios a los de él.

–Vente conmigo… Sonic –pidió más que ordenó antes de besarlo intensamente, con todo lo que sentía por él mostrándose en ese beso, empezando a sentir cómo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar anunciando el inminente orgasmo. 

Sonic asintió repetidamente y se entregó a esos labios, bebiendo de ellos sus gemidos, acariciando su lengua con la de ella como si fuera el maná. Se corrió liberando sus labios para expresar su culminación gritando el nombre de ella, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueándose con sus caderas moviéndose deseando llegar más al interior de ella.

–¡Sonic…! –Kya lo expresó también del mismo modo, llegando a la vez. 

Se abrazó a él con fuerza. Dejó que su cabeza se recargara en el hombro de Sonic, empezando a recuperar el aliento, aún temblando por el clímax. Empezando a dejar lánguidos besos en ese lugar, acariciando su nuca y su pecho con las yemas de los dedos. 

Mientras normalizaba su respiración y su pulso, fue haciéndose consciente de lo que había hecho durante el sexo y se estremeció, quiso pensar que era un efecto secundario del coito y no de sentirse más vulnerable que de costumbre. Un nuevo leve temblor le hizo mover los brazos para abrazar a Kya y rendirse un poco más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo a esos mimos.

La joven se separó para mirarlo, le sonrió con cariño y se inclinó para besarlo, necesitaba volver a acariciar esos labios sintiendo que podría perderse en ellos en cualquier momento. Volvió a separarse y no pudo evitar reír suavemente al ver la camisa sin botones. 

–Nunca había hecho esto, fue divertido –confesó rememorando el gesto en cuestión y acarició la marca en su pecho sonrojándose. 

–¿Romper una camisa de casi doscientos pavos o marcar a alguien? –cuestionó ladeando una sonrisa ya recuperándose.

–Ambas… –contestó–, que yo recuerde –aclaró y volviendo a besarlo haciendo que saliera de ella para quitarle el preservativo.

Sonic rió un poco. –Siempre hay una… primera vez para todo –se interrumpió un poco sorprendido porque la mujer se estuviera tomando la molestia de hacer aquello, ninguna otra se había detenido con eso, él solía encargarse de deshacerse de ello sin que apenas se notara. 

Kya ladeó la cabeza mirando el chupón con una sonrisa, sintiéndose más relajada al ver que no le importaba o molestaba que lo hubiera hecho. –Te queda muuuy bien, tengo buen gusto –bromeó, recolocándose el corsé. 

Él chasqueó la lengua ante la pérdida de las vistas. –Sabía que tenía que haberte devuelto lo de mi pobre camisa, ¡qué pérdida!

–Así lo tienes en cuenta la próxima vez –rió ella pasando por encima del cambio de marchas mostrando un poco de su trasero para sentarse en el sitio del conductor. 

–Venga, písale y vamos a un lugar más cómodo… y espacioso –dijo comenzando a hacerse consciente del reducido espacio en el que estaba aunque trataba de fijarse en la amplia luna del coche.

La joven asintió y arrancó el coche haciendo que la capota se recogiera en el proceso y se dirigió hacia el castillo, pensando que sería mejor ir a casa de Sonic esa noche.

**Continuará...**


	16. Capítulo 16

Se acurrucó más abrazando las sábanas, saliendo del dulce estado de sueño ante el olor a pan tostado, bollos recién hechos y chocolate caliente. Sonrió aún sin abrir los ojos escuchando los ruidos de alguien cocinando, suponiendo acertadamente de que debía ser Sonic, al fin y al cabo la noche anterior la habían pasado allí después de regresar de la discoteca. Abrió finalmente los ojos y observó al hombre de espaldas a ella, desnudo, sólo con un delantal evitando que se manchara. Su sonrisa se amplió y se incorporó en silencio sujetando la sábana entorno a ella y bajó de la cama para acercarse a él y besar su espalda. 

–Buenos días, bella durmiente –saludó Sonic, dejando de colocar un bollo sobre otro con cuidado para poder llevar todo lo que quería de una sola vez en la bandeja, y girándose para capturar sus labios.

–Buenos días –contestó ella cuando se separó–. Qué bien huele… ¿te he dicho ya que eres el mejor? –preguntó mirando los bollos hambrienta. 

–Cada día que me ves, y seguro que lo piensas cuando no –rió él alzando un poco su cabeza en un gesto arrogante. 

–Evidentemente, eres lo único en lo que pienso cuando no estoy contigo –contestó Kya cogiendo finalmente uno de esos bollos y gimiendo con deleite al probarlo. 

–Empiezo a sentirme celoso de ese bollo –bromeó, y sujetó la muñeca de Kya para darle un bocado por el lado contrario, lamiéndose los labios para limpiarlos de azúcar.

–¡Ey! Era mío –lo reprendió ella cogiendo otro y corriendo a la cama con la sábana arrastrando tras ella. 

Sonic llegó a pisarla haciendo que la chica cayera en la cama sin nada que la cubriera, le sacó la lengua y se giró para seguir apilando tostadas y bollos. Kya se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio comiendo lo que había robado y esperó a que Sonic llevara el resto y lo dejara en un lugar seguro para volver a besarlo. 

–Delicioso –lo felicitó. 

–Lo es –concordó Sonic observando su sexo expuesto y sentándose en la cama, dejando la bandeja de madera con patas sobre el colchón.

–Me refería al desayuno –bromeó cogiendo una tostada y poniéndole mermelada de frambuesa. Comieron tranquilamente charlando de cosas sin importancia. 

Cuando acabaron lo ayudó a recoger y limpiar las cosas, volviendo después a tumbarse en la cama. Kya se acurrucó a su lado, acariciando su pecho con los dedos pensando en lo a gusto que se sentía con él, relajada, segura. Se sentía sorprendida de lo importante que había llegado a ser para ella y en cierta forma eso la asustaba. 

–¿Ya tienes sueño otra vez? –preguntó Sonic.

Kya negó con la cabeza sonriendo. –Sólo pensaba algunas cosas –contestó y lo miró–. ¿Sabes? Creo que voy a intentar conseguir tiempo para pintar de nuevo –informó sonriendo–. ¿Quieres ser mi primera gran obra? 

–¿De verdad? Me encanta verte pintar, o me encantaba –se corrigió encogiéndose de hombros quitándole importancia–. ¿Cómo me quieres? –preguntó entre insinuante e ilusionando, creando un papel sobre una tabla, haciendo llegar desde el escritorio un lápiz y poniendo ambos objetos en sus manos.

Ella se sentó sobre él riendo. –Creo que no tengo ninguno desde este ángulo –contestó empezando a dibujar en el papel, mordiéndose el labio inferior en ciertos momentos. Cuando el boceto estuvo terminado se lo mostró nerviosa–. ¿Y bien? ¿Perdí facultades?

Sonic asintió. –Necesitas practicar mucho hasta que sepas dibujar hasta tumbada sobre tu espalda –dijo en su oído insinuante.

–En ese caso no me importa empezar –dijo besando su cuello–. Hay mucho tiempo hasta el almuerzo. 

El hombre la tumbó empujándola hacia atrás, la besó y bajó por su cuerpo, sonrió cuando llegó a su sexo y dijo: –Empieza a dibujar –acto seguido su lengua comenzó a jugar entre sus piernas, él con su mirada ardiente en ella.

La joven hizo lo ordenado, teniendo que detenerse para arquearse y gemir en más de una ocasión. Apenas le dio tiempo a acabar antes de correrse sólo con ese toque. 

–¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha quedado? –preguntó él tumbándose sobre ella, su dureza presionando en su vientre.

–Opina tú mismo –contestó mostrándole el dibujo, se distinguía fácilmente desde su vientre hasta su sexo y el rostro de él con esos ojos llenos de deseo. 

–Bien… Como soy tan buen modelo, te dejo elegir. ¿Cómo quieres intentarlo ahora?

–Ahora voy a compensarte el ser tan buen modelo –contestó ella empujándolo del pecho para que fuera él quien volviera a tumbarse y bajar por su cuerpo apoderándose de su erección con una sonrisa traviesa, rodeándola con sus labios. 

Sonic gimió sin habérselo esperado, se arqueó y llevó una mano a su pelo, sólo dejándola ahí, apretando con la otra las sábanas. Kya lamió toda su extensión al salir, succionó en la punta y volvió a introducir su polla casi por completo en su boca. Repitió la acción una y otra y otra vez, acariciando su pecho y abdomen con una mano y la otra acunando sus testículos, alternando con penetraciones más rápidas apretando los labios en torno a su miembro. Él se retorcía de placer, gimiendo, llamándola como la noche anterior y dejándose hacer. Sintió cómo los testículos de él se contraían en su mano anunciando su liberación y en vez de apartarse siguió con sus movimientos aceptando gustosa todo lo que él tenía para darle. 

Sonic se corrió, con esfuerzo consiguiendo no empujarse más dentro de esa garganta, y se quedó desmadejado sobre las sábanas con la respiración entrecortada y observando a Kya, inconscientemente lamiéndose los labios cuando la vio hacerlo.

–Delicioso –dijo ella besando sus labios y acariciando su pelo. Verdaderamente desearía poder quedarse así por siempre. 

–Para ti todo es delicioso hoy –rió él acariciando su espalda.

–Todo lo que viene de ti lo es, Sonic –contestó Kya sonriendo tímidamente y escondiendo su rostro en su cuello–. Te contaré un secreto… te quiero. 

–Obviamente, nadie puede resistirse –bromeó fingiendo suficiencia, aunque sus palabras lo habían caldeado tanto o más de lo que conseguían hacerlo sus mimos.

Kya rió, pero no dijo nada más, decidiendo que no tenía ningún motivo para moverse de esa posición en un rato, si él no opinaba lo contrario y cerró los ojos suspirando ante sus caricias.

***

Sonic caminó alegremente por los pasillos de la mansión, ese día se sentía inusitadamente tranquila, como si la Reina no estuviera observando todo por las paredes que la formaban. Había quedado con Hela la mañana anterior, después de jugar al escondite y haber perdido, en que esa tarde le llevaría una tarta de chocolate hecha por él con un príncipe, una princesa y un dragón como el del “beso de verdad” sobre ella. Le había llevado toda la mañana, pero había querido hacerlo él, no había dejado a Evan, por mucho que insistiera el hombre en que él podía hacerlo mejor y más rápido. Como diría Hela, eso sería trampa.

Llamó a la puerta del dormitorio de la niña y abrió la puerta. 

–¡Hola, mi princesa! Vamos a zampar… –Sonic se detuvo al ver a Kya allí abrazando una de las muñecas favoritas de la niña, pero ni rastro de esta última–. ¿Dónde está Hela?

Kya levantó la vista hacia él con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero sólo consiguió que saliera un sollozo desolador y negó con la cabeza abrazando más a la muñeca. 

–E-ellos… Nu-wa –consiguió decir dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo, no podía creer que la pequeña se hubiera ido, que Nilsa la hubiera enviado a pelear. ¡Era sólo una niña! Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes, ella… podría haberse cambiado por la pequeña y ahora estaría jugando con Sonic. 

–¿Nuwa? –Sonic negó con la cabeza negándose a pensar en la peor posibilidad, acertó a dejar la tarta en el escritorio y cogió a Kya por los hombros para llamar su atención–. ¿Dónde está, Kya? –volvió a preguntar serio.

Ella tomó aire tratando de calmar su respiración. –No… no lo sabemos. Ellos… la capturaron en una… en una estúpida misión. 

El dolor doblemente sentido lo hizo tambalearse al pensar en la niña de siete años en manos de esos hijos de puta sin escrúpulos para destruir todo a su paso, como lo habían hecho con el bosque en que al principio se había hospedado. El siguiente paso fue ser consciente de que había estado en una misión, ella sola, la Reina la había utilizado como a cualquier otro peón y la ira fue imponiéndose sobre el otro sentimiento.

–Hay que sacarla de donde sea que esté como sea. ¡Maldita vieja bruja! –gritó dándose la vuelta y caminando rápido por los pasillos buscando las puertas de entrada al trono, pero por más vueltas que daba no las encontró–. ¡Nilsa, muéstrate! ¡¿Mandas a una niña a la guerra y te escondes?! ¡Maldita cobarde! –gritó enfurecido, golpeando las paredes cuyas piedras se quebraban al crecer enredaderas espinosas que parecían dispuestas a apoderarse del lugar.

Kya lo miró sorprendida y cuando reaccionó corrió hasta él para abrazarlo por la espalda y que dejara de dañarse golpeando las paredes. –Sonic, para… por favor. Así no conseguiremos nada –dijo acariciándolo para que se calmara. 

Sonic se soltó con algo de brusquedad. –Podrían estar torturándola por su culpa, sólo tiene siete años, es una niña, debería estar jugando y comiendo tarta ¡no luchando!, ¡no sufriendo! –con los últimos gritos el dolor comenzó a filtrarse y unas lágrimas escaparon en sus ojos–. Tiene gente que la cuide, que la quiere, no tiene porqué sufrir ningún daño. No puede ser así, me niego.

La joven volvió a abrazarlo esa vez pegándose a su pecho. Dolía… eso dolía demasiado, ella tampoco quería creer que fuera cierto, no quería pensar en lo que estaba pasando Hela. 

–Arremeter contra Nilsa en este momento no ayudará a Hela –susurró notando cómo el miedo por ella y el dolor de perderla volvía a tomar fuerza en ella–. Papá… está buscándola. Es alguien importante en Nuwa. Él… puede encontrarla y la traeremos de vuelta. Seguro que está bien. Ti-tiene que estar bien, ella no puede irse así. 

Él accedió a abrazarla esa vez y fue calmando su ira poco o poco. –Si no la encuentra pronto… hay que rescatarla, Kya –dijo con la voz tomada, deteniéndose a respirar profundamente, pensando rápido–. Yo… si no la saca él, haré lo que sea para sacarla yo. 

Kya tomó una respiración y lo miró. –Te ayudaré en lo que sea, Sonic. Ella… no puede pasarle nada o… –se interrumpió negando con la cabeza sin querer pensar en la posibilidad de perderla o de que la pequeña no volviera a ser la de antes. 

El chico negó de nuevo. –No voy a poner en riesgo a las dos únicas personas que realmente me importan. Si… –se detuvo meditando el improvisado plan una vez más–. Si me entrego para encontrarla y sacarla de ahí tú sólo te quedarás aquí quietecita y a salvo.

–Pero yo puedo hacer algo, no quiero estar quieta, no puedo permanecer sin hacer nada –replicó ella–. Y no quiero que te pase nada tampoco. Eres… eres de lo más importante de mi vida –dijo, el miedo aumentando al pensar que a él le podría pasar algo malo también. 

Sonic la abrazó y dejó un beso en su pelo. –A mí nadie va a hacerme nada en esta guerra –rebatió sin mucho ánimo–. Quizás Snyder lo consiga.

Kya asintió deseando mantener esa esperanza. –Será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación por si llama con noticias –murmuró sin querer separarse de él. 

–Yo… tengo que hab… –se interrumpió cuando Evan lo instó a ir con Kya. Sí, tenían que hablar o más bien Sonic tenía que hablar y Evan escribirle un largo discurso, pero podía esperar. Asintió–. Me quedo contigo, ¿puedo? –preguntó en el último momento.

La joven asintió con un intento de sonrisa y cogiéndolo de la mano para empezar a andar hacia su habitación deteniéndose al pasar por la de Hela y ver la tarta que Sonic le había hecho. 

–La tarta. No creo que a Hela le guste que se eche a perder la tarta que le ha hecho su príncipe –comentó. 

A Sonic se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero se obligó a soltar la mano de Kya y avanzar hacia allí, la contempló un segundo y la congeló tanto como le fue posible. Carraspeó y volvió a coger la mano de la mujer.

–Va a volver pronto –dijo tratando de autoconvencerse.

–Seguro que sí –aseguró intentando lo mismo que él y tras mirar por última vez el cuarto se dirigió a su habitación.

***

Había pasado una semana desde que Kya lo dejara en ese bosque de Portland, no muy lejos de donde había crecido, una semana desde que se había hecho evidente que Snyder no podría sacar a la pequeña y Evan había convencido a la Reina de los múltiples beneficios de que se dejaran coger por Nuwa, el poder encontrar su cuartel general había sido el argumento de mayor peso. Tres días atrás la había liado parda cerca de la carretera y había comprobado que la noticia de alguien desnudo que parecía un salvaje y civiles trastornados hablando de plantas salidas de la nada había llegado a las páginas del _Willamette Week_ haciendo una visita rápida al pueblo más cercano, por lo que sólo le quedaba esperar que a los lerdos de Nuwa se les ocurriera investigar.

Se rascó por enésima vez la barba y sintió la consiguiente regañina de Evan, pero era insoportablemente molesto, ¿por qué no haber fingido ser imberbe? Quizás el que tuviera el equivalente a no haberla cortado desde que le salió desde hacía unas semanas al igual que su pelo parecía no haber conocido unas tijeras jamás, no ayudara precisamente. Para la ocasión había decidido con Evan que cuanto más inofensivo y aislado del mundo y por tanto manipulable lo creyeran, mejor, de ahí sus pintas, su desnudez en pleno enero y los nuevos arañazos junto a llevar esos siete días viviendo entre las ramas de un árbol. Iba a fingir haber permanecido toda su vida en el bosque, sin contacto alguno, lo que lo devolvía a la edad de siete años, Evan había sido de gran ayuda porque su memoria no hacía milagros, y ciertamente de la infancia era fácil olvidar muchas cosas. Así que se le acabó lo de ir limpito, hablar adecuadamente, o directamente hablar, y habían agregado la gracia de ir gruñendo y quizás mordiendo a las personas. Lo único bueno que iba a conservar era poder acceder al poder de Evan, después de todo nadie más conocía el proceso necesario para ello. 

Sintió que tres personas se acercaban por el bosque, el número ya era representativo ya que sabía que Nuwa solía formar equipos de tres, cada miembro con un tipo distinto de magia. Se concentró para averiguar un poco más gracias a la vegetación y sonrió cuando uno de ellos efectuó un hechizo de orientación sobre el césped. Ahí estaban sus captores, para que no les quedara ninguna duda dispuso frente a él, sobre la rama del haya en el que estaba sentado, un grupo de fresas y avellanas que ya no se daban en esa época del año.

Se mantuvo comiendo hasta que fue evidente que lo habían visto, levantó la cabeza como inspeccionando el aire y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de los magos de Nuwa enseñó los dientes en un gruñido y se alejó rápidamente hacia lo profundo del bosque.

Los tres magos empezaron a lanzar diferentes hechizos para atraparlo, intentando no dañarlo demasiado. Las ramas entorpecían la tarea, cortando su paso y tratando de golpearlos, pero las cadenas de uno de los magos conseguían acercarse cada vez más. Tardaron más de lo que habían esperado, pero gracias a los sellos de otro de los magos lograron capturarlo en una celda que con un solo hechizo lo envió a la base de la Orden de Nuwa. 

Sonic no tuvo que fingir el susto ni la sorpresa por ser atrapado de esa forma, enjaulado, llevado metafísicamente a otro lugar que a todas luces estaba bajo tierra. Después retomó su papel y comenzó a golpear las rejas y hacer crecer plantas con las que tratar de ensanchar los huecos entre un barrote y otro, se anotó el dato de que su magia, al igual que su persona, estaba contenida dentro de ese reducido espacio, no lograba hacer que llegara al otro lado.

Un hombre mayor, con el pelo blanquecino, bastante alto y con los ojos azules pequeños se acercó a donde estaba el joven. 

–Tranquilízate, niño. No vamos a hacerte daño –dijo tratando de sonar amable–. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El chico se pegó al lado contrario de la jaula agazapándose un poco y gruñó por toda respuesta.

–No te haremos daño. ¿Entiendes lo que digo? –volvió a preguntar el anciano. 

Sonic decidió quedarse en su posición defensiva, y sus ojos mostraron su incredulidad, después de todo, ¿quién iba a tragarse semejante trola cuando acababan de cazarte y encerrarte? Estaba fingiendo ser salvaje no idiota.

El hombre asintió viendo que sí lo entendía. –Te sacaremos si puedes contestar a unas preguntas. ¿Sabes hablar? 

–Fuerra –exigió seguido de un gruñido, recordando que Evan le había dicho que de pequeño solía extender las r y las s.

–Sí, saldrás fuera. ¿Sabes tu nombre? –decidió que sería mejor comenzar el interrogatorio para asegurarse de que el chico era el Elemento, como habían supuesto. 

Sonic negó con la cabeza. –Fue-ra –repitió más despacio, cuidando la pronunciación como si el viejo fuera el que no entendiera y tirando de uno de los barrotes, cuanto antes lo sacaran de ahí, mejor, cuando comenzara a acusar la claustrofobia iba a ser un poco más difícil seguir en su papel.

–Si vienes conmigo te soltaré –contestó el hombre. El chico trató de retroceder más, aunque no le era posible, receloso.

–¿Tienes hambre? Tenemos comida –ofreció pensando que el joven tendría hambre. 

Sonic se contuvo por poco el rodar los ojos, por favor, no estaba en los huesos y había estado comiendo cuando lo habían encontrado; en su lugar ladeó la cabeza a un lado y otro, olfateó y al no ver ni oler nada continuó con su recelo e incredulidad.

–Arriba, fuera –explicó. 

Al escuchar que le hablaba a lo indio le dieron ganar de arrearle, pensaba que había quedado claro que entendía cuando le hablaban. Decidió que lo más normal sería seguir guiándose por el “si no lo veo, no lo creo”. Contuvo una sonrisa y se permitió darle al viejo en las narices, de paso quizás aligerara las cosas. Creó una manzana en su mano y la mordió.

–C-comida. Tú no.

El hombre gruñó exasperado, maldiciendo al que le había mandado encargarse de ese crío. Podría ser el Elemento Madera, pero sólo parecía un animal. Por suerte su juego con la manzana le había confirmado que estaban en lo correcto.

–Llevarlo a una sala de arriba. Es inofensivo mientras no dejéis que os muerda –dijo a los dos guardias y salió del lugar. 

Los guardias deshicieron el sello que creaba la celda y Sonic no perdió un segundo en crear un grueso árbol entre ellos y correr hacia la puerta, el primero que trató de volver a atraparlo se tragó una rama de lleno cuando abrió la boca y él no se aguantó la risa al verlo, esquivó un par de ataques del segundo y finalmente se dejó atrapar por unas cuerdas que limitaban su magia, aunque permaneciendo unido a Evan bien podría liberarse si quisiera. Los hombres lo sujetaron de los brazos y él se retorció logrando morder el hombro de uno, no había que decepcionar al público, ya que el viejo imbécil quería que mordiera… El herido lo soltó quejándose y aprovechó la relativa libertad para removerse en el férreo agarre del otro y repartir patadas a uno y otro. 

Dos guardias más que esperaban afuera entraron para ayudar a sus compañeros a controlar al chico y lo sujetaron de ambas piernas mientras que al que había mordido volvía a cogerle del otro brazo. Lo alzaron en el aire y lo llevaron así hasta una lujosa habitación en el piso superior y cerraron la puerta tras dejarlo. 

Sonic golpeó la puerta unos minutos, se detuvo y escuchó. Inspeccionó detenidamente la habitación, no había cámaras ni detectaba ningún hechizo fuera del cierre de la puerta. Empujó su magia combinada a las cuerdas que habían quedado en sus manos, rodeando cada muñeca independientemente, y cayeron al suelo con su hechizo roto. Se frotó las muñecas mientras volvía a inspeccionar la habitación, esta vez barriendo con su magia comprobando que no hubiera otra clase de detectores.

–Imbéciles –dijo despectivo al ver que no había nada. Caminó hacia la cama rascándose nuevamente la barba, se tumbó y cerró los ojos: allí tampoco había ni una ventana–. ¿Vas a salir hoy o mañana? –preguntó creando unas plantas sedantes en su mano que lo mandaran a dormir antes de que su fobia lo atrapara. Recibió una respuesta negativa–. Sí, mejor buscar a Hela primero.

***

Con la estatura de un ratón, corrió por los pasillos subterráneos de la base, donde quiera que estuviera. Esa noche había roto el hechizo que cerraba la puerta sin mucha dificultad –¡había que ver lo estúpidos crédulos que eran!–, y llevaba ya un par de horas inspeccionando cada centímetro del lugar en busca de Hela o los archivos. No encontró a la niña en ningún lugar, ni otros prisioneros, pero sí los archivos. Tres horas después salió del polvoriento lugar estornudando, pero sin haber encontrado nada útil de lo que necesitaba. Desanimado e impaciente regresó a la habitación, se echó un sueño y volvió a salir, esa vez de su estatura normal. Había que dar problemas a esta gente para que lo trasladaran, aquello no parecía el cuartel general y él necesitaba llegar allí.

Giró por un pasillo y ocultó su sonrisa con un gruñido cuando vio a unos guardias: hora de volver a jugar.

***

Evan se levantó de la cama con doseles, la habitación de recios y elegantes muebles Luis XIV, las confortables alfombras persas y las paredes de piedra cubiertas por tapices y cuadros eran de su agrado, no así la razón por la que estaba aquí. Lo había pasado realmente mal aguantándose para no tratar de cambiarse por Sonic durante el traslado a aquel lugar y durante el encierro previo, una vez que había llegado allí la noche anterior había tomado el control, pero había esperado hasta que el Sol entrara por la ventana y un par de horas más. Sacó la puerta de sus goznes y cuando se rompió en astillas al llegar contra la otra pared del pasillo la convirtió en el roble que había sido. Unos guardias se acercaron alarmados por el pasillo y él los cogió con las ramas del roble como si fueran juguetes. Se acercó al que mostraba un mayor rango mientras dejaba inconsciente al resto.

–Llévame con tus jefes –ordenó dejándolo en el suelo. El hombre pareció dudar–. Ahora –lo apremió extendiendo su magia que hizo crujir el edificio y temblar de miedo al pobre infeliz, quien asintió y comenzó a caminar.

El guardia llamó a una puerta, la abrió un poco cuando se le permitió y con voz algo temblorosa anunció a Evan que lo apartó ni bien terminó y entró en la sala con una larga mesa donde estaban sentados doce magos, con pasos seguros y una expresión temible. 

–Buenos días, señores y señoras –saludó avanzando hasta apoyarse en un extremo de la mesa, todos los vasos y tazas amenazaron con caerse cuando por ella se extendió su pulso mágico–. Para empezar les informo que me voy a llevar a Sean de aquí pronto y en segundo lugar, mientras les honre permaneciendo aquí, como vuelvan a rozar un solo pelo o tratar de encerrar al chico van a desear no haberse topado conmigo.

Todos los componentes del consejo lo miraban sorprendidos y un tanto atemorizados por sus palabras. Se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber cómo proceder hasta que finalmente el más anciano de todos se puso en pie. 

–Es un placer tenerlo con nosotros finalmente, señor Kolgers. Le invito a tomar asiento con nosotros y me disculpo por el trato para con el chico, no volverá a pasar –habló con voz calmada señalando una silla detrás de Evan. 

–Por supuesto que lo hace –dijo despectivamente con una sonrisa amenazante. Miró la silla como si la evaluara y creó una butaca mucho más confortable–. ¿Quién es usted?

–Mi nombre es Edgar Anderson. Digamos que soy el que lleva las riendas de la Orden de Nuwa –contestó el anciano volviendo a sentarse–. El chico estará mejor si se queda. Podemos enseñarle a hablar bien, escribir y leer. Y a usar su magia. Mejor que en el bosque. 

Evan soltó una risa. –Por supuesto, y usarlo en esta guerra también. Sean vive sin preocupaciones en el bosque, donde los inútiles de sus progenitores lo dejaron, y… –sonrió burlón– sabe usar su magia mejor de lo que a usted le gustaría.

–Sólo queremos mantenerlo a salvo de la Orden de Jade. Es muy peligroso para el chico. Su Reina no tiene consideración con nadie y estará más seguro en este lugar –replicó el hombre sin alterarse. 

–La misma consideración que su Orden, en lo que a mí respecta. De hecho, hasta ahora el único peligro que hemos encontrado han sido sus hombres quemando bosques por deporte y encerrándolo, él no puede permanecer en lugares cerrados –repuso Evan.

El hombre frunció un poco el ceño. –Como comprenderá, señor Kolgers, nuestro trabajo es proteger este mundo. No podemos dejar que una de las claves para que Nilsa se salga con la suya esté perdido por un bosque cualquiera. 

–Perdido está más seguro que encontrado por cualquiera de las partes –rebatió el Elemento, haciéndose un té para entretenerse y tener un poco más de paciencia.

El murmullo alrededor del anciano se extendió hasta que éste le puso fin con un simple gesto. –Podríamos estar dispuestos a dejarlos marchar si accediera a que el chico estuviera localizable para nuestra Orden –ofreció sabiendo que eso era preferible a perderlo por completo. 

–Un hechizo de rastreo es manipulable, señor Anderson. Y no recuerdo haber pedido su beneplácito en ningún momento.

–Sin embargo, yo le hago la petición de que acepte. No quisiéramos tener que encerrarlos en una celda. Además… el señor Astrof, de absoluta confianza, se encargaría de visitar al chico cada cierto tiempo. 

Evan pudo contener una carcajada al escuchar que Snyder era de absoluta confianza por la previa amenaza. –Sólo inténtelo y le aseguro que su Orden tendrá un vacío de poder importante –amenazó a su vez mirando a cada uno de los presentes.

–Sólo era un comentario, señor Kolgers. Me gustaría que lo considerara. Sólo tiene que dejarnos comprobar su estado cada cierto tiempo y el chico será completamente libre –aseguró el anciano–. No precisamos nada más de él que su seguridad. 

–En unos días les informaré el lugar al que me mudaré, sacarán un billete de avión y me marcharé. Eso es todo –dio fin a esa pantomima levantándose.

Viendo cómo se marchaba el anciano rechinó los dientes y los murmullos del resto del consejo se convirtieron en gritos, aunque ninguno dirigido directamente a Evan temiendo su reacción. No les quedaba otra que aceptar.

***

Se despertó en un bosque y no perdió un segundo en coger la nota que Evan le había dejado junto a su cabeza. Leyó rápidamente la situación del lugar y dónde estaba la base en que había averiguado en los archivos que se encontraba Hela, entre otra información de lo más interesante que iba a precipitar el final de esa guerra y por asociación del mundo. Se acercó al lugar inspeccionando los alrededores por sí mismo y esperó a que cayera la noche. Se redujo a sí mismo y con cuidado fue eliminando cerraduras y otras protecciones del lugar. Descendió hasta la planta más baja y corrió por el largo, oscuro y húmedo pasillo buscando la celda C13. Una vez estuvo frente a ella extendió por el ambiente una fragancia relajante que haría querer dormir y disminuiría los reflejos de aquellos que se acercaran. Recuperó su estatura, y abrió la chirriante puerta de metal maldiciendo al elemento por el hecho.

Se acercó al pequeño bulto encogido en un camastro bajo múltiples mantas.

–Princesa Hela… –la llamó extendiendo una mano para tocar su cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos.

La niña sacó la cabeza de debajo de las mantas un poco reticente y asustada, pero al ver a Sonic sus ojos se abrieron por completo brillando de alegría y saltó a abrazarlo. –Primito Sonic. ¡Llegaste a salvarme! –gritó abrazándolo con fuerza–. Fui muy valiente y no tuve miedo. Pero tardaste mucho, primito Sonic. 

Sonic la abrazó, acarició y besó su cabeza, y frotó su espalda reconfortantemente. –Lo sé, lo siento, princesa. Ahora tienes que ser un poco más valiente para salir, ¿de acuerdo? Jugaremos al escondite con los guardias y cuando lleguemos a casa nos comeremos la tarta.

–¡Vale! Quiero tarta. Aquí no me daban tarta, ni dulces porque no quería contarles donde vivía la yaya Nilsa –contestó la pequeña. 

–Son muy malvados. Compraremos una bolsa gigante de chuches en el pueblo y nos lo zamparemos todo viendo películas, ¿quieres? –preguntó y necesitó abrazarla fuerte de nuevo tras examinarla, comprobando que no le habían hecho nada, aparte de encerrarla en aquel horrible lugar.

–¿Podremos invitar a primita Kya también? –preguntó ilusionada con la idea. 

–Claro, a todos los que quieras –aceptó. Sentó a la niña en la cama, le puso rápidamente los zapatos, la cogió de la mano y caminaron hasta la puerta, donde se detuvo poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios–. Ahora vamos a convertirnos en ratones, ¿vale? No te asustes porque todo sea muy grande.

–Como en el videojuego de Ratatouille –rió entre dientes Hela y asintió. 

Sonic los redujo hasta el tamaño predicho sin soltar la mano de Hela. –Qué alta –rió ya que había dejado a ambos del mismo tamaño.

Hela rió divertida, mirándose a sí misma y a Sonic y luego inspeccionando su alrededor con curiosidad. 

–Vámonos –dijo antes de abrir la puerta y comenzar a correr por los bordes del pasillo, ya se habían dado cuenta de que sus protecciones habían caído, pero no les vieron y pudieron salir de allí sin mayores problemas.

***

–¡Primita Kya! –gritó Hela entrando en el castillo y viendo a Kya que esperaba impaciente la llegada de Sonic y la niña.

La joven corrió a su encuentro, la cogió en brazos y la estrechó fuerte entre sus brazos dejando que lágrimas de alivio y alegría escaparan de sus ojos. 

–Bienvenida, princesa –dijo escondiendo su rostro en el pelo de la niña. 

–¡Llegamos! –anunció Hela levantando los brazos y mirando a Kya–. Primita Kya… no llores. Ya hemos llegado para comer chuches contigo. Hay que ser valiente y no llorar, yo he sido muy valiente. ¿Verdad, primito Sonic? 

–Muchísimo, eres la princesa más valiente de tooodo el reino –dijo risueño, para escenificar sus palabras levantó sus brazos, con una gran bolsa de chucherías en una mano.

–Seguro que sí, pequeña. Estoy muy contenta de que estés en casa. No me volverás a dejar solita, ¿verdad? –preguntó Kya limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriendo ampliamente. 

–Claro que no, primita Kya –aseguró Hela dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza y haciéndola reír. 

–Eres la mejor princesa –contestó la castaña poniéndose de pie–. Corre, vamos a buscar a todos para comer chuches –la instó. 

Hela asintió y corrió hacia el interior del castillo llamando al resto de sus primos y tíos. Kya se giró hacia Sonic y se acercó en dos grandes zancadas para abrazarlo y besarlo. 

–¿Ves? Fue fácil y estamos de una pieza, ni siquiera hubo que luchar con esos imbéciles –dijo el chico al separarse.

–Claro… eres el mejor, ¿verdad? –preguntó divertida cogiéndolo de la mano para empezar a seguir a Hela dentro del castillo. 

–Obviamente –contestó y a los pocos pasos de su camino apareció la puerta de la sala del trono. Sonic rodó los ojos y giró por el pasillo contiguo esquivándola, a los pocos metros volvió a aparecer y se abrieron las puertas directamente. Suspiró rogando paciencia, no iba a ir a hablar con la vieja ahora, era hora de comer chuches y ver dibujos–. Sé dónde están todos. Nos vemos mañana, vieja.

Kya rió pasando un brazo por su espalda y negando con la cabeza, pero el comentario de Sonic debía haber hecho efecto porque la puerta no volvió a aparecer en su camino a la sala de estar. 

–...y con el primito Sonic fuimos saltando de árbol en árbol como Tarzán. Pero ahí ya era grande otra vez, no como un ratoncito –explicaba Hela sentada en las piernas de Bryon a todos los de la casa que reían con ella–. ¡Ha sido genial!

–Qué bien te lo pasas, princesa. Yo también quiero vivir tantas aventuras –comentó Bryon divertido, dedicándole a Sonic una sonrisa de agradecimiento que nunca había visto en el hombre. 

Sonic hizo una inclinación de cabeza en respuesta y tomó asiento en uno de los sofás. –¿Qué película vamos a ver, mi princesa? Dioses, llevo una hora viendo y oliendo esto –murmuró lo último comenzando a sacar múltiples bolsas con distintas gominolas y chocolatinas y poniéndolas en la mesa del centro.

–¡Balto! La tita Vale ya la puso –dijo sentándose entre él y Kya empezando a comer chucherías mirando la pantalla, ansiosa. 

Todos los habitantes usuales del castillo fueron reuniéndose en el salón, reenganchándose a la película y al asalto a los dulces, y por una vez, por la niña, permanecieron toda la tarde reunidos sin insultos ni acosos de por medio.

**Continuará...**


	17. Capítulo 17

Movió la puerta de su sala justo en la pared frente a la entrada del castillo. Había notado que el mocoso había entrado al castillo y esa vez no iba a dejar que se largara sin darle las noticias. Necesitaba esos datos como respirar. Por todos los dioses, llevaba cuatro putos siglos buscando eso y nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, y sólo por la insolencia de un estúpido niño y su tátarabuelo narcisista. ¡Estaba hasta el moño de todos ellos! A veces se planteaba por qué hacía eso realmente. Luego la idea de dominar todo a su antojo volvía a su mente y no podía dejar de reír pensando en sus planes futuros. 

–Es un gran alivio saber que ha vuelto sano y salvo, Sonic –saludó, retorciéndose internamente por tener que hacer eso, cómo le gustaría aplastarlo como a un mosquito. 

El chico rodó los ojos. –No mientas, Nilsa, te alivia que haya vuelto a secas y si no fueras tan seca estarías dando botecitos en tu trono por la información que sólo me ha tomado unos días conseguir, no cuatro siglos –dijo con burla.

Maldito niñato, su ego no cabía por la puerta, y aún encima iba ahí a restregarle por la cara lo que había conseguido, dios… cómo quería aplastarlo.

–Y no sabe cuánto agradezco su ayuda. ¿Dónde se encuentran sus compañeros?

–Keita en el agua de fijo, es un tío muy gracioso, un colgao de los peces. Una pena no haber podido charlar con él y Sienna seguro que todo feliz con sus duendes viendo películas de miedo… ains… pobre hija de muggles, taaan perdida –comentó Sonic mientras creaba un sillón y se dejaba caer descuidadamente sobre él, con las piernas colgando por un brazo y la cabeza medio apoyada en el respaldo.

–Están en el cuartel general. ¿Dónde está el cuartel general? –preguntó la mujer impaciente. Se mordería las uñas si no fuera algo tan vulgar. 

–La verdad es que mola un montón, aunque son unos cabrones explotadores. Seguro que os llevaríais bien, también se cagan de miedo cuando Evan los amenaza y le lamen el culo –contestó Sonic sin perder la oportunidad de insultarla–. Es un castillo sobre una gran cascada que creó el Elemento Agua en su día y Keita lo va mejorando un poco cada día, y hay un puente de piedra que une las orillas del río. La zona está rodeada de bosque de la Selva Negra.

Los ojos de la Reina se abrieron victoriosos por la información, había estado matándolo con la mirada hasta ese momento. –Interesante. Mandaré a gente a investigar antes de atacar. ¿Y el Elemento de Fuego? 

–Bueno, si te emociona investigar, no te desilusionaré dándote el plano que robé –dijo el chico y osó sacarle la lengua.

–Nunca viene mal un extra de información –replicó la mujer, dando a entender que sí quería ese plano. 

–¿Estás segura? Es mucho más divertido descubrir las cosas por uno mismo, se nota que te encantan las sorpresas –rebatió riendo.

–Se equivoca conmigo –replicó la mujer–. ¿Sabe dónde está el de Fuego? 

–Sí, lo sé –dejó que el silencio se extendiera y sonrió ampliamente–. Europa. 

–Concrete –se sorprendía a sí misma la paciencia que podía tener ante una amenaza de muerte. 

–En el 80 de la calle Wilskistraße, en Berlín –contestó con una sonrisa inocente–. Se llama Rose Grey, tiene dieciséis años, los cumple el diecisiete de agosto, mide 1’58 m, pesa 50 kilos, ojos castaños oscuros y en el último registro llevaba el pelo teñido de rojo con la capa inferior negra, su expediente dice que es una rebelde sin remedio, te encantará –dijo soltando una carcajada–. También decía que tiene una insana obsesión por quemar cosas, pero me da que no le dejan ni prender una vela… pobre bicho. Vive con sus padres y tiene una tarántula de mascota. Su padre tiene un bufete de abogados y su madre ayuda en una asociación de caridad. ¿Concreto más? Esos de Nuwa son peores que tú con el control.

Ella estuvo a punto de darse un golpe en la frente con la mano, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Otro maldito crío insoportablemente desobediente, no podía creérselo. 

–Perfecto. Habrá que prepararse para su captura, ella irá antes que los del cuartel general. ¿Está dispuesto a unirse al grupo? –preguntó esperanzada. 

Sonic se tomó su tiempo fingiendo meditarlo. –Está bien, te haré el favor de ir a buscar a la chispas.

–Se le informará de los detalles cuando esté listo todo. ¿Alguna petición en especial? –preguntó lo último con un poco de sarcasmo. 

–Sí, abuelita, a ver si mejoras tu atención a la gente, me tengo que traer la silla y ni unos panchitos ni nada, es muy desconsiderado por tu parte –contestó él en apariencia sin ninguna prisa por marcharse.

–Me refería a la misión. Puedes elegir a tus compañeros. ¿La señorita Astrof, quizá? –inquirió la mujer sonriendo de lado ante la mención de la joven. 

–Mientras no me tenga que ocupar de esa morralla inútil a la que llamas ejército… Bryon, Mani o hasta Sny me vale –contestó relajadamente, se sentía queriendo y a la vez no a Kya a su lado, y en cualquier caso se abstuvo de nombrar a Valeska y los mellizos.

–Me parece bien. Ahora si hace el favor de salir –esa vez lo ordenó. 

–¿Salir a dónde? Se está cómodo aquí, ¿es que te molesto? –cuestionó alzando una ceja más que divertido, su único cometido claramente era incordiar.

–Tengo cosas que hacer. Debería ir a jugar por ahí –replicó la Reina apretando los puños. 

–¿Haces cosas? Curioso. La verdad es que es todo un misterio, quiero decir, tú sólo estás ahí dando órdenes, castigando gente cuando un plan te sale mal y esperando tener estas agradables charlas conmigo, y cuando ya has hecho eso, ¿qué haces con tu vida? ¿Comes, duermes, follas? Esas cosas buenas de la vida. ¿O sólo estás ahí elucubrando planes malvados? Si es así suena aburrido, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando al fin cumplas con lo que parece ser el sueño de tu existencia? –cuestionó Sonic en tono filosófico.

Nilsa rechinó los dientes, entrecerró los ojos y apretó más los puños clavándose las uñas en las palmas. –Sí hago cosas, y no creo que sean de su incumbencia. Al igual que mis planes futuros, una vez mi plan se cumpla ya no seréis necesarios, no tiene porqué saberlo. Ahora salga –repitió. 

–Seguro que es algo tan poco original como tratar inútilmente de dominar el mundo y reír malvadamente así: ¡muahahaha! –dijo el chico soltando una carcajada real después.

–L-a-r-g-o –volvió a ordenar despacio empezando a cansarse de él y sus juegos, nada le costaría sacarlo de un empujón y esconder la puerta. 

Sonic se estiró arqueando la espalda por el brazo del sofá, la camiseta se le subió mostrando su abdomen libre de marcas, excepto de unos dientes de puma en la cadera, ni rastro de las que la Reina había pretendido dejar en él. Se frotó detenidamente los ojos, movió una pierna poniéndola en el suelo y tras unos segundos la otra, giró su cuerpo quedando sentado correctamente en el sofá, se levantó apoyándose en los brazos del asiento y una vez de pie volvió a estirarse como un gato. Miró el sofá de soslayo un tiempo como si lo meditara y lo deshizo lentamente desarmando cada parte, devolviéndola a su forma original como planta y luego rejuveneciendo la planta hasta que fue una semilla antes de desaparecerla. 

–¿Así es suficiente largo para ti? –preguntó riendo.

–Oh, perdón. Quise decir que se vaya fuera de mi sala. 

Él chasqueó la lengua. –Si es que ya no se habla con propiedad, seguro que hay muchos malentendidos por cosas como estas. Tú que eres una momia, ¿qué piensas de la comunicación en este tiempo? –preguntó dando lentos pasos hacia atrás sin borrar su sonrisa burlona.

Nilsa gruñó poniéndose en pie y estirando una mano hacia él. –¡No estoy para tonterías! Vete a jugar con otro que no tenga nada mejor que hacer. Hay una misión que preparar, mocoso insolente. 

–Mírala, ya perdió los estribos y deja de ser la abuelilla amistosa de siempre para mostrar su verdadera cara, hasta me llama mocoso insolente en vez de tratarme de usted. Me llegas al corazón, Nilsa –comentó deteniéndose para poner una mano en su pecho llegando a la puerta y finalmente dar el paso que le faltaba para traspasar las puertas lanzándole un beso.

La puerta se cerró y casi al segundo desapareció de la pared, ahorrándose escuchar una carcajada más del mocoso insolente.

***

Sonic admiró los curiosos edificios con el techo de seta acabado en punta pensando casi sin darse cuenta en Sienna y sus duendes. Mientras sus ojos inspeccionaban los alrededores arbolados, los edificios nuevos y de aspecto menos modernos y no se privaba de recorrer con la mirada a cada atractiva estudiante y regalar una sonrisa a alguna, dejó que Kya se ocupara de llevarlo hasta el lugar donde se realizaba la exposición de fin de curso de Patch a la que habían sido invitados por éste.

–Vamos, Sonic. Ya tendrás tiempo luego de ver todo lo de fuera y elegir a la afortunada de esta tarde –lo instó Kya llegando a la fila para entrar a la exposición, en la última parte se notó un leve cambio en el tono de su voz, no tan indiferente como siempre había sido. 

–¿A qué viene tanta impaciencia? Nunca había estado en un campus… –ladeó la cabeza recordando que eso no era cierto, en sus primeros años de contacto con el sexo opuesto había acabado despertando en algunas universidades– americano.

–Quiero volver a ver lo que hay dentro, estuve a punto de entrar en esta universidad –comentó, casi saltando en el sitio de impaciencia–. Quizá ahora estaría exponiendo también –añadió con nostalgia de algo que no había tenido nunca. Ella había decidido Historia, y ya lo había terminado, pero tampoco tendría tiempo para hacer otra cosa. 

–Podrías haberte planteado hacer esta carrera al año que viene –dijo él, y como muchas veces se encontró pensando qué pasaría con todo el progreso cuando acabaran con el mundo, ¿qué sería de todo ese saber? ¿Todo tendría que empezar de cero o tendrían algo avanzado? Y en caso de realmente perderlo todo, ¿de verdad merecía la pena acabar con el planeta?

–Con poder pintar me vale –contestó sonriéndole y tirando de él para entrar finalmente.

Nada más entrar se encontraron con las salas donde se exponían las esculturas. Había un montón de gente bebiendo vino, charlando relajadamente y viendo las obras. Los alumnos hacían publicidad para la posterior subasta y trataban de venderlas al mejor postor. Esa parte no era la que más le entusiasmaba a Kya, pero hacía tiempo que no tenía oportunidad de ver una exposición así y se sentía como un niño con un juguete nuevo, con los ojos brillantes de emoción sin saber a dónde mirar. 

–¿Qué se le ha perdido a una preciosidad como tú en un sitio como este? –susurró cerca de su oído una voz conocida, haciendo que se girara y sonriera ampliamente. 

–Fred. Cuánto tiempo sin verte –saludó al hombre moreno dejando dos besos en sus mejillas–. Nos invitó Patch. Igual que a ti supongo. 

–Por suerte o por desgracia –contestó el hombre tendiéndole una mano a Sonic–. Es bueno veros. 

–¿Y sabes dónde está el liante? No lo he vuelto a ver desde Punta Cana –explicó Sonic.

–Tiene que estar en la siguiente sala que es donde tiene sus obras, si conseguís separarlo de los cliente lo podréis ver –informó ofreciéndoles una copa de vino a cada uno. 

–¿Me estás retando? –bromeó el más joven bebiendo de su copa.

–Ey… yo sólo informo, no me aposté nada –rió el moreno, levantando las manos. 

–Vamos a intentarlo, así luego puedo ver todo. Es genial –dijo Kya observando una escultura pequeña de una ninfa–. Nos vemos luego, Fred. 

–Tenlo por seguro, preciosa –contestó el aludido guiñándole un ojo, divertido. 

–Vamos a buscar al Miguel Ángel –dijo Sonic cogiendo de nuevo a Kya de la mano y alejándose entre la gente.

–Mira. Ese debe ser su Discóbolo –rió Kya al ver una escultura de un hombre desnudo sentado en una silla en una posición bastante indecorosa, pero la escultura era verdaderamente preciosa y detallada–. Y ahí está Miguel –añadió saltando un poco para llamar la atención de Patch. 

–Deja de saltar que te vas a matar y de todas formas no te ve –dijo el chico sacándole la lengua a Kya y continuando acercándose hasta colocarse junto a la escultura, un poco entorpeciendo la visión de otros.

Kya lo miró enfurruñada. –Pero vamos a acercarnos, no puedes quedarte ahí en medio –replicó tirando un poco de él. 

–Este método es más rápido, si molestas el interesado vendrá en cuanto se quede libre. Es una táctica sencilla –rebatió sin moverse.

Kya bufó y fue a replicar, pero la voz de Patch la interrumpió. –Y yo que venía a echaros la bronca por acercaros a mi arte. Un abrazo, pequeña –rió el rubio estrechando a Kya fuerte–. Sonic, tiempo sin verte, ya era hora de que vinieras de visita. 

–He estado bastante al otro lado del charco –se excusó ofreciéndole una mano, que Patch estrechó y tiró de él para darle un abrazo que lo descolocó un poco.

–¿Y dejaste sola a esta pobre damita? –preguntó negando con la cabeza al soltarlo. 

–Yo puedo cuidarme solita, Patch –se defendió Kya rodando los ojos. 

–Comprobé que seguía viva cada semana, si te consuela –contestó el otro.

–Oh… pobres jóvenes. Se os haría tan larga la semana esperando a hablar por teléfono. No me extraña que vinieras buscando consuelo, pequeña –le dijo a Kya cogiéndola por los hombres y caminando hasta un lado de la sala más tranquilo, sonriendo divertido. 

Entonces fue el turno de Sonic de rodar los ojos. –Te montas cada cuento –murmuró siguiéndolos.

–Ajá, pero siempre acierto. Seguro que os echabais muuucho de menos –repitió orgulloso de sí mismo. 

–No puedes ni imaginarlo, Patch –contestó Kya casi al borde de la risa. 

–Está mejorando en dibujar bastante rápido –comentó Sonic como si cambiara de tema, aunque no era así, sonriendo con diversión cuando la mujer se sonrojó.

–¿En serio? ¿Has traído alguno? Sería genial si pudiera ver esos dibujos –preguntó el rubio ilusionado. 

–N-no, los dejé en casa. La próxima vez, lo prometo –aseguró Kya dándole un golpe suave a Sonic en el hombro. 

–Qué lástima. Aquí hay muchos profesionales que podrían aconsejarte. 

–La próxima –repitió Kya más bajo bebiendo de su copa de vino. 

–No la insistas, no se atreve –dijo Sonic sacándole la lengua. 

–Sólo son garabatos… no es para tanto, perderían el tiempo –replicó Kya. 

–Paparruchas. Hay algunos que hacen verdaderos garabatos y venden por millonada –se quejó Patch bufando. 

–Yo creo que son buenos y que tiene su mérito –dio su opinión Sonic.

–Seguro que sí. Voy a ver cómo van mis clientes. Nos vemos después, disfrutar de la exposición y de la comida –se despidió y se acercó rápidamente a una mujer que parecía interesada en la escultura grande. 

Kya lo miró todo por última vez y volvió a coger a Sonic de la mano. –¿Quieres sentarte o vemos el resto?

–Vamos a ver el resto, se te ve a la legua que no te aguantas las ganas.

–¡Gracias! –exclamó dejando un beso en su mejilla y pasando a las siguientes salas, parándose en cada cosa que llamaba su atención hasta que llegaron al comedor–. Voy a ver eso de ahí, puedes quedarte sentado si quieres o salir a tomar el aire.

–Está bien, no tardaré –dijo dirigiéndose hacia la salida. 

Kya sonrió y se giró a mirar los cuadros que adornaban ese lugar. La verdad era que todo era precioso en una forma u otra. 

–Kya Astrof… cuánto tiempo sin verte –una voz chirriante la obligó a darse la vuelta y dejar de mirar uno de los cuadros para encontrarse de frente con Bonnie Clark, su pesadilla personal, la rubia, pija y remilgada que le hacía la vida imposible en el instituto. 

–Bonnie –saludó secamente forzando una sonrisa. 

–Que alegría verte, ¿estudias aquí? Oh, por supuesto que estudias aquí, ¿dónde ibas a estar sino? ¿Has expuesto hoy? Es extraño, no he visto ninguna pintura tuya, aunque claro, supongo que eligen a los mejores.

–En realidad no estudio aquí. Sólo me invitó un amigo –la interrumpió Kya. 

–¿En serio? A mí también me invitaron, sino no hubiera venido, ya sabes, estudiar en Jale da mucho trabajo y sobre todo mantener el estatus de la hermandad. ¿En qué universidad estudias? –preguntó sonriendo con altanería. 

–Yo… he terminado este año Historia. Lo hice a distancia –contestó Kya sin molestarse en pensar una excusa. 

–¿A distancia? Pobrecita. Siempre pensé que te dedicarías toda tu vida a pintar y que olerías a aguarrás permanentemente –comentó tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino–. La verdad es que era de esperar. Las universidades buscan gente con más… estilo. Gente que sea un buen representante del país, como John Aderford. ¿Sabes que estuve saliendo con él? Es un estupendo jugador de fútbol americano. Pero se volvió demasiado atosigante y yo necesito libertad en mi vida. Me he prometido con el heredero de una gran compañía, él viaja y trabaja y yo tengo mi tiempo, pero es tan perfecto, ya sabes –explicó con una sonrisa malévola viendo la expresión de Kya que empezaba a acusar sus palabras–. Aunque claro, alguien que no ha tenido demasiada vida social y que, perdona que lo diga querida, no despierta ningún interés en el sexo opuesto, dudo mucho que comprenda algo de lo que estoy diciendo, ¿me equivoco? Seguro que sigues sin haber tenido nunca una relación decente. 

–Ya respiré –dijo Sonic llegando en ese momento, dejó un beso en la comisura de los labios de Kya y pasando un brazo por su cintura, un poco preocupado por su expresión. Sólo había alcanzado a escuchar la última frase y el tono hiriente de esa mujer que le sonaba de algo, pero no lograba ubicarla–. ¿De qué me puede sonar su cara? –preguntó a Kya, decidiendo de cualquier modo ignorar a la rubia que había bajado en sólo unos minutos a su amiga de su nube de ilusión.

Kya fue a contestar, pero la voz de Bonnie volvió a interrumpirla. –No creo que nos hayamos conocido antes. Soy Bonnie Clark, soy una amiga del instituto de Kya, ¿verdad? –preguntó a la castaña con una sonrisa falsa a todas luces y tendiéndole una mano a Sonic–. ¿Y tú eres?

Sonic hizo las conexiones y comenzó a reírse en su cara. –Claro, por eso no caía, sin estar cubierta de bolas de nieve o de hojas y con la falda del colegio del revés… –dijo expresando su pensamiento entre risas. 

Bonnie frunció el ceño levemente al escucharlo decir eso. –¿Te conozco de antes? ¿Ibas a mi colegio? –preguntó mirando también a Kya. 

–Más quisieras conocerme –dijo mostrando un poco de arrogancia–. Pero yo sí sé que tu concepto de amiga está jodidamente mal, deberías regresar a preescolar a que te lo expliquen.

–Al parecer no sabes con quién estás hablando y deberías buscar mejor tus compañías –replicó Bonnie apretando un poco la copa entre sus manos. 

–Estúpida, pérfida y además con una aburrida conversación –comentó antes de girarse hacia Kya–. Kya… ¿podemos terminar de ver la exposición y marcharnos? Se me ocurrió una nueva posición en la que no me has pintado y… no sé cuánto más voy a aguantar –pidió insinuante, estrechándola un poco más contra sí.

La joven sonrió sonrojándose inevitablemente y pasando los brazos por su nuca para atraerlo y besarlo dulcemente. En el beso escuchó un sonido molesto de parte de Bonnie y luego el ruido de sus zapatos al alejarse. 

–Gracias –agradeció a Sonic al terminar con el beso. 

–¿Por qué? No he mentido en ningún momento –dijo bajando la cabeza hasta besar su pulso.

–Sólo por estar conmigo –contestó ladeando un poco la cabeza.

–Me gusta estar contigo, más que con nadie. Y si te interesa vamos a necesitar papel resistente al agua –dijo pasando de su cuello a dejar besos por la mejilla contigua hasta capturar sus labios y explorar su boca. 

–Mmm… eso me interesa –rió sobre sus labios y lo cogió de la mano para hacerlo retroceder sala por sala–. Vamos a decirle a Patch que lo veremos por la mañana. 

–Por la mañana es demasiado pronto –objetó ladeando una sonrisa.

–Quien dice por la mañana dice para comer. 

–¿Comerte? –bromeó lamiéndose los labios, su mirada ardiente recorriendo a la mujer.

–¿A quién vas a comerte? –los sorprendió la voz divertida de Patch–. Ya os habéis cansado de la gente –afirmó sin molestia en la voz–. La juventud… qué bien viven. Os espero mañana para comer, sin falta –advirtió. 

–Prometido. Conseguiré que salga de la cama –bromeó Kya dándole dos besos a Patch.

Sonic chasqueó la lengua. –Estos viejos me maltratan. 

–Seguro… –dijo ella mientras el rubio reía–. Nos vemos mañana, suerte con las ventas –se despidió y tiró de Sonic para salir del lugar. 

–Adiós, Patch, me secuestran. Que vaya bien –se despidió risueño Sonic dejándose llevar, dando inicio a una larga noche que se hizo demasiado corta.

***

Observó detenidamente los rasgos relajados de Kya, sorprendiéndose de que por una vez él hubiera despertado antes. Se encontró absorto por el movimiento de sus pechos ascendiendo levemente cuando tomaba aire y cómo éste salía entre sus labios entreabiertos acariciando los propios. Sonic se lamió los labios casi de modo inconsciente deseando humedecer los de la mujer. La razón por la que se contenía le hizo pensar que estar mirándola tan fijamente podría perturbar su sueño, bajó la mirada aunque eso no ayudó con el deseo de su cuerpo de acercarse más al femenino desnudo bajo las sábanas, se aseguró de mantener quieto el propio –después de inicialmente haber dejado su acostumbrada posición encogida– y por si acaso hizo retroceder un poco su cabeza para que su respiración dejara de chocar suavemente con el rostro de ella.

A los pocos segundos, pese a su esfuerzo volvió a levantar la mirada, recorrió los rasgos de su rostro sonriendo por la paz que encontraba en ellos. Los minutos pasaron sin que tuviera constancia de ello hasta que un rayo de Sol que caía sobre el cabecero de la cama llegó a sus ojos. Suspiró dándose cuenta de su embeleso, lo suyo comenzaba a ser grave. Levantó una mano lentamente para que ella no notara el movimiento y se la pasó por la cara hasta tirar de su flequillo y quedarse así. Esto no podía estar pasándole, no a él. Había sido un idiota por caer y tras haber salido de una pieza en aquellos días en Punta Cana pensar que nada cambiaría, doblemente idiota. Buscar nuevas conquistas había dejado de tener su atractivo poco a poco, lo que no quería decir que no tuviera ojos en la cara o dado el caso no disfrutara en el momento, pero teniendo a Kya todas quedaban subestimadas. Se encontraba a menudo pensando en la mujer cuando no estaba con ella, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo en ese momento y dónde, si estaría pensando en él y anhelando que lo hiciera, sólo él, descubrir la siguiente vez que la viera que había estado dibujándole era una prueba de su deseo cumplido que calmaba un poco esa desazón. Añoraba sus manos acariciando su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo, sus abrazos, su sonrisa y palabras dulces. Deseaba sus besos en las mejillas, en los labios, cualquier lugar que ella prefiriera, y provocar ese codiciado rubor en su rostro que la hacía más preciosa a sus ojos. Él no era ningún obtuso, las señales estaban ahí, a esas alturas brillando como un cartel de neón, pero el saber que se había enamorado de Kya, de su mejor amiga, la única que había tenido por demasiado tiempo, la que lo había salvado al encontrarle a tantos niveles, pero sobre todo de la absoluta soledad, no solucionaba nada, en su opinión daba más problemas. 

Algunas veces se planteaba confesar, pero no tardaba mucho en rechazar el pensamiento. Él no querría a alguien como él para Kya, había pasado por demasiadas camas, había muchas cicatrices no sólo en su cuerpo, era un nómada –pese a que tuviera una pequeña casa– que nunca encajaría en la sociedad, y por si fuera poco una de las piezas decisivas para acabar con todo a lo que llamaban mundo sin saber a ciencia cierta si había un futuro lugar en que vivir, siquiera si él llegaría a verlo en caso de que lo hubiera, porque nada era seguro en algo que jamás se había hecho y tampoco se podía confiar en la Reina. Era mejor así, conformarse con estar con ella tanto como se lo permitiera, pero sin abusar para no crear sospecha.

–Soy un desastre, Evan –murmuró, sintiendo que necesitaba soltar a alguien todo eso, cosa que de hecho ya había hecho un par de veces esa semana, la primera vez había obtenido una extensa carta del hombre, la segunda había pasado de él, después de todo ya había hablado al respecto y él estaba siendo repetitivo. 

–Sonic… –su nombre salió de los labios de Kya casi como un suspiro mientras ella se aovillaba un poco más sonriendo, aún sin salir del todo del mundo de los sueños. 

Sonic se tomó unos segundos para recomponerse y dejar de maltratar su pelo. –Vaya horitas… Vamos, deja de remolonear, dormilona –dijo en un tono jovial, como si segundos antes no hubiese estado desarrollando complejo de elfo doméstico queriendo darse contra algo por su situación.

La mujer soltó un sonido de protesta y se movió hasta llegar a abrazarlo y dejar un beso en su pecho sin abrir los ojos. –Días… –saludó con un bostezo y rió suavemente–. Creo que estaba soñando contigo –comentó relajadamente aspirando el olor de él, le encantaba como olía, le encantaba todo él a decir verdad, demasiado. 

–Nada bueno seguro –bromeó, sin prestar atención al sentimiento cálido que se extendió por él al saber aquello.

–No lo recuerdo, sólo sé que estabas y se sentía muy bien –contestó ella mirándolo finalmente con una sonrisa–. ¿Es muy tarde? 

–Sobre mediodía –contestó él guiándose por el Sol, no se había molestado en moverse ni un poco para buscar un reloj.

–Oh… hay que levantarse entonces. Quedamos con Patch a comer –le recordó besando sus labios castamente e incorporándose. 

–Tú quedaste con él –la corrigió y tiró de ella haciendo que cayera en parte sobre él, ese beso había sido demasiado corto, podía darse ese capricho de besarla con más dedicación que aquel leve roce.

–Nos ordenó a ambos que fuéramos –replicó Kya separándose un segundo de sus labios–. Y… seguro que tienes hambre. 

–No necesito salir de la cama para saciar mi hambre –contestó en un tono que dejaba ver que no se estaba refiriendo sólo al racimo de grosellas que hizo aparecer en su mano y sujetaba sobre su cabeza.

–Llegaremos tarde… y seguro que viene a buscarnos –dijo ella con menos convicción pasándose la lengua por los labios. Hacía tiempo que había admitido que en lo referente a Sonic… nunca tenía suficiente de él y cualquier oportunidad que el hombre le brindaba de estar solos, aunque fuera solamente estar tranquilos sin hacer nada, no dudaba ni un poco en tomarla. 

–En ese caso sólo querrá decir que fallaste en tu misión de sacarme de la cama –dijo atrapando los frutos uno a uno con los labios, cuidando de que no se destrozaran hasta estar en su boca–. ¿Te apetece?

–De todas formas, nadie me culparía –susurró antes de besarlo recorriendo su boca con la lengua saboreando los frutos–. Gracias –añadió con una sonrisa traviesa. 

–Tan cansada estás aún que te da pereza hasta tragar, casi no hay que masticar –recriminó negando con la cabeza, antes de volver a estirar el cuello para capturar más bayas.

–Es que me entró hambre de otra cosa, no de bayas –respondió insinuante, pegándose a él y ondulando un poco su cuerpo. 

–Puedes satisfacerte conmigo siempre que quieras –se ofreció dejando las grosellas y pasando un brazo por la cintura de Kya. 

Su corazón se saltó un latido al darse cuenta de lo que había escapado de sus labios, especialmente al darse cuenta de lo que ese siempre abarcaba: cuándo, dónde y cómo. Le sorprendió especialmente que lo último fuera cierto, no le importaría perder todo el control sobre su cuerpo, esa seguridad que necesitaba tener de que siempre podría escapar o hacer frente al peligro que surgiera y sobrevivir. Si Kya quisiera, aceptaría quedarse dócil sobre su espalda, incluso, sabiendo que el lugar era seguro más por la seguridad de ella que la propia, permitiría que lo atara, sin un as en la manga, quedando totalmente vulnerable sólo por satisfacerla, por hacerla feliz. El amor era aterrador.

Kya unió sus labios con los de él en un beso lento. No había sabido qué contestar a eso, para ella se había sentido diferente a otras veces, más verídico, más real, y tenía miedo de lo que le hacía sentir, porque ella también se pondría en sus manos sin dudarlo un segundo, dejaría que hiciera y deshiciera como quisiera porque sabía que podía confiar en Sonic más que en cualquier otra persona y porque le gustaba complacerlo en todo lo que pudiera. Ella… lo quería como nunca pensó que podría querer a alguien, pero, ¿y él? ¿Seguía siendo sólo su mejor amiga? Una parte de ella quería una respuesta a esa pregunta, la otra estaba aterrorizada. Se separó y se quedó mirándolo unos segundos abstraída de todo lo demás. 

–Yo también quiero complacerte en todo, Sonic, siempre –susurró mirando esos ojos verdes con intensidad. 

Sonic la atrajo por la nuca cuando esas dos cruciales palabras picaron en la punta de su lengua, permitiéndose transmitir en el beso todo lo que callaba, y poco a poco lo fue tornando en uno más apasionado, su mano libre cobrando vida y acariciando la espalda de Kya así como sus nalgas, apretando de vez en cuando, insinuando que podría colarse entre ellas y hacia el frente.

Ella se dejó hacer apretando más el abrazo para pegarlo más a ella, giró un poco su cuerpo para que quedara él sobre ella. Se perdió en esos besos y caricias deseando más de eso, más de Sonic. En algún momento el sonido del teléfono rompió su pequeña pompa y la hizo separarse de los labios de Sonic mirando el aparato sobre la mesilla con rencor. Él aprovechó ese giro de cabeza para atacar el cuello que quedó expuesto y cuando la vio estirar el brazo hacia la mesilla enlazó su mano con la de ella, manteniéndola junto a su cabeza sobre la almohada.

–Será Patch… –protestó Kya sin mucho entusiasmo–. Si no lo cogemos subirá. 

Sonic sonrió malicioso y soltó su mano. –Contesta –dijo antes de que una mano bajara hasta colarse entre las piernas de Kya y su boca comenzara a chupar un pezón.

–Eres malvado –murmuró cogiendo el teléfono y tratando de no jadear demasiado por esas acciones–. Hola, Patch. 

–¡Os estoy esperando en la aburrida recepción del hotel! –se escuchó gritar al hombre por el otro lado del teléfono. 

Viendo que Kya estaba logrando contenerse, Sonic introdujo dos dedos en ella mientras el pulgar seguía estimulando su clítoris, sonrió cuando no pudo seguir silenciándose ante eso.

–Oh, Dios… –gimió apenas consiguiendo separar el móvil–. Lo siento… mucho, Patch, acabo de despertaaar. 

–¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? No, espera, no contestes, no necesito datos extra sobre el sexo hetero, gracias –el rubio bufó. 

Sonic sonrió travieso abriendo un condón, se lo puso acariciándose sólo para mejorar la vista de la mujer, se lamió los labios y le guiñó un ojo cuando se posicionó listo para penetrarla, observando su rostro en busca de una verdadera negativa a ello, cuando no la encontró entró de una sola vez.

Kya logró morderse el labio inferior a tiempo de que Patch la escuchara. –Unos minu… mmm… minutos, Patch. Lo prometo. 

–¡Más os vale bajar o subiré yo mismo con una manguera! –la amenaza llegó clara a ambos. 

–Ssiii –siseó Kya antes de colgar y enroscar sus piernas entorno a la cintura de Sonic–. Eres malvado. 

–Algo se me tenía que pegar –contestó moviendo las piernas de Kya a sus hombros, deseando llegar tan dentro de ella como fuera posible.

–Joder… –la espalda de Kya se arqueó con la nueva posición. Se pasó la lengua por los labios sintiéndolos resecos por la respiración y fijó su vista en el rostro de Sonic. 

Sus miradas conectaron mientras se movían frenéticamente uno contra otro. 

–Kya… –gimió anhelante Sonic, mordiéndose el labio inmediatamente después e inclinándose, doblando a la mujer, para poder besarla y, como antes, que nada inconveniente escapara de sus labios.

Se corrió en un grito ahogado contra la pierna de la mujer que había pasado a besar mientras escuchaba el de ella. Se sujetó en sus brazos para no derrumbarse sobre ella y logró echarse para atrás sentándose sobre sus talones unos segundos antes de serpentear por el costado de Kya hasta acomodarse abrazándola por la cintura y besarla sin prisa.

Ella acarició su pelo relajadamente mirando el techo de la habitación cuando se separaron. Tragó nerviosa removiéndose. –Sonic… –susurró llamando su atención y girando la cabeza para mirarlo finalmente con una tímida sonrisa–. Te quiero, más que a nadie –confesó sin poder ni querer evitarlo, al fin al cabo no era buena ocultando cosas o mintiendo y no le veía sentido, aceptaría que él pusiera cierta distancia entre ellos si lo necesitaba sólo quería estar con él de la manera que le permitiera. 

Sonic se sintió caldeado, emocionado y hasta eufórico por esas palabras hasta que la parte racional tuvo que volver a funcionar explotando su pompa de absoluta dicha. Qué tonto era, claro que lo quería como siempre, no como él desearía.

–Gracias –sonrió sinceramente, dejó un corto beso en sus labios y se incorporó–. Ya lo sé, soy tu mejor amigo, ¿no?, y tienes un padre un poco cascarrabias… no era difícil llegar a la conclusión –habló algo más rápidamente de lo normal mientras sacaba del armario ropa que ponerse–. Yo te am… quiero también, por encima de todo –se corrigió a mitad de la frase y murmuró lo último caminando hacia el baño.

–Te equivocas –contestó ella sentándose en la cama deteniendo su avance al baño–. Yo… te quiero mucho más que como mi mejor amigo –sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y se tuvo que obligar a no apartar la vista de él–. Yo-me-enamoré-de-ti –dijo de carrerilla, tomó una honda respiración y añadió por si no se había entendido–: Te amo. 

Sonic se quedó mirándola hasta que sus ojos lagrimearon, no estuvo seguro si por no pestañear o por la intensa emoción que sentía. Dejó caer en un montón el pantalón y la camisa, tomó el rostro de Kya entre sus manos y la besó.

–No te merezco… Dioses, te amo tanto… Mereces algo mejor… no alguien como yo… Pero te quiero tanto… estaba perdiendo la cabeza… Algún elegante, erudito, educado, rico y guapo tío de ciudad… Yo no soy suficiente, no sé hacer esto… No puedes enamorarte de mí, ¿comprendes?... El amor es una puta retorcida… Te amo… –dijo nerviosamente entre beso y beso, luchando contra sí mismo.

Kya lo abrazó con la risa de alivio y felicidad luchando por salir de sus labios. –Te amo, ya te amo… y no pienso deshacerme de lo que siento. Vamos… tú eres elegante hasta con hojas de pino en el pelo… y ya se encarga Evan de convertirte en un erudito. Además… ¿qué gracia tendría un tío educado de ciudad? No sería divertido… no pido algo fácil y predecible, te quiero a ti… y por Dios, no me hagas decir nada respecto a lo de guapo, no quiero que tu ego se infle más y salgamos con estas pintas al pasillo –bromeó riendo suavemente besándolo de nuevo. 

Sonic rió y la abrazó. –Gracias, yo no pensé que alguien fuera a quererme así alguna vez –dijo sin pensar, con la voz algo tomada–. Soy tuyo. Te quiero, Kya. 

Ella sonrió tomando sus labios con los propios. –Tuya… 

–¡Queréis salir de una maldita vez! ¡Panda de conejos fornicadores! –se escuchó a Patch golpeando la puerta.

–Señor, no haga eso… los clientes se quejarán… 

Sonic se movió rápido y abrió la puerta tal como estaba. –¡Me ha dicho que me quiere! ¡Que me quiere! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¿Ves? Pues no seas tan impaciente, toma, entretente –dijo emocionado y poniendo un racimo de uvas rojas en su mano que acaba de crear, fue una suerte que su mano derecha fuera la que estaba oculta por la puerta y el hombre no vio el proceso. 

Patch los miró con los ojos como platos y comenzó a reír. –Esperaré porque esto suena a cotilleo interesante –dijo entre risas guiñándole un ojo a Kya. 

–Ahora salimos –prometió ella levantándose con la sábana cubriéndola y una amplia sonrisa. 

El menor se sonrojó un poco avergonzado por su loco impulso y cerró la puerta. Miró a Kya mordiéndose el labio con cara de circunstancias, pero acabó por acercarse para volver a abrazarla y hacerla caer de nuevo en la cama.

–Sonic… yo tampoco sé hacer esto, pero… quiero estar contigo así que… quiero intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas –dijo besando su cuello–. Pero ahora sí que tenemos que salir, o nos harán pagar más por las molestias causadas. 

–Haré que toda la planta se quede sopa –dijo no queriendo soltarla ahora que la tenía.

–La verdad es… que tengo hambre –contestó apartando la mirada cuando sus tripas sonaron. 

Sonic levantó la cabeza, la miró y suspiró. –Está bien… –aceptó levantándose sin soltarla y llevándolos hasta la ducha.

Al poco estaban vestidos y listos para salir a comer con un impaciente Patch que ya se había acabado las uvas. 

–Venga, venga. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ya estáis juntos? Al fin… os ha costado siglos, sois lentos. ¿Dónde os apetece comer? Hay un italiano fantástico aquí cerca. 

–Sí, quiero lasaña de boletus –aceptó Sonic ignorando todo lo anterior.

–Jooo… venga, antes estabas más emocionado. Venga, cuéntale a Patch. ¿Va en serio? ¿Habéis dicho que os amáis o sólo os queréis? No es lo mismo. Kya… 

–No nos has dado mucho tiempo para hablar –contestó la mujer mirando a Sonic con una sonrisa y haciendo que le pasara un brazo por los hombros–. Supongo. 

–¿Supones? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Cuando yo le dije a mi querido prometido que lo amaba con locura y él dijo que también me quería, que bonito fue ese momento aún lloro recordándolo, quedó claro que estaríamos juntos, el uno para el otro –replicó el rubio.

Sonic dejó un beso en la mejilla de Kya y aprovechó para susurrarle. –Es divertido impacientarle. –Se sonrieron y se giró hacia Patch–. ¿Fue tan bonito? Cuéntame, me muero por saber –le dijo con una sonrisa divertida. 

–Fue precioso. Acabábamos de estrenar su barco de la costa, ya sabes… tooodo el barco, y estábamos viendo la puesta de Sol en la cubierta y entonces me atreví a decírselo y dedicamos toda la noche a volver a recorrer el barco. Nunca pensé que pudiera tener tanto aguante –explicó Patch emocionado. 

–En un barco, solos en la inmensidad del mar y con una puesta de Sol, qué típico –lo chinchó Sonic.

Patch lo mató con la mirada. –Ya te hubiera gustado –bufó. 

–No te creas, prefiero poder sentarme –siguió molestando, riendo un poco.

–Kya… tu novio me está molestando –se quejó Patch haciendo un puchero. 

–Sólo se está vengando por interrumpir –le restó importancia la mujer conteniendo una risa. 

–Crueles… Dios los crea y ellos se juntan. 

–Sí… mejor no conocer a Mark, bastante tenemos contigo –bromeó Sonic.

–Mi Mark es perfecto, simplemente perfecto. No hay que sacrificar la exclusividad sexual por cualquiera –aseguró el rubio. 

–¿Insinúas que yo soy cualquiera, Patch? –preguntó Kya alzando una ceja. 

–No, no, claro que no, cariño. Eres perfecta, estáis genialosos juntos, yo ya lo sabía y nadie me hizo caso. Pero ¡Já! he ganado una pata de jamón –dijo triunfal–. El pobre animalico de Fred se llevará una desilusión por no poder repetir. 

–Tienes un problema serio con las apuestas –dijo Sonic negando con la cabeza e inconscientemente estrechando un poco más a Kya contra él a la mención del moreno.

–Yo sólo apuesto sobre seguro –rebatió Patch–. Llegamos –añadió entrando en un restaurante de aspecto antiguo y muy italiano. 

–Eso no quiere decir que no sea un problema –dijo Kya negando también con la cabeza y besando el hombro de Sonic mientras el rubio pedía mesa para tres y esperaban a que les condujeran a una libre. 

Su avance fue sorprendentemente interrumpido cuando alguien muy alto y delgado los abrazó. –Hola, ¿venís a comer lasaña? Este es el mejor lugar de la ciudad –dijo Zac al soltarlos.

–Hola, no esperábamos encontraros aquí –dijo Kya sorprendida al ver a Anakin acercarse. 

–Lo raro sería que no nos encontraras aquí –bromeó el moreno dándole dos besos y estrechando la mano de Sonic–. ¿Qué os trae por Portland?

–Vinimos a una exposición de Patch –contestó ella. 

–Yo quería huir a Rusia, pero esta vez me cazaron –bromeó Sonic chasqueando la lengua.

–Y mira lo bien que te salió la visita –replicó Patch acercándose para saludar–. Cuánto tiempo. ¿Cómo acabasteis la fiesta de la semana pasada? Fue genial, ¿verdad?

–Muy divertida –aseguró Anakin mirando a Sonic con una ceja alzada. 

–¿Has probado la lasaña de boletus? La hacen buena o me paso a la de espinacas –consultó Sonic a Zac.

–La mejor después de la de carne –contestó Zac–. Me alegro mucho de que estéis juntos. Muy bien hecho –dijo con una relajada sonrisa y dándoles unas palmaditas en la cabeza a cada uno, en el caso del chico también le revolvió el pelo.

Kya parpadeó sorprendiéndose de su acertada deducción y le sonrió. –Apenas ha sido hace media hora –murmuró divertida–. ¿Comemos juntos? Seguro que podemos pedir una mesa más grande. 

–¡Genial! Yo voy –se ofreció Patch acercándose al camarero. 

–Enhorabuena –los felicitó Anakin. 

–Tampoco es para tanto… no es como si nos hubiéramos prometido o estuviera embarazada –comentó un tanto abochornada por la atención, tratando de restarle importancia. 

Sonic negó efusivamente por la cabeza ante la mera idea. –¿Qué habéis hecho vosotros? ¿Cómo van tus aburridísimas matemáticas? ¿Sacaste un juego de esos nuevo? –cambió de tema.

–La segunda parte de laberintos, aunque costó un poco acabarla –contestó Zac mirando a Anakin significativamente, el relato de lo que habían sufrido unos compañeros de la Orden de Nuwa luchando contra esa niña había sido escalofriante, sólo de pensar que estaba por ahí suelta de nuevo…

–Yo estoy en plenos exámenes ahora. Pero he decidido tomarme un descanso del estudio, son demasiado fáciles –comentó Anakin cogiéndole la mano a Zac–. ¿Ya has presentado tu tesina, Kya?

–Sí, el mes pasado. He conseguido un sobresaliente, no me dieron la matrícula por un par de pijos insufrible, pero está bien –contestó ella. 

–La mesa ya está, vamos a comer que muero de hambre y vosotros ni habéis desayunado –los llamó Patch señalando una mesa redonda. 

–Depende de cómo lo mires –dijo Sonic sacándole la lengua–, además comí grosellas.

–Yo sí tengo hambre –comentó Kya tirando de Sonic para que sentara con ella–. Quiero tallarines al curry –dijo apenas mirando la carta. 

Pidieron y pasaron una tarde y noche animada, yendo de una cafetería a otra y de ahí a otro restaurante y pubs.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mekare:** ¡Love! Al fin, ¿habéis visto al pobre bicho nervioso? Menudo conflicto llevaba, ni sabía lo que decía, más mono. XD  
>  **Little Owl:** Taaan adorables *.* ¿Quién no quiere un bicho así que le diga esas cosas?


	18. Capítulo 18

–¿Qué tal estás? –preguntó Kya nada más contestar al teléfono sabiendo que se trataría de Sonic, llevaba todo el día esperando esa llamada desde Berlín donde habían ido a buscar al Elemento Fuego. Ella se había quedado en Canadá, algo que no le hacía mucha gracia, más cuando Sonic sí que había ido, pero eran órdenes de Nilsa. 

–Buenas tardes –saludó Sonic divertido–. De una pieza. Como duermo cuando me da la gana pues estoy esquivando la cosa esta del jet-laj. Mani y Bryon están un poco más rotos, hasta Vale, lo que es una bendición. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces por ahí? ¿Cómo está Hela?

–Yo bien… esperando que llamaras –confesó–. He estado dibujando un rato esta mañana mientras Hela hacía sus tareas, ahora se ha ido a dormir la siesta, hemos comido hace poco. ¿Ya habéis ido a la casa de Rose?

–Sí, hemos estado por los alrededores. Bryon dice que mejor dejarlo para mañana y hoy dormir. ¿Y qué has dibujado?

–Pues he dibujado a Hela estudiando y la vista del bosque desde la ventana. Le he prometido que cuando despierte iremos a las termas a bañarnos y a jugar con sus muñecos –le contó sonriendo–. También me dijo que si llamabas cuando ella dormía que te mandara muuuchos besos de su parte y que te dijera que le gustan los chocolates y las casas de muñecas. 

Sonic rió al pensar en la pequeña. –Entonces, ¿de verdad estás bien? La abuelilla no te ha mandado ninguna de sus estúpidas misiones, ¿verdad?

–Estoy bien, de verdad, un poco más aburrida. Ella está un poco inquieta, pero no nos ha mandado nada a ninguno, creo que quiere esperar por una vez a que regreséis –aseguró–. No te preocupes por mí y ten cuidado, sobre todo de Valeska. De verdad te quiero de una pieza a la vuelta. 

–Descuida, no me atrapará y tengo a Mani de mi parte, ya sabes que es con el único que Vale no se atreve a meterse –contestó él.

–¡Niño insolente! Vamos a salir, ponte esto, no te olvides de la corbata, es lo que mejor te queda. Cuelga y date prisa –se escucharon las órdenes de Valeska.

Sonic suspiró reuniendo paciencia. –Vamos a cenar a algún lado. Hablamos mañana.

–Claro. Pásalo bien. Intenta llamar para hablar con Hela, seguro que quiere contarte muchas cosas –se despidió Kya lamentando el poco rato que habían hablado–. Te quiero. 

–Y yo a ti. Os compensaré… a ti cuando ya no esté Hela presente –dijo insinuante.

Kya rió divertida. –Sólo vuelve entero –pidió y esperó a que la llamada se cortara para despegar el teléfono de su oreja.

***

_“Vaya mierda de instituto”_ , pensó Rose llegando a la calle donde estaba su casa, la verdad era que llevaba pensándolo desde que había entrado en ese horrible lugar esa mañana. Estaba harta de los malditos profesores y los pijos de sus compañeros. Estaba hasta la coronilla de los de la Orden, siempre queriendo que estuviera tranquila, controlada, que fuera una niña buena… ¡Joder, no lo era! Eso era aburrido, sin gracia. Por eso se había divertido tanto cuando el estúpido director tuvo que callarse la boca por su nuevo color de pelo y su tatuaje… y ni qué decir el piercing. Eso había sido genial, había pensado que la vena del cuello le explotaría.

Llegó frente a la puerta de su casa y suspiró pesadamente. Ahora le tocaría aguantar la charla de su padre de por qué no debía llamar tanto la atención, era estúpido, ella sólo quería hacer lo que le diera la gana y si era posible tirarse al primer tío cachondo que encontrara… llevaba un mes sin follar con nadie por el estúpido castigo que se había ganado al quemar la cocina. Ji, eso también había sido gracioso. Abrió la puerta perezosamente y cuando fue a anunciar su llegada fue cuando se fijó en sus padres en el suelo el salón. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella y se fijó en los cuatro intrusos que había en su casa. Una mujer rubia estaba lanzándole pelotazos a su madre en la cabeza con una sádica sonrisa, su progenitora soltaba un sonido de molestia, pero parecía que el esfuerzo de tratar de atrapar la pelota era demasiado grande para ella, y miraba a su padre que no paraba de comer. Un hombre que parecía sacado de una tribu estaba tranquilamente en un sillón, luego el hombre que había cerrado la puerta, bastante atractivo aunque un poco vejestorio para ella y un joven que la miraba desde las escaleras en las que estaba sentado, con unos pantalones vaqueros rotos ajustados y una camiseta con capucha de cuello ancho de color verde con la que se podían ver sus brazos. El muy cabrón tenía un polvazo. 

–¿Quién coño sois vosotros? –preguntó en alemán. 

–¡Ya llegó la pequeña de fuego! ¿A que ahora están mejor? Yo los veo más felices –dijo Valeska en alemán refiriéndose a sus padres–. ¿Verdad? –con uno de los tacones de aguja de sus altas botas empujó la cabeza del padre hacia el suelo incrustándola en la comida y rió cuando a pesar de que la comida se le metió por la nariz y no podía respirar siguió comiendo.

–No sé quién eres, barbie de silicona, pero déjalos en paz –le advirtió la joven. 

–Tranquila, pequeña… no hemos venido con la idea de pelear. Y si no te importa, ¿podemos pasar al inglés? A mis amigos no les va mucho el alemán –comentó Bryon divertido–. Déjame presentarme, Bryon Bacci, _trono_ de Jade. 

Sonic estiró un brazo ya cansado de ver aquel juego de Valeska y habiendo captado la molestia de la joven, y hizo crecer melissa bajo la nariz de los padres e incrementando su propiedad soporífera los envió a dormir.

–Te dije que eso no te daría puntos para convencerla, Vale.

Valeska lo miró rabiosa. –Niño desobediente… Algún día voy a amaestrarte como te mereces.

–Sigue soñando, perdiste la ventaja de la sorpresa y puedo mandarte a criar malvas igual que con Nilsa –replicó sin amedrentarse, incluso le sacó la lengua, bastante harto de ella, la anterior había sido una noche larga. Se levantó estirándose con lo que se pudo ver durante unos segundos parte de sus abdominales y se acercó a Rose ofreciéndole una mano–. Sonic, Madera.

–Creía que Madera estaba con Nuwa –replicó la joven aceptando su mano–. Si no os importa largaros de mi casa… bueno, a ti te dejo quedar –añadió mirándolo predadora. 

–Se lo creen todo los imbéciles. ¿No prefieres venirte con el bando ganador? –preguntó sonriendo de lado y recorriéndola con la mirada a su vez, no estaba traicionando a Kya por eso y si así podían volver antes, mejor.

–¿Y cómo sabéis que es el ganador? –preguntó ella alzando una ceja. 

–Fácil, preciosa, somos más divertidos y eso nos da puntos –contestó Bryon apoyándose en una pared relajado. 

–Al final todas son iguales, controlando. ¿Por qué habría de creeros?

–Vamos, Rose, según tu ficha del archivo del cuartel de Nuwa tienes un coeficiente más alto de inteligencia. Nuwa sólo te preserva como un loco coleccionista de juguetes que ni los saca de la caja, Jade necesita que colabores, es una ventaja a tu favor. A mí no me controla nadie –contestó Sonic, sonriendo al pensar en darle más quebraderos de cabeza a Nilsa.

–Sin embargo, estás aquí haciendo un recado para ella –replicó la chica sonriendo de lado–. ¿También es porque quieres? 

–Me suplicó y decidí hacerle el favor, me gusta cambiar de aires, no había pisado esta parte de Europa –contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

–Claro… ¿no tiene nada que ver lo que viste en mi ficha? –preguntó tentativamente poniendo una mano en su cadera. 

–Tal vez… Si quieres venirte conmigo deberías empezar a hacer la maleta –contestó imprimiendo en sus palabras un doble sentido que no pretendía cumplir.

–¿Y ellos se quedan aquí? No necesito que sigan haciendo de niñeras –comentó mirando a sus padres dormidos. 

–Es más cómodo si se quedan –respondió sin darle importancia.

–Bien… no veo inconveniente en acompañaros si me puedo librar del colegio y mis padre y los pelmas de la Orden y aún encima… –dejó la frase inacabada relamiéndose mirando a Sonic. 

–Una buena elección, señorita. La esperamos aquí –dijo Bryon sorprendiéndose de la facilidad con que lo habían conseguido, mirando a la joven subir las escaleras–. Eres bueno, chaval. La volviste loca en segundos.

–El mejor –dijo sonriendo esa vez recostándose en el sofá–. Ni media palabra a Kya –advirtió cambiando al ruso para asegurarse de que en caso de que la adolescente escuchara desde arriba no lo entendiera.

–Chaval… creo que la pequeña se olerá algo, se ve a kilómetros que le interesas a la chispas –rió Bryon–, y no parece de las que se dan por vencidas. 

–Mientras no sepa que lo incentivé… ya me ocuparé de quitármela de encima cuando lleguemos –dijo sin darle mayor importancia.

–Suerte con eso –contestó el hombre mirando la puerta–. Tenemos visita.

–Más para jugar –dijo Valeska ilusionada–. Tú, sube con la chica en llamas –ordenó a Sonic.

–No te exaltes, Valeska, llamarás mucho la atención –dijo Manitú levantándose del sillón y avanzando hacia la puerta, mirando a Sonic agregó–: Que empaque rápido, tenemos que irnos.

Sonic se levantó entonces, subió las escaleras yendo a la habitación de Rose y abrió la puerta sin llamar. –Tenemos que largarnos.

–Cuánta prisa… –se quejó la chica rodando los ojos y metiendo unas camisetas en la bolsa que estaba preparando. Añadió un ordenador, discos de música y pantalones y metió en otra bolsa su colección de Converse–. Listo. 

Sonic le encogió las bolsas y se puso la capucha calándosela bien hasta los ojos. –Guárdatelo en el bolsillo –dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana de la habitación, vio un abeto a unos metros y sonrió, hizo que una rama se alargara en vez de que creciera naturalmente para no dejar pistas de su colaboración y saltó a ella–. Vamos, que vamos a echar raíces –la apremió al ver que no lo seguía inmediatamente después.

Rose saltó finalmente frunciendo el ceño y se agarró a Sonic, una mano apretando casualmente una nalga. –Te falta un poco de culo. 

–Lo compenso con todo lo demás. ¿No te apetece hacer barbacoa? –dijo haciendo que la rama los dejara en el suelo y se pegaron a la casa tras los arbustos que la rodeaban. Cuando se acercó, uno de Nuwa con unas pistolas envió calor haciendo que se quemara las manos con el metal y tiró de Rose para seguir avanzando.

El siguiente que apareció fue rodeado por un fuego abrasador que Rose había creado, y que miraba satisfecha y extasiada. 

–¡Venga, chavales! ¡Nos vamos! –lo llamó Bryon desde el coche para que se apresuraran antes de que llegaran los refuerzos. Y cuando estuvieron dentro salió quemando rueda del lugar directamente hacia el aeropuerto, no merecía la pena esperar más en esa ciudad. 

A los pocos metros unos coches trataron de cerrarles el paso, Bryon dio un volantazo tomando una calle a la izquierda que pronto se dieron cuenta que era en contra dirección y tomaron el primer desvío que encontraron. Tres coches los seguían por la ancha calle tratando de alcanzarlos, nuevamente uno más se cruzó delante de ellos y lo esquivaron subiéndose a la acera.

–¿No puede ir esta mierda de ataúd más rápido? –cuestionó Sonic. 

–Sí, en un circuito –protestó Bryon esquivando los coches y peatones que se encontraba. –Ya veremos si les gustan las langostas por aquí –dijo y se carcajeó al ver a los insectos atacando los coches de Nuwa que tenían que detenerse para no chocar con otros vehículos. 

Dejados los coches atrás con la plaga, una furgoneta se puso a su altura y comenzaron a dispararles abriendo la puerta lateral, segundos después sus atacantes gritaban de terror al encontrarse con los ojos de Mani. Al girar por una calle más estrecha escucharon a dos personas caer sobre el techo.

–Yo me encargo. Son peor que las pulgas –bufó Sonic molesto enviando hongos patógenos que atacaron sus ojos y gangrenaron sus extremidades haciendo que cayeran del coche.

–Menuda protección de mierda –se quejó Rose rodando los ojos al ver caer uno a uno a los que tendrían que protegerla. 

–Es que somos muy buenos, preciosa –bromeó Bryon acelerando al llegar a la carretera que llevaba al aeropuerto ya sin perseguidores a la vista, pero sin poder estar seguros. 

Sonic cerró los ojos, para no pensar en el reducido espacio y también concentrarse en la vegetación existente. –En un camión de una floristería a trescientos metros hay magia –informó sin mojarse sobre si eran de Nuwa o no, pero quizás convendría no arriesgarse.

–Oído cocina –contestó el brasileño girando en la primera salida para esquivarla. 

Consiguieron llegar al aeropuerto sin más sobresaltos, antes de bajar del coche Sonic le hizo una capucha a la camiseta de Rose y se la puso. –Tu pelo es como un cartel de neón, guapa.

–Lo prefiero a que sea aburrido, guapo –replicó ella, pero sin quitarse la capucha–. ¿Y a dónde vamos? ¿Voy a vivir contigo?

–Yo vivo en el bosque, no bajo el techo de la abuelita. Canadá –contestó avanzando por el aeropuerto hacia las ventanillas donde pidieron cinco pasajes para el primer avión que saliera a donde fuera.

–Puerta 543 –dijo Manitú.

–Ahora voy –dijo metiéndose al baño para hacer el cambio con Evan.

–Evan… mi otro proyecto sin empezar –dijo Valeska al verle.

El hombre la ignoró. –Ya podemos irnos. Buenas tardes, señorita Grey, soy Evan Kolgers –se presentó mientras avanzaban por la cola.

–¿Y el guapo de Madera? –preguntó Rose mirándolo descaradamente. 

–Me tiene delante –contestó Evan engreído–. Yo soy el Elemento, Sonic es mi descendiente, compartimos materia.

–Ya veo… Eres un poco creído, ¿verdad? 

–En absoluto.

–Pues yo creo que sí. ¿Por qué no viaja Sonic? Es más divertido con él e interesante. 

Evan la miró con condescendencia, demasiado maleducada. Sí, se merecía el golpe de realidad que se llevaría cuando llegaran, además nunca se había llevado bien con el Elemento Fuego y a lo largo de su existencia se había encontrado con otros dos, habían acaba discutiendo y luchando.

–Claustrofobia –contestó Manitú pensando que sería lo mejor para todos poner fin a ese intercambio cuando antes, Evan no se veía muy feliz y teniendo en cuenta su debilidad patológica por las mujeres era grave.

–Pues vaya timo… tenía ganas de hablar más con él o no hablar con él –bufó Rose sentándose en su asiento–. Menudas horas más largas me esperan.

***

–Por ahí están los jardines, mejor que no te roces con nada porque dependiendo del estado de ánimo de la abuelilla rezuman ponzoña. Un sacrilegio –opinó Sonic negando con la cabeza, antes de continuar explicándole a Rose mientras caminaban hacia la mansión–. Detrás hay unas termas, están geniales, es un río bastante ancho, pero no tiene mucha corriente.

–Podrías enseñármelo luego, me encanta el agua caliente y bañarme desnuda –sugirió la chica acercándose un poco a él. 

–Si te apetece, a mí nunca me ha ido la ropa interior ni los bañadores, es una tela inútil –contestó Sonic con indiferencia.

–Totalmente innecesario –concordó ella relamiéndose. 

–Normalmente el comedor es la segunda puerta a la izquierda, pero como a Nilsa le encanta remodelar… a saber. Ahora lo que encontraremos en medio del pasillo es la puerta de su sala, es un poco pesada, si no le haces ni un poquito de caso te planta la puerta en cada pasillo por el que gires hasta que entras –explicó rodando los ojos y entrando en el castillo tras los otros tres.

–¿Tenemos que ir a verla ahora mismo? Qué impaciente –comentó la joven–. Yo tenía mejores cosas en las que entretenerme– replicó pasando un dedo por el brazo de Sonic. 

–Estará como un niño al que le han regalado una nueva bolsa de caramelos. Y intenta controlar todo lo que puede, por eso la saco de quicio –sonrió guiñándole un ojo, sin detenerse ante el toque–, así que querrá asegurarse de que vas a colaborar y esas cosas. Ya que todo salió bien espero que se comporte.

Rose rió entrando cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron ante ellos y se quedó mirando a la mujer sonriente sentada en el trono. 

–Bienvenida, querida. Es un placer tenerte al fin entre nosotros –la saludó Nilsa animada. 

–Supongo que sí –contestó Rose sonriendo con suficiencia–. Es un poco rollo tener que verte después de un viaje tan largo, pero me alegro de que los mandaras a buscarme. 

–Sabía que lo agradecerías –contestó la Reina sin inmutarse aún por los desplantes y la falta de educación–. Sólo quería darte la bienvenida y decirte que tu habitación está lista para que la pongas a tu gusto. 

–¿No pueden ordenar mis cosas otros? –preguntó Rose arrugando la nariz. 

–Por supuesto, para eso están los criados. Puedes usarlos como te plazca –concedió la mujer–. Sólo quería pedirte algo, por mucho que nuestro Elemento Metal te saque de quicio, no le ataques con tu magia, es de vital importancia. Si crees que merece un escarmiento puedes hacérmelo saber y se lo daré gustosa en tu nombre. 

–Oh… eso sí que es una putada –murmuró Sonic revisando en su mente la estrella de destrucción y asintiendo de acuerdo con Nilsa.

–Puedo ocuparme de él sin magia, si es demasiado gilipollas –contestó Rose–. Si por lo demás puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana no tengo problemas con eso ni con ayudarte –añadió. 

–Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras –aseguró la Reina sonriendo ampliamente, esa niña ni se enteraría de que siempre estaría vigilándola. 

–Eso me gusta. 

Sonic se soltó una risita, pero no se prestó a hacerle ver la trampa tras esa concesión, Evan le había dicho que había acabado hasta los cojones de la chica en el viaje, todo un mérito.

–Te dije que te encantaría y no me creíste, abuelita.

La Reina forzó una sonrisa ante el apelativo. –En cuanto a vosotros, os recompensaré por vuestro trabajo. Tenéis tiempo libre hasta que decidamos ir al cuartel general, no precisaré de vosotros –les dijo a los otros cuatro. Bryon, Val y Mani inclinaron la cabeza ligeramente en agradecimiento… porque no hubiera castigo. 

–Siempre tan generosa –se burló Sonic–. Puede que un día de estos Evan te honre con su presencia, no te preocupes, yo vendré a incordiarte otro día, sé que has echado de menos nuestras charlas estos días –rió guiñándole un ojo antes de girarse para salir, estaba deseando quitarse de encima de Rose e ir a ver a Kya y después de haberla visto a conciencia, a Hela.

–Nos vemos, Nilsa –se despidió Rose siguiéndolo por los pasillos–. ¿Vienes a estrenar mi habitación? –preguntó coqueta. 

–Puedes empapelarla de posters de esos tú sola –puso ya fin a todo aquello–. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que jugar contigo.

Rose abrió la boca para replicar, pero una voz a sus espaldas la interrumpió. 

–¡Sonic! –Kya se acercaba al joven corriendo sin percatarse tan siquiera de la presencia de la otra y cuando llegó hasta él saltó para colgarse de su cuello y enlazar sus piernas en torno a su cintura. 

Sonic la sostuvo con una mano por el culo, y con la otra la sujetó por la nuca para besarla con pasión, acabando por girar y apoyarla en una pared para estabilizarles.

–Volví, entero, de una pieza –dijo sonriendo radiante antes de volver a besarla.

Kya rió y lo abrazó con fuerza. –Lo vi. Pero quiero asegurarme más detenidamente –dijo mirándolo traviesa–. Te eché de menos. 

–Lo sé –contestó y cuando ella frunció los labios, rió–. Vale, yo también –confesó tirando con los dientes del inferior fruncido para que los relajara.

–Perdón… ¿quién narices eres? –interrumpió Rose con los brazos cruzados y evidentemente molesta. 

Kya miró por encima del hombro de Sonic y se ruborizó. –Oh, lo siento, no me fijé que estabas con alguien –se disculpó bajando las piernas–. Soy Kya Astrof. Tú debes ser Rose, encantada –se presentó sonriendo y tendiéndole una mano que la otra miró con repulsión. 

–No se lo tomes a mal, hasta a sacado de sus casillas a Evan, no lo leía hablar tan florido desde… que me echaba la bronca a mí por otras cosas –dijo Sonic absteniéndose de hacer referencia a su vida de libertinaje.

–¿A Evan? No puede ser… si es una mujer –dijo sorprendida Kya y miró a Rose–. Wooow debes ser una buena pieza –rió. 

–Al menos no hago espectáculos deprimentes en los pasillos como una cualquiera –bufó Rose. 

–No creo que por besar a mi novio después de días sin verlo me convierta en una cualquiera –se defendió Kya. 

Sonic miró a Rose como si fuera una serpiente perturbando su sueño por las palabras dirigidas a Kya. 

–Salgamos de estas cuatro paredes, ya encontrará niños de su edad con los que entretenerse –dijo cogiendo a su novia de la mano para marcharse.

–Creo que o se lleva bien con Cael o se matan –comentó Kya siguiéndolo–. Por cierto, tu habitación está al final de pasillo, Rosie, diviértete –se despidió abrazando a Sonic–. ¿Trajiste regalos? –preguntó divertida. 

–No me dio tiempo –contestó Sonic–. Rose no puede arrear a Cael, como Cael a mí.

–Eso puede ser interesante de ver. Menos mal que me pasé por la ciudad y compré la casita de muñecas para Hela y chocolate alemán –rió negando con la cabeza. 

–Qué haría sin ti –rió besando un segundo sus labios–. Tuvimos que salir cagando leches, con persecución en coche incluida.

–Wooow, y sigues de una pieza, me extraña que no os hiciera regresar porque se olvidó su peluche y no podría dormir por las noches –bromeó metiendo una mano en sus pantalones. 

–Le dio tiempo a coger algunas cosas, seguro que fue lo primero que metió –contestó apresurando el paso para no necesitar irrumpir en alguna habitación, no quería acostarse con Kya con los ojos de Nilsa a su alrededor.

***

Soltó un suspiro relajado, apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la poza sentado en un escalón para ello y cerró los ojos. Había pasado la mañana entrenando duro una nueva tabla que Evan le había dejado, hacía tiempo que no se machacaba tanto, desde que había terminado de aprender a controlar el poder de Evan tan bien como el propio. Había tomado una comida abundante y había pensado echarse una siesta, pero se le había ocurrido que los baños termales estarían mejor. Había enviado una nota a Kya haciéndola saber que estaría allí por si quería unirse.

Las comisuras de sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos se curvaron cuando escuchó unos pasos a través de la bruma del sueño que estaba atrapándole, pero no movió un músculo más.

–Parece que tus sueños son bastante agradables –escuchó una voz que no era la de Kya. 

Abrió perezosamente los ojos, giró la cabeza y miró a Rose, subiendo desde los pies hasta su rostro sin detenerse un segundo más en su desnudez.

–Escuché tus pasos, pensaba que eras otra persona –contestó y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

–¿Tu noviecita? –preguntó Rose entrando al agua deleitándose con la vista. 

–Sí, Kya, le avisé que estaría aquí.

–Ya veo… ¿lleváis mucho juntos? No vi que tuviera nada en especial –comentó encogiéndose de hombros. 

–Un par de meses –contestó Sonic, agradeciendo la calma que le proporcionaba el lugar–. Hay demasiadas cosas que no puedes saber sólo viendo a unas personas que no conoces de nada.

–Quiero decir que, por ejemplo, yo estoy más buena –aclaró la chica acercándose un poco, muy poco. 

–Enhorabuena por su autoestima –se burló Sonic–. Pero si sólo buscara meterla seguiría sin estar con nadie y desde luego nunca me lío con crías.

–No soy una cría, puedo demostrarte lo que sé hacer –replicó la más pequeña llegando a su lado, aún sin tocarle–. Puedes quedarte con todo lo que no se ve de ella, pero seguro que te hago sentir mejor. 

–Eres demasiado inmadura e inexperta para mí, no me cundirías ni para una noche –contestó él sin inmutarse por su cercanía.

–Eso no lo sabes, te aseguro que puedo darte todo lo que quieras –susurró en su oído acariciando su brazo. Iba a conseguir tirárselo, esa vez no escaparía de ella. 

–Me sigues sin interesar, chispas –dijo en un tono algo hastiado.

–¿Chispas? ¿Qué mierda es eso de chispas? –preguntó molesta, bufó y se sentó sobre él a horcajadas–. No importa cuánto te hagas el duro, sé que lo deseas. 

–Lo que deseo es que dejes de darme la vara –dijo quitándosela de encima bruscamente, empujando con sus manos las rodillas de ella elevándola un poco en el agua y empujándola hacia atrás.

–¡Eres un maldito hipócrita! Tú empezaste a insinuarte –replicó Rose. 

–En realidad tú empezaste y yo quería aligerar las cosas para volver y funcionó, que seas una cría y te hagas ilusiones con nada no es mi culpa –repuso Sonic.

–Sólo eres un maldito cabrón que juega con la gente –le echó en cara Rose–. Ahora sólo te contienes porque está la estúpida de tu novia y no quieres que se enfade, pero seguro que te tiraste a medio Berlín. 

–Piensa lo que te dé la gana, no me interesa ni saberlo –contestó Sonic volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en al borde dando la discusión por zanjado–. Tienes razón, Evan, los de Fuego son insufribles.

–Estoy de acuerdo con vosotros –se escuchó la voz de Kya desde la orilla que miraba a Rose casi con odio–. Si no es mucha molestia, Rose, te pediría que dejaras de insultar a Sonic y a mí misma y que te largaras. 

–Ya vino la niña buena al rescate, ¿qué pretendes hacerme si no lo hago, Kya? No puedes tocarme –dijo con suficiencia Rose. 

–¿Por qué todos los Elementos gilipollas dicen siempre eso? –se lamentó. 

–Porque están tirando y tirando esperando acabar con mi paciencia y que los amenace con dejarlos en estado vegetal hasta que vayan a servir para algo –contestó Sonic.

–Lárgate de una vez, anda, nosotros queremos hacer cosas de mayores –le dijo hablándole como le hablaría a una niña pequeña. 

Rose bufó decidiendo que era mejor retirarse por el momento, le echó una última mirada a Sonic y salió para vestirse y encaminarse al castillo. Unos metros más adelante su ropa empezó a deshilacharse poco a poco hasta que no quedó sobre ella y al girarse se encontró con Kya sonriendo divertida. 

–Es lo que pasa por comprarse ropa de mala calidad, hay que tener más clase, Rose. Corre, corre que aquí se cogen pronto resfriados –la instó moviendo sus manos y riendo a carcajadas al verla salir corriendo del lugar. 

–¿Sabes que te quiero? –dijo Sonic al parar de reír por la ocurrencia de su novia, y estirando los brazos requiriéndola. 

–Lo sé –contestó Kya sonriendo de lado, se inclinó para besarlo y mientras quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior. Entró al agua sin dejar de besarlo y llevó las manos de él a su camiseta para que se la sacara. 

Sonic lo hizo y la pegó a sí, disfrutando de sentir su piel contra la suya, besándola relajadamente, acariciando sus mejillas, su pelo y espalda.

–¿Trabajaste mucho hoy? –preguntó Kya sin separarse un milímetro, rozando juguetona su nariz con la de él y tentándolo con su lengua acariciando sus labios. 

–Mucho, a Evan se le fue la olla, me explota. Y encima mi novia se aprovecha y no me deja besarla. Es un mundo cruel –se quejó Sonic.

–Tienes una novia muy cruel, a mí me encanta besarte –rió ella rozando sus labios un segundo. 

Sonic trató de atrapar los de ella y soltó un quejido cuando no lo logró. –Muchísimo. Con lo muerto que acabé y ella no me mima ni un poquito.

–Pobrecito… –dijo ella con un toque de sarcasmo y empezó a dejar besos en su barbilla, bajando por su mandíbula hasta su oreja–. ¿Así te sientes mejor? –preguntó tirando un poco del lóbulo de su oreja con los labios y alcanzando su cuello, mientras sus manos masajeaban sus hombros. 

–Sí… va mejorando –concedió echando la cabeza para atrás y ladeándola, dejando un mejor acceso para que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Kya sonrió y siguió besando su cuello y masajeando durante un rato, dejando una pequeña marca en el lugar donde más se había detenido. –¿Qué crees que podría mejorarlo más, Sonic? Ya sabes que yo te daré cualquier cosa –susurró jadeando cerca de su oído. 

–Bésame –pidió, ya debatiéndose entre la excitación que le causaba y su plan inicial de tomar un merecido y necesitado descanso.

Kya lo miró separándose un poco y finalmente hizo lo pedido besándolo despacio, sin prisa, abrazándolo. –Yo también te quiero –contestó a lo que él había dicho un rato antes sin detener demasiado el beso. 

–Te eché… de menos esta… mañana… abrí los ojos y no estabas –dijo interrumpiendo el beso–. Me gusta… cuando estás.

–Lo sé… a mí me costó… dormir sin tenerte… conmigo –contestó acariciando su pelo y sus hombros relajadamente–. ¿Puedo… quedarme hoy? 

Sonic asintió. –No tienes que preguntarme.

–Pero tengo que despertarme pronto para ir con Hela a la ciudad, se lo prometí –informó. 

–¿Por qué tiene que ser temprano? –protestó el chico.

–Dije pronto, no temprano. Cuando duermo contigo se suele hacer mediodía –dijo divertida. 

–Mi cama es un lugar muy acogedor, es normal que no quieras salir –bromeó él.

–El ejercicio nocturno también ayuda –replicó Kya.

–No te escuché quejarte precisamente –objetó Sonic a su vez. 

–Y no me quejé –aseguró volviendo a besarlo–. Me encanta contigo, me encanta saborearte, verte y escucharte. 

–¡Oh, demonios!, está bien, vamos a la cama –dijo levantándose.

–¿Así de repente? –bromeó Kya incorporándose–. ¿Acaso te puse caliente? 

–Una y otra vez.

Ella sonrió y se acercó para acariciar su polla. –Creo que debemos darnos prisa. 

Sonic jadeó. –Eres malvada, Kya –la acusó antes de pegarla a su cuerpo y besarla con pasión.

–Eso también lo sé –contestó sonriendo–. Vámonos a solucionar esto –lo instó saliendo del agua. 

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está la ficha del nuevo personaje:  
> -[ Ficha de Rose](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Legado%20de%20Jade/Rose_zps49c55441.jpg)


	19. Capítulo 19

Agazapado en el bosque circundante al cuartel general de Nuwa, hizo que las algas del fondo del río se movieran a su antojo persiguiendo sutilmente a Keita que estaba buceando en las cercanías. El plan consistía en que él atrapara en primer lugar al hombre, no sería muy difícil, el agua no hacía sino nutrir la madera, por tanto, no podía hacer nada contra él, y después atacarían el castillo para secuestrar a Sienna. Sonic esperaba que todo fuera bien y acabara rápido para que Kya estuviera el menor tiempo expuesta en la batalla, no podía evitar querer mantenerla a salvo. 

Sabiendo que había conseguido la suficiente extensión de alga hizo que lo rodearan cuando el hombre rubio pasó cerca del fondo, moviendo las hojas rápidamente y apretándolas en torno a su cuerpo, así como otras hicieron de mordaza, siendo reemplazadas poco después por fuertes ramas de roble. El agua del río se embraveció, formando olas como si se tratara del mar en las costas de Hawaii, llegando a quedar un tramo del río sin agua en la formación de la ola, las gotas cayeron a los alrededores y cuando dieron con Sonic la ola giró hacia su objetivo. Él se apresuró a hacer crecer el abeto más próximo hasta llegar a superar la altura de la ola y cuando el agua siguió persiguiéndole el árbol también siguió creciendo con la misma celeridad como si se tratara de una rápida serpiente infinita. Logró volver a concentrarse lo suficiente para golpear en la nuca al hombre con una de las ramas que tenía rodeándolo, dejándolo inconsciente. El agua cayó cubriendo el bosque como una lluvia torrencial y Sonic pudo ver cómo las tropas de Nilsa se cernían rápidamente sobre el castillo, saliendo de las sombras con las que la Reina los había cubierto para ocultarlos mientras cruzaban el puente por ambos lados.

Dejó a Keita en una furgoneta blindada con un equipo encargado de llevárselo y mantenerlo sedado, y regresó a la lucha, llegando pronto al lado de Kya, si debía de luchar iba a protegerla como diera lugar, de todas formas no podía adentrarse demasiado en el castillo por si su magia colisionaba con la del Elemento Tierra.

Kya lo miró a su lado comprobando que se encontraba perfectamente y le sonrió levemente. Los guardias de Nuwa y todos los magos que se encontraban en la base en ese momento habían salido a su encuentro o se encontraban en las almenas lanzando hechizos contra ellos para impedir que llegaran a atravesar la puerta de entrada. Kya se encargó de crear una barrera protectora para ambos mientras disparaba para noquear a los guardias que manejaban la puerta de la fortaleza, no era demasiado útil hasta que entraran y pudiera enfrentarse a ellos cuerpo a cuerpo. De todas formas a ella le habían encargado vigilar que no se agolparan demasiadas tropas en ese lugar que luego dificultaran la huída con Sienna. Serían los _picas_ y los _tronos_ los que se encargarían de buscar al Elemento y llevárselo a la Reina quien vigilaba desde la distancia y mantenía ocupados a los del consejo con sus sombras. 

La puerta se abrió cuando los guardias fueron alcanzados por una de sus balas y una flecha de otro de los tiradores. Bryon y el resto se apresuraron a entrar pasando por alto a los que los atacaban sin demasiado éxito, algunos los siguieron al interior, pero la mayoría esperaría su regreso allí, eliminando a todos los magos de Nuwa que fuera posible. 

Un hombre con unas espadas en las manos se abalanzó hacía Kya quien lo esquivó con facilidad y acabó con él con un simple golpe en la nuca. Sintió como algo le sujetaba de los pies y mirando al suelo pudo distinguir unas cadenas que la alzaron en el aire haciéndola girar. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa y cerró los ojos concentrándose para coger esas cadenas e intentar romperlas. Sonic se apresuró a estrujar con unas ramas a su agresor hasta romper todos los huesos de su torso y unas hojas tropicales atraparon a Kya cuando el hechizo, como su creador, se rompió y la mujer cayó.

Nada más pisar el suelo miró a Sonic y frunció el ceño, pasó por su lado a gran velocidad e incrustó un cuchillo en el estómago de un hombre que estaba a punto de cortarlo en dos con un hacha. Se limpió las manos llenas de sangre en la ropa oscura evitando mirarlas demasiado y volvió junto a su novio para continuar con la lucha. Los hechizos y golpes iban y venían y cada vez resultaba más complicado atacar y defenderse de todo. Los aliados de la Reina caían en la misma proporción que los de Nuwa y el cansancio acusaba a ambos bandos por igual. Tras una dura pelea con una mujer, que finalmente había acabado ganando, no sin llevarle varios golpes y heridas, Kya se apoyó en la espalda de Sonic respirando agitadamente. 

–¿Estás bien? 

–Sí, pero tú no –dijo permitiéndose mirarla un momento, preocupado, antes de continuar deteniendo ataques.

Parecía que Nuwa en su desesperación por no perder había decidido seguir retrasando el fin del mundo tratando de matar a los Elementos por lo que los ataques hacia él habían aumentado, esperaba que hubieran encontrado a Sienna a tiempo y que Cael no fuera demasiado estúpido ya que le habían consentido ir.

–No es nada, acabará pronto –dijo lo último más para sí que para Sonic, separándose de nuevo para volver a la lucha. Fue en ese momento cuando los vio y cuando ellos lo vieron a ella–. Mierda… 

–Son… Ani y Zac –dijo Sonic habiendo mirado alarmado por su expresión, pensando que llegaría una gran tanda de refuerzos–. ¡Joder! –gritó cuando en su frustración porque unos de los pocos amigos que había hecho en su vida estuvieran inmersos en esa batalla, luchando en el bando contrario. 

Al que trató de matarle en ese momento lo atacó con un pulso de magia que lo lanzó lejos y al que lo acompañaba lo hizo retorcerse de dolor atacándolo con los peores hongos, que nunca había querido usar. Un dragón trató de calcinarle y logró bloquearlo y escapar por poco llevando a Kya consigo, identificó al mago causante cubierto de tatuajes, e hizo crecer unas afiladas zarzas en su dirección, pero antes de que llegaran fueron cortadas por un cuchillo de viento. 

Kya miró a Anakin entre suplicante y en disculpa cogiendo a Sonic de la sudadera. El joven le devolvía la mirada aún sorprendido y cabreado, muy cabreado. Evidentemente no importaban sus razones, estaban en el bando equivocado para él. Soltó un gemido ahogado y se centró en defender a Sonic de los ataques que estaba recibiendo. 

Un caza salió de la nada y comenzó a bombardearles, Sonic decidió que tenía que cargarse al molesto libro de cromos rapidito, pero también que debían conseguirse una posición más ventajosa, más segura. 

–¿Puedes cubrirme diez segundos?

Kya asintió y lanzó varios sellos a unas plantas que adquirieron su forma y cargó las pistolas con sellos explosivos. –Lista. 

Sonic se agachó, apoyó las manos en el suelo y su magia fue poniendo semillas en cien metros a la redonda y nutriéndolos de magia lista para hacerlas crecer como en una explosión a su señal. Los diez segundos pasaron y abrió los ojos y conforme sus párpados se levantaban también lo hizo una frondosa selva llena de temibles plantas con pinchos, venenosas, así como hongos. En el centro un gran y ancho árbol creció con ellos encima, dándoles la posición ventajosa que había estado buscando. Sonrió orgulloso y volvió a centrar sus ataques en ese chico problemático, a la vez que cuando alguien trataba de penetrar en la selva que le servía de escudo hacía que ésta acabara con ellos.

Una mancha negra cubrió el cielo unos segundos y fue una señal para que todos los que estaban combatiendo empezaran una estratégica retirada. 

–La tienen. Tenemos… que irnos ya –le dijo a Sonic acusando el cansancio–. Aún puedo usar la velocidad una vez más –ofreció, aunque llevándolo a él no llegarían tan lejos, pero les serviría. 

–Vete, te veré en seguida –dijo atrayéndola al centro del árbol donde no podían atacarlos desde abajo y dejó un corto y dulce beso en sus labios–. Haré de este árbol un Ent –agregó divertido.

Kya rió un poco y asintió. –Vuelve pronto –susurró aún pegada a él–. Necesito una rama ancha y larga, saltaré desde aquí –añadió preparándose. 

–Tus deseos son or… –una bomba fue dirigida hacia ellos desde las alturas y logró apartarlos hacia la otra mitad del árbol a la vez que hacía que las ramas formaran una cubierta protectora. Casi antes de incorporarse creó lo que le había pedido–. Vete ya, rápido.

Ella lo miró un segundo con terror, pero hizo lo que le había pedido y salió corriendo casi sin fijarse en qué o quién tenía delante, sólo escapando del lugar, autoconvenciéndose de que Sonic volvería, porque tenía que hacerlo, lo había prometido. Corrió sin detenerse hasta el lugar donde estaban Bryon y el resto, con algunas heridas sin importancia y dejó que Manitú la cogiera antes de que sus piernas flaquearan. 

Sonic, por su parte, no fue lo suficiente rápido para alejarse suficiente de una nueva bomba y fue lanzado hacia atrás por la onda expansiva, por suerte las plantas lo acogieron sin pedirlo antes de que impactara contra el suelo. Agitó la cabeza sonado, no oía una mierda, pero se levantó y avanzó entre la espesura que había creado hasta una linde, espió al enemigo y dirigió unas raíces hasta donde estaba el hombre que dirigía a ese maldito caza. Lo atrapó por los pies y lo llevó al interior de la tierra mientras las raíces lo envolvían más y más para finalmente apretarlo y que todos los sellos que había activado en su intento de sobrevivir quedaran anulados.

Eliminado ese enemigo, se decidió a correr rodeado por plantas que pararan algunos de los ataques, cayendo cuando parte del hechizo pasaba por su escudo, levantándose y siguiendo avanzando tan rápido como se lo permitían sus cansadas piernas. Se encontró sorpresivamente siendo elevado del suelo por un tornado, trató de volver a anclarse al suelo, pero no lo logró antes de que fuera lanzado fuera de él impactando brutalmente contra el suelo y sumergiéndose en la inconsciencia sin ninguna resistencia. 

Evan ocupó su lugar antes de que a sus enemigos les diera tiempo a pensar en rematarlo. Lo que a Sonic le había tomado diez segundos plantear la estructura del bosque e insuflar magia en cada semilla él lo hizo al instante. Las ramas de los árboles agarraban a los soldados de Nuwa agitándolos y lanzándolos como si fueran juguetes mientras él avanzaba sin mayores complicaciones por el puente hacia el bosque. Cuando logró llegar, pensó si merecía la pena dejarlos vivir hasta el fin del mundo y decidió que no merecía la pena la molestia. Las raíces perforaron el puente destruyéndolo y él avanzó rápidamente por el bosque hasta el punto de encuentro.

–Evan… –dijo Kya con sorpresa y cierto temor al verlo, soltándose del agarre de Mani y acercándose al hombre con pasos inestables–. ¿Qué… le pasó?

–Sólo un golpecito en la cabeza, no te preocupes –le quitó gravedad a la realidad y sujetó a la mujer entre sus brazos temiendo que se cayera.

Ella se pegó a él sintiendo que todo lo que había pasado llegaba a golpearla en ese instante. –Gracias –dijo con la voz rota. 

–Nos vamos, ahora –los instó Bryon haciendo entrar a la gente en los coches. 

Evan pidió al hombre que se quedara con Kya sólo vocalizándolo, lo siguió hasta un coche en el que Bryon iba a ir también y dejó a la mujer en el asiento de atrás cambiándola de su pecho al de éste. Tenía que ir a uno de los furgones ambulancia a que dieran unos puntos a Sonic en la cabeza y sobre todo comprobar que no hubiera metralla de la bomba en su cuerpo.

Bryon abrazó a la joven y asintió antes de cerrar la puerta y ordenar que arrancaran marchándose al lugar desde el que la Reina los trasladaría al castillo.

***

Sonic caminó por el castillo dejando un rastro de agua tras de sí, la conversación con Keita no había ido bien, el hombre era más terco que una mula, por favor, ¡hasta le había llevado peces frescos! Keita era un colgao de los peces, esa era la única conclusión a la que había llegado en su breve estancia en el cuartel general de Nuwa, ahora montón de cenizas general de Nuwa. Primero había probado Evan a explicarle la razón de hacer aquello, tratar de convencerle, pero no había funcionado y ¡por los dioses! era Evan, el colgao de las negociaciones. No se lo había dicho, pero ciertos charquitos le hacían deducir que el hombre había salido tan empapado como él. 

Se detuvo en medio del pasillo frustrado e incómodo con la ropa pegada, se quitó la camiseta y la tiró con rabia al suelo, llevó las manos a la cinturilla del pantalón, pero se detuvo y se apoyó en la pared, pasándose una mano por el pelo chorreante que creaba carreras de gotas en su torso. Tenía que calmarse si quería ir a ver a Sienna, para ella iba a necesitar más paciencia que con Keita. Escuchó la voz de Rose cerca y maldijo por lo bajo, lo que le faltaba.

–¿No crees que es demasiado indecente y una provocación que vayas así por los pasillos, guapo? –preguntó la joven mirándolo detenidamente y poniéndose enfrente de él–. Podrías hacer enfadar a tu noviecita. 

–Voy como me sale de los cojones, ¿qué quieres ahora, Rose? –inquirió Sonic sin mucho ánimo de comportarse.

–¡Woow! Sí que ha tenido que ir mal con el pescao –se rió la chica–. ¿Quieres que te eche una manita… para secarte? 

–Puedo solo. Por si no lo sabías mi magia es Madera y Fuego –contestó calmándose un poco e incrementando el calor que siempre le rodeaba.

–Al final resulta que estamos hechos el uno para el otro –bromeó la joven apoyándose en la pared contraria. 

–Te agarras a un clavo ardiendo, ¿eh? –replicó y al pensar en sus palabras se dobló de la risa por la asociación de que ella y Cael no se estaban llevando mal últimamente.

–Qué gracioso… –se escuchó la voz de Cael llegando hasta ellos con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho–. ¿No has conseguido nada? –preguntó viéndolo aún mojado. 

–Claro que sí, cabeza de metal, una ducha gratis, ¿te parece poco? –bromeó Sonic ya terminando de secarse.

–Genial… –bufó crispado–. Kya estaba peleándose con Sienna cuando he pasado por la puerta, o… eso parecía con tanto grito de horror y cosas rompiéndose –comentó pensativo, pero se encogió de hombros restándole importancia–. Más vale que os deis vida antes de que venga Nilsa. 

Sonic bufó por la nariz. –¿Deis? Aún no te he visto entrar ahí, ¿es que tienes miedo de oxidarte? –se burló.

–Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que hablar con ese par de estúpidos –replicó el aludido–. Hay que organizar a los mequetrefes que va enviando la Reina. 

El chico castaño se encogió de hombros. –Tú mismo, no soy yo el que no tiene pleno conocimiento del poder que tiene y, por tanto, no puede hacer frente a la abuelilla.

Cael entrecerró los ojos. –Ves a ver a la loca de los duendes si no quieres que a tu noviecita le dé un síncope –le recomendó siguiendo su camino después de lanzarle una mirada a Rose. 

La chica sonrió y se separó de la pared. –Me voy con mi clavo, guapo, si vuelves a necesitar una ayudita… 

–Claro, sabía que tenías chispa, chispitas –rió Sonic y le guiñó un ojo, seguidamente recogió su camiseta del suelo.

–Como digas, guapo –se despidió siguiendo a Cael, chasqueó los dedos y la camiseta se quemó en su mano–. Te queda mucho mejor esa. 

Sonic se creó otra camiseta, le silbó para que mirara cómo se la ponía y le sacó la lengua. Ella negó con la cabeza y se fue. 

Soltó un suspiro de resignación y, renqueante, caminó hasta la puerta de Sienna y los cuatro guardias apostados en la puerta levantaron las protecciones para permitirle la entrada. Sin embargo, en cuanto abrió la puerta Kya salió empujándole por el pecho haciéndole retroceder.

–¡No puedo más con ella! Por favor, déjame matarla… sólo un poquito –empezó a decir ella alterada–. En dos horas a roto un jarrón chino de la dinastía Ming, una lámpara francesa del siglo XIV, el marco original de un Rembrandt, ¡y las criadas no han podido lavar un maldito plato! 

–Espera, espera, ¿has dicho que llevas dos horas ahí? –preguntó alarmado y la abrazó como si la pobre se hubiera metido en un nido de serpientes, una guarida de pumas, otra de lobos y otra de osos, todo a la vez.

Kya le devolvió el abrazo respirando tranquila. –Es que… nunca sé si me escucha o no porque está en su mundo de duendes y arcoíris. Creo que por fin he conseguido que entienda la situación, le he dejado un poco para que piense… ¡pero seguro que está de nuevo jugando con la tierra de las macetas! –explicó apretando su camisa cada vez con más fuerza. 

–Bueno, tranquilízate, míralo por el lado bueno, a ese ritmo dentro de poco ya no romperá nada más. Y, ¿qué tiene de malo que juegue con la tierra? No te enfadas conmigo cuando salto por lo árboles, es normal, a Keita le gusta estar todo el tiempo a remojo –trató de calmarla acariciando su cabeza y espalda.

–Es que… sólo hace duendes de cristal y les pone nombres –contestó ella mirándolo derrotada. 

–Piensa… piensa que es como Hela o Gabi poniéndole nombre a sus muñecas –sugirió Sonic.

Kya suspiró pesadamente y llevó una mano a su pelo acariciándolo relajadamente. –¿Cómo te fue con Keita? 

–Mal, Evan acabó empapado… ¡tengo pruebas, no lo niegues! –protestó ante el sentimiento disconforme de Evan–. ¡Hump! Y yo tres cuartas de lo mismo. Dice que no abandonará a sus peces, ni uno solo. Para colmo… –soltó una risita– me encontré con el clavo ardiendo.

–¿Clavo ardiendo? –preguntó alzando una ceja. 

–Ajá, Rose que se agarra a un clavo ardiendo –explicó riendo.

Ella acabó también riendo y negando con la cabeza. –Qué bien te lo pasas a su costa. 

–Es malvadísima, me incineró la camiseta, ¿te lo puedes creer? Con el sudor y lágrimas que me cuesta conseguirlas –dramatizó acabando por carcajearse.

–Sobre todo lágrimas –contestó Kya con cierta ironía–. Voy a volver dentro, a ver si me ha hecho caso y ha pensado en eso y no en cómo quiere que sea el jefe de su horda de gnomos –añadió con resignación y lo atrajo para besarlo. 

–Voy contigo –dijo acariciando su mejilla y besándola una vez más.

–¿Seguro? –preguntó riendo entre dientes, sabía que no tenía demasiada paciencia con Sienna, caminando de nuevo hacia el interior del cuarto. 

–Sí, sólo me queda ella para tener el pleno hoy –contestó soltando un pesado suspiro.

–¡Kya, Kya! Te presento a Kevin, Ethan, Matteo y Lolla –la saludó una sonriente Sienna al verla entrar–. Pero ya se me acabó la arena de las macetas. 

–Gracias a Dios… –murmuró la castaña por lo bajo para que no la escuchara y le devolvió la sonrisa. 

–Puedes convertir en tierra toda la piedra, o simplemente crearla –dijo Sonic antes de pensar que no sería recomendable darle ideas.

–¡Oh! ¡Cierto! Gracias –le contestó la chica acercándose a una mesa de mármol, y concentrándose hasta hacerla arena. 

Kya por su parte miró a Sonic significativamente y le dio un golpe en el hombro antes de sentarse en la cama, molesta. 

–¿Has pensado en lo que te he dicho, Sienna?

La Elemento Tierra asintió distraídamente y un rato después abrió la boca para responder, como si se hubiera olvidado de eso en un primer momento. 

–Me preocupa la vida de los duendes. Y de mi familia también.

–Pero eso sólo tienes decirle a Nilsa que los ponga en la lista de salvables y listo –contestó Sonic. 

En el ritual crearían una estrella de destrucción y todo lo que estuviera en el interior de ésta se salvaría, para ello la bruja tenía un zoo privado, algo que había resuelto sus dudas sobre qué hacía cuando no discutía con él, y actualmente estaba secuestrando gente que consideraba útil para el comienzo del nuevo mundo. 

–¿Entonces no morirán? –preguntó Sienna. 

–No, si lo dices se salvará quien quieras –contestó Kya. 

–¿Y para qué vamos a crear un mundo nuevo? 

–Porque en este hay mucha contaminación y muertes y los humanos están ocupando el hogar de los duendes. Ya sabes, estropeando cuevas y se comen todas las setas donde viven los gnomos… Mejor empezar de cero –improvisó Sonic.

Sienna lo miró como si de repente lo comprendiera todo. –Los pobres tienen que vivir en macetas, estaban mejor cuando tenían todas esas setas –aseguró asintiendo–. Pero no me gusta tener que hacer daño a Keita, es majo conmigo y no se burla. 

–Yo tampoco quiero hacerte daño, y… Cael me odia así que supongo que será peor… pero sólo será un momento, luego recuperarás tu magia intacta –contestó el chico, en parte autoconvenciéndose de que iba a ser así.

Sienna negó con la cabeza. –La magia es divertida, pero no me importa no tenerla porque nunca supe que la tenía hasta ahora. Lo que no quiero es tener que hacer mucho daño, si me dices que va a estar bien no me importa ayudar para que todos vivamos mejor –explicó empezando a crear figuras con una sonrisa. 

–Sólo tienes que dirigir tu magia hacia Keita, pensar en crear tierra o algo así. No tengo ni idea de cómo será, es un misterio –agregó pensando que eso podría ser un punto a favor para ella–, pero no te hiere en sí, sólo la magia sale de tu cuerpo un tiempo y se volverá a ubicar probablemente en ti, porque el resto de personas al poco contaminan su magia… bueno, es una cosa complicada –cejó en su intento de explicarlo de un modo resumido y simple.

Ella se quedó pensativa varios minutos, hasta parecía que se había olvidado de ellos. 

–Sienna… no podemos asegurarte que todo vaya a la perfección, pero necesitamos que lo hagas –casi suplicó Kya levantándose de la cama, las cosas podían salir mal, muy mal, pero para ella parecía peor la perspectiva de enfrentarse a la Reina por mucho que Sonic y Evan le aseguraran que nada pasaría. 

–Lo haré, pero quiero ver a mi familia aquí antes. ¿Se lo dirás a la señora? –le preguntó la joven a Kya mirándola. 

La castaña asintió sonriendo aliviada y no se resistió a abrazar a Sonic. 

–Genial… –suspiró Sonic aliviado–. Seguro que viene pronto, quizás podrías escribirles una carta y que se la entreguen cuando vayan a buscarlos.

–Hablaré con ellos, me sé su número de teléfono y Kya me dijo que podía coger su móvil –respondió. 

–Cuando quieras. 

–Bien… Oye, ¿te apetece salir? –preguntó Sonic, supuso que ya que había aceptado no habría problema.

–Ahora hace frío, en mi casa no hace tanto frío. Me gusta estar aquí, pero gracias –denegó, pero se quedó pensando un poco–. En el castillo comía con más gente, ¿vosotros coméis todos juntos? ¿Puedo ir? 

–Sí, ellos suelen comer juntos, yo me escaqueo… la mayoría de las veces. Supongo que puedes, ¿no? –preguntó a Kya ya que su padre estaba al cargo ahora, quien asintió de acuerdo con la idea. 

–Pasaré a buscarte cuando sea la hora –prometió. 

–Gracias, Kya. Puedes quedarte con Eddie –dijo ofreciéndole un pequeño gnomo. 

–Vale… gracias –la castaña aceptó la figurita y le sonrió dulcemente–. Nosotros nos vamos, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme. 

–Claro. Adiós, Sonic. Gracias por la idea. 

–De nada, lo que sea por molestar a la abuelilla –dijo el chico, después de todo eran cosas que la mujer había ido acumulando, antes de darse cuenta recorrió a la mujer con la mirada detenidamente hasta llegar al rostro dulce, pestañeó y salió de la habitación sin más demora.

Kya lo siguió tras sonreír a Sienna una última vez. –Es muy guapa y dulce, ¿verdad? –le preguntó sin molestia en la voz. 

–Sí, lo es aunque… –la besó–. Tú eres y sabes mucho mejor –dijo zalamero, ya que había sido cazado en su observación.

–Claro, claro… –rió ella negando con la cabeza incrédula–. No me molestó… mucho –confesó pegándose un poco más a él. 

Sonic la abrazó por la cintura y la besó con cariño, reprendiéndose un poco a sí mismo por tener ojos en la cara, era algo que no había conseguido evitar, se le iban aunque no quisiera acostarse con esas mujeres, no quería molestar o incomodar a Kya en lo más mínimo. 

–Queda tiempo hasta la hora de comer… o eso dice mi estómago –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, seguía sin ser bueno con aquello del tiempo–. ¿Qué deseas hacer?

–Podemos poner una película y relajarnos un poco –sugirió acariciando su espalda, miró esos labios y luego sus ojos ruborizada–. Quiero… sólo estar contigo.

Sonic sonrió, la besó despacio y comenzó a caminar aún rodeando con un brazo su cintura, aceptando el plan.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las fichas de los dos Elementos que faltaban:  
> -[ Ficha de Keita](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Legado%20de%20Jade/Keita_zps02c377b1.jpg)  
> -[ Ficha de Sienna](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Legado%20de%20Jade/Sienna_zpsa4888701.jpg)


	20. Capítulo 20

Miró de nuevo a su alrededor tratando de distinguir a más personas. Había demasiados desconocidos dentro de esa estrella y muy pocos conocidos… Su padre estaba junto a Jannet y Clarise no muy apartado de ella, Hela estaba en brazos de Manitú jugando a algún juego de palmas con Gabrielle y el resto no andaba demasiado lejos, todos esperando la llegada de la Reina. El resto de personas… no le sonaban en absoluto y la estrella era muy grande para que abarcara también los animales y las cosas que querían salvar. Abrazó con más fuerza la cintura de Sonic nerviosa al pensar en lo que pasaría en pocos minutos, la incertidumbre era muy atemorizante. 

–Sonic, yo… te amo –susurró necesitando decirlo, que lo supiera por si algo no salía bien. 

–Va a salir bien, no te preocupes –dijo abrazándola–. Te quiero. Cuando vaya a empezar te quedarás con tu padre, ¿me lo prometes?

–Te lo prometo –aseguró ella dejando un beso en su pecho–. Tú prométeme que volverás a por mí. 

–Claro –contestó sonriendo y dándole un beso, ocultando la duda y el miedo que en realidad estaba sintiendo.

–¡Atención, queridos súbditos! El momento que todos habíamos esperado está a punto de comenzar. Por favor, les pido a nuestros Elementos que se coloquen en sus posiciones –anunció Nilsa desde lo alto de una plataforma que ella misma había creado en el centro de la estrella. 

Kya miró a Sonic cogiendo una honda respiración y sin importarle lo que opinara su padre del decoro lo besó intensamente, aferrándose a él. 

Sonic se separó con reticencia y necesitó besarla una vez más con desesperación antes de alejarse. –Te amo –fueron sus últimas palabras antes de alejarse a paso ligero sin mirar atrás, una vez que llegó a su lugar sacó una bolita que le mandaría a la inconsciencia–. Suerte, Evan… sí, seguro que sale bien –dijo antes de comerse el conjunto de hierbas y caer, antes de que su cabeza tocara el suelo Evan había ocupado su lugar.

Observó muchos metros a su derecha a Keita quien finalmente iba a colaborar, pero con demasiadas reticencias, a la izquierda estaba Rose que parecía botar en su lugar deseosa de poder soltar todo lo que tenía por una vez, al otro lado de la gente y el extraño Arca de Noé que había recolectado Nilsa, frente a él, podía ver a Sienna aparentemente tan abstraída como siempre, y entre ésta y Keita estaba Cael que sonreía con arrogancia y deseos de venganza. 

–Que nadie ponga un pie fuera del pentágono que se formará si quiere salir vivo –advirtió Nilsa, pero sin quitar la sonrisa emocionada de su rostro–. Vamos a poner fin a este mundo sin solución y crear uno nuevo como debió haber sido. Caballeros, señoritas, a mi señal –añadió mirando a los cinco Elementos, levantó la mano haciendo que se extendiera un tenso silencio y la bajó ordenando que los ataques comenzaran. 

Sienna soltó al instante su magia contra Keita, haciendo que la tierra se removiera para capturarlo. _La tierra retiene agua._ A su vez Keita atacaba con un embravecido río a Rose ahogándola. _El agua apaga el fuego._ Rose lanzaba su fuego con todas sus fuerzas a Cael, gritando y medio riendo de euforia, la piel de éste parecía derretirse. _El fuego funde el metal._ Cael envió su poder y venganza a Evan, quien era cortado y atravesado por afiladas pirámides de metal. El metal corta la madera. Y completando el círculo, Evan soltaba toda su magia sobre Sienna, quien parecía estar consumiéndose hasta los huesos. _La madera se nutre de la tierra._ Se escuchó un grito generalizado del sufrimiento de los Elementos siendo dañados en su núcleo mágico por esos ataques, lo que ocasionaba que dejara de nutrirse del planeta y éste de ellos. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer y parecieron escucharse el lamento de millones de personas y animales que quedaron en el vacío, muriendo en el acto. Antes de que su núcleo mágico quedara totalmente dañado, Evan hizo el cambio con el cuerpo de Sonic, calculando el momento exacto en que debía hacerlo, su última gota de magia se fue un segundo antes de que el joven tomara existencia al igual que el sufrimiento se detuvo. 

Sonic observó el miedo en la gente que flotaba en un cúmulo de Madera, Tierra, Agua, Fuego y Metal, sin que en realidad fuera nada de ello, sólo se trataba de magia en su más pura esencia. Ver que Kya estaba bien lo tranquilizó, el terrible estado de los otros Elementos lo horrorizó. Llamaron su atención las cinco luces blancas, cada una con un matiz diferente: verde, rojo, marrón, gris y azul, que sobre sus cabezas acababan de detener su movimiento formando la estrella de destrucción a un ritmo frenético para pasar a girar en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, de vez en cuando descendiendo y rozando a las gentes de dentro del círculo. La verde y la roja se detuvieron sobre él, rozándole, Sonic sintió cierto temor, no irían a entrar las dos, ¿verdad? Eso tenía que ser más poder del que cualquier cuerpo podría albergar. Tras unos segundos en que parecía que iban a fusionarse, sólo la verde penetró en él, la entrada de todo ese poder en su cuerpo le hizo convulsionar y gritar, cayendo al suelo y retorciéndose para poco después quedar laxo en posición fetal. Se forzó a levantarse y vio a su derecha a Keita que acababa de levantarse ya en perfecto estado, a la izquierda Rose estaba retorciéndose de dolor antes de quedar laxa como a él le había ocurrido. 

–Estoy listo –escuchó decir a Keita, él repitió las misma palabras y le siguieron Rose, Cael y Sienna–. A la de tres: una… dos… tres.

Todos habían acumulado su magia lista para dispararla y a su señal la soltaron esta vez formando un círculo en el sentido de las agujas del reloj: la madera alimentó el fuego, el fuego produjo tierra con las cenizas obtenidas, la tierra extrajo los minerales que albergaba, el metal nutrió el agua y finalmente el agua dio vida a la madera, en un círculo eterno de creación. Mientras la magia iba pasando de uno a otro, gastándose y a la vez nutriéndose, el planeta volvió a crearse. El fuego interno se rodeó de tierra y minerales, el agua llenó las cuencas en la tierra y la madera cubrió todo de vida. Cada uno de ellos tenía en mente lo que querían hacer, cómo querían que fuera el nuevo mundo en que iban a vivir, habían pasado días planeándolo, la ayuda de Kya dibujando sus proyectos había sido una bendición. Cuando los cinco cayeron al suelo con sus cuerpos agotados, no así su magia, observaron con satisfacción las olas del mar rompiendo en la orilla tras Keita, una montaña en suave ascenso tras Sienna en la que se podían ver algunas rocas con vetas de minerales donde la densa vegetación que llenaba todo no había crecido, y sentir el calor latente bajo ellos, a miles de kilómetros bajo sus cuerpos. El aire era tan puro que Sonic se encontró riendo suavemente de dicha pese a su agotamiento.

El silencio que se había instaurado por el asombro y la admiración a esa naturaleza tan virgen fue roto por los aplausos de la Reina que estaba de pie en la plataforma. 

–Caballeros, señoritas… es maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso. Sabía que podía confiar en ustedes para crear mi preciado mundo –los halagó con una siniestra sonrisa–. Sin embargo, es una verdadera lástima que mi confianza no sea tan grande como para dejarlos con vida, gracias por sus servicios –cinco bebés fueron llevados al lado de los cinco Elementos y Nilsa levantó la mano invocando a la oscuridad para que acabara con la vida de los actuales. El desconcierto general cuando nada ocurrió fue mínimo comparado con el de Nilsa que los miró a todos entre confusa y cabreada antes de volver a intentarlo, pero siguió sin pasar nada. En ese momento muchos magos trataron de usar su magia, pero ésta había abandonado los cuerpos de todos ellos–. ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?! –gritó la Reina al escuchar partirse de risa a Sonic. 

–¿No me digas que una momia como tú no sabe un poco de historia? –se burló soltando un bufido, aún desde el suelo–. Tú querías un mundo nuevo, ¿cuáles son los orígenes de la magia, abuelita?

La mujer lo miró con sorpresa y horror. Había perdido toda su magia, ellos eran los únicos que la tenían… ella… tenía que matarlos. Sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo y se abalanzó todo lo rápido que pudo sobre Sonic dispuesta a cumplir lo que había planeado. Pese a no poder mover un músculo de su agotado cuerpo su magia seguía muy viva y envolvió a la mujer en enredaderas, haciendo que cayera al suelo como un fardo.

–¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame! ¡Voy a mataros a todos! –gritaba enloquecida la mujer rubia tratando de soltarse de las enredaderas. 

La gente a su alrededor la miró largo rato, pero nadie hizo nada por ayudarla y poco a poco se fueron dispersando para explorar el lugar. Los familiares de los otros Elementos se acercaron a ellos para ayudarlos y Kya corrió hasta Sonic riendo suavemente aliviada abrazándolo y besándolo. 

–Al final fui yo la que vino a por ti –bromeó acariciando sus mejillas.

–Siento no haberte dicho que creíamos que iba a pasar esto –se disculpó moviéndose hacia la calidez que ella le transmitía, podía sentir la brisa fresca del mar en su piel sudorosa por el esfuerzo y ya no podía protegerse del frío como antes, ahora que su magia sólo era Elemento Madera–. Estás muy cálida. 

–No importa, me alegro de que todo lo demás haya salido bien –contestó negando con la cabeza y abrazándolo más contra ella–. Vas a tener que hacerte ropa más abrigada a partir de ahora. 

Sonic abrió los ojos ampliamente de golpe, claramente asustado, sin llegar a escuchar las últimas palabras de Kya. Centrándose en la creación del mundo se había olvidado de Evan, de que no podía dar por sentado que estuviera. 

–Evan, ¿estás ahí? –preguntó con temor y suspiró aliviado cuando lo sintió–. Dios… no vuelvas a darme estos sustos, abuelo, ya podías haber dicho algo antes. 

–¡Primito Sonic! Me gustan mucho tooodas las cosas que has hecho con los otros primitos –Hela había corrido hasta ellos, abrazó a Sonic y dejó un gran beso en su mejilla–. Y acabo de conocer a unas niñas que me invitaron a jugar con sus muñecos, el tito Mani me dijo que podía ir a jugar con ellas. Pero también jugaré contigo como antes –prometió sonriendo. 

Sonic sonrió dulcemente a la niña e hizo el esfuerzo de mover un brazo para acariciar con el pulgar su mejilla. –Luego jugaremos y me tienes que presentar a tooodos tus amigos, así que apréndete los nombres.

–¡Vale! –aceptó la pequeña antes de echar a correr hacia un grupo de niñas que la esperaban cada una con sus respectivas muñecas. 

–Verdaderamente es mejor que mis bocetos –murmuró Kya observando todo a su alrededor, sería extraordinario poder vivir ahí, aunque el dolor por haber perdido tantas cosas y a tantas personas amigas seguía pesando en su interior. 

–Kya… te quiero –dijo Sonic. 

Ver el dolor en sus ojos le estaba haciendo sentir como un monstruo por haber sido partícipe de tal genocidio a fin de dar una nueva oportunidad al mundo, de empezar de cero, de permitir que Evan pudiera seguir cuidando de los suyos sin el eterno remordimiento de estar atrayendo el peligro hacia ellos por ser un Elemento en aquel mundo de guerra entre Nuwa y Jade.

La joven lo miró de nuevo y sonrió con infinito cariño. –Yo también te quiero, Sonic, siempre –aseguró inclinándose para poder besarlo, deseando perderse de nuevo en sus labios, sintiendo por primera vez que podía hacerlo sin algún miedo latente. Todo iba a ir bien… ellos serían felices, todos serían felices y no dejarían que todo se echara a perder de nuevo–. ¿Sabes? Se me acaba de ocurrir que vamos a tener un pequeño problema… y pronto. 

–¿Problema? –Sonic giró la cabeza comprobando que Nilsa seguía atada e incluso había agotado sus fuerzas y dejado su cólera e histeria–. El planeta está nuevecito, la abuelilla atada y por lo demás nadie trata de matar a nadie, ¿qué problema va a haber?

–Nos vamos a quedar sin condones –rió uniendo sus labios con los de él de nuevo. 

–Soy el Elemento Madera –dijo con arrogancia–. ¿Puedo usar algodón para hacer camisetas, pero no látex para hacer condones? –cuestionó alzando una ceja.

–Disculpe mi atrevimiento, señor Elemento Madera –bromeó ella sacándole la lengua–. Se me había olvidado ya que me está usando de horno pudiendo hacerse más ropa. 

–Tú eres mucho más caliente –replicó ladeando una sonrisa–. Y me gusta sentir tu piel.

La joven negó con la cabeza riendo y lo besó con intensidad demostrando cuan caliente era. 

–Te quiero. 

Sonic sonrió cálidamente. –Te quiero y te querré siempre –prometió antes de volver a besarla sin prisa, tenían toda una vida por delante, todo un mundo que recorrer, un lugar en el cual vivir en paz, juntos para siempre.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Little Owl:** ¡Se acabó la primera! ¡Se acabó! ¿Qué os ha parecido el final? ¿Os lo esperabais?  
>  **Mekare:** ¡Ganaron los malos! ¡Muahaha! ¿No es una experiencia nueva y gratificante?  
>  **Little Owl:** Sólo da un poco de penita Patch y Zack y Ani… pero ahora el mundo será muuucho más bonito y feliz, tenemos hasta abuelita arrugada XD  
>  **Mekare:** Todos felices y contentos. Esperamos veros en la otra versión o en otras historias.  
>  **Little Owl:** ¡Y feliz Halloween!


End file.
